Fixsterne
by cennet
Summary: Gegen das Böse kann man kämpfen. Gegen die Liebe nicht. Lange vor Sirius Blacks Geburt gab es eine Prophezeihung über den Untergang seiner Familie...
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin nicht Du-weißt-schon-wer (also _sie_, nicht _er,_ mein ich)

**Author's Note:** Mein neues Machwerk. Noch mal vielen herzlichen Dank an alle, die "Der Erlkönig" reviewt haben! (Alle, die es noch nicht gelesen haben, sollten das schleunigst tun ;)) Übrigens: die englische Version ist sowohl von Alastors als auch von Sevs POV geschrieben - lohnt sich, mal in den ersten Schultag von letzterem reinzulesen, ist ganz knuffig :)

Bevor ich jetzt wieder gelöchert werde, wie ich auf den Titel für das hier gekommen bin, eine kleine Erklärung gleich zu Anfang: Fixsterne ändern (im Gegensatz zu den Planeten) ihre Position, wenn man sie von der Erde aus beobachtet, scheinbar nicht. Ich finde, dass passt sehr gut auf Leute, die nach einem Stern heißen und die, obwohl man sie über ein Jahrzehnt in Askaban eingekerkert hatte, als sie rauskamen einfach weitermachten, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Stur bis in den Tod sozusagen.

Die Erzählweise ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen sondern von „Eternity Perhaps" abgekupfert. Das normal gedruckte ist jeweils die Gegenwart in Grimmauld Place 12, Sommer 1995, und das Kursive Sirius' Erinnerungen.

Prolog spielt wie üblich in der Vergangenheit. Für den Fall, dass ihr's nicht mehr wisst: Alphard Black ist Sirius' Onkel (und hat ihm „ein hübsches Sümmchen Gold hinterlassen";)). Im Prolog ist er aber erst 15.

**_FIXSTERNE_ _by cennet_**

**Prolog – Die schwarze Prophezeihung**

_Love, love is a verb. Love is a doing word. – Massive Attack, Teardrop_

Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, Herbst 1944

Jeden Dienstag und Donnerstag, wenn die Quidditch-Mannschaft der Slytherins beim Training war, legte sich eine Ruhe über den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Alphard Black unter anderen Umständen als wohltuend empfunden hätte. Nicht nur, dass die größten Krachschläger aus dem Weg waren—die meisten der Jüngeren guckten gern beim Training zu, so dass man im Kerker seine Ruhe hatte und in Frieden arbeiten konnte.

In letzter Zeit allerdings empfanden viele die Stille als einschüchternd und bedrückend, zumal sie sich nicht nur auf die Räumlichkeiten der Slytherins erstreckte. Die ganze Schule schien davon heimgesucht zu werden. Im letzten Jahr war es noch nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch nachdem der Krieg sich langsam aber sicher seinem grausigen Höhepunkt entgegenbewegte, war auch den letzten das Lachen vergangen.

Wie ein einziges großes Begräbnis, dachte Alphard mit einem Schaudern, als er an die Tür zu Marlene Dumbledores Büro klopfte und auf ihren Zuruf die Klinke herunterdrückte.

„Black." Seine Wahrsagelehrerin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und kritzelte auf ein Stück Pergament, die Nase nah am Papier. „Beehren Sie mich auch mal wieder mit Ihrer Gegenwart." Sie hob den Kopf. „Oh, Sie lassen sich sogar herab, mir ohne eine dreißigste Aufforderung ihren Hausaufsatz zu bringen, den sie eigentlich schon zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs hätten abgeben müssen."

Alphard unterdrückte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Was erwartete diese Frau? Die Welt war ein Irrenhaus, immer neue Schreckensnachrichten ereichten sie hier in ihrem vermeintlich sicheren Refugium. Wer machte sich da eigentlich noch Sorgen über die zentaurische Wahrsagekunst (abgesehen von Marlene Dumbledore natürlich, die einen Narren daran gefressen zu haben schien)?

Im Allgemeinen mochte er Professor Dumbledores Tochter, die nur wenig älter war als die Ältesten ihrer Schüler und vor zwei Jahren aus dem Nichts hier aufgetaucht war – auch wenn er das nie in der Öffentlichkeit zugegeben hätte. Ehe Marlene sozusagen vom Himmel gefallen war, hatte niemand auch nur geahnt, dass Dumbledore überhaupt Familie hatte. Woher sie kam oder wer ihre Mutter war, darüber konnte die Schüler von Hogwarts nur spekulieren (und sie taten es ausgiebig). Vater und Tochter zeigten sich, was die Vergangenheit anging, verschlossen wie Austern.

„Her damit und setzen Sie sich." Sie war allerdings eine ganz andere Sorte Mensch als ihr Vater. Nicht dass das in Alphards Augen, der wie alle in seiner Familie, dem fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks, nicht gerade ein überzeugter Dumbledore-Anhänger war, ein Fehler gewesen wäre. Jetzt allerdings, als sie mit wichtiger Miene seinen Aufsatz überflog – offenbar bereit, ihn gleich zur Schnecke zu machen, wenn ihr etwas ins Auge sprang, das ihren Unwillen erregte – wäre es ihm bedeutend lieber gewesen, wenn sie etwas von der exzentrischen Gutmütigkeit ihres Vaters an den Tag gelegt hätte. Er fürchtete ihre Kritik und zog vorsichtshalber schon mal ein bisschen den Kopf ein.

Doch als sie zu sprechen ansetzte, klang ihre Stimme auf einmal völlig anders, als er es von ihr gewohnt war. _„Noch heute werden ihre Pfade sich kreuzen." _Nicht mehr gewandt und burschikos, sondern so dünn und träumerisch, wie er es noch nie von ihr gehört hatte. Ihre hellblauen Augen – denen ihres Vaters so ähnlich – schienen trübe, doch gleichzeitig war ein eigentümlliches Glühen darin. Sie sah ihn direkt an und schien ihn doch nicht einmal zu bemerken.

„Professor?" flüsterte Alphard.

_„Sie werden dem einen den Weg ins Leben bereiten, der allein unter allen Kindern des Hauses der Nacht im Licht läuft. Aber ein einziger guter Mann kann es nicht mit den tausendfachen Sünden der Vergangenheit aufnehmen. Ein Kind wird in dein Haus geboren werden, das nicht von eurem Stamm ist. Du wirst sie erkennen an der Gabe, die außer ihr niemand besitzt. Und während er sein Leben lang alles tun wird, um aus dem Schatten zu entfliehen, ohne etwas zu finden, womit er ihn ersetzen kann, wird sie weiter in den Schatten vordringen und mehr seiner Geheimnisse aufspüren als jemals zuvor eine Tochter der Nigelli. Das Haus der Nacht wird fallen mit seinem letzten Erben an dem Tag, da sie die Hand gegen ihren Geliebten erhebt und keiner wird kommen danach..."_

Ihre schwebende Stimme war leiser und leiser geworden. „Professor Dumbledore?" versuchte Alphard es noch einmal. Ihre halbgeschlossenen Augen schnappten auf, als sei sie aus einem Traum erwacht.

„Ist noch was, Black? Was stehen Sie hier herum?"

Alphard starrte sie weiter an, ohne ein Wort herauszubringen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden war. Nun war es Marlene, die ihn betrachtete, als sei er übergeschnappt. Als die Trance sie verlassen hatte, schien sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können, was sie gesagt hatte. „Was ist? Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun als mich anzugaffen?"

Alphard brauchte keine Extraeinladung mehr. Er musste hier raus und alles verdauen, was er gehört hatte. Vor dem Büro blieb er stehen und ließ sich langsam gegen die geschlossene Tür sinken. Seine Familie. Marlene Dumbledore hatte ihm das Ende des fürnehmen und gar alten Hauses der Blacks prophezeiht. Alphard wusste nicht, ob er an diese Dinge glaubte, aber es hatte sich schon verdammt echt angehört, als sie sprach.

Er fuhr herum, als ihn plötzlich jemand am Haar zog.

„Cepheus!" Sein älterer Bruder lachte. „Was zum Geier machst du hier?"

„Ich dachte mir, ich besuch dich mal, bevor ich nach Frankreich aufbreche. Miss Hornby," seine Augen wanderten wie magnetisch angezogen zu einer schlanken Gestalt, die sich im Hintergrund hielt, „war so nett, mich zu dir zu bringen."

Olive Hornby, ein schwarzhaariges, dunkelhäutiges Mädchen, das seinem Namen alle Ehre machte, war zwei Klassen über Alphard, in der siebten. Im Augenblick starrte sie Cepheus an, als hätte sie unverhofft einen Klumpen Gold gefunden.

_Noch heute werden ihre Pfade sich kreuzen._

„Wunderbar," lächelte Alphard beklommen.

**Author's Note:** Also, in der Prophezeihung ging's um Sirius und Bellatrix, und die zwei, die sich noch am selben Tag begegnet sind, waren natürlich Sirius's Eltern. Die Zeile _„...und keiner wird kommen danach..."_ entstammt einer der Prophezeihungen, die während der Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung aus Versehen kapputt gehen. Ich find die Idee irgendwie schön ironisch, dass die Prophezeihung über das Ende des Hauses Black nochmal ertönen darf, während sie sich im Hintergrund grade erfüllt...


	2. Die Blacks sind immer in Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **wie immer

**Author's Note: **Das ist ein schrecklich düsteres Kapitel, seid gewarnt! Ist ja auch kein Wunder, es handelt von Sirius' Kindheit bis zu seinem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts.

Und Cara ist es gewidmet :) Danke für viele schöne, interessante, lange reviews!!!

**I. Die Blacks sind immer in Slytherin**

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places_  
_Worn out faces  
  
Bright and early for the daily races  
Going no where  
Going no where  
  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression  
No expression  
  
Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When __people__ run in circles its a very very  
Mad world  
Mad world_

_Michael Andrews, Mad World_

(Ich finde ja, wer den Song geschrieben hat, sollte mal anfangen, Johanniskraut zu nehmen – aber um die Stimmung einzufangen, wie Sirius im Grimmauld Place 12 sitzt und unfreiwillig in Erinnerungen schwelgt, ist es genial.)

**_Grimmauld Place 12, London, 15. Juli 1995_**

„Autsch, verdammt!"

„Tatze?"

„Ja!"

„Was war das?"

„Ich würde sagen, ich bin über das Ersatzokular für das Teleskop meines seligen Vaters geflogen. Oder über mehrere davon."

Stille.

„Sirius?"

„Hm?"

„Warum kann ich nicht einfach Licht machen?"

„Hier wird nie Licht gemacht, man sieht sie sonst nicht mehr."

„Willst du sie denn sehen? Ich dachte, wir wollten nur mal einen Blick hier hineinwerfen und keine Sternkunde betr–"

„Sch---e!"

„Was treibst du da eigentlich?"

„Ach, schon gut. Es wird mir selber zu dumm. _Lumos!_"

Es gibt keine schwarzen Schafe in meiner Familie. Man könnte vielmehr sagen, zusammen sind sie eine schwarze Herde. Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks. Ein Name, ein Programm.

Dass man dieses Haus mal wieder aufräumen könnte, sagen mir nicht erst die Unmengen Krempel, die sich bei Lichte betrachtet hier oben unter dem Dach stapeln und von denen ein Großteil irgendwannmal ausgeliehen und nie wieder zurückgegeben wurde, bis an Rückgabe überhaupt kein Drandenken mehr war, weil meine Familie ab einem gewissen Punkt lieber tausend Tode gestorben wäre, als dem Buhmann unter die Augen zu treten, dem der Krempel eigentlich gehört.

_Wiltshire Observatorium für Himmelsphänomene _steht auf dem Kartenständer, der mir heimtückischerweise ein Bein gestellt hat. Dieses Haus ist bösartig, es war noch nie anders. Der Kruschkram scheint genau zu wissen, dass das weiße Schaf der Familie heimgekehrt ist und will mir einen gebührenden Empfang bereiten. Als ob nicht meine liebe alte Mum und Kreacher ausreichen würden... Ich glaube, ich drehe langsam durch.

„Kuck dir das an," sage ich zu Remus. „Großtun können sie, meine Familie, und hintenrum werden die staatlichen Fördermittel eingesackt. Das ist wieder mal so typisch..." Wie der blöde Witz, wonach die Blacks an der Sternwarte von Stonehenge ihren eigenen privaten Droschkenparkplatz haben. (Okay, den gibt es – mein Vater und mein Onkel Alphard haben ihn benutzt, später Narzissa, noch später Regulus. Narzissa gebraucht ihn wohl noch immer.)

„Lass uns runtergehen." meint Remus und äugt nicht gerade begeistert im Observatorium umher.

Als ob es da drunten besser wäre. Albus versuchte natürlich, mir das hier schonend beizubringen, und als ich – nach einem der Lage angemessenen Tobsuchtsanfall – in dem Durcheinander, das ich in Remus' Küche angerichtet hatte, wieder zur Ruhe kam, wurde mir klar, dass ich mir das nicht leisten kann. Ich kann nicht über der Vergangenheit grübeln und darüber in ein schwarzes Loch fallen, während ich darauf warte, dass mein guter Name wiederhergestellt wird. (Ha! Die ganze Ironie dieses Ausdrucks wird mir hier erst so richtig klar.)

Das Haus ist nicht nur voll von Schwarzer Magie, es ist auch noch zu einer Müllhalde heruntergekommen, seit ich das letzte Mal hier war. Schon beim Gedanken, es hier Merlin-weiß-wie-lange aushalten zu müssen, bis die Schwachköpfe im Ministerium sich herablassen, uns Gehör zu schenken, kommt mir die Galle hoch. Vor gerade mal achtundvierzig Stunden habe ich das Haus meiner Väter zum ersten Mal in fünfzehn Jahren betreten und schon schlägt die altvertraute Düsternis über mir zusammen wie eine Sintflut, vor der es kein Entrinnen gibt.

Offiziell sind es sogar neunzehn Jahre, seit ich zum letzten Mal hiergewesen bin, aber ich bin offen gestanden nicht scharf darauf, meine Ordenskollegen darüber aufzuklären, dass ich später – nach meinem spektakulären Ausriss, als ich sechzehn war – doch noch einmal zurückgekommen bin. Für einen späten Nachmittag oder einen frühen Abend, ganz wie es beliebt. Allerdings ist das meine Sache, mein pivater Ausrutscher, der niemanden aus dem Orden etwas angeht.

Ich genieße das wiederhergestellte Vertrauen der Ordensmitglieder zu sehr, um es mit alten Familiengeschichten auf die Probe zu stellen. Nicht dass sie sich einen abbrechen würden, hierher zu eilen und das neue Hauptquartier zu inspektieren. Bis jetzt sind nur Remus und ich hier. Ich kann es ehrlich gesagt niemandem verdenken. Sogar die Luft, die ich einatme, scheint mir hier feindlich gesonnen. Allerdings haben Molly und Arthur gesagt, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen mit den Kindern herüberkommen wollen. Und ich wünsche mir Harry her, natürlich.

Aber das ist ein vorerst unerfüllbarer Wunsch, soviel hat Dumbledore mir schon klar gemacht. Wir werden ihn nicht herholen bis kurz vor Anfang des neuen Schuljahrs. Und von mir erwartet man, dass ichmich zusammenreiße, mich in Geduld übe, mit Leuten wie Severus Snape zusammenarbeite und von allen denkbaren Orten ausgerechnet _hier_ meine Zeit totschlage.

Zugegeben: ein sicherer Platz als dieser lässt sich vermutlich in ganz Großbritannien nicht auftreiben. Die Blacks waren zu ihrer Zeit mit jedem Schnickschnack ausgerüstet, den die magische Sicherheitstechnik zu bieten hat. Und mit Dumbledore als Geheimniswahrer kann sowieso nichts mehr schiefgehen. Rein praktisch-zweckmäßig betrachtet sind wir hier am richtigen Fleck.

Das sehen eigentlich alle so. Aber alle andern sind nicht hier aufgewachsen wie ich es bin. Alle andern haben keine Erinnerungen an diesen Ort, die auf sie lauern und in unbedachten Momenten über sie herfallen. Ich hasse Dumbledore für seine Vernunft, seine Logik, uns gerade _hierher _zu bringen. Wo jeder Schritt, den ich tue, doch unausweichlich zurück an den Anfang führen muss, in die sternbeschienene Finsternis der frühen Jahre.

Zurück zu _ihr_.

Ich träumte von meiner Cousine. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden: Die ganze Zeit, die ich bei Remus verbrachte, auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, auf der Flucht – wenn ich überhaupt träumte, dann von Stein und Eis, vom Klatschen der Wellen gegen die Küste einer Insel weit draußen in der Nordsee. Askaban hat sich so tiefund nachhaltig in mein Gehirn gebrannt, dass ich die ganze Zeit geglaubt habe, ich wäre zu anderen Träumen gar nicht mehr imstande.

Kaum setze ich einen Fuß in dieses Haus, träume ich von Bellatrix.

Oh, die Träume, die ich hatte, sind immer noch die gleichen wie vorher. Askaban. Stein und Eis. Aber Bellatrix kommt auch vor. Manchmal ist sie ein kleines Mädchen,

_– konzentriert ziehen sich ihre dunklen Brauen über einem Buch zusammen, sie musste ja aus purer Bosheit schon mit fünf Jahren lesen können, bloß um mir eins reinzuwürgen –_

manchmal eine Fünftklässlerin,

_– spöttisch zucken ihre Mundwinkel, als sie neben mir innehält und mich fragt, wie die ZAG-Prüfung in Verwandlung verlaufen ist, und ich weiß ohne den Schimmer eines Zweifels, dass ihr Zauber mich und James die Nachtruhe gekostet hat als Vergeltungsmaßnahme für das, was wir mit Snape gemacht haben –_

manchmal trägt sie ihr Hochzeitskleid, das ich nie wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen habe, nur im Tagespropheten, als ich die Anzeige gelesen habe,

_– Samstag, der 4. Juni, ein Tag vor meinem Geburtstag, wie geschmackvoll, ich bin so betrunken wie noch nie in meinem Leben, Lily legt die Hand auf meine Stirn, „Komm, lass uns heimgehen..." Wissen es eigentlich alle, frage ich mich –_

Erstaunlich, wie fest sie in meinem Kopf verankert ist, ihre Augen, ihre Stimme, nach all dieser Zeit. Und da sind die anderen, die sich auch nicht daraus vertreiben lassen. Aber kann es normal sein, dass ich nach zwei verdammten Tagen bereits anfange, diesen Mist zu träumen und mich an das Elend zu erinnern? Bin ich so schwach oder ist mein Erbe so stark?

Hier liegt meine Kindheit, in diesen Gemächern mit den absurd hohen Decken, in diesen finsteren, verschlungenen Korridoren, ob es mir nun passt oder nicht. Und es passt mir nicht. Ich bin hier anfälliger für Erinnerungen, die nicht ohne Grund jahrzehntelang begraben waren, das ist nur natürlich.

Dieses elende Haus ist voller Fotos, vielleicht ist das auch mit ein Grund. Die Blacks haben ein permanentes Bedürfnis, sich zur Schau zu stellen, das ist schon ziemlich krankhaft. Es ist einfach unmöglich, einen Haken um sämtliche Bilder meiner Leute zu schlagen.

Aus irgendwelchen sadistischen Gründen begegnet mir auf dem Weg nach unten natürlich auch wieder so eine Wand voller Fotos. Das Hochzeitsfoto meiner Großeltern mütterlicherseits. Mein Vater mit dem Schulsprecherabzeichen. Tante Elladora mit der kleinen Andromeda auf dem Arm. Alles hängt durcheinander – es gibt keine Chronologie. Und wie magisch angezogen bewegen sich meine Augen zu dem mit uns Kindern.

Wir sind alle drauf. Allerdings habe ich der Gesellschaft den Rücken zugewandt und Andromeda lehnt gelangweilt am Rahmen. Narzissa spielt mit ihren fedrigen, blonden Haarsträhnen. Regulus lächelt sein seltsames Lächeln – direkt in die Kamera gerichtet, aber doch eigenartig ziellos. Wie sein ganzes Leben eben so war, denke ich. Er war stark, mein Bruder, in vielerlei Hinsicht stärker als ich – solange es nicht um ihn selber ging, konnte er so ziemlich alles aushalten. Das war sein Verhängnis.

Bellatrix sitzt auf dem Rasen, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, und blickt unter ihren schweren Augenlidern, die ihr schon als Kind einen ständigen Schlafzimmerblick gaben, zum Betrachter auf. Bis wir eingeschult wurden, trug sie die Haare relativ kurz, nicht mal bis zu den Schultern. Von da ab ließ sie sie wachsen. Zeitweise reichten sie ihr bis zu den Hüften, so dass sie sie fürs Quidditch rigoros mit Haarnadeln befestigen musste.

Ich erinnere mich daran, wie das Foto gemacht wurde. Im Sommer 1968. In derselben Woche, als wir zum Tee im Garten von Black Manor saßen – es war mein neunter Geburtstag –, ergriff Bellatrix vor unseren Augen ein scharfes Kuchenmesser und säbelte sich damit quer übers Handgelenk. Die Aufregung war groß. Ich persönlich hätte mir nie träumen lassen, dass so viel Blut aus einer einzigen Schnittwunde fließen konnte.

Bellatrix machte sich nie die Mühe, richtig zu erklären, was sie sich dabei gedacht hatte. Bleich und gespenstisch ruhig saß sie mit verbundenem Handgelenk auf Onkel Alphards Schoß und wusste auf die Fragen und fassungslosen Gesichter nichts anderes zu erwidern, als dass sie hatte herausfinden wollen, ob es „tatsächlich möglich" war (Zu verbluten? Uns einen Schrecken einzujagen?). Und wie es sich anfühlte.

Heute denke ich – falsch, heute _weiß _ich natürlich, dass mit meiner Familie etwas ganz Entscheidendes nicht stimmte. Über Generationen hinweg musste sich der exzessive Gebrauch der Dunklen Künste ja auf die geistige Stabilität der Familienmitglieder niederschlagen. Aber in meiner Kindheit – die, egal was ich später immer behauptet habe, in Anbetracht alldessen, was passieren sollte, geradezu abnormal glücklich war – schien mir diese die einzig mögliche Daseinsform. Ich nehme an, bei den meisten Leuten ist es so. Man stellt die Dinge als Kind einfach nicht in Frage. Zugegeben, ich bin noch nie gut ausgekommen mit den beiden letzten Einwohnern meines Elternhauses – weder mit meiner Mutter noch mit Kreacher.

Doch ich denke, am deutlichsten zeigt sich die relativ heile Welt meiner Kindheit daran, dass mir der Tag, an dem sie den ersten Riss bekam, nach wie vor in so lebhafter Erinnerung ist.

_Wieder einmal hatten sich die diversen Familienhäupter des fürnehmen und gar alten Hauses der Blacks am Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 eingefunden, um gemeinsam das Fest der Liebe und Hoffnung zu begehen. Das volle Programm harrte unserer: Festmahl, Ströme von Hochprozentigem und das unvermeidliche Gejaule unter dem Weihnachtsbaum._

_Was für ein Quark, dachte meine zehnjährige Wenigkeit, als ich am späten Nachmittag missmutig in die Eingangshalle stiefelte. Es würde doch nur in ein trunkenes Zerwürfnis ausarten. Man konnte schließlich nicht erwarten, dass ein Klüngel wie der unsrige, der sich jahrein jahraus bei jeder Gelegenheit gegenseitig an die Kehle ging, einmal im Jahr eine schnucklige Bilderbuchfamilie abgab (und das auch noch unter Einfluss von Alkohol). Meine Mutter hasste ihre Schwägerin, mein Onkel Orion hielt meinen Onkel Alphard für einen totalen Versager und wir alle hätten liebend gern Araminta Meliflua, die Cousine meiner Mutter, sechs Fuß unter der Erde gesehen, wo sie in ihrem Alter verdammt noch mal hingehörte. _

_Bei einer solchen Konstellation blieb dem Christbaum eigentlich nicht mehr viel anderes übrig, als vor Frustration in Flammen aufzugehen. (Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich gedachte, dem etwas nachzuhelfen, und hatte auch schon alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Was sollte man sonst mit seiner weihnachtlichen Freizeit anfangen, wenn die Alten einen zur Abwechslung mal nicht mit der Vorbereitung auf Hogwarts drangsalierten?)_

_Kreacher ließ einen Kreuzbrüller vom Stapel, als er der schlammigen Fußtappen gewahr wurde, die meine Stiefel nach einem ausgiebigen Erkundungsgang durch den verschneiten Garten auf dem Parkett hinterlassen hatten. _

„_Plärr hier nicht rum, lass mir gefälligst ein Bad ein!" brüllte ich ohne das geringste Schuldbewusstsein zurück und schlug die Hand vor den Mund bei dem Gedanken, meine Mutter könnte das gehört haben. Wenn ich etwas jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, dann war es eine Standpauke bezüglich der Tatsache, dass ich ein leuchtendes Beispiel für meinen kleinen Bruder abzugeben hätte – anstatt mich schlimmer aufzuführen, als Regulus es je fertig gebracht hätte. _

_Ich trat die Flucht nach vorn an und folgte dem erbost vor sich hinbrabbelnden Hauselfen die Treppe hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo sich mein Zimmer und das dazugehörige Bad befanden, als etwas plötzlich meine Neugier erregte. Es drang Licht durch einen Spalt unter der Tür zum verbotenen Zimmer. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? War das am Ende der Grund, weshalb meine Mutter nicht sofort auf der Matte gestanden hatte als ich unten herumgebrüllt hatte? Allerdings wusste ich sehr genau, dass meine Eltern dieses Zimmer ebenfalls nie betraten. Für gewöhnlich war es verschlossen – sehr zu meinem Leidwesen, und unsere Mutter verbot meinem Bruder und mir auch nur darüber zu sprechen._

_Was in Salazars Namen hatte irgendein Unerschrockener also ausgerechnet an Heiligabend darin verloren?_

_Ich brauchte keine zwei Sekunden, um mir darüber klar zu werden, dass sich mir hier eine noch nie dagewesene Chance, in die tiefsten Geheimnisse des Black'schen Haushaltes vorzudringen, bot. In Nullkommanichts hatte ich mich von Kreacher abgesetzt und legte einen Lauscher an die massive Ebenholztür. Erwartungsgemäß drang kein Laut nach draußen. Hier waren andere Maßnahmen gefordert. Ich wog kurz die Freuden des bevorstehenden Festes gegen einen Abend unter Stubenarrest auf meinem Zimmer ab und drückte behutsam die schwere Klinke nach unten. Die Tür öffnete sich erstaunlich mühe- und geräuschlos._

_Nachdem ich bereits damit gerechnet hatte, von meiner Mutter am Kragen hinausgeschleift zu werden, stand ich einen Moment recht unschlüssig auf der Schwelle zu einem gänzlich unbevölkerten und überraschend kleinen Raum. Wo waren sie? Ich brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu merken, dass es einen weiteren mit Vorhängen halbverhüllten Durchgang gab. Im Näherkommen hörte ich schließlich die Stimmen._

_Und dann sah ich sie. Meine Tante Elladora saß auf einem roten Kanapee, die Beine unter ihrer schweren Robe übereinandergeschlagen. Hinter ihr konnte ich einen kunstvoll geschitzten Schreibtisch sehen sowie mehrere Bücherregale. Und noch jemand war im Raum. Jemand, von dem ich nur die Stimme hören konnte, eine andere Frau._

„_Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."_

„_Wirklich nicht?" Meine Tante hob den Kopf. Ihr herrliches Haar schimmerte im diffusen Licht des Raums wie flüssiges Gold. Nur eine ihrer Töchter hatte diese Farbe geerbt, die Älteste und die Jüngste waren so rabenhaarig wie es sich für Blacks gehörte. „Vielleicht," sagte Elladora und stützte spöttisch – wie überlegend – das Kinn in die Hände, „vielleicht weiß ich ja am besten, was gut ist für meine Tochter."_

_„Bellatrix ist noch ein Kind", sagte die Fremde, in deren Stimme sich erschöpfter Widerstand breitzumachen begann. „Sie kann nicht entscheiden, wie sie leben will, aber du schon."Nun sah ich etwas von ihr, als sich zu Elladora herunterbeugte und sogar die Hand ausstreckte. „Gib sie mir. Albus und ich werden uns um sie kümmern, und er wird nie Gewalt über sie erlangen."_

_Elladora starrte die andere Frau mit einem Ausdruck an, den ich nur als ungläubige Verachtung interpretieren konnte. „Du denkst wohl wirklich, ich bin von gestern. Meinst du, ich weiß nicht, warum wir diese Unterredung überhaupt führen? Glaubst du, ich denke auch nur eine Sekunde daran, ausgerechnet dir unser Fleisch und Blut zu überlassen?" Ihr Unterkiefer zitterte ganz leicht. „Du kannst es nicht verwinden, dass ich sein Kind geboren habe, Minerva, und nicht du."_

_Unbemerkt zog ich mich zurück. Ich hatte genug gehört. Es ging um sie, natürlich. Wiedermal. Es ging eigentlich immer um sie. Ihre beiden älteren Töchter schienen für Elladora kaum zu existieren, ihr Mann im Grunde auch nicht so richtig. Wirklich von Bedeutung waren in ihrem Leben nur zwei Dinge: ihr Studium der Dunklen Künste und ihre Jüngste, Bellatrix._

_Doch auch für den Rest der Familie nahm Bellatrix den Stellenwert ein, der eigentlich mir, dem Erben der Blacks, gebührt hätte. Obwohl sie bis auf meinen Bruder die Jüngste von uns allen und ein halbes Jahr jünger als ich war, kam nie der geringste Zweifel auf nie, wer in unserer Familie das Wunderkind war. (Und in den kommenden Jahren sollte dann auch ein für allemal festgestellt werden, wer das weiße Schaf war.) Ihre älteren Schwestern konnten da ebensowenig mithalten wie Regulus und ich. Die Erwachsenen vergötterten sie, am meisten mein Onkel Alphard, der nie geheiratet hatte und dessen anderes Lieblingskind aus irgendwelchen Gründen ich war._

_Manchmal dachte ich, dass ich mir mit Freuden einen Arm abhacken lassen würde, wenn meine Mutter mir so viel Aufmerksamkeit zollte wie Elladora Bellatrix angedeihen ließ. So als ob sie mich wirklich gern hätte natürlich – nicht so wie sie es jetzt tat und mich nur als Fortbestand der Blutlinie betrachtete. Was immer die Fremde gewollt hatte, Elladora würde nicht darauf eingehen, das hatte ich begriffen. Weil sie das Beste für ihre Tochter wollte._

_Unschlüssig stand ich mehrere Minuten auf dem Gang herum, bis ich schließlich in den grünen Salon hinüberschlurfte. Mein Tatendrang von vorhin war verflogen, ich fühlte mich entsetzlich müde. Als ob man mir ein Gebirge auf die Schultern geladen hätte – wie dem komischen Kerl in der Sage. Ich war sogar zu erschöpft, Licht zu machen. Und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis ich sie bemerkte._

_Sie lag zusammengerollt auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, in dem kein Feuer brannte. Die einzige Lichtquelle waren ein paar grünliche Lampen, die meiner Meinung nach den Raum eher noch düsterer machten, als er ohnehin schon war. In diesem Licht konnte ich die Gesalt meiner Cousine – die halbgeschlossenen Augen, die grün angestrahlten Wangenknochen und das rabenschwarze Haar, das sich über ihr Kissen ergoss – nur undeutlich ausmachen._

_Es war eine Angewohnheit von ihr – sie trug immer etwas zu große Klamotten. Vielleicht stammten sie auch von Narcissa, der Nächstälteren meiner Cousinen. Mir oder jedem anderen von uns Kindern hätten die Alten das nie durchgehen lassen, aber zu Bellatrix gehörte es wie das Netz zur Spinne._

_„Soll ich Licht machen?" erbot ich mich._

_„Nein," sagte sie abwesend. „Ich mag es so."_

_Ich wusste, dass das stimmte. Sie sah gut im Dunklen, alle Blacks tun das. Das kommt vom Sterngucken, die Nachtstunden sind unsere natürliche Wachzeit. Irgendwie ist das wohl in unseren Genen gespeichert – zusammen mit den schwarzen Haaren und den grauen Augen, der Begabung für Verwandlung und der Demenzabwehrvorrichtung, die die vielen über Generationen geschlossenen Ehen zwischen nahen Verwandten innerhalb der reinblütigen Gemeinde nötig gemacht haben._

_Keine Sekunde spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, ihr von dem zu erzählen, was ich gerade gehört hatte, und so sollte ich nie erfahren, wieviel sie möglicherweise wusste. Wir saßen in Schweigen, bis Andromeda uns zur Bescherung holen kam._

Natürlich hatte ich nicht wirklich verstanden, was ich vom Gespräch meiner Tante mit Minerva McGonagall mitbekommen hatte. Noch heute frage ich mich manchmal, ob meine Erinnerung mir da nicht einen Streich spielt. Wie konnte meine jüngste Cousine – die zugegebenermaßen sehr wie ihre Mutter und überhaupt nicht wie mein Onkel Orion aussah – als Kind eines anderen Mannes in unserem Haus aufwachsen?

Bellatrix wäre ein besserer Erbe des Hauses Black gewesen als ich, das hatte ich in meiner Kindheit oft hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu hören bekommen. Es war das Drama meiner Teenagerzeit, dass sie das Wunderkind der Dunklen Künste war und ich das weiße Schaf der Familie. Ich hatte keine Begabung – zumindest keine herausragende, wie sie dem Erben angestanden hätte – für die Dunklen Künste, die eine Art von Magie, die in meiner Familie von Bedeutung war.

Und Bellatrix ist ein Parselmund. Der erste in fast dreihundert Jahren, der in die Familie geboren wurde. Damit hatte ich eigentlich von vorneherein verspielt. Ich glaube, es ist kein Wunder, dass meine Cousine sich einer Bewegung anschloss, der es darum ging, die Privilegien einer Minderheit zu erhalten, die nichts getan hatte, um diese zu verdienen.

Sie war in jeder Hinsicht auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens geboren - auch wenn das natürlich ein irreführender Begriff ist, wenn man in einem Haus aufwächst, das die Bewohner künstlich dunkel halten. Egal, zu welcher Tages- oder Nachtzeit man durch die Fenster von Grimmauld Place 12 nach draußen sieht - man kann stets das nächtliche Firmament bewundern.

Wie auch immer, ein Satz gefällt mir ausnehmend gut - auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnern kann, wo ich ihn gelesen habe: _Sowie einer ein Gebrechen hat, so hat er eine Meinung. _

So war es bei mir. Mein Handicap war meine Cousine und der lästige Umstand, dass ich in der Rivalität, die zwischen uns, da wir im Abstand von nur sechs Monaten geboren waren, von klein auf herrschte, stets den Kürzeren zog. Ich konnte machen, was ich wollte - Bellatrix hatte einfach eine natürliche Begabung für alles, was meine Familie so schätzte, die mir abging.

Dass es andere Talente gab, die von Nutzen waren und die ich tatsächlich besaß, ging mir erst in Hogwarts auf. Ich kam nach Gryffindor und stieß zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben auf Leute, die mich nicht geringschätzig ansahen, weil ich kein As in den Dunklen Künsten war – sie bewunderten mich sogar dafür, dass ich anders war als meine Leute.

Ich weiß, was Bellatrix sagen würde – gesagt hat bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten mit einem spöttischen Kräuseln der Lippen: _Das ging ja schnell. Zuhause kannst du nichts werden, weil ich immer besser sein werde als du, also verteufelst du die Dunklen Künste und uns und wirst zu einem Kämpfer für das Licht._

Kein besonders schöner Gedanke.

Noch heute regt er mich genug auf, dass ich den Drang verspüre, mich zu bewegen. Ohne zu überlegen, schwinge ich ein Bein über das Treppengeländer und rutsche herunter, wie Regulus, Bellatrix und ich es als Kinder zu tun pflegten. Ich springe ab, lande auf den Füßen wie in alten Zeiten – und schlage vor Entsetzen beinah lang hin.

Drunten in der Halle, den Ellbogen in Kopfhöhe gegen das Treppengeländer gestützt, steht die letzte Person, von der ich jetzt beobachtet werden möchte. Severus Fahr-zur-Hölle Snape.

Wenn ich Snape sehe, könnte ich ihm eine reinhauen. Und wenn ich ihn nicht sehe, könnte ich ihm auch eine reinhauen. Typisch irgendwie, dass von allen Ordensmitgliedern ausgerechnet er als erster aufkreuzt und dann noch in einem für mich höchst ungeeigneten Moment. Klar, wenn es um Snape geht, ist _jeder_ Moment der verkehrte – aber dieser ganz besonders.

„Trautes Heim, Glück allein." begrüßt er mich hämisch.

„Gibt's einen Grund, warum du mir hier auflauerst?" fauche ich ihn an.

„_Ich_," betont er, „komme gerade von einer Mission zurück. Und _du_ solltest dich langsam mal mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass du nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt bist."

Dieser freundliche Gedankenaustausch war eben einen Tick zu laut. Bevor ich ein weiteres Wort anbringen kann, lässt uns beide ein ohrenbetäubendes Geheul zusammenfahren.

_„AAAABSCHAAAAUUUM! Dreckige Blutsverräter, die das Haus meiner Väter beschmutzen!"_

„Mein Herz," flüstert Snape und greift sich tatsächlich an die Brust, als befürchtet er einen Anfall. „Man könnte meinen, sie steht hinter einem." So erschrocken hab ich ihn nicht mehr aus der Wäsche gucken sehen seit dem denkwürdigen Tag, als ich es vorzog, im Schloss abzuwarten, ob James noch rechtzeitig zu ihm gelangte oder Remus ihn zerfleischen würde.

_"Elendes Gewürm, schert euch hinfort!"_

„Ach, halt die Klappe," sage ich, während ich mit den schweren Vorhängen des Portraits herumhantiere und lasse es absichtlich dahingestellt, auf wen ich mich beziehe. Der Krach erstirbt langsam, so dass Snape nicht die Stimme zu heben braucht, als er bemerkt: „Muss ein schönes Gefühl sein, nach all der Zeit so wohlwollend zuhause aufgenommen zu werden... Aber jeder, was er verdient. "

Ist es ein Wunder, dass sich mir bei Snapes bloßem Anblick regelmäßig das Fell sträubt? Ich will ihm gerade mit einer Bemerkung über Moody und seinen eigenen schiefen Haussegen aufwarten, als mir auffällt, dass besagter Anblick ein wenig zu wünschen übriglässt. Ein wenig mehr als sonst.

Wasser rinnt aus seinem Haar und seinen gleichfalls schwarzen Klamotten und nässt den Perserteppich meiner Großmutter ein. Seine Augen sind riesig und dunkel in seinem kreidebleichen Gesicht, und er scheint nicht allzu sicher auf den Beinen zu sein – vielleicht hält er sich deswegen am Treppengeländer fest. Insgesamt kann ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass es eine Weile her ist, seit er etwas zu sich genommen hat.

„Du siehst scheiße aus, Severus." Typisch Remus – ich denke und er redet. Das Geschrei hat ihn auf den Plan gerufen und nun sieht er unseren Überraschungsbesuch mit der ruhigen Selbstbeherrschung an, die ihm eigen ist. Nein, nicht Selbst_beherrschung_. Es gibt nichts, weswegen er sich zusammenreißen müsste.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was Remus Snape gegenüber empfindet. Er würde nie durchsickern lassen, ob er ihm grollt, weil er vergangenes Jahr sein Geheimnis verraten hat. Remus Lupin ist der stolzeste Mensch, den ich kenne. Er trägt seinen Stolz nicht wie eine Waffe vor sich her wie Snape und ich es tun (deswegen laufen wir auch ständig Gefahr, dass er Schaden nimmt), aber gerade das macht ihn im Vergleich zu uns unangreifbar.

Snape fährt sich mit einer schlanken, weißen Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich sehe vermutlich aus, als hätte ich nach 72 Stunden ohne Schlaf eine selten benutzte Flohnetzwerkverbindung betätigt. Hab ich auch, nebenbei bemerkt."

„Ja, so siehst du aus." nickt Remus.

„Und baden könntest du auch mal wieder." kann ich mir nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.

Wie zu Tode erschöpft er sein muss, lässt sich daraus erschließen, dass er diesen Kommentar hinnimmt, ohne aus der Haut zu fahren, und sich einfach von Remus in Richtung Badezimmer komplimentieren lässt. Na, an dem wird er seine Freude haben. Schon zu meiner Zeit war das Bad im Erdgeschoss ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

Was hat er bloß wieder getrieben? Er würde es in hundert Jahren nicht erzählen – nein, damit wartet er, bis eine Versammlung einberufen wird. Wenn überhaupt. Was immer Voldemort von ihm verlangt hat, um seine Integrität wiederherzustellen, es kann kein Pappenstiel gewesen sein.

Aber jetzt hat er's hinter sich, da habe ich keinen Zweifel. Ich hab ihn nicht mehr gesehen seit jenem denkwürdigen Abend im Anschluss an das Trimagische Turnier. Ich weiß nur, dass Dumbledore ihn irgendwohin geschickt hat, um irgendwas zu tun. Seufzend folge ich Remus in die Küche. Die Chancen stehen gut, dass ich es nie rauskriegen werde.

_In der Woche vor unserer Abreise nach Hogwarts zogen wir los: meine Cousinen, mein Vater, meine Tante Elladora, mein Onkel Alphard und ich. Unser Onkel Alphard hatte uns gern. Natürlich war Narzissa sein Liebling, die einzige echte Sternguckerin, die unsere Generation hervorgebracht hatte. Aber wir waren Blacks – Augen wie Stahl und Haare so schwarz wie der Nachthimmel. Onkel Alphard konnte sich dem nicht verschließen – er, der selbst keine Kinder hatte, war stolz auf uns und unsere Familienähnlichkeit._

_Selbstredend waren Bellatrix und ich schon öfter in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Aber heute stand uns das wichtigste und aufregendste Ereignis im Leben eines jeden Erstklässlers bevor: die Wahl unserer Zauberstäbe. Und wir waren nicht wenig aufgeregt._

_Während mein Vater mit Andromeda und Narzissa herumzog, wurden wir von Alphard und Elladora zu Ollivander's geschleppt. Ollivander begrüßte uns mit ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit – eine Familie mit fünf Kindern ist gute Kundschaft. Aber wir hätten die spezielle Ehrerbietung ohnehin eingefordert. Wir waren _die Blacks_, wenn's beliebte._

_Natürlich wurde von mir erwartet, dass ich meiner Cousine den Vortritt ließ und obwohl ich nicht die geringste Lust dazu verspürte, hielt ich mich an das Protokoll. Der erste Zauberstab, den sie ausprobierte, lebte nicht lange genug, um ihren Ansprüchen zu genügen._

_„Falsche Kombi?" fragte Bellatrix unschuldig, die Überreste des explodierten Stabs in der Hand haltend._

_„So was hab ich ja noch nie gesehen!" meinte Onkel Alphard. Aber er klang nicht so sehr entsetzt, eher... angetan. Na klar, dachte ich und versuchte, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, es ist mal wieder eine Bellatrix-Spezialität. Warum musste das Weib immer so was Besonderes sein? Schlimm genug, dass _sie _die Gabe hatte und nicht_ ich_, aber manchmal nervte es mich schon gewaltig, was für ein Aufhebens um sie gemacht wurde. _

_Ollivander jedoch sah nicht so aus, als ob er das noch nie gesehen hätte. Nachdenklich strich er sich das Kinn ohne den Blick von meiner Cousine abzuwenden. „Ich frage mich, ob... Es könnte sein." Er wandte sich um und begann, im hinteren Teil seines Ladens herumzustöbern. Mit einer kleinen Schachtel aus schwarzem Leder, die nicht neu, aber gänzlich unbenutzt wirkte, kehrte er zurück. _

_Bellatrix brauchte das neue Modell nicht einmal zu schwingen, die Magie darin erwachte von selbst zum Leben. Sie drehte das Handgelenk ein wenig und mit einem silbrigen Klingen stoben blasse Funken hervor und wirbelten davon wie Blätter im Sturm. „Scheint zu passen," meinte sie erfreut._

_„Eibe und Phönixfeder, 11 Inche." Ollivander schien tief in Gedanken. „Ausgezeichnet für Zauberkunst."_

_„Eibe und Phönixfeder," wiederholte Tante Elladora leise. „Das wusste ich."_

_„Komm schon, Sirius," ermunterte Onkel Alphard mich, bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte nachzuhaken, was sie damit meinte. „Du bist jetzt dran."_

_Zu meiner großen Enttäuschung gelang es mir nicht, Zauberstäbe zu zerstören, indem ich sie nur in die Hand nahm. Ich seufzte innerlich. Es sollte wohl eins von den vielen Dingen sein, in denen Bellatrix mir immer über wäre. Allerdings war das Chaos, das ich mit den ersten fünf oder zehn Stäben anrichtete,die man mir gab, mehr als zufriedenstellend. Das sei völlig normal, versicherte Ollivander mir, als Bellatrix und meine Tante begannen, ungeduldige Blicke auf die Uhr zu werfen. „Niemand findet auf Anhieb seinen Zauberstab."_

_Aber ich fand ihn doch, als ich schon nicht mehr daran glaubte. Wacholder und Faunzahn, 13 Inche. Sehr gut geeignet für Verwandlung, laut Ollivander. Ich strahlte. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht, ob mir Verwandlung gefallen würde. Aber mein Stab war länger als der meiner Cousine, das gab mir schon mal ein gutes Gefühl._

_Die Zeit im Anschluss an unseren Besuch in der Winkelgasse verging wie im Flug. Bellatrix und ich überließen das Packen den Hauselfen und nutzten die verbleibenden Tage hauptsächlich, um uns mit unseren Zauberstäben vertraut zu machen. Wie durch ein Wunder gab es keine Toten. Doch schließlich – nach einer unterhaltsamen Zugfahrt, während der wir die üblichen Haken um Bellatrix' Schwestern schlugen, die unglücklicherweise Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschülerin waren – war es soweit und wir betraten in einem Strom von anderen Erstklässlern die Große Halle von Hogwarts. Wie schwarze Gischt umschwappten uns die anderen, als wir im Mittelgang stehen blieben und durch die verzauberte Decke unsere Namesvettern am Himmel zu erspähen versuchten._

_Es machte uns nocht das geringste aus, im Weg zu sein. Wir stiefelten bereits durch die Schule, als gehörte sie uns. Tat sie auch, in gewisser Weise. Unser Ururgroßvater war hier Schulleiter gewesen. Unsere Väter Schulsprecher und davor ihre Väter. Bellatrix' Mutter hatte hier die Höchstzahl an UTZen erzielt und Onkel Alphard mit seiner Mannschaft sechs Jahre in einer Reihe den Quidditchcup gewonnen. Es war wie nach Hause kommen._

_Das unerschütterliche Traditionsbewusstsein meiner Familie zeigte sich für meine Begriffe speziell in einem Punkt: Niemand hatte es für nötig gehalten, uns eigens darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wie unabdingbar es für uns war, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Es war eine Selbstverständlichkeit und die Erwartungen, die an mich gestellt wurden, waren mir so vertraut wie die Gänge und Treppen in meinem Elternhaus._

_Wenn die Älteren über die Häuser von Hogwarts redeten, dann hieß es grundsätzlich wurden die anderen drei Häuser immer als Ganzes abgetan, wie ein diffuses dreiköpfiges Konstrukt, das auf unser Leben keinen Einfluss haben sollte._

_Mit der uns eigenen arroganten Selbstverständlichkeit hatten Bellatrix und ich uns, als wir unsere Sternstunde beendet hatten, einfach durch die Menge nach vorne geschoben, bis wir gute Sicht auf den Sprechenden Hut hatten. Jemand schubste mich plötzlich. Ungehalten drehte ich mich um und blickte in ein Paar erboste haselbraune Augen hinter Brillengläsern. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Potter - ich hätte es mir denken können._

_Wir kannten uns flüchtig. Seine Eltern waren Reinblüter, allerdings beide Angehörige von alten Gryffindor-Dynastien. Man ging sich aus dem Weg, so gut es der bürgerliche Anstand eben erlaubte. Bellatrix zog mich weiter. Vermutlich befürchtete sie eine Prügelei, was nicht anging, wenn wir gleich aufgerufen werden konnten. Au__fgrund unseres Nachnamens mussten wir nicht sicher nicht lange warten. _

_Wir wandten uns also wieder der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin zu, als sie uns erklärte, wie die Auswahl funktionierte. Ich verschluckte mich vor Schreck, als sie zu sprechen begann. Kein Zweifel: es war dieselbe Frau, die uns an Heiligabend besucht hatte._

_Sie ließ den Blick über unsere Schar schweifen, als sie den ersten Namen aufrief__... und verweilte für einen Moment bei meiner Cousine. Die ernsten blauen Augen glommen mit Emotionen, die ich nicht benennen konnte. _

_„Diese Frau hasst mich." meinte Bellatrix knapp, als das erste Opfer des Sprechenden Huts am heutigen Abend die Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrerin beanspruchte. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber es ist so."_

_Ich werde nie verstehen, was mich letztendlich zurückhielt. Da hätte ich es ihr sagen können. Ich hätte ihr erzählen können, dass ich Minerva McGonagall schon mal gesehen hatte und dass sie mit Elladora über Bellatrix gestritten hatte. Aberich tat es nicht, und dann war der Moment vorbei und Bellatrix saß unter dem Sprechenden Hut._

_Ich beobachtete ihr Mienenspiel aufmerksam. Meine Tante hatte mir gesagt, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, dass der Hut sich ein bisschen mit einem unterhalten wollte. Bellatrix' feine, kräftige Augenbrauen wölbten sich in ihrem blassen Gesicht wie in einer gedanklichen Unterredung mit dem Hut. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Sie schüttelte sehr bestimmt den Kopf. Und dann -_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

_Jubel brach an dem grün und silber geschmückten Tisch links außen in der Halle aus, als meine Cousine hinübereilte, um sich von ihren Schwestern in Empfang nehmen zu lassen._

_Ich beobachtete noch, wie Andromeda und Narzissa sie dort willkommen hießen, als ich selbst den Hut aufgesetzt bekam. Alle waren sie dort oder würden es bald sein, alle Kinder und Jugendlichen mit denen ich praktisch aufgewachsen war, die Sprösslinge der alten Häuser und ich würde auch dort sein, in einer Sekunde -_

_Aber der Hut rief „GRYFFINDOR!" - ohne mir auch nur die Gelgenheit zu geben, Einspruch zu erheben - und ich dachte, die Schande überlebe ich nicht. _

Ich schaukle auf einem Stuhl in der Küche herum und denke: Was in Merlins Namen tust du da? Gibt es nichts anderes, worüber du jetzt nachgrübeln willst, als deine verdammte, elende Kindheit?

_Nein_, verhöhnt mich eine leise Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ich sehe Remus zu, wie er Tee macht. Dazu Röstbrote. Snape ist noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht. „Siehst du mal nach ihm?" meint Remus zu mir. „Ich hab Kreacher schon vor einer halben Stunde mit was zum Anziehen reingeschickt." Ich kann mir Erhebenderes vorstellen, als Snape einen Besuch im Badezimmer abzustatten, aber brav und folgsam stehe ich von meinem Stuhl auf und tue wie mir geheißen.

Auf mein Klopfen reagiert niemand, also drücke ich vorsichtig die Klinke herunter – hin und hergerissen zwischen der Befürchtung, mehr zu sehen zu bekommen, als ich wollte und der vagen Hoffnung, dass er mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern in der Wanne liegen könnte.

Mich erwartet eine Mischung aus beidem: er liegt in der Badewanne und hat dementsprechend nichts an. Allerdings deutet das ruhige Sich-Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs bedauerlicherweise nicht auf Selbstmord hin. Er schläft. Und im Schlaf sieht er keinen Tag älter aus als zwanzig. Seltsam.

Die Lippen sind blass und sein Mund steht leicht offen. Von dem kreidebleichen Gesicht heben sich die rabenschwarzen Wimpern und Augenbrauen deutlicher ab als je zuvor. Er muss träumen. Im Schlaf dreht er den Kopf hin und her. Ich kann sehen, wie sich unter seinen Lidern die Augen bewegen. Derart ungeschützt habe ich ihn noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Der Severus Snape, den ich kenne, würde nie - _niemals_ - in der Badewanne eines Feindes einschlafen.

Post-Stress-Syndrom, denke ich. Er muss einiges hinter sich haben. Und ich möchte wissen, was es ist. Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinunter und will ihn an der Schulter wachrütteln, doch schon bei der ersten Berührung springen seine Augen auf.

„Nein!" keucht er. „Sprich das Wort nicht!" Dann erkennt er mich, begreift, wo er ist und sieht mich feindselig an.

„Hier sind ein paar frische Klamotten." sage ich. „Und dann gibt's Abendessen." Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt und eile hinaus. „Weißt du, was hier vor sich geht?" frage ich Remus. Remus weiß es nicht.

_Was geht hier vor sich? fragte ich mich, als Bellatrix mich in der Eingangshalle stehen ließ und hinter ihren Hauskameraden her in den Kerker eilte, so dass mir nichts übrig blieb, als ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Nur bedeutete das in meinem Fall, mit lauter rotgolden verzierten Gestalten die Treppe hinaufzusteigen._

_Ich fühlte mich elend. Ich redete mit niemandem. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, mich hinunterzustürzen, wenn wir oben angekommen waren. Ich wollte meinen Eltern schreiben, dass sie mich nach Durmstrang schicken sollten._

_Meine Eltern! Der Gedanke durchfuhr mich siedendheiß. Wie sollte ich ihnen das beibringen? Hatte Andromeda ihnen vielleicht schon geschrieben? Was würden sie sagen? _

_Na, was schon, Sirius Black? schaltete sich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf ein, die sich irritierenderweise wie mein kleiner Bruder Regulus anhörte. Bist du etwa völlig bekloppt?_

_Nein nein, versicherte ich. Ich weiß, was sie sagen werden. Ich bin so klar, wie ein Mann in meiner Lage es sein kann._

_Einer der unbestreitbaren Nachteile, wenn man nach Gryffindor abgeschoben wurde, so stellte ich fest, war der Umstand, sich mit Gryffindors den Schlafraum teilen zu müssen. Ich hatte mich auf einem der Betten ausgestreckt, zwei weitere waren bereits belegt und zwar von einem schlanken braunhaarigen Jungen und einem kleinen Dunkelblonden. Sie hatten sich nicht vorsgestellt und ich hatte es auch nicht getan. Zeitverschwendung und Merlin wusste, ich hatte andere Probleme. _

_Eben wollte ich mich so schön in meinem Selbstmitleid suhlen und meinen Hass auf Hogwarts und die Welt im Allgemeinen kultivieren - als die Tür aufschwang und James Potter hereinkam._

_Meine Glückssträhne wollte und wollte nicht abreißen, so schien es. _

_"Oh, meinen Glückwunsch," höhnte er umgehend los, als er mich erspähte. "Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich bei all den tapferen Walpurgisrittern, die deine Familie hervorgebracht hat, mal jemand nach Gryffindor verirrt."_

_"Halt dein ungewaschenes Maul, Vierauge," schoss ich zurück, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen._

_"Ihr müsst entschuldigen," mit einem breiten Grinsen drehte er sich zu den beiden anderen um, die unseren Wortwechsel neugierig verfolgten. "Ein kleiner Tratsch unter Bekannten. Mein Name ist James Potter, und das ist Sirius Black." _

_Die beiden stellten sich vor als Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew._

_"Glaub ja nicht, dass du für mich sprechen kannst, Potter!" fuhr ich auf. "Bloß weil deine Familie von uns aus betrachtet noch nicht ganz am Ende der Nahrungskette steht - "_

_"Fall doch tot um, Black!" fauchte er zurück. "Dein Reinblutgetue nützt hier nichts, wir sind in Gryffindor." __Er grinste süffisant. "Womit wir beim Ausgangspunkt deines Problems wären."_

_Darauf konnte es nur eine mögliche Antwort geben. In Sekundenschnelle hielt ich ihm meinen Wacholderzauberstab unter die Nase. __Er grinste mich gönnerhaft an. "Boah, hast du aber ein langes Ding!" Er hatte nicht die geringste Angst vor mir, das war offensichtlich. Blacks schätzen es, gefürchtet zu werden. Es machte mich rasend, dass er keine hatte._

_Pettigrew kicherte nervös. Lupin beobachtete uns aufmerksam, als ob er sich insgeheim fragte, ob wir beide noch ganz zurechnungsfähig waren, jedoch zu höflich war, seinen Verdacht laut zu äußern._

_"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" rief ich. __Potter riss die Augen auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Nichts geschah._

_Tiefer kann ich nicht mehr fallen, dachte ich verzweifelt. Warum kann Bellatrix das und ich nicht?!_

Severus Snape in einer anderen Farbe als schwarz ist ein denkwürdiger Anblick, vor allen wenn Rot die Farbe ist. Dunkelrot zwar, aber trotzdem rot, die Gryffindorfarbe. So verhungert, wie ich zuerst gemeint habe, kann er allerdings nicht sein. Er ist nur wenig und als wir fertig sind und das Geschirr beiseite räumen, verlässt er kurz den Raum und kehrt mit zwei Flaschen Hochprozentigem zurück. Als ich sehe, dass es Wodka ist und kein Feuerwhiskey, kommt mir ein erster Verdacht, was er getan haben könnte.

Worauf das hier abzielt, ist jedenfalls klar: Kollektivbesäufnis am Abend. Dass der Vorschlag von Snape kommt, ist allerdings irritierend. Soviel ich weiß, trinkt er nicht und wenn, dann vor allem nicht mit uns.

„Also, willst du jetzt nicht langsam mal ausspucken, was los ist?" rücke ich ihm auf die Pelle.

„Nein," knurrt Snape zurück. „Aber danke der Nachfrage."

Remus seufzt. „Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht..."

„Es stimmt alles, es ist alles gelaufen, wie es musste." fährt Snape ihm über den Mund. „Ich will nur – heute Nacht nicht allein bleiben." presst er mühsam heraus. Seine Augen funkeln, als ob es ihn schmerzt das einzugestehen. „Ist das so schwer zu kapieren?"

**Author's Note:** Wir sind uns ja wohl alle einig, dass es nicht ganz leicht ist, für Sirius ein Mädchen zu finden, oder? Eben. Wir kennen einfach zu wenig weibliche Charaktere, die damals mit MWPP in die Schule gegangen sind. Ich bin auf eine radikale Lösung des Problems verfallen. Meinetwegen erschlagt mich dafür - hauptsache, ihr reviewt! :)

**Nächstes Kapitel:** _In Grimmauld Place:_ Snape packt aus, was er tun musste, damit Voldemort ihn wieder aufnimmt. Und Sirius erfährt etwas, das ihm ziemlich zu schaffen macht. Aber die Dinge werden dadurch erheblich klarer. _In der Vergangenheit:_ Sirius wird ein Animagus, riskiert einen Blick in den Spiegel Nerhegeb, macht einen Fehler, den er bis ans Ende seines Lebens bereuen wird, haut glücklich von zu Hause ab und verliert seine Unschuld (gebt euch keine Mühe: ihr erratet sowieso nicht, an wen – aber Wetten werden angenommen ;))


	3. Das Augenspiel

**Disclaimer:** mir gehört nichts davon 

**Author's Note: **So eine Resonanz, das freut mich ja :) Prima, dass Ihr alle wieder da seid bzw. neudazugekommen! Vielen Dank an Wren Craven, Cara, YanisTamiem, Loony, Boesewicht, Katharina, Shila, Fabula, Sepia, Fairy und Dream!

**ABER** ich muss Euch ein Geständnis machen: dieses Kapitel schrieb sich einfach so fort und fort, es wurde länger und länger und noch länger – ich musste zwei draus machen. Die zweite Hälfte kommt am Sonntag. In dieser erfahrn wir nur, was Snape in der Gegenwart getrieben hat und warum Sirius ihn damals in die Heulende Hütte geschickt hat. Also der _wirklich _interessante Teil (Sirius'... äh, Anfänge) betreffend lässt noch ein klein wenig auf sich warten...

**Cara: **Danke, an der Prophezeihung hab ich schwer geschuftet, bis sie so war wie sie sein sollte. Mit dem mystischen Geschwafel tu ich mich etwas schwer ;) Ich hoffe, Deinen musikalischen Geschmack hab ich diesmal eher getroffen?

**Loony: **das verrät die Beschreibung der Fic: es ist keine Snape-zentrige ;) Wegen der "worst memory" Szene: über die hab ich ja auch so was von gewettert - bis meine Schwester ankam und gemeint hat, sie wüsst aber noch sehr gut, wie ich dem soundso mal den Stuhl weggezogen hab, als er sich setzen wollte. Das hätt ich ja wohl auch nur gemacht, um die andern zum Lachen zu bringen auf Kosten von jemand anders -autsch-

**Boesewicht:** das freut mich aber -grinst breit-

**Katharina: **ja, ist richtig, was Du bezüglich Bellatrix vermutest. Ich hab schon in einer anderen Story von mir drüber geschrieben. Sie selber weiß das allerdings nicht.

**Shila:** Ich geh mal davon aus, dass in einem Hogwartsjahrgang alle sind die im selben Jahr geboren sind. Ron hat z. B. irgendwann im Frühling Geburtstag, Harry im Juli und Hermine im September. In meiner Geschichte hat Sirius am 5. Juni Geburtstag und Bellatrix am 14. Dezember – das passt grade noch.

**Fabula: **schnell genug dagewesen? Leider 2mal falsch geraten – aber die zweite Idee geht altersklassenmäßig schon etwas in die richtige Richtung lol

**Sepia: **die beiden freunden sich ganz schnell an, ich hab beschlossen, damit nicht viel Zeit zu verlieren :) meinst Du, warum ich grade sie Dumbledores Tochter hab sein lassen? Sie sitzt auf dem Foto, dass Harry in Band 5 gezeigt kriegt, neben ihm.

**  
Fairy: **-umarmt zurück- Ich denk mal, dass die Reinblütigen da magische Mittelchen kennen um der Verblödung durch Inzucht vorzubeugen :) Ich glaub, dass die Blacks alle aus Prinzip schwarzhaarig waren – bis auf Narcissa und bei der haben die Eltern reingepfuscht (um ein Zeichen zu setzen, wem sie versprochen ist:)).

**Dream:** Hello again lol Dein Bett verwettest Du sogar? lol Wo willst'n dann nächtigen, hm? ;) Dass Marlene in Hogwarts unterrichtet hat, steht im „Erlkönig" auch nicht drin, das konnte man vorher nicht wissen. Auf den "privaten Ausrutscher" komm ich natürlich zurück. Später. Vielleicht wollte Bellatrix auch nachgucken, ob ihr Blut so blau ist wie ihre Eltern behaupten? ;) Dumbledore wusste es gar nicht, er erfährts erst in Bellas 7. Schuljahr, als er mit ihrem Vater redet. Und Minerva weiß es von Tom (Näheres in "Die Kinder der Finsternis").

Weiter geht's. Wenn Sirius hier manchmal ein bisschen sehr selbstgerecht rüberkommt (in Bezug auf Snape unter anderem), dann ist das beabsichtigt. Ich schätz ihn so ein -wink-

Für alle, die "Der Erlkönig" gelesen haben: hier wird aufgeklärt, wer damals Severus Einsicht in die Ministeriumsakten gewährt hat, durch die er herausgefunden hat, dass er und Moody verwandt sind.

Überhaupt wird hier eine Menge Bezug auf Sachen genommen, die dort erwähnt und erklärt werden - z. B. das Verwandtschaftsverhältnis zwischen Moody und Snape oder Eliza.

Zum Titel: ich hab nach einer Übersetzung für den englischen Begriff "staring contest" gesucht. Es gibt aber anscheinend keine gescheite, ich bin bloß auf "Augenspiel" gestoßen... -zuckt mit den Achseln- Irgendwie ist der Titel ganz schön...

**II. Das Augenspiel** __

A sin for him  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin

-- Nightwish

Es ist spät. Die erste Flasche Wodka haben wir mannhaft hinter uns gebracht, und die zweite neigte sich dem Ende zu. Mein Kopf ist angenehm schwer, in diesem Zustand könnte ich fast vergessen, dass ich ein Ausbrecher auf der Flucht bin und mich am letzten Ort, an dem ich sein möchte, verstecken muss.

Wir reden nicht viel, dafür habe ich ausreichend Gelegenheit, meine beiden Saufkumpane zu beobachten und darüber nachzudenken, wie verrückt es ist, dass ausgerechnet Snape mit am Tisch sitzt. Remus liegt halb auf dem Tisch, den Kopf auf den einen Arm gebettet, mit der anderen Hand rollt er ein leeres Schnapsglas auf der Tischplatte hin und her. In nüchternem Zustand würde Snape sich an dem Geräusch aufhängen, aber so ist er recht umgänglich, sitzt friedlich mit angezogenen Knien auf seinem Stuhl. Selbstverständlich denke ich nur deshalb so positiv von ihm, weil ich zufällig selber gerade voll bin oder es in absehbarer Zeit sein werde.

Welche hohe Meinung soll ich denn von jemandem haben, der mich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Dementoren überlassen hätte, obwohl er genau wusste, dass ich unschuldig bin? Durch den Alkoholnebel spüre ich den mir seit meiner Kindheit vertrauten Hass hochkochen. Für einen Moment wünsche ich mir die alten Zeiten zurück, als wir noch zu viert auf ihn Jagd machen konnten und ihm das Fell über die Ohren ziehen.

Wenn man den Gedanken so zuende denkt, hört es sich unglaublich grausam an – immerhin war er ein Waisenkind und ein volles Jahr jünger als wir und hatte es wohl auch sonst nie leicht in seinem Leben – aber wenn man Snape kennt, ist es einfach verdammt schwer, Mitleid zu haben. Er war und ist die reinste Pest – nichts was je war oder noch sein wird, kann mich davon abbringen.

Aber es ist mehr als nur das. Jedesmal, wenn ich ihn ansehe, werde ich daran erinnert, was aus mir selbst hätte werden können. Er ist so was wie mein dunkler Zwilling, an der Erkenntnis komme ich wohl nicht vorbei. Mein Vater, der uns nie lobte, sprach mit Anerkennung von „Sander Snapes Sohn, der in die Fußstapfen unseres großen Vorfahren Phineas Nigellus tritt", als Severus von Nicholas Flamel als Schüler aufgenommen wurde. Und meine Mutter, die nichts auf der Welt zu einem Hauch von Begeisterung hinreißen konnte, hielt mir den Schleimbolzen als leuchtendes Vorbild unter die Nase. Aber da hatte ich längst andere Vorbilder gefunden.

Wenn mir an meinem ersten Schultag jemand gesagt hätte, wie das Schuljahr enden würde – dass James Potter mein bester Freund werden und wir gemeinsam herausfunden würden, dass unser Schlafsaalkollege Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war, dass wir ihn nicht an die andern verpetzen, sondern im Gegenteil fieberhaft daran arbeiten würden, ihm die Sache zu erleichtern... Na, ich weiß nicht genau, was ich gesagt hätte, aber auf jeden Fall nicht: _Alles klar, bin dabei, klingt nach einem Heidenspaß!_

Doch so geschah es. Nie wieder hat ein Jahr einen solch entscheidenden Einfluss auf meine Entwicklung gehabt. Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, dass ich völlig verwandelt nach Grimmauld Place zurückkehrte, aber der erste Schritt war getan auf einem langen Weg, der mich schließlich von meiner Familie und ihren Ansichten wegführen sollte. Ich wusste, dass Andromeda sich Sorgen um mich machte. Narcissa nahm eigentlich nichts richtig wahr, was sich außerhalb ihres Kopfes abspielte. Und was Bellatrix anging: die war – abgesehen von der Schande, die es bedeutete, einen Cousin in Gryffindor zu haben – Feuer und Flamme, dass sie einen weiteren Grund hatte, mich zu drangsalieren. Die Tatsache, dass sie alle in sie gesetzten Erwartungen immer bis aufs i-Tüpfelchen erfüllte, während ich es nicht einmal schaffte, in das richtige Haus zu kommen, machte sie natürlich erst recht zu jedermanns Liebling.

Eine Familie sollte so etwas sein wie die Luft zum Atmen – man sollte sie brauchen und doch kaum merken, dass sie vorhanden ist. So ist es meiner Beobachtung nach bei normalen Leuten. (Kenne ich welche? Egal.) Meine ging mir auf eine Art unter die Haut, die man nur als ungesund bezeichnen kann.

Insbesondere eine von ihnen.

_Zu Beginn meines zweiten Jahres musste ich miterleben, wie mein kleiner Bruder Regulus nach Slytherin kam. Ich erinnere mich genau, wie ichzwischen James und Peter in der Halle saß, als die Erstklässler hereinmarschierten. Ich war viel nervöser, als ich es bei meiner eigenen Einschulung gewesen war, und insgeheim erleichtert, dass niemand es richtig zur Kenntnis nahm. Meine Freunde waren allesamt Einzelkinder und nur Remus war sensibel genug, sich in diesem Moment in mich hineinzuversetzen. Um mich herum schnatterten meine Mitschüler, glücklich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, doch ich saß still unter ihnen und hielt quer durch die Halle den Blick zweier schwerlidriger, graublauer Augen in einem Gesicht, das ebenso ernst und angespannt wirkte wie mein eigenes._

_Es war ein altvertrauter Wettbewerb zwischen uns seit der Kindheit. Wir nannten es das Augenspiel: wer zuerst wegsah oder blinzeln musste, hatte verloren. Meistens war ich es, doch ich erinnere mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht, wie diese spezielle Partie ausging. Vielleicht wurden wir gleichzeitig abgelenkt durch Professor McGonagalls Stimme, die Regulus aufrief. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob es lange dauerte. Möglich, dass es ganz schnell ging, dass der Hut überhaupt keine andere Wahl für ihn in Betracht zog. _

„_SLYTHERIN!"_

_Was ich aber noch weiß, ist, wie Bellatrix aufsprang und ihn umarmte, als er mit einem erleichterten Lächeln zum Schlangenhaus hinübergesprintet kam. Und wie ihre Augen über seinen Kopf hinweg erneut meine suchten. Mit einem triumphierenden Glanz darin. Sie hatte gewonnen – alle in Slytherin bis auf mich. Da erst wurde mir klar, wie viel ich insgeheim davon abhängig gemacht hatte, dass Regulus zu mir nach Gryffindor kam. Es wäre so schön gewesen, einen Verbündeten innerhalb der Familie zu haben. Damals machte mir der dauernde Antagonismus noch etwas aus. Ich hatte das Fürnehme und Gar Alte Haus der Blacks als meinen Platz im Leben noch nicht völlig aufgegeben._

_An jenem Tag wurden die Grenzen gezogen: Gryffindor versus Slytherin, mein freier Wille gegen die Traditionen meiner Familie. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass ich auf meinen kleinen Bruder verzichten und mir meine Cousine zum Feind machen musste, dann sollte es eben so sein. _

Was hatte ich nur in der Birne? frage ich mich jetzt. Meinen Bruder so abzuservieren, nicht einmal zu versuchen, ihn trotz allem auf meine Seite zu ziehen. Kein Wunder, dass Regulus mir nie vertraut hat. Er muss gedacht haben, ich mache mir nichts aus ihm. Das sollte sich noch bitter rächen.

Flasche Numero 2 ist leer. Snape wirft mir hinter einem Vorhang aus fettigem Haar hervor einen neugierigen Blick zu, als ich so schwer seufze. Er kann mich gern haben. Er rückt ja auch nichts raus, von dem, was ihn beschäftigt. Er soll erst mal selbst die Hosen runterlassen, was er wieder getrieben hat. Ups, falsche Wortwahl.

Wieso ist er nie deprimiert? Jeden Grund dazu hätte er mit seiner Vergangenheit. Aber kein Gedanke – er gehört zu diesen Leuten, die sich aus dem größten Dreck wieder rauskrallen Und meinen, sie können ihr Leben weiterführen, ohne für irgendwas bezahlen zu müssen. Dass so jemand es wagt, sich mit anständigen Leuten an einen Tisch zu setzen, ist schon reichlich derb.

Wahrscheinlich, weil er nie in meiner Situation war. Er weiß nicht, wie das ist, wenn deine Freunde durch deine Schuld ihr Leben verloren haben. Er ist noch nie von einem Freund verraten worden. Schon deswegen, weil er nie welche gehabt hat. Wer würde auch mit ihm befreundet sein wollen?

Das ist's: Ich habe echte Probleme. Snape ist einfach nur gestört.

_Während der ersten fünf Schuljahre entwickelte ich mich vom Stigma der Angehörigkeit zu einer der alten Slytherin-Dynastien weg und wurde einer der beiden beliebtesten Jungen der Schulen. Meine Freunde wurden der Mittelpunkt in meinem Leben, dagegen verblasste erst mal alles andere. Vor allem die Verpflichtungen, die ich meiner Familie gegenüber hatte – oder die sie glaubte, einfordern zu können. Es war ein allmählicher Prozess: Ich bin nicht eines Morgens aufgewacht und hab gemerkt, dass alles schlecht war, was man elf Jahre lang zuhause in mich reingehämmert hatte. Irgendwann hatte Gryffindor einfach den stärkeren Einfluss._

_Ich wusste, dass die anderen das gut fanden. Nicht nur meine engen Freunde und Hauskameraden bewunderten mich dafür – nahezu alle außer den Slytherins taten es._

_Bellatrix ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, mir unter die Nase zu reiben, was genau sie von mir hielt. Sie hatte Regulus völlig eingewickelt, und ich glaubte, dass auch er von mir als einem totalen Versager dachte. Ich trug meinerseits den Kopf um so höher, verkündete überall lauthals meine Verachtung für Slytherins im Allgemeinen und solche mit dem Nachnamen Black im Besonderen. Teilweise führte ich mich absichtlich schrecklich auf und brach eine Menge Streitereien vom Zaun, nur um Bellatrix zu provozieren._

_James mochte die Dunklen Künste und alle, die damit zu tun hatten, wirklich hassen, Peter einfach mitziehen und Remus es nicht immer gut finden, aber ich knöpfte mir Snape hauptsächlich deshalb vor, weil er ein Mitglied von Bellatrix' Gang war. Sie waren zu sechst – vier Jungen und zwei Mädchen, alles Slytherins aus unserem Jahr. Snape war der Jüngste, Dumbledore hatte ihn die ganze zweite Klasse überspringen lassen, weil er da anscheinend nur Ärger machte. In unserer Klassenstufe machten jedoch wir den Ärger und das bekam der kleine Schleimball deutlich zu spüren._

_In der Zwischenzeit gingen meine Eltern und ich uns immer mehr gegenseitig auf die Nerven. Ich konnte nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben, wenn bei Tisch über „Schlammblüter" und dass mal wieder „Säuberungen" angebracht wären, geredet wurde. Andererseits legte man bei uns zuhause natürlich großen Wert darauf, dass die Mahlzeiten zusammen eingenommen wurden. Woanders mochten Kinder zur Strafe ohne Essen ins Bett geschickt werden – meine Eltern schienen zu wissen, dass es für mich keine größere Hölle geben konnte als mit am Tisch zu sitzen, und folterten mich regelmäßig damit._

_In meinem dritten Schuljahr passierte dann etwas, das unsere häusliche Situation gewaltig verändern sollte, und ohne das mein Leben vielleicht noch eine ganz andere Wendung genommen hätte – obwohl ich das nicht hoffen will._

_An einem friedlichen Montagmorgen kurz vor Ostern hatten wir's mal wieder übertrieben._

_„Black, Strafarbeit!" brüllte Professor Karkarova. Wir sahen sie fragend an. „Alle beide!"_

_Das bedeutete einen langen öden Nachmittag in der Sektion für Alte Runen – und das während draußen der Frühling Einzug hielt. „Diese Leere," übersetzte ich in einem Tonfall, der meine Begeisterung widerspiegelte, „die bleibt, wenn ein Freund... öh, sich geht?"_

_Professor Karkarova seufzte, als säße ihr alles Leid des Lehrerdaseins in ihrer Brust. „Das haben Sie jetzt sehr schön kaputtübersetzt, Mr. Black. Trotzdem scheint mir das kein hinreichender Grund für einen Heiterkeitsausbruch, Miss Black. Weiter im Text, wenn ich bitten dürfte!"_

_„Äh..." begann Bellatrix nicht weniger vielversprechend. „Wenn ein Freund geht, dann... Dann ist das immer ziemlich scheiße," lachte sie. „Ich weiß es auch nicht!"_

_„Bravo," meinte ich._

_„Halt den Rand, du Streber!" Sie warf ihr Federmäppchen nach mir. Ich hätte mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen können, allerdings tauchte in dem Moment jemand in der Klassenzimmertür auf, dessen Erscheinen mich ablenkte._

_„Bellatrix," sagte Narcissa. "Ihr müsst mit mir nach oben kommen zu Professor Dumbledore. Unser Vater ist gestorben!" Und sie brach in Tränen aus. Es war erschütternd, ich hatte Narcissa noch nie weinen sehen. Aber Bellatrix drehte sich nur mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck zu Professor Karkarova um, die ihr bedeutete, sich um ihre Schwester zu kümmern. Am frühen Abend saßen wir zusammen mit Regulus in Dumbledores Büro und warteten auf Nachricht aus Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore hatte Phineas Nigellus oder besser gesagt sein Portrait hingeschickt und uns alle mit heißer Schokolade versehen, während wir auf Anweisungen unserer Eltern warteten._

_„Sirius, du Schandfleck!" begrüßte Phineas mich spöttisch, als er zurückkam. „Nicht grade, was ich mir unter einem würdigen Erben für das Fürnehme und Gar Alte Haus der Blacks und Nachfolger von Orion Black vorstelle. Warum kannst du es bloß nicht sein, Mädchen?" wandte er sich an Bellatrix, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anblickte. „Aber eine Frau heiratet sowieso und nimmt einen anderen Namen an. Du bist auch zu nichts nutze."_

_Tod den Reaktionären, dachte ich. „Schnauze, Phineas! Du hast hier überhaupt nichts zu melden!"_

_„Ich kann mich einfach nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen," meckerte unser Ururgroßvater weiter. „Mein Erbe – in Gryffindor! Die Blacks waren schon in Slytherin, als Nicholas Flamel noch ein kleiner Junge war..."_

_„Und du warst damals im besten Mannesalter, Phineas." konterte Bellatrix. „Ich bedaure, aber das war vor unsrer Zeit."_

_„Schlag ein," meinte ich zu ihr und hob die Hand. Sie tat es._

_„Ihr seid recht gut drauf, dafür dass gerade dein Vater gestorben ist." meinte Dumbledore und blickte sie aus eigenartig müden Augen an._

_„Ich kann nichts heucheln, was ich nicht empfinde," klärte sie ihn auf. „Er hat mich nie leiden können, daraus hat er nie ein Hehl gemacht."_

_„Das ist so was von nicht wahr, Bellatrix." fiel Narzissa ein und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer kleinen Schwester, die diese ungehalten abschüttelte._

_„Doch, ist es. Ich hab das schon immer gewusst." Ihre Augen waren weiter auf Dumbledore gerichtet. „Den Grund dafür kenne ich selbstverständlich nicht. Aber dann habe ich ja auch nie herausgefunden, warum Professor McGonagall sich benimmt, als hätte ich ihr als Kleinkind mal über ihr neues Kleid gereihert oder etwas ähnlich Unerhörtes." Sie lächelte. Wieder schwieg ich – obwohl ich genau wusste, dass Onkel Orion und Professor McGonagall aus dem selben Grund gegen sie eingenommen waren. Nur hasste der eine eben ihren Vater an ihr und die andere ihre Mutter._

_Orion und Elladora hatten sich kurz vor Bellatrix' Geburt aufs Land zurückgezogen. Nach Black Manor, wo meine Großeltern lebten. Das konnte man nur als Schadenbegrenzungsmaßnahme bezeichnen, da Elladora ein paar Wochen zuvor noch vor dem Wizengamot gestanden hatte, angeklagt wegen Propagierung unlauterer Magie in ihrem kürzlich veröffentlichten Buch „Die Entwicklung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche". Meine Tante – hochschwanger und nicht gewillt, sich von irgendjemandem ihre Ansichten vorschreiben zu lassen – verteidigte die Studie, mit der sie viele Jahre zugebracht hatte, so mustergültig, dass ihr ein Ahnenplatz in der Geschichte des Dunklen Ordens w ohl auf immer sicher ist. (Ich bleibe dabei, dass dieser ganze Prozess so kurz vor ihrer Geburt Einfluss auf den Charakter und die Mentalität meiner Cousine hatte. Die Dunklen Künste schon im Mutterleib mitverteidigt sozusagen.)_

_Der soziale und politische Schaden war jedenfalls angerichtet und so verbrachten Orion, Elladora und die Mädchen die nächsten dreizehn Jahre in Sussex. Nach Orions Tod beschlossen meine Tante und meine Großmutter jedoch, nach London zurückzukehren und in Grimmauld Place Einzug zu halten, wo es Platz genug für alle gab._

_Was bedeutete, dass ich von nun an in der Schule und daheim mit Bellatrix unter demselben Dach leben musste. Jahre später sollte dieser Umstand zum entscheidenden Problem werden._

„Nun?" poltert eine tiefe Stimme in unsere berauschte Dreisamkeit hinein. Wir fahren herum, so gut wir noch dazu in der Lage sind nach zwei Flaschen Wodka. Mir dreht sich so der Kopf, dass ich den Eindringling nicht gleich erkenne, doch bei dem _Klonk! Klonk!_ mit dem er sich und sein Holzbein in die Küche manövriert, kann man keinen Irrtümern unterliegen. Alastor Moody beehrt meine bescheidene Hütte.

„Wie sieht's aus?" Er nimmt die leergesoffenen Flaschen auf dem Tisch zur Kenntnis und pliert uns alle drei gründlich mit seinem magischen Auge an, doch am längsten lässt er es auf Severus verweilen.

Ich glaube ja, er kann mich nicht leiden wegen dem Streich damals, aber wenn man sich mal vor Augen hält, wie die beiden miteinander umspringen, kann ich eigentlich kaum glauben, dass Alastor so viel an seinem Neffen liegt. Auf der anderen Seite hat Snape es fertig gebracht, ein volles Schuljahr mit einem Moody-Duplikat unter einem Dach zu hausen und ihm dabei so gründlich aus dem Weg zu gehen, dass ihm die ganze Zeit über nicht auffiel, dass es gar nicht sein Onkel war, vor dem er Reißaus nahm. Das spricht doch ziemlich für sich.

„Exzellent," lässt sich Snape vernehmen. Es sieht so aus, als würde ich heute doch noch erfahren, was vor sich geht. Snape kann man ja bis in alle Ewigkeit den Buckel runterrutschen, wenn man versucht, etwas aus ihm rauszukriegen, aber wenn Moody hier ist, wird er Aufklärung verlangen. Nicht nur, weil er ein paranoider alter Auror ist, sondern auch weil es ihn kraft Blutsverwandtschaft was angeht, wenn Severus sich in Gefahr bringt. Die Aussicht, eine deftige Geschichte aus Todesserkreisen zu erfahren, macht mich auf einmal sehr nüchtern. Ich bringe es sogar fertig, mich aufrecht hinzusetzen.

Moody kaut auf keiner Unterlippe herum, auch er sieht sich gezwungen, diplomatisch vorzugehen, wenn er mit Snape verhandelt. „Habt ihr hier noch was zu trinken?" fragt er mich.

„Butterbier," sage ich freundlich, ganz der unfreiwillige Hausherr. Es tut gut seine Unsicherheit zu sehen, wie ich zu behandeln bin. Ich bin Sirius Black, um Merlins Willen. All die Jahre dachte man, ich sei der vom Orden in seiner Gutgläubigkeit beherbergte Verräter. Und irgendwie... passte das natürlich auch in Moodys Weltbild. Jeder mit dem Nachnamen Black war für ihn immer ein potenzieller Dunkler Zauberer (und in neun von zehn Fällen liegt man mit so einer Vermutung ja auch richtig). Ich hab mir seinerzeit viel in dieser Richtung anhören können.

Und dann ist da natürlich noch die andere Geschichte. Ich habe seinen Neffen in Lebensgefahr gebracht, das sieht er mir nicht so leicht nach. Als es dann hieß, ich hätte Lily und James an Voldemort verkauft, fanden er und viele andere das nur logisch. Böses Blut eben. Man kann nicht ändern, von wem man abstammt. Vielleicht habe ich das ja seit meiner Schulzeit mit mir herumgeschleppt, den Status einer Zeitbombe, die jederzeit explodieren kann. Seit dem Vorfall.

In meinem Leben gab es nichts, was mich in Gefahr gebracht hätte, mein Gesicht zu verlieren – abgesehen von der am Rande meines Bewusstseins stets vorhandenen Familienbindung. In Hogwarts repräsentiert in Gestalt einer Gleichaltrigen mit dem Rabenhaar und den Stahlaugen wie ich sie auch hatte. Meine Lieblingsfeindin unter den Slytherins, die alles verkörperte, dem ich zu entkommen trachtete: das Haus Black, die Dunklen Künste, angestaubte Traditionen, die uns vorschreiben wollten, wie wir zu leben hatten, und wer sich nicht daran hielt, wurde verstoßen, wie es meiner Cousine Andromeda passiert war als sie diesen Muggelstämmigen geheiratet hatte. Oh ja, ich kannte meine Aufgabe im Leben: genau dagegen zu kämpfen nämlich.

Dann wurde ich fünfzehn und die Schwierigkeiten begannen.

Es ist traditionsgemäß das Alter, in dem man(n) regelmäßig sagen wir mal unruhig träumt und morgens das Bettlaken wechseln muss. Einer von uns stellte plötzlich fest, dass die rothaarige Nervensäge, die er in Zaubertränke als Partner zugeteilt bekommen hatte, auf halbem Weg seit dem ersten Schultag ihrer Zahnspange verlustig gegangen war und riesige, langbewimperte grüne Augen hatte. Mit anderen Worten: die Pubertät hatte uns mit einem Mal voll im Griff.

Irgendwie war ich ganz froh, dass Lily so schwer zu erobern war – es hätte mich angekotzt, meinen besten Freund so schnell an das holde Geschlecht zu verlieren. Mich ließ das alles innerlich kalt. Ich interessierte mich für keine – abgesehen von ein paar Knutschereien aus Neugier und Spaß an der Freude natürlich. Man kam irgendwie gar nicht drum herum, wenn die Mädchen von Hogwarts einmal entschieden hatten, dass man ein lohnender Fang sei.

Selbstverständlich kam mir bei alldem nie der Gedanke, dass das daran liegen könnte, dass sich meine ganze emotionale Energie auf (oder besser gegen) eine Person richtete, die für mich tabu war. Meine Gefühle unterschieden sich so stark von denen, die meine Jahrgangskollegen diesem oder jenem Mädchen entgegenbrachten, dass es mir nie in den Sinn kam, das eine könnte etwas mit dem andern zu tun haben.

Ich genoss es, wenn ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf mich gerichtet war. Überhaupt beschäftigten sich meine Gedanken häufiger mit ihr als mit jedem anderen Feind, den wir hatten. In höheren Klassen tat mir manchmal beim Gedanken an sie vor Hass der Magen weh – aber gleichzeitig verspürte ich weiter das Verlangen sie _anzuschauen_. So einen eigenartigen Hunger. Es war alles sehr seltsam.

Diese... Besessenheit kann man fast schon sagen, war so sehr ein Teil meiner Welt, dass ich es nie für nötig hielt meine Gefühle weiter zu analysieren. Ich wäre ziemlich abgestoßen gewesen, wenn mir jemand das ins Gesicht gesagt hätte, was ich so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Ich war es, als schließlich mit dieser meiner Lieblingsillusion aufgeräumt wurde.

Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an die Nacht, aber ich hätte den 26. Oktober 1974 so oder so vermutlich im Gedächtnis behalten, weil es der bis dahin schlimmste Tag im Leben meines besten Freundes war.

_Okay. James hätte ihn nicht an den Füßen aufhängen müssen, da stimme ich zu. Es war eigentlich klar, dass sich das rächen würde, und zwar zu einem Zeitpunkt, wenn wir vier – seine Lieblingsfeinde – längst mit ganz anderen Sachen beschäftigt waren und überhaupt nicht mehr daran dachten. So kam es auch. Es war ein Alptraum._

_Unmittelbar nach dem Vorfall am See verbrachten wir eine ungemütliche Zeit – bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit fielen die Mitglieder der Slytheringang über uns her, nicht mal im Zug zum Gleis 9 ¾ ließen sie uns in Frieden. Meine Cousine legte höchstpersönlich Hand an und als Resultat verbrachten James und ich eine von Alpträumen geplagte Nacht und dementsprechend verlief die Prüfung in Verwandlung am darauffolgenden Tag. (Muss ich noch erwähnen, wer an meiner Statt den ersten Platz bei den ZAGs im Fach Verwandlung einheimste? Die Blacks wussten sich gar nicht mehr zu fassen vor Entzücken über ihr kluges Mädchen.)_

_Snape selber machte keinen Finger krumm, um sich zu rächen, und das hätte uns stutzig machen müssen, zumal die Sommerferien vor der Tür standen, so dass er jede Menge Zeit hatte, etwas auszutüfteln. Ich kann beim besten Willen nicht behaupten, dass er die verschwendet hätte. Veritaserum – es war ebenso simpel wie brilliant. Er hatte es dahingehend verändert, dass man nicht nur die Wahrheit sagen musste, sondern dass man sie auch aussprach, wann immer sie einem durch den Kopf ging. Man konnte sich einfach nicht stoppen. Jedenfalls schloss ich das sehr rasch aus James' Verhalten, ich selber hatte glücklicherweise nichts abbekommen._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie Snape überhaupt auf die Idee kam, ihn gerade das zu fragen. Es musste ein Schuss ins Blaue gewesen sein. „Dann erzähl uns doch mal, wie du den Mantel einsetzt." hatte er gesagt. „Das muss ja sehr von Vorteil sein, wenn man von Zeit zu Zeit den Mädchenduschräumen einen Besuch abstatten will." Und James antwortete. Die versammelten Slytherins kriegten sich natürlich nicht mehr ein, sie überboten sich gegenseitig mit neugierigen Fragen._

_Doch das wirklich Üble war, dass Lily mitten in dieser „Unterhaltung" in der Bibliothek auftauchte und einiges davon – ihre eigenen Körpermaße betreffend – mitbekam. Wie man hört, hat sie sich gleich an Ort und Stelle mit Snape duelliert. Wir bekamen es nicht mehr mit, weil ich James hinausgeschleift hatte, bevor es noch schlimmer kommen konnte. Aber wir waren natürlich schon ganz unten. Aus diesem Dilemma würde James nie herauskommen. Lily würde ihn hassen für den Rest ihres Lebens – und mit Recht. Was immer man sonst über Schniefelus sagen konnte, der Mann wusste, wie man eine Rache, die sich gewaschen hat, ausheckt und in Szene setzt._

_Ich ließ James in Peters Obhut zurück – ich befürchtete zwischenzeitlich ernsthaft, dass er sich etwas antun würde – und begleitete Remus in die Heulende Hütte, doch er schickte mich zurück. James bräuchte mich jetzt dringender. Ich war auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss und beglückwünschte mich gerade, dass ich solche oder ähnliche Probleme nicht hatte – Ja? Wirklich nicht? klang die sanfte, höhnische Stimme meiner Cousine in meinen Ohren. Ja, versicherte ich. Wirklich nicht. – als etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Da war jemand unten am See, im Mondschein konnte ich eine schlaksige Gestalt mit langem Haar und einer ungesunden Haltung ausmachen. Schniefelus. Ich spürte den Zorn wieder aus meinen Eingeweiden emporschießen wie eine Flamme._

_Ich war schon oft nahe drangewesen, ihn zu schnappen, wenn er hinter uns herschnüffelte, was zu meiner Frustration die meiste Zeit der Fall war. Man konnte wirklich fast keinen Schritt mehr tun, ohne dass die fetthaarige Vogelscheuche einem nachschlich. Ich wusste, er hatte es auf unser kleines Geheimnis abgesehen._

_Heute Nacht war noch jemand bei ihm, ein rothaariger Mensch Mitte zwanzig. Ich sah, wie Snape dem anderen eine Rolle Pergament zurückreichte, die dieser in einem kleinen Aktenkoffer verstaute. „Moody würde mich vierteilen, wenn er von dem hier wüsste," sagte der Fremde. „Ich hoffe, du hast erfahren, was du wissen wolltest?"_

_„Ja", sagte Severus leise. „Und noch etwas mehr. Danke, Arthur. Das werd ich dir nie vergessen."_

_„Kein Problem, mein Junge." Noch nie hatte ich jemanden in diesem Ton mit Snape reden hören, nicht mal Professor Karkarova. So wohlwollend, so tolerant. Schweigend schlurfte er durch die Bäume davon. Snape sah ihm kurz nach und schlug dann mit einem Seufzen, als läge eine unerträgliche Last auf seinen Schultern, den Pfad zurück zur Schule ein. Er riss den Kopf in die Höhe und sog erschrocken die Luft ein, als ich vor ihm auf dem Weg auftauchte. Feuchtigkeit schimmerte auf seinen hohen Wangenknochen. Auch die dunklen Wimpern sahen verklebt aus, als ob..._

_Als ob er geweint hätte, dachte ich einigermaßen befremdet. „Was hast du schon wieder hier rumzuschleichen?" herrschte ich ihn an._

_„Ich kümmere mich um meinen eigenen Dreck, Black," fauchte er zurück. „Wenn du weißt, was besser für dich ist, machst du es genauso."_

_Ich verstellte ihm den Weg, als er sich vorbeischlängeln wollte. „Du _bist_ mein Dreck, Schniefelus." gab ich zurück. „Wieso schnüffelst du uns ständig hinterher, du Rabenaas?"_

„_Was?! Und wieso denkst du, dass an eurem Rumgehusche irgendwas von Interesse für mich ist?"_

„_Ganz einfach: du bist immer draußen, wenn wir's auch sind."_

_Seine Tollkirschaugen_ _verengten sich. „Einbildung ist auch 'ne Bildung, Black."_

„_Jetzt pass mal auf, ich dulde es nicht, dass ein Schleimbolzen wie du meine Freunde und mich terrorisiert. Du kriechst jetzt auf der Stelle dahin, wo du hergekommen bist und hältst dich aus – "_

„_Du hast nicht das Recht, mich irgendwohin zu schicken, Black," fiel er mir ins Wort. „Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, du bist kein Vertrauensschüler. Wundert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, dass sie Lupin euch vorgezogen haben." Spöttisch musterte er mich. „Wie ist das, Black, wenn einem ein – " Er brach ab, biss sich auf die Lippen. Als er mich wieder ansah, war ein seltsamer Schimmer in seinem Blick. Etwas Lauerndes, als wüsste er, dass er jetzt die Oberhand hatte. Oder als sei ihm eine Idee gekommen. _

_„Um ehrlich zu sein," sagte er, „es ist spät und ich bin ziemlich müde. Anders als ihr Gryffindors müssen wir Slytherins ja was tun für gute Noten. Wir kriegen nicht alles in den Arsch geschoben. Und Potters peinliche Darbietung heute in der Bibliothek hat mich schon genug Zeit gekostet."_

_Ich packte ihn beim Kragen. „Du weißt nur zu gut, was du angerichtet hast, nicht wahr, du Stück Scheiße? Du hast ihm jede Chance mit Lily verbaut."_

„_Als ob er die je gehabt hätte," grinste Snape hämisch. „Schade trotzdem. Es lief nicht alles, wie es sollte bei der Verabreichung. Denn, wie du dir ja denken kannst...war Potter nicht das eigentliche Ziel."_

„_Was soll das heißen?" zischte ich. Seine unverwandt auf mich gerichteten schwarzen Augen waren mir nie boshafter erschienen. Es war ein Gefühl, als zappelte man wie ein Fisch im Netz. _(Ein Hoch auf die Legilimentik, Anm. der Erz.)

„_Du warst es. Ich meine, es wäre doch interessant gewesen, wenn du deine tiefsten, bestgehüteten Geheimnisse hättest ausplaudern dürfen – noch dazu... in Anwesenheit derjenigen welchen."_

_Ich ließ ihn los. Plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, als ob sich eine schwere, eisige Flüssigkeit in meinem Magen ausbreitete. „Wovon quatschst du eigentlich?" fragte ich, obwohl ich zu meinem Entsetzen eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon hatte, welchem Themenbereich wir uns hier annäherten._

_Snape grinste so triumphierend, als hätte er mit genau der Reaktion gerechnet. „Es ist verdammt schwer, aus dir schlau zu werden, Sirius... Black. Bei all der Mühe, die du dir gibst, anders zu sein, als deine Familie – wer hätte ahnen können, wie viel dir am reinen Blut deiner Nachkommen liegt. Es ist ja auch wirklich nichts außergewöhnliches in deinen Kreisen. Deine Eltern werden bestimmt erleichtert sein, dass du die Tradition aufrechterhalten willst."_

_Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, wann mir zum letzten Mal derart die Worte gefehlt hatten. Lieber Merlin, die Schande, sich das von Snape ins Gesicht sagen lassen zu müssen. Ich hörte seine Worte, die wie schleichendes Gift in mich einsickerten und das Bild, das ich von mir selber hatte - Sirius Black, Draufgänger, Mädchenschwarm, heimlicher Animagus, Gryffindor bis ins Mark, Schandfleck der Familie Black und stolz darauf- __auf eine bloße Fassade reduzierten, hinter der sich alle möglichen kranken, unnormalen Begierden tummelten - einem Spross meiner Familie wahrhaft würdig._

„_Verrat mir eins, Black," fuhr er erbarmungslos fort, während er langsam um mich herumging. Ich konnte nur stehenbleiben, wo ich war und mit brennenden Augen in die Finsternis starren, als er mir ins Ohr flüsterte. "Wie würde der beste Freund, den du jemals hattest, wohl auf diese Enthüllung reagieren? Paranoid was die Dunklen Künste betrifft wie er ist. Oder dieser Wurm Pettigrew. Ich wette, der würde sich ergötzen, wenn es zwischen euch mal so richtig kracht. Und der arme Lupin, der bestimmt denkt, er wär so gut dran mit zwei wahren, treuen, aufrichtigen Freunden wie dir und Potter. Ganz zu schweigen..." er lachte leise "von Bellatrix selber."_

_Scharf sog ich den Atem ein, und Snape lachte. _

„_Nein, keine Angst," beruhigte er mich. „Ich glaub nicht, dass sie's weiß und ich werd es ihr nicht erzählen. Aber Lupin könnte ich es zuspielen. Über andere Leute. Mir würde er nicht glauben. Verständlich, ich meine, ich würde euch ja auch nichts glauben, wenn ihr mir was erzählt. Peter könnte ich es ins Gesicht sagen. Der würde selbstredend zu James rennen, um sich Klarheit zu verschaffen. James würde dich konfrontieren – und dann wissen es alle deine Freunde. Ein schönes Szenario, finde ich._"

_Ich fand dann schließlich doch noch meine Stimme. „Was für eine perverse Phantasie muss man haben, um sich so was auszudenken." Ich flüsterte tatsächlich mehr als dass ich sprach. „Du bist doch eine kranke, verdrehte Entschuldigung für einen Zauberer."_

„_Möglich, Black." flüsterte er zurück, jeder Laut ein feiner Nadelstich. „Aber was – bist dann du?"_

_Ich hatte doch tatsächlich geglaubt, ich wüsste, was Hass ist. Ich hatte gemeint, meine Eltern zu hassen, meine Cousine, den Schatten, Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Durfte – aber ich hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Das Gefühl war so gewaltig, dass ich einen Moment lang dachte, meine Beine würden unter mir nachgeben. _

„_Du hältst dich für so schlau," rief ich ihm hinterher, meine Stimme im Nachtwind heiser vor Wut. "Du denkst, du wärst so ein Genie im Bespitzeln anderer Leute - aber das, wohinter du die ganze Zeit herwarst, hast du doch nicht rausgekriegt."_

_Er stand einen Moment still mit dem Rücken zu mir. "Das da wäre?" Er drehte sich um, als ich nichts sagte._

_"Willst du's wirklich wissen?" fragte ich lächelnd. Meine verkrampfte Muskulatur löste sich allmählich wieder. "Ich werd's dir nicht sagen."_

_"Ooooh," hauchte er. Seine dunklen Brauen wölbten sich spöttisch._

_"Aber," meinte ich gedehnt, "du könntest es dir einfach selbst ansehen. Remus verbringt die Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte. Unter der Peitschenden Weide ist ein Tunnel, der bringt sich direkt hin."_

_"Und warum sollte jemand so lebensmüde sein, in die Nähe der Peitschenden Weide zu gehen?" erkundigte er sich träge._

_"Weil an der Weide ein Knopf ist, der sie lähmt, wenn man draufdrückt."_

_"So." sagte er._

_"Ja." sagte ich. Grinsend reckte ich die Arme über den Kopf und streckte mich. Ich wusste, er würde es tun. Ich wusste, ich hatte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Aber jetzt war es zu spät für einen Rückzieher. "Viel Glück," meinte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, um nach James zu sehen. _

_Im Weggehen hörte ich Snape noch sagen „Das mag ich an euch. Ihr seid so kalkulierbar. Man weiß immer genau, wie ihr auf was reagiert." Ich schüttelte das leise Unbehagen ab und ließ ihn stehen._

„Dein alter Spießgeselle Karkaroff." grollt Moody, Butterbier in der Hand. „Er befindet sich in einem für ihn etwas unerfreulichen Zustand."

Das hört sich interessant an, als es so nach und nach in mein alkoholvernebeltes Hirn einsickert. Ich linse hinüber zu Snape, der ein Bein angezogen auf seinem Stuhl kauert. Die Art, wie er mit der Wodkaflasche zu Moody hinübergrüßt, lässt vermuten, dass auch er zumindest ein bisschen was spürt. Nur ein bisschen was selbstverständlich – er hat ja auch nur etwa das fünffache von unserem Quantum gekippt. Seine Aufnahmefähigkeit hab ich schon in unserer Schulzeit immer höchst erstaunlich gefunden.

„Wenn du willst, dass etwas richtig gemacht wird, schick einen Lehrer." murmelt er.

Moody verdreht das normale Auge und fixiert mit dem magischen seinen missratenen Neffen umso genauer. Snape erwidert den Blick hinter seinem Vorhang aus fettigem schwarzem Haar hervor. „Du hast doch wohl nicht geglaubt, dass meine Wiederaufnahme in gewisse Kreise nicht mit ein paar Bedingungen verknüpft sein würde."

Da sitzt er, gleichmütig, nicht im Geringsten in der Defensive, seine Aussprache auch nach dem 15. Glas noch exakt, und redet über einen Mord, als gehöre der zwar nicht unbedingt in den Feierabendbereich, sei aber mit wenigen Worten abzuhandeln und jetzt könnten wir uns wieder um unseren eigenen Dreck kümmern, von dem hätten wir ja mehr als genug. Das alles sagt er mehr oder weniger wortlos, mit der ihm eigenen arroganten Grazie, und ich denke, dass Snape selbst im Suff noch anders ist als alle, die ich kenne.

„Also das hat er von dir verlangt als Zeichen deiner Treue. Und du bist hingegangen und hast mal eben einen alten Freund exekutiert."

„Nicht mal eben." erwidert Snape und wölbt eine rabenschwarze Braue. „Ich denke, Krakaroff hat damit gerechnet, dass ich es sein würde."

„Was faselst du da?" hakt Moody unwirsch nach.

Snape lehnt sich zurück und fängt an, auf den hinteren Stuhlbeinen zu balancieren. „Karkaroff hat mich als einziger von ihnen vor Gericht belastet, und er bekam auch als einziger von Dumbledore den Grund zu hören, warum ich freigesprochen wurde, als du mich eigentlich in Askaban verrotten lassen wolltest." Er zögert. „Und er war einer von genau drei Leute außerhalb des Ordens, die wussten, dass... die über die andere Sache Bescheid wussten."

Aha, denke ich. Noch mehr Geheimnisse. Irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht. Snape ist ein Mörder, denke ich. Ein Mörder. Irgendwie war das zwar zu vermuten, nachdem er seine Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern bereits enthüllt hatte. Trotzdem schockt es mich.

Moody stützt sich schwer auf den Tisch. „Wo wir grade dabei sind: als vorbildliches Verhalten würde dir das vor dem Erziehungsausschuss kaum ausgelegt werden."

„Was willst du damit wieder sagen?" Die plötzliche Spannung im Raum ist greifbar. Ein Familienkrach liegt in der Luft. Ich kann so was spüren, schließlich bin ich vom Fach.

„Nichts weiter," meint Moody. „Bloß... Ist dir eigentlich schon mal durch den Kopf gegangen, was Rowan denken wird, wenn sie hört, was –"

Ich zucke zusammen, als Snape blitzschnell von seinem Stuhl aufspringt, als wollte er sich gleich auf Moody stürzen. „Halt sie gefälligst da raus!"

„Ich denk nicht dran!" schnauzt Moody zurück. „Ich hab es vor vierzehn Jahren gesagt und ich bin heute noch derselben Meinung: mit deiner Vergangenheit und deinem Lebenswandel bist absolut ungeeignet, Verantwortung für ein Kind zu tragen. Seit _er _zurück ist, sogar noch mehr."

„Das muss ich mir von dir nicht anhören!" zischt Snape. „Von dir nicht, verstehst du? Man sieht ja, was dabei herauskommt, wenn man _dir_ die Verantwortung für Minderjährige überträgt."

„Zur Hölle mit dir! Du kannst nicht die Schuld auf mich abwälzen für das, was du getan hast. Glaubst du, du hättest es besser getroffen, wenn du damals zu den Malfoys gekommen wärst? Du wärst noch schneller den Dunklen Künsten anheimgefallen."

„Ich wäre in einer normalen Familie aufgewachsen, wie Rowan es tut. Ich wäre nicht in Gefahr gewesen und sie ist es auch nicht."

„Diesen Leuten vertraust du sie an ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!" meint Alastor anklagend. „Und du schickst sie nach Durmstrang. Dass Albus da zugestimmt hat, kann ich nach all der Zeit immer noch nicht glauben."

„Alastor!" platzt Snape heraus. „Lass uns doch einfach mal so tun, als wäre sie meine Tochter und als läge es bei mir zu entscheiden, was das Beste für sie ist, okay?"

**Author's Note: **Tjaaaa... Jetzt seid Ihr verwirrt, hm? Mehr Familienkrach und eine Lösung des Rätsels um Rowan gibt's im nächsten Kapitel :).

Was denkt Ihr so? Ich würd mir einen Arm abhacken lassen, wenn sich kraft Rowling herausstellt, dass das so gelaufen ist mit dem Werwolf-Streich.


	4. Schande

**Disclaimer: **das übliche

**Author's Note: **und weiter geht's :)

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer!!! Ich kann's gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie glücklich mich das macht, Feedback zu kriegen!

**Loony: **naja, sie muss nicht unbedingt schreiben, dass Sirius _deswegen _so ausgerastet ist. Mir genügt's wenn herauskommt, dass Snape bei der ganzen Nummer die Fäden in der Hand hatte und das alles so geplant hat :)

**Arwen: **Huhu! Prima, dass Du wieder mit an Bord bist!

**Shila: **Danke! Das hatte ich bei "Der Erlkönig" auch so. Severus und Lily sind auch mit 10 in die Schule gekommen und dann Ende November 11 geworden. Die Grundschule dauert doch in GB so lang wie bei uns oder? Ich bin auch mit 10 aufs Gymnasium gekommen.

**Fairy:** Ach, du kennst doch Sirius :) Der sieht es garantiert so, dass Snape das sehr wohl begriffen hatte, dass er unschuldig ist. Abgesehen davon trau ich Snape so einen Stunt schon zu... Yup, wie Arthur und Severus sich getroffen haben, werd ich noch erzählen.

**Cara: **zur Legilimentik: ich glaub nicht, dass Snape da wirklich seine Erinnerungen durchforsten konnte, wie er das bei Harry mit einem richtigen Zauber macht. Aber er konnte wahrscheinlich die Gefühle identifizieren, die unter der Oberfläche brodeln.

**Sveni: **Danke! Prima, dass es doch noch klappt. Manchmal spinnt der Laden hier auch, da muss man versuchen, die Nerven zu bewahren :)

So, zurück zur Auflösung der Rowan-Sache. :) Man wird doch als Snape noch ein bisschen ironisch von seiner Tochter erzählen dürfen...

Ich bin übrigens sehr glücklich, dass niemand erraten hat, an wen Sirius seine Unschuld verliert. Lasst Euch überraschen ;) Ich zumindest find's originell. Aber das, was Sirius im Spiegel Nerhegeb sieht, ist mir auch gut gelungen, finde ich.

**IV. Schande**

_I am looking for someone who can take as much as I give  
Give back as much as I need and still have the will to live  
I am intense, I am in need, I am in pain, I am in love  
I feel forsaken, like the things I gave away  
But blood and fire are too much for these restless arms to hold  
And my nights of desire are calling me back to your fold_

_-- Indigo Girls_

Seine _Tochter_.

Nun, in meinem hohen Alter kann es bisweilen schon mal passieren, dass das Gehör einen kurzzeitig im Stich lässt. Kein Gedanke, dass es das Gehör nur besser machen kann, einen Hund als Animagus zu haben. Sicher hab ich mich verhört. Snape hat überhaupt keine Kinder (zum Glück für alle Beteiligten). Obwohl es natürlich einen Grund für das abrupt eingetretene Schweigen geben muss.

Nach der Schreierei von vorhin ist die plötzliche Stille dermaßen ohrenbeäubend, das ich zunächst denke, ich bin ganz und gar taub geworden. Dann geht mir auf, dass ich der Grund bin. Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin, richten sich die Blicke der Drei zögernd auf mich. Moodys magisches Auge spielt völlig verrückt, sein eigenes ist schmal und unsicher, als er zu Snape zurückblickt. Snapes sind weit offen und drücken soviel Schrecken aus wie für ihn eben möglich ist. Als hätte er sich eben erst erinnert, dass ich da bin und mithöre.

Aber Remus – Remus schaut mich an mit so etwas wie Bedauern. Mit Unbehagen. Als hätte er gewusst, dass dieser Moment kommen würde, ihn aber nicht so schnell erwartet, und sei nun innerlich noch nicht bereit für dieses Gespräch. Er beugt sich leicht über den Tisch und macht eine Bewegung, als wolle er nach meiner Hand greifen.

„Ich glaube, wir streiten woanders weiter."murmelt Moody und schleift Snape aus der Küche. Der lässt sich lammfromm mitziehen. Aber jetzt meiden seine trotzigen Augen ganz entschieden meinen Blick.

_Ich konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen, als sie nach einer Ewigkeit so schien es, ins Schloss zurückstolperten. Ich wartete an der Treppe auf sie, das mutmaßliche Geschehen hatte ich über die Karte des Herumtreibers verfolgt. Und ich hätte gerade jetzt lieber sämtlichen Dämonen Großbritanniens gegenübergestanden als Severus Snape. _

_Statt dessen suchte mein Blick James, der ihn nicht erwiderte. Wie mit allem anderen, ist es auch mit echter Freundschaft so, dass man erst bemerkt, wieviel sie einem bedeutet, wenn man Gefahr läuft, sie zu verlieren. Ein hübsches Veilchen zierte sein linkes Auge, die Brille allerdings war unversehrt. Snape musste sie ihm fürsorglicherweise abgenommen haben, bevor er zuschlug._

_Als mir das klar wurde, fing ich an zu lachen. Die Ereignisse des Abends schlugen wie eine Sintflut über mir zusammen und lautes, hysterisches Gelächter sprudelte aus mir heraus, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Ich konnte überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören. Es war wie ein Krampf._

_Jemand schlug mir mit aller Kraft mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Der Schreck brachte mich augenblicklich zur Besinnung. „Klasse,"hörte ich Peter sagen. „Willst du mir jetzt auch noch eine reinhauen, damit du uns alle durchhast?" Mit der schneidenden Bemerkung, er solle schon aufhören, dumm rumzulabern, hieß uns James mit zu Dumbledores Büro zu kommen. So begann sie, die schlimmste Zeit meines 16jährigen Lebens._

_Dumbledore war sein übliches Selbst – ruhig, gefasst, anteilnehmend. Trotzdem zitterte ich, als ich vor ihm stand. Ich glaube, lieber wäre ich selbst dem Werwolf gegenübergetreten, als diesen kummervollen Blick auf mich gerichtet zu sehen. Er zog uns sämtliche zur Verfügung stehenden Hauspunkte ab. Und dann sagte er gelassen, solange er hier Schulleiter sei, werde niemand hinausgeworfen. Allerdings zwang er mich, mich bei Snape zu entschuldigen. Er wollte diesen auch zwingen, sich bei James zu bedanken, aber da war unser Schulleiter schief gewickelt._

_Bereits am Frühstückstisch erwartete mich der nächste Schlag. Dumbledore hatte nämlich keine Zeit verloren und noch in derselben Nacht an meine Eltern geschrieben. „Sirius", tönte die furchtbare, magisch verstärkte Stimme meiner Mutter durch die Große Halle, als ich ihren Heuler geöffnet hatte. „Wenn du jemand umbringen musst, dann tu es, in Salazars Namen. Aber stell dich nicht so dusselig an!"Danach konnte ich sicher sein, dass es nun wirkich _alle_ wussten._

_Im Vorbeigehen hörte ich den Anlass für meine sämtlichen Schwierigkeiten mit erhobener Stimme bekanntgeben: „Ich bin ja immer noch der Meinung, es muss sich bei ihm um einen Wechselbalg handeln. So was kann einfach nicht der Familie Black entsprungen sein."Um ein Haar hätte ich mich umgedreht und meiner ach so hochwohlgeborenen Cousine ins Gesicht gesagt, wer von uns beiden der Wechselbalg war._

_Aber wenn ich etwas aus den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht gelernt hatte, dann dass ich wenn Bellatrix involviert war, lernen musste, mein Temperament besser zu zügeln. Und es brachte nicht viel, auf sie loszugehen, wenn ich ganz Gryffindor wegen der verlorenen Haupunkte gegen mich hatte und niemanden, der mich im Falle eines Falles unterstützt hätte._

_Snape saß neben ihr und begutachtete höchst aufmerksam und mit einem stillen Lächeln die frostige Stimmung zwischen meinen Freunden und mir. Zwischen Bellatrix und Snape bestand ein besonderes Band. Es war gleichzeitig viel mehr und viel weniger als das Miteinandergehen, das der Rest unserer Altersgenossen praktizierten. Sie küssten sich nie in der Öffentlichkeit und fassten sich nur selten an, aber trotzdem wussten alle, dass ihre Beziehung keine rein freundschaftliche war._

_So war er stets in ihrer Nähe und hatte daher feststellen können, dass sie die erste Person war, nach der ich immer Ausschau hielt, wenn ich einen Raum betrat, dass ich absichtlich die Regeln verletzte und Streit mit den Slytherins anfing, in der Hoffnung ihre Aufmerksamkeit ein bisschen festhalten zu können und dass ich manchmal bei den Mahlzeiten so beschäftigt war, zum Slytherintisch hinüberzustarren, dass ich darüber das Essen vergaß..._

_Dieses Wissen hatte er gespeichert und bereitgehalten für den Moment, wenn er es schließlich zur Anwendung bringen konnte, weil er mich mal unter vier Augen erwischte. Und ich war dumm genug gewesen, es ihm heimzahlen zu wollen, woraufhin er und Remus sich fast umgebracht hätten und James sich in Gefahr bringen musste und wir alle Hauspunkte verloren hatten und keiner mit mir reden wollte und mein Leben zerstört war und das schlimmste immernoch vor mir lag._

_Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat ich den Krankenflügel, wo Remus sich, ohne zu ahnen, was vorgefallen war, von seiner Wolfsnacht erholte._

„Rowan," sagte ich leise und Remus wich meinem Blick nicht aus. „Ich kenne jemanden, der so heißt."

„Ja."

Das strapaziert die Wahrheit nur ein ganz kleines bisschen. Die Rowan, die ich kannte, war ein Baby, als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe – und müsste inzwischen so alt wie Harry sein. Fast. Sie ist zwei Monate jünger.

Ich erinnere mich noch, wie wir uns amüsierten, dass beide Kinder das McKinnon-Haar geerbt hatten, das einfach nicht glatt liegen will, egal, was man damit anstellt. Harry und James bekamen es durch Maggie, James' Mum, die eine geborene McKinnon war und die Geburt von Harry und Rowan nicht mehr erlebte. Und Rowan hatte es natürlich von Eliza.

Warum es schwarz war und nicht blond wie das ihrer Mutter – dafür konnte es alle möglichen Erklärungen geben. Ich suche jetzt geradezu nach einer, die mit meinem Weltbild übereinstimmt, um nicht das Offensichtliche darin aufnehmen zu müssen.

„Eliza," sage ich zu Remus. „Und Snape."

„Ja," sagt er wieder.

Wie alle andern in unserem Bekanntenkreis habe ich getan, als würde ich darüber hinwegsehen, dass Eliza nicht verheiratet war und uns den Namen des Vaters ihrer Tochter nie genannt hatte – nur um mir in der Stille um so mehr Gedanken darüber zu machen. Bei all den Varianten, die ich in meinem Kopf durchgespielt hatte – er hätte mit jemand anders verheiratet sein können oder ein Todesser, der sie vergewaltigt hatte – war ich auf diese Idee nie verfallen.

Weil der bloße Gedanke mir den Magen umdreht. Eliza. Meine –_ unsere_ Eliza. Okay, ich habe nicht das Recht, sie meine Eliza zu nennen, genausowenig wie Remus. Aber jetzt verstand ich zumindest, wie sie auf diesen egenartigen Namen für ihr Kind gekommen war.

„So ist das also," sage ich leise.

_Ich dachte an Selbstmord._

_Ernsthaft, als Remus klar wurde, was ich getan hatte und er nichts sagte, mich nicht anbrüllte, um sich Luft zu machen, mich nur mit diesen zerschmetterten Augen anblickte, da dachte ich, es wäre für alle das beste, wenn ich jetzt von seinem Bett im Krankenflügel aufstünde, die paar Schritte zum Fenster ging, es öfnnete und mich drei Stockwerke tief hinunterstürzte._

_James sprach kein Wort mit mir. Das hatte er noch nie vorher getan. Wenn wir stritten, dann immer wortreich und lautstark, diese Stille war etwas Neues. Und ich mochte es überhaupt nicht. Peter beobachtete uns abwartend, unsicher, wie er sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte. Aber letztlich hielt er natürlich zu James. Ich verübelte es ihm nicht. Ich wusste, ich war katastrophal im Unrecht._

_Mit dem Rest meines Hauses war ich ebenfalls überkreuz, nachdem ich so viele Punkte verloren hatte und ihnen nicht mal sagen konnte, weswegen. Nicht dass es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn alle die Wahrheit gewusst hätten. Der Hauspokal war dahin und das war uns allen klar._

_Im Schloss hielt ich es nicht aus, also umging ich das „Hausarrest auf unbestimmte Zeit", das Professor McGonagall mir aufgebürdet hatte, und stahl mich nach Hogsmeade davon. Es war früher Montagnachmittag und mir stand nicht wirklich der Sinn nach einer Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde. Das Leben wäre leichter mit James' Umhang gewesen, aber da konnte man nichts machen. Ich vertraute auf meine Schleichwege. _

_Mein Atem stob in weißen Wölkchen in der eiskalten Luft davon und ich fühlte mich ein wenig leichter, während ich auf das Dorf zuhielt. Hogsmeade war ein ruhiges Pflaster unmittelbar nach dem Wochenende. Niemand war zu sehen, als ich ganz allein durch die Gassen wanderte. Die meisten Geschäfte waren geschlossen. So auch die „Drei Besen". Unschlüssig stand ich im ersten Schnee des Winters herum. Vielleicht konnte ich trotzdem ein Butterbier kriegen?_

_Die Stühle standen verkehrt herum auf den Tischen. Durch den Raum bewegten sich Besen und gleich neben mir am Fenster fiel ein Lappen in einen Eimer mit Wasser, um an die Fensterscheibe zurückzukehren und weiterzuwischen. _

„_Wir haben eigentlich geschlossen." Madam Rosmertas Kopf tauchte hinter der Theke auf, wo sie offenbar gerade ihr Inventar in Ordnung brachte._

„_Ja, das weiß ich doch." Ich lächelte so schelmisch wie ich mich eigentlich nicht im Entferntesten fühlte. _

„_Und du denkst, nun mach ich für dich eine Ausnahme?"_

_Ich sagte nichts, vertiefte nur mein Grinsen auf diese Art, die die Mädchen in Hogwarts grundsätzlich dazu brachte zurückzulächeln. Es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer bückte sie sich nach einer Flasche Butterbier und stellte sie vor mich auf den Tresen. Ich machte es mir auf einem der hölzernen Barhocker gemütlich._

„_Du warst lang nicht mehr da, Sirius," meinte Rosmerta._

_Recht hatte sie. Ich hatte ja auch niemanden mehr, mit dem ich herkommen konnte. Aus meinen Hogsmeadewochenenden wurde nicht mehr viel ohne meine Freunde und mir war auch ganz einfach nicht danach. Aber das war auch so etwas, das mir unheimlich fehlte: mit Peter, James und Remus die „Drei Besen" unsicher zu machen. Rosmerta hatte uns gern in ihrem Pub, das wusste ich. James und ich flirteten immer ein bisschen mit ihr und es schien ihr zu gefallen. Sie ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie uns für Tunichtgute hielt – Tunichtgute, denen trotz allem das Herz auf dem richtigen Fleck saß._

_Heute erlebte ich sie allerdings von einer komplett anderen Seite. Aber ich war ja auch anders drauf als sonst. „Geht's dir nicht gut, Sirius?" Sie lehnte sich über den Tresen, die großen, braunen Augen forschend auf mich gerichtet._

„_Doch," sagte ich unglücklich. „Doch, ich hab nur so viel im Kopf." Ich drehte die Flasche in der Hand umher und blinzelte sie schließlich an: „Kann ich was richtiges haben?"_

_Sie hielt meinen Blick für eine kleine Weile. Dann lächelte sie, als wüsste sie etwas, dass ich nicht wusste, jedoch nicht unfreunlich, und sagte: „Warum nicht?"_

_Es war höchst seltsam: ich war eigentlich gewöhnt an Feuerwhiskey. Meine Eltern hatten immer welchen im Haus, es gab ihn bei jeder Gryffindor-Party und mit meinen Freunden trank ich an jedem Hogsmeadewochenende. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an sie und der ganze emotionale Druck, dem ich zur Zeit ausgesetzt war, aber das Zeug hatte nicht die gewohnte Wirkung auf mich._

_Anstatt den Kopf leichter zu machen, fühlte ich mich trübsinniger, als das flüssige Feuer mir ins Blut schoss. Der Alkohol verstärkte nur die düstere Stimmung, in der ich mich ohnehin schon befand. Ich hatte das Gefühl, in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch zu fallen, aus dem ich allein nicht wieder herauskrabbeln konnte. _

_Rosmerta beobachtete mich aufmerksam und nahm mir schließlich das Glas weg. „Vielleicht ist das keine so gute Idee." Schuldbewusst und bemüht, nicht allzu niedergestreckt zu wirken, blickte ich sie an, aber damit war's wohl nichts. _

„_Warum kommst du nicht mit rauf?" schlug sie vor. „Und erzählst mir alles?"_

_Sie hatte eine hübsche kleine Wohnung über dem Pub. Als ich in ihrem Bett unter der Dachschräge mit den winzigen Fenstern aufwachte, wusste ich nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Der Himmel war rabenschwarz, das einzige Licht im Zimmer kam von den Schwimmkerzen, die Rosmerta angezündet hatte. Sie saß auf der Bettkante, etwas legerer gekleidet als zuvor und ließ die Fingerspitzen sacht durch meine Haare streichen._

„_Es wird Zeit," meinte sie. „In der Schule fahnden sie wahrscheinlich schon nach dir." Es war seltsam unwirklich, sie die Schule erwähnen zu hören nach dem, was vorgefallen war._

„_Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte ich sie. „Was hast du davon, dich mit mir abzugeben?"_

_All die Mädchen in Hogwarts – wieviele waren es gewesen? Jedesmal war ich gerade weit genug gegangen, um mir nicht die Finger an meinem eigenen Feuer zu verbrennen. Auch so gewinnt man einen gewissen Erfahrungsschatz... Aber jetzt war ich so überrumpelt von dem, was mit mir passierte, wie es jeder andere Sechzehnjährige an meiner Stelle auch gewesen wäre. Ich fiel und wurde aufgefangen. Auf halbem Weg schien ich mich dabei von allem verabschiedet zu haben, was ich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren über das andere Geschlecht gelernt zu haben glaubte._

_Rosmerta war geduldig und feinfühlig, weil ihr klar war, dass sie es mit einem unerfahrenen Jungen zu tun hatte. Vielleicht war es das, was sie an der Sache reizte: die Mischung aus Abgebrühtheit und Unschuld, die ich war. Die Arroganz und die Verletzlichkeit, die sich darunter verbarg und von der sie wahrscheinlich eher gewusst hatte, dass sie da war, als ich selbst._

„_Das verstehst du nicht," lächelte sie mich an. „Du hast etwas an dir. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll... Von dir geht etwas aus. Eine Frau sieht dich einfach an und will dich."_

„_Oh," sagte ich nur. Nicht zum ersten Mal während der letzten Stunden fiel mir Bellatrix ein. Wie sie wohl auf mich reagieren würde, wenn ich einfach zu ihr ginge mit dem ganzen Selbstvertrauen und der ganzen Skrupellosigkeit, die mir das Bewusstsein einflöste, dass mein eigenes Fleisch und Blut gar nicht anders könnte als verstehen, was in mir vorging und darauf zu antworten. Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir heiß und kalt. Die Schande, dachte ich und noch während ich es dachte, war mir klar, dass ich das nur dachte, weil ich es denken wollte. Vielleicht war es, wie Rosmerta gesagt hatte. Ein Blick genügt und man weiß, das muss ich haben oder ich sterbe. Vielleicht hatten wir beide so etwas – Bellatrix und ich. Ich verdrängte diesen und ähnlich gefährliche Gedanken, doch Rosmerta suchte erneut meinen Blick. _

„_Oder klappt es bei allen, außer bei der auf die's ankommt?"_

_Oh Merlin, dachte ich. Sie glaubte vermutlich, ich schleppte irgendeinen höchst romantischen Liebeskummer mit mir herum und sei deswegen am Boden zerstört. Welches Bild sollte sie auch von mir haben, wenn nicht das, was ich aller Welt immer hatte vermitteln wollen. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie die Wahrheit über mich wüsste? Dass ich ums Haar einen oder mehrere meiner Mitschüler umgebracht hätte und michin irgendwelche krankhaften Fantasien über meine Cousine hineinsteigerte? Ich war nicht besser als das Pack, das mich in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Wenn man's genau bedachte, war ich noch schlimmer – die Blacks heuchelten wenigstens nicht._

„_Ich bin nicht, wofür alle Welt mich hält," sagte ich schließlich elend._

_Zärtlich legte sie mir die Hand auf die Stirn. „Also, nach meiner Erfahrung trifft das sowieso auf die meisten Menschen zu."_

„Wann genau hattet ihr vor, mir das zu erzählen?" frage ich, eine Spur anklagend.

„Du hast nie gefragt." sagt Remus.

Verdammt richtig. Wer denkt denn auch an so was? Ich war zwölf Jahre außer Gefecht – ich habe erst jetzt erfahren, dass Elizas Partner und seine Frau von meiner Cousine und ihrer angeheirateten Familie in den Wahsinn gefoltert wurden. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, sie hätten Bellatrix bei dem Versuch geschnappt, ihren gestürzten Herrn auf dem Balkan zu suchen. Jetzt weiß ich, dass alles noch viel schlimmer war.

„Du hast es gewusst."

„Damals nicht," widerspricht Remus. „Ich hab es erst nach Voldemorts Sturz erfahren. Als Dumbledore sich für Severus verbürgt hat und sie ihn wieder freigelassen haben."

„Und dann?" frage ich. „Haben sie sie ihm einfach so anvertraut?"

Es war schwer, sich auf der Flucht und im Ausland mit längst gegessenen Neuigkeiten aus der alten Heimat zu versorgen – geschweige denn herauszufinden, was mit den Kindern alter Freunde passiert war. Ich habe immer angenommen, dass Dumbledore die letzte McKinnon in Sicherheit bringen würde vor allen, die ihr irgendwie schaden könnten. Das hatte er offensichtlich auch getan. Snape hatte etwas von einer Familie erwähnt, die sie aufgenommen hatte, doch Moody scheint mit dieser Wahl nicht so richtig glücklich zu sein.

„Sie ist... bei Freunden von ihm aufgewachsen. In den Ferien ist sie natürlich bei ihm."

„Bei Freunden von ihm?" wiederhole ich ungläubig. Snape hat keine Freunde außer von der Sorte, der man nachts nicht in dunklen Gassen begegnen möchte. Wie kann Dumbledore da zugestimmt haben? Sie ist alles, was von seiner Familie noch übrig ist. Und Durmstrang! Was war das für ein Einfall, das Kind ausgerechnet zu den Leuten zu schicken, die seine Mutter soviel gekostet hatten?

Rowan. _Eberesche. _Der Zauberstab ihres Vaters ist aus dem Zeug gemacht. Lily hat mir einmal davon erzählt, als sie mir den Fluchumkehreffekt erklärte. Das Holz, das seinen Träger vor dem Bösen schützt. Marlene pflanzte es auf Elizas Grab. Ich war dort nach meiner Flucht – ein großer Baum ist aus dem kleinen Setzling geworden. Eliza hat sich sicherlich was dabei gedacht, als sie ihrer Tochter gerade diesen Namen gab. Wer hat Schutz bitterer nötig als das Kind einer Aurorin und eines Todessers?

_Das Leben war einsam im Spätherbst 1974. _

_Im Nachhinein kann ich natürlich sagen, es waren nur circa zwei Monate und es war auszuhalten. Aber damals, als kein Ende der Eiszeit in Sicht war, dachte ich, mein Leben sei komplett im Eimer. Nach fünf Jahren, in denen ich mich als ein fester Bestandteil unseres Quartetts betrachtet hatte, war es eine unglaubliche Erfahrung, praktisch allein dazustehen. Ich hatte keine Lust, mich irgendjemand anders anzuschließen, ich wollte Moony, Wurmschwanz und Krone._

_Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben schaffte ich es tatsächlich, mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, weil er eine willkommene Abwechslung zu meinen Problemen bot. Ich verlor an Gewicht, weil ich die meiste Zeit zu viel über mein Leben nachgrübelte, anstatt regelmäßig zu essen._

_Aber schlimmer als James' Zorn, Remus' Schmerz und Enttäuschung und Snapes stille Zufriedenheit, dass er es schließlich geschafft hatte, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben, setzte mir die Erinnerung an das zu, was die ganze Krise eigentlich ausgelöst hatte. Ich konnte gar nicht anders, als darüber nachzudenken, nach Snapes schneidenden Kommentaren und Rosmertas sechstem Sinn und – tja, der Entdeckung, die ich eines verschneiten Dezemberabends machte, nachdem ich dank der unberechenbaren Treppen den Gryffindorturm verpasst hatte und mich in einem Teil des Schlosses wiederfand, in den die wenigsten jemals Fuß gesetzt hatten._

_Ich war natürlich schon hier gewesen. Es gab wenige Winkel, die wir Vier nicht ausgekundschaftet hatten. Es gab mir einen Stich, jetzt daran zu denken, was ich verloren hatte und, wie ich damals allmählich anfing zu glauben, nie zurückgewinnen konnte._

_Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich darauf aufmerksam wurde. Ich hatte nicht wirklich etwas besseres zu tun als hier herumzustiefeln, also suchte ich gar nicht nach einem Weg zurück, sondern steckte die Nase in jedes Zimmer. Und so stand ich dann schließlich vor ihm – vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb. Meine Mutter hatte meinem Bruder Regulus und mir davon erzählt, bevor wir nach Hogwarts kamen. Im Spiegel Nerhegeb sieht man das, was man sich am meisten wünscht, auch wenn man sich dessen nicht bewusst ist. Sein Herzbegehren._

_Ich sah auf ein Trümmerfeld. Rostrotes Laub wirbelte mit dem Wind eine Straße entlang, die mir von irgendwoher bekannt vorkam. Die Szenerie war friedlich. Gedämpftes Licht wie bei frühem Morgen oder spätem Sommerabend, was nicht ganz zu den herbstlichen Bäumen passen wollte, die die Straße säumten._

_Die Trümmer eines Hauses, wo alle anderen noch standen, störte den Frieden des Bildes nicht im geringsten. Ich sah auf die herumliegenden Gesteinsbrocken – eingestürzte Säulen und herausgerissene Wände, dazwischen kaputte Möbelstücke und zerstörte Portraits, die sich nicht mehr bewegten – und fühlte mich seltsam wohl und bestärkt dabei. Ich wusste, es ging nicht anders. Mit dieser Vernichtung war es möglich, ein neues Leben anzufangen, dem der Fluch des alten nicht mehr anhaftete._

_Vor meinen Augen wehte der Wind einen uralten, zerfetzten Wandbehang vorüber. Ich konnte unser Familienmotto deutlich ablesen. _Toujours Pur. _Es war Grimmauld Place, was ich vor mir sah. Das Haus meiner Väter zerstört. Kein Stein war auf dem andern geblieben, bis auf die Vorderfront mit dem runden Torbogen. Und in diesem Torbogen standen zwei Menschen, die ich kannte._

_Ich war dort und ich lächelte, wie ich es in der letzten Zeit nicht getan hatte oder vielleicht noch nie. Alles wird gut, sagte mein Gesichtsausdruck, der sich an die Person richtete, die mir da im Eingang zu meinem zerstörten Vaterhaus gegnüberstand. Ich erinnerte mich, in den ersten Jahren in Hogwarts hatte sie das Haar so getragen: einen Teil davon am Hinterkopf zusammengefasst. Nicht mehr die Rattenschwänze, die sie als kleines Mädchen hatte, und noch nicht die ungebändigte Mähne, die sie jetzt hatte und die ich mit vielen schlaflosen Nächten, in denen ich darüber fantasierte, wie sie sich unter meinen Händen anfühlen würde, assoziierte. _

_Mit weitgeöffneten Augen beobachtete ich, wie mein Spiegel-Ich einen Schritt auf Bellatrix zumachte und wie sie mir ihrerseits entgegenkam. Verrückt, dachte ich, zweimal dasselbe Profil, wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Dieselbe Stirn, dieselbe Nase, dasselbe Kinn – nur dass bei ihr all das etwas zarter geraten war. Und dasselbe Haar, nachtschwarz und schimmernd vermischte es sich miteinander, als ich den Kopf zu ihr herunterneigte und vorsichtig ihr Gesicht in die Hände nahm. Unsere Lippen berührten sich und ihre Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals._

_Ich fröstelte, aber mein Gesicht glühte, als hätte ich Fieber. Ein Teil von mir wehrte sich vehement gegen die Erkenntnis, ein anderer sah sich der Erinnerung an Snapes höhnische und Rosmertas mitfühlende Augen gegenüber. Aber die ganze Zeit stand ich nur da und starrte mit einer krankmachenden Sehnsucht auf das Bild, wie meine Cousine und ich aus den Trümmern unseres Vaterhauses traten und eng umschlungen miteinander davongingen, ohne uns umzublicken._

„Du hast sie also gesehen?"frage ich.

„Oft," erwidert Remus, und ich frage mich, ob Snape und er die ganzen Jahre über unfreiwillig Kontakt gehalten haben. Der Trank hat es vielleicht nötig gemacht... Oder vielleicht wollte Remus sehen, wie Elizas Tochter aufwächst. Snape als Vater – jetzt hab ich wirklich alles gesehen.

„Sieht sie ihrer Mutter ähnlich oder...?" Ich mache eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tür.

„Beides," sagte Remus, was nicht dazu beiträgt, mich zu beruhigen. Er zeichnet das Bild eines jungen Mädchens, das ich mir vorstellen kann, weil ich ihre Eltern kenne.

„Haarfarbe?"

„Schwarz. Aber nicht so dunkel wie seins. Bisschen Kastanienbraun ist mit drin, im Sonnenlicht kann man's sehen."

„Das Dumbledore-Erbe vielleicht?"

„Vielleicht. Aber mehr so beschaffen wie das von Eliza und James – es liegt nicht, egal wie oft sie es kämmt und... sie trägt es kurz. Es reicht nur zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz. Wie bei ihrer Mutter, als wir sie kennenlernten."

„Das muss Schiefelus ja sauer aufstoßen, dass seine Tochter mit demselben Haar herumläuft wie zwei Generationen von Potters."

„Wenn es so ist, dann sagt er es nicht." Wir grinsen uns an.

„Und die Augen?"

„Elizas. Blau und unheimlich hell."

„Wie Dumbledores eben. Klingt, als wär sie ein richtiger kleiner Ableger von ihnen allen." Dann fällt mir etwas elementar Wichtiges ein. „Und die Nase?" Ich kann nicht umhin, etwas besorgt zu klingen beim Gedanken an Snapes Ungetüm.

Remus schüttelt beruhigend den Kopf. „Nicht eindeutig zuzuordnen, aber auf jeden Fall nicht die ihres Vaters. Voller Sommersprossen außerdem. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Er lacht. „Ein Kind von Eliza und Severus mit Sommersprossen."

Ich lache auch. Das alles klingt, als wär's durchaus sehenswert.

_Die Wärme, die ich aus Rosmertas Bett mitgebracht hatte, war längst verflogen, als ich mich wieder auf Schulgelände befand. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten, die fünfte Nacht, die wir zusammen verbracht hatten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Fortschritte machte – zu unserer beider Zufriedenheit. Es gab auch wenig anderes, was mich oben hielt._

_Wenn ich geglaubt hatte, die Nachricht vom Überfall der Todesser auf die deutsche Schule Wolkenkuckucksheim würde meine Freunde dazu bringen, wieder mit mir zu reden – und sei es auch nur, weil wir ein Gesprächsthema hatten, das unsere eigenen Probleme nicht betraf – so hatte ich mich getäuscht. Die Dinge waren unverändert. _

_In der Zwischenzeit war eine Menge Schnee gefallen, die es schwierig machte, nach Hogsmeade und wieder zurück zu kommen, ohne geschnappt zu werden. Diesmal war ich es, der erschrocken, die Luft einsog, als eine dunkle Gestalt vor mir auf den Weg trat. Ein bleiches Gesicht mit onyxschwarzen Augen, hohen Wangenknochen und einer wilden Hakennase betrachtete mich neugierig und schadenfroh unter der Kapuze seines Mantels hervor._

„_So spät noch unterwegs, Black?"_

„_Das geht dich einen Dreck an," fauchte ich. Seine unergründlichen Augen hielten meinen Blick, wie er es in jener Nacht getan hatte. Wieder stellte ich fest, dass es unmöglich war, wegzusehen. Ein winziges Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund._

„_War's wenigstens ein netter Abend?"_

_Meine Augen weiteten sich. Ich wusste, in Hogwarts ging seit geraumer Zeit das Gerücht um, dass Severus Snape Gedanken lesen konnte. Ich hatte das immer für kompletten Schwachsinn gehalten, ein Gerücht, das Snape selber in die Welt gesetzt hatte, um sich wichtig zu machen. _

_Er legte den Kopf schief. „Oder planst du mal wieder einen kleinen Mord unter Schulkollegen?"_

„_Derzeit nicht," gab ich zurück. „Aber wenn ich's mir anders überlege, mach ich vermutlich da weiter, wo ich aufgehört hab." Ich wandte mich um und ging auf die Schule zu. Er erwiderte kein Sterbenswörtchen. Das war so ungewöhnlich, dass ich mich auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe zur Eingangshalle noch einmal umdrehte. „Severus?" Vor Verwirrung benutzte ich sogar seinen richtigen Namen._

_Er blieb, wo er war, regte sich nicht und hielt den Blick unverwandt in die Ferne gerichtet – in den Himmel über dem Verbotenen Wald. „Was zum Geier ist das?" fragte er leise._

„_Was?" fragte ich. Es war nichts zu sehen als Schwärze in einem schwarzen Nachthimmel._

„_Siehst du nicht?" meinte er ungeduldig und zeigte nach oben. Gerade wollte ich ihm sagen, er solle mich nicht für dumm verkaufen, als ich tatsächlich etwas entdeckte. Etwas flog auf uns zu, eine dunkle Gestalt, die zu groß war für einen Vogel. Wir standen da und starrten, wie sie sich im Sturzflug näherte, bis es beinah zu spät war auszuweichen und wir nur noch nach zwei Seiten ausweichen konnten. _

_Auf den Treppenstufen lagen ein Mensch und ein Besen. Ich kombinierte haarscharf, dass der eine auf dem anderen hergelangt war. Neugierig kamen wir näher, Snape einen Schritt hinter mir. Unser Besucher rührte sich nicht, blieb einfach liegen, wie er gefallen war. Ich fragte mich gerade, ob er sich bei dem Sturz auf unser Gelände verletzt hatte und ohnmächtig geworden war, als aus den dunklen Kleidern eine weiße Hand auftauchte und sich auf den kalten Stein der Treppe stützte. Gleich darauf hob sich auch ein Kopf mit kurzem, zerzaustem, blondem Haar daraus. _

_Es war eine Frau. Oder besser gesagt: ein junges Mädchen. Sie schien in unserem Alter zu sein, trug aber unter dem Reisemantel eine Schuluniform, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Beides war nicht in bestem Zustand. Als sie uns bemerkte und vom Boden aus zu uns aufblickte, fiel mir außerdem ein hässlicher, roter Striemen auf, der sich quer über ihre Wange zog. Die scharfen, kristallblauen Augen erinnerten mich an jemanden... mir wollte jedoch nicht einfallen, an wen._

_Ich beugte ich zu ihr herunter und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie nahm sie nicht, sondern kam von selbst auf die Füße, die sie jedoch nur unsicher zu tragen schienen. Ich zuckte die Achseln und hob stattdessen den Besen auf – eine Geste, die ich später noch bedauern sollte._

_Ihr Haar leuchtete selbst in der Düsternis des Dezemberabends. Wie goldene Flammen, die sich um ihr Gesicht schmiegten._

„_Zu Professor Dumbledore, bitte."_

„_Professor Dumbledore ist nicht da," gab ich Auskunft. „Er ist im Moment in Deutschland."_

„_Was?" Diese Neuigkeit schien ein Schlag für unsere nächtliche Besucherin zu sein. Ihr Blick huschte zwischen Severus und mir hin und her. „Oh mein Gott..." flüsterte sie. „Er ist dort und ich bin hier. Warum hab ich nicht gewartet? Wenn nun..." Bevor sie ihr Gestammel zu Ende bringen konnte, gaben tatsächlich ihre Beine unter ihr nach._

_Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, wurde aber von ihrem Besen daran gehindert, etwas wirklich Effektives zu unternehmen. Snape fing sie derweil so geschickt in den Armen auf, als hätte er darin Übung, junge Mädchen herumzutragen. Hatte er vielleicht auch, dachte ich übellaunig. Vielleicht trug er meine Cousine manchmal so... Ich verscheuchte das Bild, konzentrierte mich auf unseren bewusstlosen Gast. _

„_Krankenflügel," meinte ich düster. Snape nickte und wir wandten uns der Tür zu. Doch bevor ich den Versuch machen konnte, sie zu öffnen, erledigte das jemand von der anderen Seite und wir sahen uns den äußerst ungnädigen Gesichtern unserer Professoren Moody und McGonagall gegenüber._

_Das hatte mir noch gefehlt. Ich hatte Ausgehverbot bis auf weiteres – und irgendwas sagte mir, die Chancen, dass sich das in Bälde ändern würde, hatten sich gerade deutlich verschlechtert._

„_Was hat das hier zu bedeuten? Mr. Black –"_

"_Hast du _noch_ nicht genug?" raunzte Moody seinen Neffen an. Er kannte ihn schlecht, dachte ich._

_Doch dann wurde McGonagall auf das Mädchen aufmerksam und ihr Benehmen änderte sich vollkommen. „Miss Eliza!"_

„_Miss Eliza?" wiederholten Snape und ich wie aus einem Mund und gleichermaßen verständnislos. Unsere Lehrer wussten offenbar besser als wir, was sie von der Situation halten sollten. Sie wechselten einen Blick. Kannten sie das Mädchen?_

„_Folgen Sie mir, Mr. Snape," befahl McGonagall schließlich. Ich wollte mich so leicht nicht abschütteln lassen und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch vergebens. sie machte eine unmissverständliche Geste. „Mr. Black, Sie gehen zurück in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie hingehören."_

„_Aber, Professor..." Sie würde doch nicht im Ernst denken, dass ich mich jetzt wegschicken ließ._

„_Keine Widerrede," fuhr sie mich an und ich stellte mich automatisch etwas gerader hin. „Und seien Sie dankbar, dass sie keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen."_

_Autsch. Die Frau wusste, wie man einem Salz in die Wunden streute. Snape, diese Landplage, rauschte mit Eliza in den Armen an mir vorbei und die ganze Gesellschaft machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel, jedenfalls vermutete ich das. Mein Kopf drehte sich vor Fragen. Wen hatten wir da aufgegabelt? Einen Flüchtling aus Wolkenkuckucksheim am Ende? Unwahrscheinlich, für mich hatte es sich angehört, als seien sie dort komplett eingeschlossen – aber wenn ja, woher kannte McGonagall ihren Namen? Und der hörte sich nicht besonders deutsch an, wenn man darüber nachdachte..._

_Natürlich! Es musste jemand von hier sein. Eine Verwandte von einem unserer Lehrer wahrscheinlich, die deshalb Hogwarts nicht besuchen konnte. Wenn bloß die Welt in Ordnung wäre und man Peter in Animagusform hinschicken könnte, um herauszufinden, was vor sich ging._

_Seufzend machte ich mich auf den Weg in meinen Schlafsaal, in Gedanken immer noch mit den Ereignissen des Abends beschäftigt. Ich fühlte mich unsagbar allein auf der Welt. Spannende Dinge liefen unter unserer Nase ab und doch konnte ich meinen Freunden nicht davon berichten, weil wir ja nicht miteinander redeten. Was blieb sonst noch vom Leben – achja, richtig. _

_Doch zwischen dem Bett einer zehn Jahre älteren Frau und den verbotenen Gefühlen für Bellatrix konnte ich mich der Erkenntnis nicht erwehren, dass in meinem Leben etwas nicht so lief, wie es sollte. Eine normale Entwicklung für einen 16jährigen war das hier jedenfalls nicht._

_Es gab einen Ausweg aus der Misere und ich kannte ihn nur zu gut. Lange hatte ich es vermieden, aber jetzt wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, kam es mir sehr intelligent vor zu tun, was alle meine Klassenkameraden entweder schon hinter sich gebracht hatten oder gerade dabei waren zu bewerkstelligen. Ich beschloss, mir eine feste Freundin zuzulegen._

_Sie würde es werden, beschloss ich trotzig auf dem Weg in den Gryffindorturm, dieses Mädchen mit den Kristallaugen und dem Flammenhaar, das im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes vom Himmel gefallen war. Und dann würden wir ja sehen, ob ich meines abartigen Verlangens nach meiner Cousine nicht Herr werden konnte._

Aber das Leben funktioniert nicht immer so, wie man es sich zurechtlegt. Und schließlich und endlich war nicht ich es, der sie in der Nacht ihrer Ankunft über die Schwelle ihrer neuen Heimat getragen hat. Wie schrecklich romantisch.

Ich frage mich, ob sie sich noch daran erinnert hat – später, im richtigen Moment. Oder hat er es ihr erzählt? Ihr in allen Einzelheiten beschrieben, wie es damals war, sie zum ersten Mal in den Armen zu halten? Wie sind sie zusammengekommen? Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. War es nur einmal? Einmal zu viel?

Und hätten sie geheiratet, wenn nicht... Das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich wissen will. Jetzt gleich.

Ich stehe auf und stürme aus der Küche, um mir Snape vorzuknöpfen. Alles in allem, sind es wunderbare Aussichten, sich nicht mehr mit den eigenen unglücklichen Affären beschäftigen zu müssen, sondern mit denen anderer Leute.

**Author's Note: **Für alle, die „Der Erlkönig"nicht gelesen haben und durch die Familienverhältnisse verwirrt sind: Marlene McKinnon, die in Band 5 als Mitglied des Ordens erwähnt wird, ist in meinen Stories Dumbledores Tochter. Eliza ist wiederum ihre Tochter und die Mutter von Rowan.

Bei welcher Familie Rowan aufgewachsen ist, finden wir später heraus. Im nächsten Kapitel konfrontiert Sirius erst mal Snape und es fliegen wie üblich die Fetzen :) Sirius erinnert sich, wie er von zu Hause abhaute und was überhaupt der direkte Anlass dazu war.

**Denkt ans Reviewen, Leute – Ihr wisst ja, das hält nicht nur die Story, sondern auch mich am Leben :)**


	5. Die Vertreibung aus der Hoelle

**Author's Note: **miese Zeiten fuer Euren Schreiberling, das habt Ihr sicher schon gemerkt. Ich kann bloss hoffen, dass ich das naechste Kapitel schneller fertig habe. Diese Pruefungen machen mich alle, es ist nicht mehr feierlich.

Ach ja: Falls Ihr Euch wundert, warum ich so komisch schreibe, mit ae und ue und ss, das liegt an der beknackten Tastatur, die ich zur Zeit habe :) Da sind manche Buchstaben nicht drauf, sieht also etwas daemlich aus, aber nicht irritieren lassen.

**Arwen: **Ja, von Rowan wirds in einer der folgenden Geschichten so viel zu lesen geben, dass sie Euch am Ende zum Hals raushaengt. Auf die freu ich mich schon :)

**cara: **die Seite spinnt manchmal, das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Also, die Rosmerta in meiner Story ist so um die 25 als sie mit Sirius was anfaengt. Also keine alte Lady :) Achja, Sirius" Qualen... Ich glaube, Du kommst in diesem Kapitel auch auf Deine Kosten :) Der Aermste hats echt nicht leicht. Das freut mich aber, dass Du Eliza magst - bei meinen eigenen Charakteren bin ich immer total unsicher, wie sie aufgenommen werden. Ich hab noch nichts ueber ihren Tod verraten - das gehoert auch in eine ganz andere FanFic, also Geduld... ;)

**fairy: **Natuerlich kenn ich Anne Rice - daher hab ich das ja, dass Eberesche vor dem Boesen schuetzt. Hab ich doch gleich mal geklaut :) Das erfahrn wir noch, wie Snape Legilimentik gelernt hat. Ja, ich glaub schon, dass die Prophezeihung sich wortwoertlich erfuellt. Warum? :)

**loony: **lol "gekriselt" ist ein beschoenigender Ausdruck. Aber das erzaehl ich alles huebsch der Reihe nach wie die zusammengekommen sind. Uebrigens keine schlechte Idee fuer Rowans Adoptivfamilie :)

**maia: **Dankeee! Ja, ist richtig, ich kann nicht so viel ueber Severus und Eliza vorwegnehmen, sonst bleibt fuer denen ihre Story nix mehr uebrig :)

**boesewicht: **hmmm, wie kommst Du gerade auf Alexandra? :) Warts ab, das klaert sich alles noch.

**shila: **ja, ich hoff, dass das nicht so kompliziert wird mit den Familienverhaeltnissen?

**fabula: -**lacht- ich find die Idee auch romantisch... lol Findest Du Snape wirklich so strahlend? Ich finde er baut ne ganze Menge Sch...

Sooo, in diesem Kapitel kratzt Sirius die Kurve. Es gibt auch einen ganz tollen Anlass dafuer. Tja, und zum Schluss erfahrn wir (und er) noch was ganz schockierendes ueber die Umstaende, wie er nach Askaban kam.

_**IV. Die Vertreibung aus der Hölle **_

_Haven't slept in a week.  
My bed has become my coffin.  
Cannot breath, cannot speak.  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting.  
Take my heart and take my soul.  
I don't need them anymore.  
  
The one I love  
Is striking me down on my knees.  
Drowning me in my dreams.  
Over and over again.  
Dragging me under._

_-- The Rasmus_

Einmal hab ich den Fehler gemacht, meine Mutter zu fragen, wie es denn sein könne, dass eine Familie wie die unsere – die sich soviel darauf einbildet, ihre Ahnenkette bis in die Zeit vor Wilhelm dem Eroberer zurückverfolgen zu können – sich zu einem französischen Familienmotto verstieg.

_Toujours Pur. _Es kam mir absurd vor. Warum kein lateinisches Motto, wie nahezu alle anderen es hatten? Sogar die „spät Hinzugekommenen", wie mein Vater manchmal spöttisch sagte – also die reinblütigen Familien, die französischen Ursprungs waren und erst nach 1066 nach England gekommen waren. Was taten wir – die sich praktisch für so was ähnliches wie königliches Blut hielten – mit einem französischen Motto?

Die Reaktion meiner Mutter war ganz so, wie ich es mir hätte denken können, aber auch während der folgenden Tirade („Ich weiß nicht, wo der Junge das herhat, dass er immer alles in Frage stellen muss!") kaute ich weiter daran herum. Andromeda erzählte mir dann schließlich, es sei ein Spaß gewesen, den sich Phineas mit der reinblütigen Gemeinde erlaubt hatte. Er hatte das Familienmoto übersetzt – ursprünglich war es lateinisch gewesen – um all die „zugezogenen" Malfoys und Lestranges zu mockieren. Reines Blut war schön und gut, doch einige von uns waren eben schon länger im Land ansässig als andere und darauf mussten wir noch extra herumreiten.

Wie auch immer – jetzt steht es da, thront über sämtlichen Ästlein und Zweiglein des Black'schen Familienstammbaums auf dem Wandbehang meiner Mutter. Das Ding sieht übel aus, wie der Rest des Hauses. Ich weiß nicht, was Kreacher in der ganzen Zeit, die er hier allein mit den Portraits meiner Ahnen gehaust hat, eigentlich getrieben hat. In den zehn Jahren, die seit dem Tod meiner Mutter vergangen sind, hätte er doch mal ein bisschen für Ordnung sorgen können, das ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt. Aber Fehlanzeige.

„Du behandelst die Hauselfen besser als mich," habe ich meiner Mutter einmal vorgeworfen mit einer Stimme, von der ich mir gewünscht hätte, sie solle sprühen vor Verachtung, die aber nur mürrisch und gekränkt klang. „Die machen, was ich will, nicht wahr?" gab sie zurück. Im Gegensatz zu mir, sollte das natürlich heißen. Wenn Kreacher wirklich nur getan hat, was sie verlangte, dann hat ihre Einstellung zur Raumpflege in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren aber gewaltig gelitten. Ich, der verlorene Sohn, kann das bezeugen.

_Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie mein Leben wohl verlaufen und wie es mit uns allen gekommen wäre, wenn das Jahr 1975 nicht so einen brütendheißen Sommer gehabt hätte. Damit ein finsteres, steinernes Haus wie das unsrige in Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 sich aufheizte, mussten die Temperaturen im restlichen England schon derart unerträglich sein, dass die Leute sich nur noch vom Bett in den Swimmingpool und wieder zurück bewegten._

_Ich für meinen Teil saß zu Hause fest. Nach einem Riesenstreit mit meinen Eltern, in den sich wie üblich die ganze Familie eingemischt hatte, hatte man mir verboten, Grimmauld Place zu verlassen oder auch nur an meine Freunde zu schreiben. Nun, es war nicht so, als ob diese sich überschlagen hätten, als sie zaghafte Versuche unternahmen, mich wieder ein wenig in die Gruppe zu integrieren – nein, ich konnte auf ihre Gesellschaft, so wie sie jetzt war, verzichten. Es war jedesmal ein Ritt auf einer Rasierklinge, nur nichts falsches zu sagen. _

_Hier war es allerdings auch nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken. Noch nie zuvor war ich mir so deutlich bewusst geworden, welche Weiten mich inzwischen von meiner Familie trennten. Es bereitete mir schon Kopfschmerzen, auch nur die Stimmen meiner Eltern zu hören. Ich beneidete Narzissa, die in Frankreich ihren Astronomiestudien nachging, weit weg von der Familie. Und ich beneidete Andromeda. _

_Ja, und dann war da noch der wesentliche Faktor, der einen Sommeraufenthalt in Grimmauld Place zu einer lebensgefährlichen Angelegenheit machte. Elladora und Bellatrix beratschlagten zwar darüber, sich nach Black Manor in Sussex zurückzuziehen, wo es vermutlich kühler war als in der Stadt, doch die Aussicht, überhaupt die schützende Kühle des Hauses verlassen zu müssen, schreckte sie davon ab. Sie blieben also – leisteten uns heldenhaft weiter Gesellschaft – und somit meine Versuchung._

_Die Hitze sickerte ins Haus und verwirrte meine Sinne. Lange, heiße Nachmittage waren die Folge, in denen ich nichts tun konnte, als auf meinem Platz in der Bibliothek oder im Wohnzimmer verharren und Bellatrix dabei zusehen, wie sie die Lektionen ihrer Mutter verinnerlichte und alles ganz genau in unseren Nachschlagwerken ueberpruefte - die, das muss ich wohl nicht erst erwaehnen, samt und sonders auf dem Ministeriumsindex standen. _

_Ich war mir ihrer Anwesenheit unter demselben Dach nie zuvor so bewusst gewesen. Es war absurd, denn i__ch hätte so was wie geheilt sein müssen. Schliesslich wusste ich jetzt, wie es ging - kennt man eine Frau, kennt man alle Frauen, oder? (Naja, ich war gerade erst siebzehn geworden, das zu meiner Entschuldigung.)__ Es stand mir nicht mehr zu, ein Maedchen bloss anzuschmachten und keinen Finger krumm zu machen, __wie ein liebeskranker Jüngling. _

_Statt dessen gab ich mir bei Tag Mühe, an meiner Cousine vorbeizuschauen, und wälzte mich bei Nacht unruhig in meinem Bett hin und her – tja, wie der liebeskranke Jüngling, der ich nun mal war._

_Ich war krank vor Verlangen. Ich konnte nicht mehr essen und nicht mehr schlafen. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Ich meine, ich hasste meine Cousine. Ich hasste alles an ihr - von ihrem impertinenten Augenaufschlag, wenn sie Dumbledore oder McGongall infrage stellte, ueber ihr Talent, Menschen gegeneinader aufzuhetzen und sie ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen,__ bis zu ihrer leidigen Angewohnheit, unsere zahlreichen Duelle stets zu ihren Gunsten zu entscheiden. Es gab auf dieser Welt keinen Menschen, den ich mehr verabscheute als sie. _

_Klar, Sirius, versicherte ich mir. Deswegen geisterst du auch nachts durchs Haus, auf die Gefahr hin, von Kreacher erwischt und an Muttern verpetzt zu werden, deswegen schleichst du mehrmals pro Nacht an ihrer Zimmertür vorbei und stellst dir vor wie es wäre, jetzt einfach hineinzugehen... und Bellatrix wäre da... mit nichts an außer ihrem dunklen rätselhaften Lächeln... _

_So etwas war mir noch nie vorher passiert – und auch niemandem sonst auf der Welt, davon war ich überzeugt. __Wie hätten Menschen wie mein Vater, Tante Elladora oder Professor McGonagall schon einmal so empfinden und danach ruhig weiterleben können? Nein, ich war mir sicher – diese Leidenschaft war erst mit mir geboren worden. Ich dachte an James und sein unschuldige Kinderverliebtheit. Wie hätte er je verstehen können, was ich durchmachte?_

_Und wie hätte Bellatrix, wenn sie die geringste Ahnung von meinen Gefühlen gehabt hätte, so ruhig und friedlich schlafen sollen, wie sie es tat, als ich eines Nachts gegen Ende Juli wirklich heimlich, still und leise ihr Schlafzimmer betrat, fuer eine Ewigkeit an ihrem Bettpfosten lehnte und auf ihre zartes Elfenbeinprofil, das sich gegen die glaenzende Ebenholzschwaerze ihres Haares abhob, herunterstarrte, ehe ich es schliesslich wagte, mich zu naehern. _

_Sie schlief immer auf der Seite, das wusste ich noch aus unserer Kinderzeit. Eine Hand unter ihrer Wange, das nachtfarbene Haar ueber das Kopfkissen gebreitet. Sie trug den Aussentemperaturen entsprechend nicht viel unter dem Leinen, mit dem sie sich zugedeckt hatte und unter dem sich die Kurven ihres Koerpers deutlich abzeichneten. _

_Und wenn ich sie nun einfach... weckte? dachte ich. __Vielleicht würde sie es für einen Traum halten... sich morgen früh an nichts Konkretes mehr erinnern..._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich in dieser Nacht die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und mich im letzten Moment zurueckhielt. Das Verlangen, den feinen schwarzseidenen Traeger ihres Negligees herunterzustreifen und mit den Lippen die alabasterweisse Haut zu beruehren, war uebermaechtig. Herauszufinden, wie sie schmeckte... Nach Himbeer vielleicht, die Farbe ihres Mundes... Und wie sie sich anfuehlte... Ihre Haut, ueberall an meiner... Da lag sie friedlich schlafend und ahnte nichts von meinen Qualen. Ich starrte auf sie herunter und hasste sie so sehr, dass mir alles wehtat. _

_Keine Ahnung, wie ich in jener Nacht in mein Zimmer zurueckstolperte, ich schaffte es jedenfalls, ohne gesehen zu werden. Ich wusste, ich hatte mich richtig verhalten - besser gesagt: ich haette ueberhaupt nicht erst in ihr Zimmer gehen sollen, aber da sich dieser Impuls nicht hatte unterdruecken lassen, war es gut, dass ich nicht noch mehr Dummheiten gemacht hatte. Es dauerte lange, bis ich einschlief - und dann wachte ich auf, nur um ein oedes Familiendinner ueber mich ergehen lassen zu muessen. _

_Muerrisch schlenzte ich mich auf meinen Stuhl und fing einen kleinen Streit ueber irgendwas mit meiner Mutter an. Mein Vater mischte sich ein, alle anwesenden Familenmitglieder gaben der Reihe nach ihren Kommentar dazu ab und mein uebliches Suendenregister kam in vollem Umfang neu aufs Tapet._

_Und dann gerieten Bellatrix und ich in Streit ueber die Tatsache, dass Lily und James - zwei Gryffindors - zun unseren Schulsprechern ernannt worden waren. __Diese Entscheidung von Dumbledore als einziger Gryffindor in einem Slytherinhaushalt zu verteidigen, war kein Spaziergang. Und mit Bellatrix ueber die "chronische Benachteiligung von Slythrins" wie sie es nannte zu diskutieren, war jedesmal ein Hoellentrip. _

_Wir waren bei dem besonders spektakulaeren Fall des Hauspokals in der vierten Klasse angelangt, als sie mich damit ueberraschte. „Warst du gestern nacht in meinem Zimmer?" _

_Das Kluegste waere gewesen, es sofort abzustreiten. Ich suchte zu lange nach einer intelligenten Antwort. Schon wurden sich alle andern der peinlichen Stille bewusst, schon musste ich dem milden, neugierigen Blick meiner Tante Elladora ausweichen. Und dann fing es an - nicht einmal gehaessig, sondern leise und gutmuetig kommentierte meine Familie diese Enthuellung. _

_"Sehr traditionsbewusst von dir, mein Junge. Unser weisses Schaf schickt sich an, in den Schoss der Familie zurueckzukehren."_

_"Na, also wirklich... Und ich hab mir tatsaechlich schon Sorgen gemacht, der Junge koennte sich ein Halbblut anlachen."_

_"Wenn das keine erfreulichen Neuigkeiten sind..."_

_"Nicht so weit her mit dem Gryffindorgeschwaetz, wenn der Slytherinteil der Familie mit Bellatrix aufwarten kann."_

_"Ja, alles nur jugendliche Flausen. Am Ende bleibt doch alles in der Familie..."_

_"Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen, wie es mich freut, das zu hoeren."_

_Das Schlimmste war in gewisser Weise, dass Bellatrix einfach nur dasass und kein Wort zu unserer Verteidigung sagte. Sie starrte auf ihren Teller hinunter und schien das alles gar nicht richtig mitzubekommen. Sie fand es zu abstossend, um auch nur ein Wort darueber zu verlieren, dachte ich. Die Schande. Die Schande..._

_Ich weiss nicht, wie ich vom Tisch wegkam und in mein Zimmer. Ich kann aber bis heute noch das Lachen hoeren, das mir folgte. Oben stopfte ich wahllos ein paar Klamotten in meinen Rucksack und dazu das Buch, das ich gerade las. Binnen fuenf Minuten war ich aus dem Haus und die Strasse hinunter. Ich sah nicht zurueck._

_Godric's Hollow war weit - doch ich hatte gleich nach meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag Apparieren gelernt. __James sagte kein Wort, als er mich mit meinem Rucksack draussen stehen sah. Gab nur der Haustuer einen Schubs, so dass sie sich weiter auftat und den Weg nach drinnen freigab. Einen Moment blendete mich das viele Licht. _

Und doch bin ich hier.

Als ich das Zimmer betrete, muss ich gegen den Impuls ankämpfen, hinüberzustürmen und den Wandbehang abzureißen. Ich kann mir schon Kreachers höhnisches Gegacker vorstellen, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, weil er hundertpro magisch befestigt ist. Zum andern steht jemand davor, den ich wegschubsen müsste, um überhaupt freien Zugang und Platz zum Manövrieren zu haben. Und es müsste schon ein außergewöhnlicher Notfall sein, damit ich freiwillig Hand an Snape lege.

Er steht mit dem Rücken zu mir, obwohl er gehört haben muss, wie ich hereingepoltert bin, den Kopf voller wüster Gedanken. Seine Haltung ist seltsam angespannt – wie es meine wäre, wenn ich da stünde, den Blick auf meinen Stammbaum gerichtet. Ob er bereits daran gedacht hat, was uns bevorsteht? Jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sie befreien wird. Er moechte es, vielleicht liegt es ihm ebensosehr am Herzen wie die Prophezeihung in voller Laenge zu hoeren.

Aus den Prozessakten geht eindeutig hervor, dass Bellatrix ueber viele Jahre seine persoenliche Schuelerin war und seine engste Vertraute unter allen Todessern. Als sie nach der Folterung der Longbottoms gefasst wurde, sah sie keinen echten Grund mehr, mit irgendetwas hinter dem Berg zu halten. Es haette mich schockieren sollen, als Remus mir daraus zitierte, aber mich kann seit langem nichts mehr ueberraschen, wo meine Cousine betroffen ist. Und jetzt werden sie bald wieder vereint sein, Meister und Schuelerin. Ich weiss das ebenso wie der Mann, der im Augenblick meinen Familienstammbaum studiert und dabei unmerklich den Griff der rechten Hand um den linken Unterarm spannt.

„Die Stimme deines Herrn?" kann ich mir nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Pass auf, was du redest, Black."

„Warum bist du ausgestiegen?" bohre ich in meiner unbelehrbaren Art weiter.

Er sieht mich kalt an. „Das fragst du dich." 

„Allerdings."

„Vielleicht hab ich ja das Licht gesehen. Vielleicht sprach eines Tages aus dem Chaos eine Stimme zu mir, die sich irritierenderweise genau wie Dumbledore anhörte: Severus, lass ab von deinem fürchterbaren Tun und sei der Gesellschaft endlich mal von Nutzen."

„Hört, hört. War das vor oder nach – Rowan?"

„Mit anderen Worten: war Eliza der Grund für meinen Ausstieg?"

„War sie's?"

„Nein. Zwischen meinem Seitenwechsel und unserem ersten Kuss lag etwa ein halbes Jahr."

Kuss. Schreck lass nach. Eliza. Schniefelus. Küssen. Wo ist der nächste Kotzkübel? Ich sollte wirklich mal lernen, mich aus andrer Leute Angelegenheiten rauszuhalten. Da erfaehrt man immer mehr, als man wisen moechte.

Snape dreht sich spoettisch zu mir um. "Wofuer haeltst du mich, Black? Fuer einen liebeskranken Narren, der als Anstoss, zu den Guten zu wechseln, nur die richtige Frau braucht und ploetzlich seine Irrtuemer erkennt? Wie schrecklich romantisch. Passt zu dir, so was zu vermuten. "

Jede Wette, dass es so gelaufen ist? denke ich aufsaessig. Wenn er schon in diesem Ton davon spricht... Das _ist_ romantisch, so wahr Merlin mein Zeuge ist. Auch wenn's natuerlich schwer faellt, ausgerechnet Snape in so einem Szenario zu sehen

"Du uebersiehst nur, dass wir uns nicht alle in solchem Masse von unseren Hormonen durchs Leben leiten lassen wie du."

"Was willst Du damit wieder andeuten?" fahre ich auf, obwohl ich eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon habe, was jetzt kommt. Es waere ja auch zu schoen gewesen, um wahr zu sein, einen Abend ohne dieses Thema zu erleben.

Er laechelt mich an. "Nur, dass es fuer jemanden, der sich von einer Frau, in die er verliebt war, aus seinem Elternhaus hat vertreiben lassen, typisch ist anzunehmen, dass alle anderen sich genauso stark davon beeinflussen lassen."

_In der Nacht meiner spektakulaeren Flucht schlug das Wetter um. Ich lag im Gaestezimmer der Potters, zu aufgewuehlt, um zu schlafen, , und hoerte den Wind ums Haus heulen. Er brachte Regen mit sich und die allseits ersehnte Abkuehlung._

_Die kommenden Tage waren ruhig - wenn man von den anfangs fast stuendlich eintreffenden Heulern von meiner Mutter absieht. Gelegentlich schallte auch mein Vater durchs Haus, aber hauptsaechlich war es eine von ihr inszenierte Kampagne. Maggie und Nathan verhielten sich grossartig, obwohl auch sie von den Drohungen und Beschimpfungen meiner Familie nicht verschont blieben._

_Aber ihre Geheimwaffe hatten sich die Blacks bis zum Schluss aufgehoben. Genau eine Woche, nachdem ich weggelaufen war, kamen James und ich nachmittags vom Einkaufen zurueck, als Maggie mich ins Wohnzimmer winkte. Und da sass mein Bruder. Einen wahnsinnigen Moment lang gab ich mich der Hoffnung hin, er wäre mir gefolgt. Ich weiß nicht, was mich darauf brachte, aber als ich ihn hier sah, am Ort meines Exils, da wuenschte ich es mir mit der Leidenschaft eines Kindes, das auf ein bestimmtes Weihnachtsgeschenk hofft. _

_Dann wandte ich, einer boesen Ahnung folgend den Kopf und sah, wer es sich in dem anderen Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. Sie sass mit dem Ruecken zur Fensterfornt des Wintergartens, so dass das diesige Licht des Augusttages sie einhuellte und ihren Gesichtsausdruck unkenntlich machte. Ich sah jedoch, dass sie die Arme auf den Lehnen gelegt und den Kopf zurueckgelehnt hatte - als sei dies ihr Thronsaal und ich muesste an dieser Stelle auf die Knie fallen. _

_Was ich nicht zu tun gedachte._

_"Sirius, deine Eltern moechten, dass du nach Hause kommst." sagte Bellatrix. Als ich nichts sagte, fuhr sie fort. "Du bist abgehauen, ohne jemandem ein Wort zu sagen oder eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Sie haben sich grosse Sorgen gemacht."_

_Maggie sprang ein, als ich nichts sagte. "Ich habe Mrs. Black sofort eine Nachricht geschickt, als Sirius hier ankam. Es bestand also kein Grund zur Sorge."__ Unter Bellatrix' steinernem Blick schien ihre Stimme tatsaechlich ein wenig an Selbstbewusstsein einzubuessen. Fast haette ich darueber gelaechelt. __Keiner von uns streifte den Grund meines ueberstuerzten Aufbruchs, wofuer ich aeusserst dankbar war, und auch Maggie fragte nicht danach._

_"Deine Eltern sind mit deinem Vorhaben hierzubleiben nicht einverstanden. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass du dich laecherlich auffuehrst und dass du besser deine Gryffindor-Freundschaften nicht ueber deine Familienehre stellst."_

_"Vielen Dank. Ich denke aber, ich kann selbst entscheiden, wovon meine Zukunft bestimmt wird und brauche den Rat meiner Eltern in diesen Dingen nicht."_

_"Da du deine Zukunft erwaehnst: mit welchen Mitteln planst du sie zu bestreiten? Denn ich garantiere dir, du wirst von der Familie keinen Sickel sehen, wenn du weiter Scheisse baust."_

_"Es mag fuer die Blacks ein Fremdwort sein, aber tatsaechlich ueberleben viele Hexen und Zauberer, indem sie fuer ihren Lebensunterhalt _arbeiten_. Das habe ich auch vor, wenn ich Hogwarts beendet habe und ich werde wunderbar zurecht kommen. Ihr seid mir nichts schuldig, ich bin euch nichts schuldig. Eine einfache Rechnung."_

_"Dann wirf doch mal einen Blick in den Spiegel. Oder auf dein Zeugnis. Die Mitglieder der Familie Black sind innerlich und aeusserlich weit ueberdurchschnittlich mit allen Talenten ausgestattet. Was denkst du, woher das kommt? Von Muggelgrosseltern, die noch nie einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatten? Du bist das Ergebnis jahrhundertelanger genetischer Selektion. All deine Vorteile wie Intelligenz und gutes Aussehen verdankst du deiner Familie - und du willst das wegwerfen und dich deiner Verpflichtung entziehen wegen liberaler Launen."_

_"Das sind keine Launen, sondern meine Ueberzeugungen," gab ich zurueck. "Nicht nur, dass Muggelstaemmige ebenso Menschen sind wie wir, sie sind auch ebenso gute Hexen und Zauberer, in einigen Faellen sogar bessere__, und wenn ich irgendwann mal heirate, dann wird die Abstammung das letzte sein, worauf ich bei meiner Frau achte."_

_"Ach ja," meinte Bellatrix siegesgewiss. "Dann verrat mir doch mal eines: die ganzen Maedchen in Hogwarts, von denen ich nicht wissen muss, was genau du mit ihnen getrieben hast - war da auch nur eine dabei, die kein Reinblut war?"_

_"Jetzt reicht es." sagte Maggie scharf. Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter, wie um mich zu beruhigen, aber ich fuehlte mich eigentlich mehr erschoepft, als aufgeregt. Bellatrix hatte richtig vermutet: jedes Maedchen, mit dem ich bis jetzt romantisch involviert gewesen war, war reinbluetig. Sogar Rosmerta. Sogar Eliza. Es war mir vorher noch nie aufgefallen. "Wenn das die Art ist, wie Sirius bei seinen Eltern behandelt wurde, wundert mich nichts mehr, aber in meinem Haus wird er sich so etwas nicht anhoeren muessen."_

_"Dann ist dieses Gespraech wohl beendet. Auf Wiedersehen, Sirius," sagte meine Cousine und stand mit einer fliessenden Bewegung vom Stuhl auf. Regulus tat es ihr gleich und wollte an mir vorbeigehen, ohne mich eines Blickes zu wuerdigen. Ich packte ihn jedoch am Arm und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen._

_"Du weisst doch," platzte ich heraus, "was sie tun. Frueher war es Grindelwald und jetzt dieser Namenlose. Sie unterstuetzen die Moerder und Folterer oder werden selbst welche - willst dabei etwa auch noch mitmachen?" _

_"Sirius" sagte mein Bruder mit einer harten Stimme, zu der er sich verpflichtet fuehlte und die nicht zu ihm passte. "Du bist mein Bruder und ich liebe dich. Aber eher wuerde ich uns alle tot und die Nigelli vernichtet sehen wollen, als dass ich mich mit dem hier -" sein entnervter Blick schloss Maggie und Godric's Hollow mit ein "jemals anfreunden koennte." Bellatrix laechelte fein._

Ach, Reggie, hab ich noch das Recht, dich so zu nennen? Was redest du fuer Bloedsinn, das bist doch nicht du, das ist sie und was sie hoeren will, wie sie hier neben uns steht...

_Er nickte ihr zu und verliess vor ihr das Zimmer. Sie verhielt neben mir, wandte den Kopf so dass sie mich direkt ansah und ich ihren Atem auf der Wange spüren konnte, als sie sagte: „Du kommst nie von uns frei. Und wenn du stirbst, wird unser Name auf deinem Grabstein stehen."_

_Dann waren sie endlich fort.__ Maggie klopfte auf das Sofapolster neben sich und goss mir Tee ein, als ich Platz genommen hatte. „Deine Cousine ist ein merkwürdiges Mädchen." stellte sie fest._

"Du musst doch schon daran gedacht haben," meint Snape. "Jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

"Was?" fahre ich ihn an. Ich weiss natuerlich, was er meint, aber es tut gut, es nicht gleich zugeben zu muessen. Snape sieht mich mit etwas an, das man beinahe mit Mitleid verwechseln koennte. Mit dem Daumen deutet er ueber seine Schulter auf den Wandbehang.

"Er wird sie befreien. Es liegt ihm am Herzen."

Voldemorts Herz, ach ja. Ein Thema, mit dem man Bibliotheken fuellen koennte. "Hat er das gesagt, als du ihn unlaengst gesprochen hast?" floete ich.

Seine Augen funkeln. Aber er hat sich in der Gewalt. "Oh, es wurde irgendwie erwaehnt," sagt er trocken. Er sieht mich nachdenklich an. "Er ist nicht der einzige, der nicht schlecht aussieht, dafuer dass er dreizehn Jahre tot war."

"Sieh mal an," fauchte ich. "Glaubst du es jetzt wenigstens, wenn du Wurmschwanz mit eigenen Augen gesehen hast?"

"Was war es fuer ein Gefuehl, sie dort zurueckzulassen?" schiesst er prompt zurueck. "Konntest du ueberhaupt klar genug denken, um irgendwas zu fuehlen? Hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen?"

"Sie wusste, dass ich unschuldig war und haette mich ohne zu zoegern dort vorrotten lassen, als sie sie wieder raus- Ich bin _dir_ ueberhaupt keine Rechenschaft schuldig!" falle ich mir selbst ins Wort.

Er laechelt. "Ja, doch. Ich denke, das beantwortet die Fragen."

_Andromeda war auch keine Hilfe. Unter ihrem besorgten Blick schien mir mein "Ausbruch" immer weniger wie etwas Heroisches oder als Zeichen geistiger Unabhaengigkeit, sondern eher wie eine Kurzschlusshandlung, deren Folgen noch nicht abzuschaetzen waren. _

_„Du wirst mir jetzt nicht vorwerfen, dass ich das gleiche getan habe wie du."_

„_Nein, und genau deswegen fühl ich mich schuldig. Du hast eben nicht das gleiche getan wie ich, für jeden von uns bedeutet das Exil etwas anderes."_

_Wir sassen auf dem Tonksschen Familiensofa in Teds und Andromedas kuscheliger kleiner Wohnung und guckten zu, wie Nymphadora ihr Flaeschchen trank. Ich hatte mir immer lange nicht erklaeren koennen, was Andromeda geritten hatte, ihre Tochter mit diesem Namen zu strafen. Aber in diesem Moment fiel es mir ein und ich wusste, was es bedeutete. _

_Nymphadora war Bellatrix' Zweitname. Ein sehr alter, in unserer Familie ueber Generationen hinweg oft verwendeter Name. Meiner war Reginald - auch so ein Volltreffer. Als Kinder hatten wir uns einen Spass daraus gemacht, uns gegenseitig bei diesen Monstrositaeten zu rufen. Dass Andromeda ihrem Kind solch einen Namen gab, zeigte, dass sie sich unterschwellig immer noch mit dem Haus Black verbunden fuehlte und sich auch als Teil der Familie betrachtete - selbst wenn meine Mutter da anderer Ansicht war. _

_Andromedas Mutter und Schwestern hatten nach wie vor Kontakt zu ihr, das wusste ich. Es liess sich auch nicht vermeiden, dass man sich gegenseitig ab und zu begegnete. Wie einst bei Elladora waren Zauberkunst und Geschichte der Magie auch die Lieblingsfaecher ihrer aeltesten Tochter - eine natuerliche Folge war, dass Andromeda eine aehnliche Laufbahn eingeshclagen hatte, wie ihre Mutter. Allerdings liessen sich bisher keine Dunklen Tendenzen feststellen. _

_Sie hatte es geschafft - sie hatte sich von all dem Dreck bei uns zuhause losgesagt und mit Ted ein neues Leben angefangen. Jetzt wollte ich das Patentrezept, doche meine Cousine behauptete, es nicht zu kennen. _

„_Du hast immer gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis ich dir folge," sagte ich. "Ich musste es tun. Ich wäre erstickt dort." Selbstverstaendlich hatte ich Andromeda nicht gesagt, was der eigentliche Anlass fuer meine Flucht gewesen war. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, auch nur daran zu denken, geschweige denn Dritten zu erzaehlen, was zwischen Bellatrix und mir vorgefallen war. _

„_Erstickt! Sirius... solche rebellischen Phasen macht jeder durch. Das ist kein Grund, alle Brücken hinter sich abzubrechen, ohne etwas zu haben, wodurch man das Leben wie es bisher war, ersetzen könnte. Es gibt kein Zurück, das weißt du. Und du liebst sie doch."_

_Ich fragte nicht, wer sie sein sollte. Die Szene, die ich im Spiegel gesehen hatte, tauchte wieder vor mir auf: Wie wir engumschlungen durch die von Laubhaufen gesäumte Straße davongingen, bis wir nur noch zwei kleine Punkte waren, die Grimmauld Place weit hinter sich gelassen hatten. _Mein Herzbegehren... ist das so... Wissen es eigentlich alle?

_Seit ich abgehauen war, herrschte eisiges Schweigen in der Schule. Ich hatte noch nie ein so ruhiges Schuljahr erlebt: keine Duelle mit Bellatrix, keine Streitereien. Sie tat, als waere ich Luft. __Wenn Bellatrix oder Regulus sich wirklich einmal gezwungen sahen, das Wort an mich zu richten, taten sie es ueber Dritte. Im Stil von "Potter, sag bitte meinem Cousin/Bruder..." und so weiter. Bei ihr wirkte es natuerlich sehr viel ueberzeugender als bei ihm. _

_Bei allen anderen sammelte ich Punkte durch das, was passiert war - von daheim abhauen war schlicht und ergreifend der Gipfel der Coolness. Besonders die Maedchen fanden es toll. Sogar Eliza, die sonst an allem, was ich tat, kein gutes Haar liess. Eine Weile war das Leben tatsaechlich schoen - James und Lily brachten es endlich fertig, sich fuer ein zivilisiertes Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu verabreden, was tatsaechlich eine ganze Reihe von Verabredungen nach sich zog __und Eliza und ich liessen uns ein wenig davon anstecken. Auf diese Weise machte es mir nicht so viel aus, meinen besten Freund an ein Paar jadegruene Augen zu verlieren. _

_Nach aussen hin tat ich, als ginge es mir besser als je zuvor. Innerlich hatte ich das Gefuehl tot zu sein. Ueber Monate, vielleicht Jahre hinweg hatte sich in mir eine Spannung aufgebaut, die durch meine Flucht verpufft war, ohne wirklich ein Ventil gefunden zu haben. Zwar sah ich endlich Licht am Ende des Tunnels, doch gleichzeitig erschien mir meine Situation hoffnungsloser, als sie es je gewesen war. _

_Ich wusste nicht, was Bellatrix ueber all das dachte, was an meinem letzten Tag zuhause hochgespuelt wurde - ob sie wusste, dass ich eine ungesunde Besessenheit entwickelt hatte und ob sie vorhatte, das gegen mich zu verwenden. Ich zog es vor, nicht so viel darueber nachzudenken, es machte mich wahnsinnig. Und wieder kreisten meine Aengste bevorzugt um einen Punkt: Wenn es nur niemand herausfindet._

_Nicht ein einziges Mal zog ich damals in Erwaegung, dass es Bellatrix vielleicht so gehen koennte wie mir. _

Zurueck zu den wirklich interessanten Affairen meiner Generation. „Das ist dann wohl der Grund," sage ich leise.

Eine pechschwarze Braue wölbt sich in seinem fahlen Gesicht. „Der Grund?"

„Der Grund, dass Dumbledore dich unterichten lässt. Ich hab mich das oft gefragt."

"Erspar mir das. Du hattest bis vor ein paar Wochen keine Ahnung, was ich war und du hast jetzt noch keine, was ich bin, also raeum mal wieder das Haus auf oder tu sonst irgendwas Nuetzliches, aber ueberlass die wichtigen Fragen den Leuten, die damit umgehen koennen."

Irgendwie bezwinge ich mein Temperament in diesem kritischen Moment und sage nicht, was ich gern sagen wuerde. „Irgendwie überrascht's mich nicht so wie es sollte. Eliza war schon immer zu gut für diese Welt."

Er fuhr herum. „Nur, dass sie selbst es nie so gesehen hat – wie du wüsstest, wenn du ihr nahe genug gestanden hättest." Seine Augen gluehen mit einem Feuer, das ich doert noch nie gesehen habe. "Das ist Ironie, nicht wahr? Ein selbstgerechter Heuchler wie du zählt sich selbstverständlich zu den Guten, während der Mensch mit dem besten und reinsten Herzen, den ich je gekannt habe, zeitlebens von chronischen Gewissensbissen heimgesucht wurde, weil sie tat, was sie tun musste."

Fuer einen Moment bin ich um Worte verlegen. Die ganze Zeit ueber, seit ich von ihnen beiden erfahren habe, ist mir nie so richtig zu Bewusstsein gekommen, was es bedeutet, dass Snape mit ihr zuasammen war - sie vermutlich besser gekannt hat, als irgendein anderer von uns, ihren Freunden. Sogar besser als ich - und Eliza und ich waren immerhin... aber das gehoert nicht zu den Dingen, an die ich gern zurueckdenke.

Er weiss solche Dinge ueber sie, wie dass es ihr zu schaffen machte, in ihrem Beruf die Unverzeihlichen Flueche anzuwenden. Das ist etwas, das sie beide gemeinsam haben - die Unverzeihlichen und Skrupel. Sonst waere er ja nicht zurueckgekommen, wenn er es denn ist. So ganz weiss ich noch nicht, was ich von einem reformierten Snape halten soll. Aber wenn ausgerechnet Eliza mit ihrer Menschenkenntnis ihm vertraut hat... Eliza, die immer wusste, wenn jemand log. Die Peter nicht mochte.

Ein seltsamer Gedanke kommt mir in diesem Augenblick: Wer von uns war ihr denn wirklich gewachsen? Wer von uns konnte sie denn voellig begreifen - verstehen, was es hiess zu tun, was getan werden musste, auch wenn man seine Seele in Gefahr bringen musste und es einen auf jede erdenkliche Art fertig machte? Ich ganz sicher nicht. Auch nicht Remus, der ueber einen Zeitraum von zwei Jahren in der Winkelgasse mit ihr zusammenlebte.

Es war nichts Sanftes an ihr, das haben die Vorkommnisse in Wolkenkuckucksheim, als sie sechzehn war, fuer immer verdorben. Welcher andere Mann haette es denn mit ihr aufnehmen koennen, wenn nicht Snape? Wer sonst haette wirkliche ihre "andere Haelfte" sein koennen - sie war auf dieselbe Weise anstrengend wie er. Sie war eine Getriebene, genau wie er. Der Wunsch nach Rache und ihr eigenes Schuldgefuehl, dass sie als einzige davongekommen war, das sie nie geschafft hatte abzulegen, begleiteten sie ihr ganzes Leben lang.

_Im Nachhinein kann man sagen, dass es an katastrophale Dummheit grenzender Leichtsinn war, in der Situation, die im Winter 1975/76 bei uns herrschte, zu Andromeda zu fahren. Allerdings war ich nicht der einzige, der das Risiko eingegangen war, in den Weihnachtsferien Verwandte zu besuchen. Es war die letzte Atempause, die uns in diesem Krieg goennt sein sollte. Die Seuche, die Weihnachten 1975 gerade am Ausbrechen war, beeintraechtigte das Handeln beider Seiten in diesem Konflikt gleichermassen, und auf diese Art herrschte eine Zeitlang Waffenstillstand._

_Das Verhaengnis folgte uns jedenfalls auf dem Fuss, als wir nach Hogwarts zurueckkehrten. Noch gegen Ende der Ferien gab es die ersten Krankheitsfaelle und in der zweiten Januarwoche wurde die Schule offiziell zur Quarantaenezone erklaert._

_Damit waren wir eingeschlossen - jeder Kontakt nach draussen war untersagt, wir konnten nicht einmal unseren Familien Nachricht geben (nicht dass ich den Wunsch verspuert haette). Aber das wirklich Ueble war, dass uns keine Linderungsmittel hereingeschickt werden konnten - ein magisches Heilmittel gegen Grippe gab es sowieso nicht - und auch in der Bibliothek befanden sich keine Rezepte fuer die Mixturen, die wir dringend gebraucht haetten. _

_Die Reinblueter traf es am schlimmsten - ohne Kontakt zur Muggelwelt grossgeworden, waren wir gegen Grippe nicht im geringsten immunisiert. Zu Zeiten schien ganz Slytherin in den Krankenfluegel umgezogen zu sein. Mein Bruder erkrankte als einer der ersten. Nach und nach lagen auch saemtliche Mitglieder von Bellatrix' Gang darnieder, sie selbst schien jedoch unverwuestlich. Ich vermutete, dass ihr das insgeheim ziemlich zu schaffen machte - da besonders reines Blut auch besonders schwere Faelle von Grippe nach sich zu ziehen schien. Ich selbst sah mich mit dem Problem konfrontiert._

_Zwei Tage nachdem die Quarantaene verhaengt worden war, klagte Peter abends ueber Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen. Am naechsten Morgen ging es ihm so schlecht, dass ich ihn in den Krankenfluegel bringen musste - und am fruehen Nachmittag spuerte ich auch bei mir die ersten Anzeichen._

_Es war abscheulich. Ich war noch nie krank gewesen, mein Leben lang hatte ich mich auf meinen Koerper verlassen koennen. Doch nun musste ich erleben, wie meine Kraft und Gesundheit dahinschwanden, so dass ich am Abend zu nichts mehr in der Lage war, als auf meinem Bett im Krankenfluegel vor mich hinzudaemmern. Dazu kamen die Horrorgeschichten ueber die Seuche, mit denen ich grossgeworden war. Bei der letzten Grippewelle irgendwann Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts waren Hexen und Zauberer gestorben - wie meine Mutter nie muede wurde zu erwaehnen, wenn ich damit anfing, dass freundschaftliche Beziehungen zur Muggelwelt sinnvoll und unerlaesslich fuer den Fortbestand der magischen Gemeinschaft seien._

_Ich spuerte die Leute um mein Bett herum mehr, als dass ich sie durch den Nebel aus Schmerz und Benommenheit wirklich sehen konnte. Aber ich hoerte sie sprechen. Fieber - dieses Wort schnappte ich mehrmals auf. Nach und nach verstummten die Stimmen und die verschwommenen Gesichter wurden durch andere Bilder ersetzt - Bilder, die schaerfer, doch zugleich unwirklicher waren._

_Ich sah schwarzgekleidete Hexen und Zauberer um ein offenes Grab im Schnee versammelt und glaubte fuer einen Moment, ich sei gestorben und schaute jetzt bei meiner eigenen Beerdigung zu. Doch das Bild zerfloss, bevor ich einer bedeutungsvollen Analyse naehertreten konnte._

_Der Wind brauste ueber eine oede Heidelandschaft und trocknete den Schweiss auf meinem Gesicht. Eine feine, hoehnische Stimme sprach die Worte, die ich fuerchten gelernt hatte und meine Welt explodierte in Schmerz. Ich schrie und schrie, aber nur unbarmherziges Gelaechter antwortete._

_Gruener Nebel waberte ueber den Ruinen eines Hauses. Ein Kind weinte herzzereissend und ich lag auf den Knien in dem Bewusstsein, dass ich versagt hatte..._

_Tote. Ich konnte sie nicht zaehlen, aber der Tod war ueberall um mich herum. Blut und Truemmer, wohin ich sah und es war meine Schuld und doch nicht meine Schuld und ich konnte nicht aufhoeren zu lachen..._

_Andere Bilder kamen, Gesichter. Remus, vor der Zeit gealtert, der mich in seine Arme zog. Ein Junge, der wie James aussah, lehnte in einem Fensterrahmen und sah mich mit flehenden Augen zu mir auf.__ Meine Cousine drehte sich im Lichtgewitter einer Schlacht zu mir um. Ein roter Blitz erhellte ihre ausgemergelten Zuege, blendete meine Augen und dann war da nichts mehr... nur fluesternde Schwaerze und ein Meer aus Zeit..._

_Ich wusste nicht, wie lange es so ging, doch irgendwann kehrten die Schmerzen von einem Moment auf den anderen zurueck, ohne Vorwarnung. "Nein!" hoerte ich eine weibliche Stimme schreien. "Kaempfe, undankbarer Blutsverraeter!" Die Stimme eines Mannes antwortete, mahnend und kraftvoll, aber ich wusste, die Frau wuerde sich in dieser Sache durchsetzen. __Ich hatte das Gefuehl die beiden gut zu kennen._

_Mein Geist wirbelte durch dunkle Orte, die Schwaerze schien mich zu durchfliessen wie ein Strom. Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, konnte ich nicht sagen, doch langsam, als schwaemme ich aus grosser Tiefe nach oben, kehrte ich zu meinem Traumbewusstsein zurueck und dann - erwachte ich. Als ich die Augen aufschlug, fuehlte ich mich normal. Ich kannte meinen Namen und wusste, dass ich im Krankenfluegel von Hogwarts lag, weil ich die Grippe hatte. Dass ich neun Tage dort zugebracht hatte, nachdem ich noch in meiner ersten Nacht ins Delirium gefallen war, dass sie so sehr um mich gebangt hatten, dass sie ein Lebenslicht fuer mich aufgestellt hatten, das in dem Moment, wenn die Seele den Koerper des Zauberers verlaesst, erlischt, dass Bellatrix mich unter Einsatz ihres Lebens auf eine Weise von den Toten zurueckgebracht hatte, die nur sie als mein eigen Fleisch und Blut beherrschte, und sich diesen Ausflug in die Blutmagie von Dumbeldore ertrotzt hatte__, um Zeit zu gewinnen, bis sie mit Lily und Snape das langentbehrte Heilmittel fuer die Seuche entwickelt hatte - das alles sollte ich erst spaeter erfahren._

_Aber ich sah meine Cousine in dem Plueschsessel neben meinem Bett schlafen. Den Kopf auf einen Arm gebettet, hatte sie den anderen um meine Taille geschlungen, damit sie spueren wuerde, wenn ich aufwachte. Nichtsdestotrotz schlief sie weiter, da ich mich nicht ruehrte, nur dalag und sie betrachtete. Ihre Schultern hoben und senkten sich im Rhythmus ihres ruhigen Atems. Ihr Mund stand leicht offen und die ungekaemmten Haare umzuengelten ihr feines porzellanweisses Gesicht wie schwarze Flaemmchen. Zu meiner masslosen Ueberraschung fand ich die Kraft, den Arm zu heben und die Fingerspitzen ganz sacht ueber ihre Wange streichen zu lassen. In meinem schwachen, schlaefrigen Zustand schien mir ihre Haut das zarteste, perfekteste Material, das ich je beruehrt hatte._

_Sie gab einen winzigen Laut von sich, der vielleicht Zufriedenheit bedeutete und schlummerte ungeruehrt weiter. Der Ruecken wuerde ihr wehtun von der unbequemen Haltung wenn, sie erwachte, dachte ich und grinste. So war es also, das Aufwachen mit Bellatrix. Mir fielen die Augen wieder zu. _

_Als ich das naechste Mal aufwachte, sassen James und Remus an meinem Bett und dann erfuhr ich schliesslich, was sich alles zugetragen hatte. Sie konnten mir nicht sagen, was es fuer ein Zauber gewesen war, doch sie sprachen mit sichtlichem Unbehagen davon.__ Es machte Sinn, dachte ich - egal, wer nun ihr Vater sein mochte, Tante Elladora war auf jeden Fall die Cousine meines Vaters. Somit war Bellatrix durchaus meine Blutsverwandte, nur eben nicht in dem Grad, wie alle Welt glaubte. Und ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken, welche Spuren die Schwarze Magie in mir hinterlassen wuerde und ob das bedeutete, dass ich so was wie eine Lebensschuld gegenueber Bellatrix hatte. _

"Falls es dich interessiert: Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore dich nur deshalb beschuetzt, weil du ihm ein paar Informationen geliefert hats und zufaellig der Vater seiner Urenkelin bist."

"Black, ganz unter uns: Was du denkst, interessiert mich ungefaehr so viel wie Scheisse, die durch den Rinnstein treibt."

"Ich weih dich trotzdem in meine Gedanken ein," sagte ich. "Bei deiner Vergangenheit muesstest du eigentlich in besagtem Rinnstein liegen, statt dessen hast du einen gutbezahlten und verantwortungsvollen Job..."

"Das verstehst du nicht," beschied mich Schniefelus hochmuetig. "Und selbst wenn ich versuchen wuerde, es dir zu erklaeren, dieses Vorhaben waere wohl kaum von Erfolg gekroent."

(Hab ich vorhin gesagt, dass niemand mein Blut so zum Kochen bringt wie meine Cousine? Streichen.)

"Nicht noetig," brause ich auf. "Ich denke, ich sehe jetzt klarer."

"Und _ich_ denke, dir fehlen eigene Angelegenheiten, mit denen du dich befassen kannst. Deswegen liegt dir mein Leben so am Herzen - du hast keins."

"Dumbledore scheint zu glauben, dass er an dir was gutzumachen hat, weil er dich nie genug vor uns beschuetzt hat." Zu meinem Entzuecken stopft ihm das erstmal das Maul. "Er denkt, weil er mich damals mit einem blauen Auge hat davonkommen lassen, hast du dich von ihm ab- und Voldemort zugewandt," fahre ich fort. "Er hat nie sehen wollen, was fuer ein niedriges, schleimiges Gewuerm du bist und dass du dich mit was anderem als deinesgleichen einfach nicht wohlfuehlen wuerdest."

"Deinesgleichen - ein schoenes Wort. Jetzt kommen wir der Sache schon naeher, Black. Mir war gleich klar, dass die alte Erziehung bei dir anschlagen wuerde, wenn du erst mal wieder hier im Schosse der Familie bist..."

Aber der Trick wird diesmal nicht funktionieren. Wir besprechen jetzt seinen Dreck und nicht meinen, und ich weiss, wo ich ansetzen muss, um eine Reaktion zu erhalten. So ist das, wenn man sich schon ewig kennt und ueber Jahre hinweg befehdet hat: man weiss genau, wo es wehtut. "Er behaelt dich nur in Hogwarts, weil er dir gegenueber wegen der Sache von damals ein schlechtes Gewissen hat."

Diesmal habe ich ihn getroffen und ich kann es sehen. Seine Augen weiden sich unmerklich und fuer einen Moment sind hektische rote Flecken auf seinen Wangenknochen sichtbar. Doch er hat sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt, viel schneller als ich vermutet haette. Das bedeutet, er hat die richtige Antwort in petto.

"Dir gegenueber hat er wohl keins," fluestert er und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, ohne den Blick vom Boden zu heben.

"Severus, nicht." Ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass Remus in der Tuer steht. Seine Stimme hat etwas so Draengendes, dass es mich aufhorchen lassen wuerde, wenn Snapes lauernder Ton nicht schon ein Uebriges getan haette.

"Damals," sagt Snape leise und ignoriert Remus, "machte Crouch an Dumbledore das Zugestaendnis, dass einer seiner ehemaligen Schueler, die auf die Dunkle Seite gewechselt waren, eine faire Anhoerung bekommen sollte. Nur einer. Und wie du siehst -" noch ein Schritt naeher, waehrend in meinen Ohren das Blut donnert "weile ich noch unter den Lebenden. Verstehst du? Er hat sich fuer mich verbuergt, ohne sich auch nur die Muehe zu machen, dich anzuhoeren."

Es ist sehr still im Raum. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden faellt mir auf, wie finster es im Haus ist. Die Nacht hat hier nichts gemein mit der blossen Abwesenheit von Licht.

„Tja," sagt Snape in diese Duesternis. „Tut mir Leid, Sirius. Aber schlafende... _Hunde _soll man nicht wecken." Ich hoere seine Schritte auf dem Steinfussboden leise widerhallen, als er davongeht.

**Author's Note: **Und? Was denkt ihr?

Naechstes Kapitel: Schulabschluss und der unvermeidliche Abschlussball :)


	6. Welten entfernt

**Authors Note**: Gratuliert mir, Leute! Durchs Schriftliche bin ich durch. Zur Belohnung bin ich gleich ins Tierheim gepilgert und hab mir eine kleine, freche, verschmuste Katze angelacht. Sie hat schwarzes Fell und graue Augen und wie hab ich sie wohl genannt? Genau, sie heisst Bella :)

Aber wenn ich mit dem naechsten Kapitel mal wieder spaet dran bin, liegts natuerlich am Lernstress und nicht daran, dass ich mit der Katze spielen muss – also, nicht dass Ihr denkt…

Heissen Dank wie immer an alle reviewer, ich mach immer Luftspruenge, wenn mir wieder jemand was geschrieben hat :)

**Pirat:** Willkommen an Bord! (Im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes bei so einem Username :)) Freut mich, dass es so gut ankommt!

**Fairy:** DANKE!! Hoer mal, ich haett dir schon laengst geschrieben, aber ich kann mich derzeit einfach nicht auf xperts einloggen, keine Ahnung, was da los ist. Deswegen bin ich auch froh, dass Du das neue Kapitel gefunden hast, ich konnte Dich ja nicht benachrichtigen. Wenn Du willst, hinterlass mir in der naechsten review mal Deine Email-Adresse, dann quatschen wir ausfuehrlich ueber Anne Rice ;)

**Shila:** Ach nein, so verzwickt wirds nicht :) Ich sorg schon dafuer, dass man noch den Ueberblick behalten kann.

**Fabula:** Bellatrix-Hasser kommen in diesem Kapitel auf ihre Kosten, das versprech ich. Sie ist nicht umsonst Lord Voldemorts vertrauteste Dienerin und ich hab sie bis jetzt recht positive dargestellt…

**Blub: **Exzellent, dass Du wieder mit von der Partie bist!

**Arwen:** Aber bitte. Das neue hat uebrigens wieder einen ueblen Cliffhanger, den schlimmsten, den ich mir in meiner Karriere bisher geleistet hab :)

**Boesewicht:** merci :) Ich hoff, es wird wirklich immer besser…

**Maia:** da bin ich aber froh :) Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel ist auch wieder so eins, wo sich das Warten gelohnt hat. Mir persoenlich gefaellts :) Hoer mal, wegen dem Link zu der Story, der nicht funktioniert hat, ich werds mal wieder auf meine Profilseite setzen (da gehts hoffentlich :))

Dieses Kapitel hat sehr wenig Handlung in der Gegenwart, darauf wollte ich noch hinweisen. Hier musste sehr viel Vergangenheit abgehandelt werden (mehrere Jahre naemlich), da blieb das aktuelle Geschehen in Grimmauld Place ein bisschen auf der Strecke. Die Vergangeheit ist aber auch ganz unterhaltsam :) Und es ist krass lang geworden. Es wollte und wollte einfach nicht enden…

**V. Welten entfernt**

_Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink  
Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin  
  
I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy  
  
-- Savage Garden_

Nachmittags liege ich in meinem Bett und starre den Sternenhimmel an. Das zu dieser Tageszeit tun zu koennen, ist eins der Privilegien, die die Familie fuer sich eingerichtet hat und die mit dem Aufenthalt in diesem Haus einhergehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie spaet es ist und es kuemmert mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht. Frueh am Morgen hat fuer mich die Nacht begonnen, somit ist der Tag verloren, was sinnvolle Taetigkeiten betraf. Mir ist eigentlich mehr danach, mich wieder vollaufen zu lassen, wenn ich daran denke, was ich letzte Nacht erfahren habe, und das ist eigentlich pausenlos der Fall.

"Ist das wahr?" frage ich Remus nach Severus' dramatischem Abgang.

Remus nickt.

Ich denke an den letzten Sommer zurueck. In Dumbledores Buero, waehrend Snape drunten sein Bestes tat, Fudge und seine Dementoren auf mich zu hetzen. Meine Erleichterung, dass er mir glaubte. Und der seltsame Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den er rasch wegzwinkerte und von dem mir heute nacht klar wurde, dass es Schuldbewusstsein war. Er hat es mit keinem Wort erwaehnt, natuerlich nicht. Ein Fuehrer muss in der Lage sein, die Illusionen der anderen zu zerstoeren, wenn es ihm - pardon, der Sache - nutzt, aber auch, sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Und letzteres hat er getan, offensichtlich.

Der Spiegel im Studierzimmer zerspringt in tausend Splitter, als ich die geballte Faust darin versenke. Sieben Jahre Pech, auweia. Von denen zwoelf bereits vergangen sind, dank Dumbledore, das wollen wir nicht vergessen. Remus ist mit einem Schritt an meiner Seite. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sehe ich zu, wie er die Verletzung meiner Hand heilt.

"Er hat den von euch rausgeholt, von dem er mit Sicherheit wusste, dass er unschuldig war."

"Er wusste, dass er unschuldig war?!" schreie ich ausser mir. "Er wusste, dass er ein Todesser war! Es haette Snape sein koennen, der mich am Freitag den 13. gefolterte hat, Snape, der Regulus umgebracht hat - Snape koennte in den Tod jedes einzelnen Ordensmitglieds verwickelt sein, das das wir je verloren haben. Woher wissen wir, dass es nicht so ist?! Und Dumbledore stellt das Bekenntnis dieser... Kreatur ueber mein Leben!"

"Er kann dich hoeren," warnt Remus.

"Es kuemmert mich nicht im Geringsten, ob er mich hoeren kann! Es ist mir scheissEGAAAL, verstehst du!" bruelle ich in Richtung der Kueche, wo ich Snape vermute.

_Dumbledore waehlte uns gegen Ende unseres siebten Jahres aus, dem Orden beizutreten. Er unterhielt sich mit jedem von uns einzeln und erklaerte uns genau, was auf uns zukaeme, wenn wir die Verantwortung uebernaehmen. Mir bedeutete dieser Vertrauensbeweis meines Schulleiters unendlich viel. Fuer mich bedeutete dieser letzte Schritt, __mich__ endgueltig von meiner Familie loszusagen und in diesem Konflikt ein fuer allemal auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Natuerlich sagte ich ja und das taten auch die anderen in meinem Jahr, die gefragt wurden: James, Lily, Remus und Peter._

_In der Lage, in der wir uns befanden, haette es vollkommen egal sein muessen, wer in diesem Jahr den Hauspokal gewann. Doch fuer die Slytherins, die ihn nicht mehr gewonnen hatten, seit ich in die Schule gekommen war, war es das nicht. Namentlich Bellatrix' Clique setzte alles daran, und die Chancen standen gut, nachdem sie bei den UTZen den ersten Platz in sechs von elf Pruefungsfaechern eingeheimst hatten. "Wir sollten uns nichts vormachen," sagte James zu mir. "Diesmal reicht es fuer uns einfach nicht." _

_Doch es reichte. Dumbledore verlieh an Ort und Stelle in der Grossen Halle den Leuten, die sich beim Ueberfall auf Hogsmeade im Februar ausgezeichnet hatten, zusaetzliche Punkte. Es war Lilys und James' erste Begegnung mit Voldemort gewesen und dies sollte spaeter noch wichtig werden. Dumbledore gab jedem von ihnen 100 Punkte, weil sie so tapfer gewesen waren und so gut die Nerven behalten hatten. Damit zogen wir wieder einmal an Slytherin vorbei und die Dekorierung der Halle musste geaendert werden. _

_Als der Applaus (und das Freudengeheul seitens der Gryffindors) abklang, erhob sich Bellatrix langsam und bedaechtig von ihrem Stuhl am Kopfende des Slytherintisches. Sie hob ihren Pokal mit Butterbier, als wollte sie auf unsere Gesundheit trinken, drehte ihn dann blitzschnell um und stellte ihn auf die Tischplatte, ohne den Blick von ihrem Schulleiter zu wenden. Sehr beherrscht trat sie von ihrem Platz zurueck und hob damit fuer Slytherin die Tafel auf. Rodolphus Lestrange, der neben ihr sass, war der erste, der mitaufstand und dann folgten alle anderen. Ohne ein Wort verliessen sie die __Halle__ und veranstalteten ihre eigene Party im Eberkopf. _

_Ich stimmte in das Gemurmel ueber schlechte Verlierer ein, doch insgeheim bewunderte ich meine Cousine fuer ihr Talent, starke Gesten zu machen. Ich fragte __mich__, ob sie tags darauf zum Ball aufkreuzen wuerden. Einen Abschlussball ohne Slytherins haette ich verschmerzen koennen. Aber sie kamen. Als ich mit Eliza im Arm die Haupttreppe hinunterkam, konnte ich sie haufenweise sehen. Bellatrix' Clique war da: Avery, Rosier, Wilkes und Snape hatten sich offenbar allesamt nicht die Muehe gemacht, einen Partner fuer den Ball zu finden, und gingen als Team, wie sie waren: drei Jungs und ein Maedchen. Aber Bellatrix konnte ich zunaechst nirgends sehen. Vielleicht wuerde sie sich aus Protest wirklich im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum verschanzen... "Wow", hoerte ich hinter mir ploetzlich jemand sagen. Ich drehte __mich__ um und sah eine Gruppe von Ravenclaws an Eliza und mir vorbeistarren. Gut moeglich, dass ich meine Cousine gefunden hatte, dachte ich saeuerlich und wandte __mich__ wieder um._

_Was soll ich sagen, sie war es._

_Ich hatte Bellatrix schon in Abendkleidung gesehen. Meine Eltern liebten ein volles Haus und wir hatten immer pflichtschuldigst zu erscheinen. Dann waren da die Baelle, die fuer die hoeheren Klassen hier in Hogwarts gegeben wurden. Das Kleid hier kannte ich jedoch noch nicht oder vielleicht lag die ueberwaeltigende Wirkung eher darin, dass ich Bellatrix lange nicht mehr so zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Die meisten Slytherins trugen Gruen an diesem Abend, meine Cousine hatte jedoch Blau gewaehlt - eine Farbe, die sie selten anlegte, von der sie aber wusste, dass sie ihr am besten stand. Das Kleid bestand aus einem fliessenden, schimmernden Stoff in verschiedenen Blautoenen: ein schwingender Rock und ein schulterfreies, fuer ihre Verhaeltnisse tief ausgeschnittenes Oberteil, die sich beide um ihre Kurven schmiegten. Die Arme bedeckten scheinbar frei flatternde, fast durchsichtige Stoffbahnen, die mehr ent- als verhuellten. Das Haar hatte sie teils hochgesteckt und in den schwarzen Flechten funkelten winzige Sterne. Sie strahlte eine seltsame Zartheit aus, die ich noch nie an ihr wahrgenommen hatte, gleichzeitig jedoch eine grosse Ruhe_

_Ich haette Eliza anschauen sollen, sie sah entzueckend aus - aber ich schaffte es aus eigener Kraft nicht, den Blick loszureissen, als wir uns hinter den Slytherins einreihten.__ Sie schaute mich nicht an. Genaugenommen wuerdigte sie keinen von uns eines Blickes, ihre Augen hingen an dem Jungen, der sie zum Ball bekleidete. Nun, ich haette luegen muessen, um zu behaupten, dass Rodolphus Lestrange ihr nicht gerecht wurde. Sie sahen fantastisch aus zusammen._

_Auf Snape war ich nie eifersuechtig gewesen - vielleicht, weil mir ebenso wie allen anderen von Anfang an klar gewesen war, dass Bellatrix ihn nie heiraten wuerde. Selbst wenn er das gewollt haette, doch irgendetwas sagte mir, dass Snape Heiraten und Kinderkriegen spiessig finden wuerde. Nein, er war als Ehemann nie in Betracht gezogen worden. Aber Rodolphus Lestrange ware etwas vollkommen anderes. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass das dem Familienrat zusagen wuerde - und Bellatrix' gesellschaftlichem Instinkt ebenfalls._

_"Wieviele Snapes braucht man, um eine Kerze anzuzuenden?" fragte Peter, als wir hinter den Slytherins die Grosse Halle betraten. Es trug ihm einen strafenden Blick von Lily ein, unter dem er schuldbewusst erroetete._

_"Drei," sagte ich sofort. "Zwei halten Nummer 3 die Haare aus dem Gesicht und der zuendet die Kerze an. Und wieviele Lestranges braucht man, um eine Kerze anzuzuenden?" _

_"Keine Ahnung." Der war neu, ich hatte ihn mir gerade ausgedacht.__ "Einen," sagte ich laut genug, dass alle Welt einschliesslich Rodolphus es hoeren konnte. "Er heiratet einfach eine Frau, die clever genug ist, es fuer ihn zu erledigen."_

_Das haette bereits die erste Pruegelei des Abends werden koennen und Salazar weiss, mir war danach. Bellatrix drueckte jedoch Rodolphus' Arm und laechelte suess zu ihm auf, also blieb es dabei: er hatte das huebscheste Maedchen des Balls am Arm und ich wuenschte ihm die __Pest__ auf den Hals. Eliza sah __mich__ seltsam an. "Was ist?" fragte ich. Sie schuettelte nur den Kopf, als waere jedes weitere Wort vergebene Liebesmueh. _

_Eliza hasste es zu tanzen - aber das wusste ich nur, weil Lily es mir gefluestert hatte. Um mir einen Gefallen zu tun, wollte sie sich eisern durch das Programm quaelen, nach einer Weile hatte ich jedoch den Eindruck, dass es ihr durchaus Spass zu machen begann. Sie tanzte sogar mit meinem Bruder, als er sie fragte. Mir konnte es recht sein, meine Laune war uebel und es war leichter, das am Tisch zu verbergen als auf der Tanzflaeche. Ich liess __mich__ zwischen Remus und Peter in einen Stuhl fallen und liess den Blick auf der Suche nach James und Lily umherschweifen. Sie tanzten, wie sollte es auch anders sein. Ich sah, wie er sich vorbeugte (er war kaum groesser als sie) und ihr etwas zufluesterte. Sie warf den Kopf zurueck und lachte. Ich merkte, dass ich auch laechelte. _

_In diesem Moment ueberkam __mich__ ein heftiges Beschuetzergefuehl gegenueber den Menschen, die ich liebte. Es kam mir so vor, als haette ich nie jemanden geliebt, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam - diese Empfindung, dass es einen wirklich kuemmerte, was mit anderen Menschen passierte, hatten erst meine Freunde mich gelehrt. Ich begegnete Remus' Blick und konnte sehen, dass er wusste, wohin meine Gedanken schweiften. Fuer einen Moment war zwischen uns alles wie frueher, bevor Snape auf die geniale Idee gekommen war, sich von mir an einen Werwolf verfuettern zu lassen._

_Was trieb der Schleimbolzen uebrigens? War das etwa meine Partnerin, mit der er da tanzte? Wie war Eliza denn darauf verfallen? Aha, Partnertausch mit Bellatrix. Sie schien sich aber gut zu unterhalten - naja, immerhin hatte er sie dafuer bewahrt, durch die UTZpruefung Zaubertraenke zu fallen. In dem Fach war sie ein fast so hoffnungsloser Fall wie James. Bellatrix und Regulus tanzten gut zusammen, doch ich beschloss, dass ich ihnen nicht unbedingt zusehen wollte. Allerdings hoerte ich noch, wie Regulus _

_Ich sah, wie mein Bruder meine Cousine in seinen Armen herumwirbelte, so dass sie vor unserem Tisch zum Stehen kamen. "Bruderherz, Bellatrix bittet um diesen __Tanz._

_Totenstille. _

_Es war schwer zu sagen, wer geschockter dreinsah – Bellatrix oder ich. Vielleicht waren es auch Remus und Peter, die die verbluefftesten Gesichter machten. Das Schweigen war jedenfalls hoechst unbehaglich. Die Leute glotzten schon neugierig zu unserer Gruppe hinueber. Das gespannte Verhaeltnis zwischen diesem Teil der Familie und mir war schliesslich kein Geheimnis. Dazu kam noch die allgemeine Brodelstimmung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor. Reggie hatte manchmal Ideen..._

"_Man sollte wirklich keine Sechstklaessler auf unsere Baelle lassen," meinte Bellatrix mit Grabesstimme. "Sie saufen sich einen an und muellen uns mit ihren Schnapsideen zu..."_

_Regulus lachte nur, als sie sich seinem Griff um ihre Taille entwinden und das Weite suchen wollte. Ich weiss nicht, welcher Teufel __mich__ ritt, doch ich hoerte __mich__ klar und deutlich sagen "Moment."_

_Im Ausfstehen kippte ich mein drittes Glas Feuerwhiskey an diesem Abend vollends. War das nicht das, was ich gewollt hatte? Ein wuerdiger Abschluss unserer in diesem Haus jahrelang ausgetragenen Fehde. Bestimmt griff ich nach ihrer Hand, dachte noch "Das ist ein Fehler." und fuehrte sie hinter mir auf die Tanzflaeche. Sie war zu erstaunt, sich zu widersetzen oder vielleicht wollte sie auch keine Szene machen. _

_Vage war ich mir der vielen Blicke bewusst. Meine Lehrer starrten ganz offen, Eliza zog die Augenbrauen hoch, Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten spoettisch und James warf uns ueber Lilys Rotschopf hinweg, der an seiner Schulter lag, einen schockierten Blick zu.__ Ich beschloss, dass sie __mich__ alle gern haben konnten._ _Bellatrix stolperte, als ich sie grob an __mich__ zog. Ich wusste nicht, wann ich sie das letzte Mal so verunsichert gesehen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie zu erwarten hatte. "Das ist keine gute Idee," sagte ihre ganze Haltung, als sie unsicher eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich liess meinen Blick in ihren fallen und davon verschluckt werden und sah solange der Tanz dauerte, nichts anderes mehr._

_Wir konnten tanzen - dafuer hatte die Erziehung im Hause Black schon Sorge getragen. Eigentlich brauchte ich beim Tanzen nichts weiter zu tun, als __mich__ in ein vertrautes Bewegungsmuster fallen zu lassen. Doch jetzt kam es mir so vor, als haette ich nie wirklich verstanden, was das Besondere daran war oder warum Leute, die verliebt waren, eine ganze Nacht durchtanzen konnten, ohne dass es ihnen langweilig wurde. Wenn es nach mir gegangen waere, haette _

_Langsam wurde ich mir bewusst, dass Bellatrix noch nie so nahe gewesen war. Ihre Hand lag in meiner, mein Arm wand sich um ihre schlanke Mitte, die sich so truegerisch zerbrechlich anfuehlte. Einer ploetzlichen Eingebung folgend, zog ich sie noch naeher, legte beide Arme um sie und spuerte nur noch meinen Magen als ich merkte, dass sie die Geste erwiderte. Ich war mir der Hitze ihrer Haut, die den Stoff durchdrang, sehr bewusst und konnte mir mit einemmal nichts anderes vorstellen, das ich in meinem Leben beruehren wollte – ausser vielleicht mehr von ihr, andere Koerperstellen. Wenn es sich so gut, so richtig anfuehlte, sie so im Arm zu halten, nur durch den Stoff zu beruehren, wie musste es dann sein, diese Huelle einfach abzustreifen._

_Ich kann ehrlich sagen, dass __mich__ in diesem Moment nur die Anwesenheit von etwa 500 Leuten um uns herum davon abhielt, es sofort auszuprobieren. Von einem Augenblick zum anderen erinnerte ich __mich__, dass wir Zuschauer hatten und gleichzeitig begriff ich, dass wir allein auf der Tanzflaeche waren. Unser seltsamer Anblick trug augenscheinlich mehr zur allgemeinen Unterhaltung als das normale Geschehen eines Balles. Die Musik endete und so blieben wir stehen, zwei laecherliche Schritte zwischen uns. Zwei Schritte und sie waere wieder in meinen Armen gewesen. Ich wollte es. Mein ganzer Koerper schmerzte, so sehr wollte ich sie. Aber alle Welt starrte uns an und konnte die heftigen emotionalen Schwingungen aufnehmen, die zu kraftvoll fuer einen Abschlussball waren, so dass alle sich bei unserem Anblick etwas unbehaglich fuehlten. Die altvertrauten Wellen aus Selbstverachtung und Frustration schlugen wieder ueber mir zusammen._

_Schlimmer als Frustration. Verzweiflung. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus dieser Zwickmuehle, keinen der __mich__ zufriedenstellte. Was kuemmerte es, wenn sie tatsaechlich etwas von diesem Verlangen selbst empfand? Sie war fuer __mich__ verboten und wuerde es immer sein. Meine Gefuehle waren nichts al seine staendige Erinnerung daran, was fuer einen weiten Weg ich zurueckgelegt hatte. Ich gehoerte nicht mehr in die Welt, in der es akzeptabel war, mit seiner Cousine schlafen zu wollen._

_Bellatrix erwiderte meinen Blick aus Augen, aus denen alles fortgespuelt war, was ich in ihnen gekannt hatte. Ich fuerchtete sie in diesem Moment mehr als ich je etwas gefuerchtet hatte. Und ich begehrte sie mehr als ich je jemanden begehrt hatte. Ich trug mein ganzes Fuehlen unverstellt im Gesicht und es kuemmerte __mich__ nicht mehr, wenn alle es sehen konnten. __Was kuckt ihr __mich__ so an?! dachte ich wild. Schaut lieber sie an und sagt mir, dass sie nicht das Schoenste ist, was ihr je gesehen habt? Ich meine, was erwartet ihr eigentlich von mir, ich bin nur ein Mensch. Es ist nicht fair!_

_Bevor ich ernsthaft ansetzen konnte, etwas wirklich dummes zu tun, brach Bellatrix vermutlich zum ersten Mal im Leben unser Augenspiel freiwillig ab und senkte leicht den Kopf, bevor sie rasch und ohne ein Wort an mir vorbei die Tanzflaeche verliess. Wenn sich die Hoelle jetzt aufgetan und mich und mein ruheloses Blut verschlungen haette, waere nicht viel damit verloren gewesen. Ich sass bei meinen Freunden, sprach kaum, wich den Blicken aus und wurde die Verzweiflung uns Bellatrix' Augen nicht los. Sie hatte den Ball verlassen und tauchte fuer den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr auf, aber das Fieber, das sie in mir entzuendet hatte, wich nicht von mir. So wenig wie die Erinnerung daran, wie sie sich in meinen Armen angefuehlt hatte. Und ich dachte auch sehr viel spaeter noch daran, als ich Eliza draussen am Seeufer an __mich__ zog und ihren Mund unter meinem begrub. _

_"Nicht, Sirius," hoerte ich sie sagen, allerdings nur einmal. Die Nacht war schwarz, es war lange bis Vollmond. Doch die Schlossbeleuchtung erfuellte ihren Zweck bis in solch entlegene Winkel, so dass ich Eliza deutlich sehen konnte. Augen, Mund, Haut, Kurven, wirres, geloestes Haar. Eliza. Bellatrix. Eliza. Ihre Haende auf meinen Schultern, in Abwehr oder Zustimmung, es liess sich spaeter nicht mehr sagen. Ihre seltsam gelassenen Augen, als ich hinterher meine Entschuldigungen stammelte, hatte ich ihr wehgetan und ueber ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals zart und fragend meine Lippen gleiten liess, als ob damit jetzt noch etwas gewonnen gewesen waere. _

_"Ich nehme an," sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang so laut und kalt in meinen Ohren, "dass es so ist wie beim Tanzen. Irgendwann faengt es an, einem Spass zu machen, man weiss nicht, wie." _

_Ich wusste nicht (und sollte es nie erfahren), ob sie wusste, dass ich die ganze Zeit jemand anders vor Augen gehabt hatte_

"Die Weasleys kommen heute. Sie koennen jeden Augenblick hier sein, reiss dich bitte etwas zusammen," bittet mich Remus.

"Sollen es doch ruhig alle erfahren," lache ich freudlos. "Oder meinst du, das schadet dem Betriebsklima im Orden, wenn es sich rumspricht, dass man ueber Jahre hinweg mit Dumbledore zusammenarbeiten und er einen trotzdem im entscheidenden Augenblick zur Hoelle schicken kann."

"Ja, das mein ich allerdings," erwidert er. "Das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und Dumbledore, da muss nicht alle Welt mitreingezogen werden."

"Der Mensch ist nichts, der Orden ist alles," zische ich boese.

Remus laesst sich in einen Stuhl fallen und vergraebt kurz das Gesicht in den Haenden, ehe er den Blick zu mir hebt. "Ich weiss, du hast keine Lust, dir seine Gruende vor Augen zu fuehren und das kann ich wirklich gut verstehen, aber-" er holt tief Luft, "versetzt dich doch mal fuer einen kleinen Moment in seine Lage: Er warnt James und Lily, dass jemand, der ihnen nahe steht, Informationen an den Feind weitergegeben hat, uns schlaegt sich selbst als ihr Geheimniswahrer vor. James lehnt dies ab und versichert ihm, dass er dir immer vertrauen wuerde, egal wie finster die Welt aussieht. Eine Woche spaeter sind sie tot."

"Er haette seinen Kopf benutzen sollen," fluestere ich harsch. "Ich hab nie jemandem Grund gegeben, an meiner Loyalitaet zu zweifeln. Aber Snapehatte mich natuerlich im Verdacht. Und bei Dumbledores Entscheidung spielte es natuerlich auch nicht die geringste Rolle, dass Schniefelus der Vater seiner Urenkelin ist."

"Kannst du es ihm wirklich verdenken, dass er Rowan wenigstens den Vater erhalten wollte, nachdem sie schon ihre Mutter verloren hatte?"

"Nein," fauche ich. "Aber lass uns bitte nicht so tun, als sei Dumbledore ein unbestechlicher Mensch, der das, was richtig ist, immer ueber das stellt, was ihm am Herzen liegt."

"Es liegt ihm am Herzen, das richtige zu tun," widerspricht Remus. "Uns allen, deshalb sind wir hier, oder?"

_Im Oktober 1977 war Lily da, wo sie immer hingewollt hatte. Seit sie ein kleines Maedchen war und lange bevor sie den Namen Hogwarts zum ersten Mal gehoert hatte, hatte ihr Vater, der Chemiker von Beruf war, sie mit Geschichten ueber die Wissenschaft der Wissenschaften in Bann geschlagen. Im Laufe ihrer Hogwartsjahre war der Kindheitstraum von der Alchemie entgegen aller natuerlichen Voraussetzungen in immer greifbarere Naehe gerueckt. Die Alchemistengilde hatte in ihrer dreitausendjaehrigen Geschichte noch nie etwas anderes als Reinblueter aufgenommen. Doch Lily war nicht nur die beruehmte Ausnahme von der Regel geworden, sie hatte es auch irgendwie geschafft, die Person, die sie im Kampf um ihren Traum am meisten zu fuerchten hatte, auf ihre Seite zu ziehen: den letzten Spross der aeltesten Alchemistendynastie Grossbritanniens, Severus Snape._

_Warum Lily sich sieben Jahre lang die Hacken abgelaufen hatte, um Snapes Freundschaft zu gewinnen und davon auch nicht abgelassen hatte, wenn er sie abwechselnd als Dummkopf, Schlammblut und Heuchlerin hinstellte, war mir ebenso ein Raetsel, wie warum er in unserem siebten Jahr eine totale Kehrtwendung gemacht und angefangen hatte, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten. Sie waren nicht gut fuereinander, das fing schon bei ihrer Beschaeftigung an: alle waren ueberzeugt, dass es nur einen einzigen Ausbildungsplatz bei Nicholas Flamel geben wuerde. Und was die reinbluetige Gemeinde veranstaltet haette, wenn man Snape uebergangen und Lily ausgewaehlt haette, konnte man sich an zwei Fingern ausrechnen. Zwischen den beiden schien jedoch keinerlei Rivalitaet zu herrschen und als sie dann tatsaechlich beide nach Castle Rock geschickt wurden, waren sie die einzigen, die das als selbstverstaendlich nahmen. _

_Aber am allermeisten irritierte __mich__, dass James dieser Partnerschaft so gelassen gegenueberstand. Mir an seiner Stelle waere es jedenfalls nicht recht gewesen, wenn mein Lieblingsfeind meine zukuenftige Frau so angefasst haette, wie Snape es an jenem Oktobermorgen mit Lily machte, als wir zu viert - Lily, Severus, Peter und ich, waehrend James in Ordensangelegenheiten unterwegs war - im Fahrenden Ritter nach Hause kurvten, auch wenn der Anlass es vermutlich rechtfertigte. _

_Nach einem Jahr waren sie als Vollmitglieder in die Gilde aufgenommen worden und hatten in __London__ ihr Gesellenstueckchen vorfuehren muessen. Ich hatte gar nicht erst versucht, zu verstehen, worum es dabei ging. Das wichtige war, sie hatten bestanden, alle waren stolz auf sie und wir hatten ordentlich gefeiert, was auch der Grund fuer unsere gesundheitlichen Probleme war. Nicht mit Snape natuerlich, der hatte seine eigene Bagage dagehabt: Evan Rosier und Florence Wilkes, Narzissa war mit Regulus und ihrem Mann dagewesen. Lucius Malfoy war meiner Ansicht nach auch so ein Kandidat fuer Mitgliedschaft bei den Todessern. Waeren die Umstaende nicht so todernst gewesen, haette ich es lustig gefunden, wie beide Seiten sich muehevoll zusammenrissen, einander nicht sofort an die Kehle zu gehen, weil sie den Tag fuer unsere jeweiligen Freunde nicht verderben wollten. So lief alles mehr oder weniger in geregelten Bahnen._

_Trotzdem sah Lily uebel aus am Morgen danach. Sie klagte, dass ihr Hals sich anfuehlte, als haette sie einen Loeffel voll Sand geschluckt. "Typisch," stoehnte sie, als wir im Fahrenden Ritter Platz nahmen. "Da versteigen wir uns zu hochfliegenden alchemistischen Projekten, aber was wir wirklich brauchen koennten, waer eine gewoehnliche kleine Hausapotheke und die haben wir natuerlich nicht dabei."_

_Snape legte eine blasse, schlanke Hand auf ihre Stirn und meinte: "Du hast ordentliches Fieber. Nicholas und Perenelle haben sicher alles noetige zuhause und wenn nicht - das ist schnell zusammengebraut. Am besten versuchst du, noch ein bisschen zu schlafen." Das tat sie, auf der Sitzbank zusammengerollt und den Kopf in seinen Schoss gebettet. Uns anderen war ebenfalls nicht nach angeregter Plauederei zumute, innerhalb kuerzester Zeit doesten wir alle. _

"_Grimmauld Place__!" ertoente die Stimme des Fahrers ploetzlich und ich schreckte aus meinem Halbschlaf auf. Tatsaechlich konnte ich durchs Fenster die vertrauten Fassaden und den Park mit den hohen Baeumen erkennen, allesamt feuerfarben und in Nebel gehuellt, wie ich es zuletzt im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte. Seit meiner Kindheit hatte ich keinen Herbst mehr in __Grimmauld Place__ erlebt. Jetzt aber hatte ich keine Zeit, die Schoenheit der Natur zu geniessen, weil ich mir zuviele Sorgen machte, wer ausgerechnet hier zusteigen wollte. Wieso wuerde ein Mitglied meiner Familie ein plebejisches Transportmittel wie den Fahrenden Ritter benutzen? So was konnte doch schlicht nicht wahr sein. Ich betete trotzdem, dass es mein kleiner Bruder sein mochte, den ich von saemtlichen Verwandten noch am besten ertragen konnte. Regulus und Bellatrix waren seit Narzissa Lucius Malfoy geheiratet hatte, als einzige von uns Kindern noch zuhause. Bellatrix liess sich in St. Mungo's zur Heilerin ausbilden, waehrend sie auf die Rueckkehr ihres Verlobten aus Frankreich wartete. Und Regulus war gerade mit Hogwarts fertig geworden und machte jetzt in Astronomie, in der __Stonehenge__ Sternwarte, wo Narzissa auch arbeitete. Was sie sonst trieben, musste ich nicht genau wissen._

_"Sehn ganz verfroren aus, Miss Black," hoerte ich die Stimme unseres Kontrolleurs und ich spurte, wie sich mein Magen zusammenzog. "Se ham doch nicht lange da in der Kaelte rumgestanden?"_

_"Doch, aber ich war zu faul, einen Waermezauber zu benutzen. Nein danke, die geb ich nicht aus der Hand." _

_Leichten Schritts kam sie den Gang entlang, ohne sich von den radikalen Kurven, die der Bus nahm, oder der schweren Heilertasche, die ueber ihrer Schulter hing aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen zu lassen. Sie trug ein dunkelgruenes Jackett und einen langen dunkelblauen Rock, dazu schwarze Stiefel, Schal und Handschuhe. Ihre Wangen waren geroetet und in ihrem Haar, das sie zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt hatte, hingen ein oder zwei orangebraune Blaetter. Sie wirkte strahlend und lebendig. Mein Magen machte komische Sachen derweil. _

_Mit einem breiten Laecheln kam Bellatrix auf unsere Viererbande zu. Sie ignorierte mich, nickte Peter kurz zu, der betreten zur Seite sah (er hatte nie richtig gewusst, wie er mit Bellatrix umgehen sollte) und kuesste Severus auf die Wange. Dann sah sie auf Lily herunter und lachte leise. "Zuviel gefeiert, Evans?"_

_Lily hob blinzelnd den Kopf aus Severus' Schoss, wo sie ihn abgelegt hatte, und schaute zu meiner Cousine auf: "Bellatrix Black. Wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen. __Oder__ bist du schon Mrs. Lestrange?" Sie laechelte._

_"Frag __mich__ das im Juni noch mal," meinte Bellatrix unbekuemmert. "Und wann wirst du Mrs. Potter?"_

_"Ungefaehr zur selben Zeit."_

_"Du musst ja wissen, was du tust," erwiderte Bellatrix trocken. Lily lachte. Bellatrix' Blick wanderte von ihr zu Severus. "Wie war's gestern? Ich waere so gern gekommen, aber in St. Mungo's ist im Augenblick der Teufel los. Wir haben uns die verdammte Kitzelsucht eingefangen, da haben sie uns gleich mal die Flohnetzwerkverbindung gesperrt. Deswegen bin ich auch im Fahrenden Ritter unterwegs, man kann nicht mehr hinapparieren. Die Heiler schlafen praktisch dort und jeder, der rein oder rauswill, wird erst mal von oben bis unten durchgecheckt. Es ist die absolute Hoelle." Sie verdrehte die Augen auf eine Weise, die verriet, dass die absolute Hoelle ihr ein und alles war. Lily und Severus tauschten ein Laecheln. "Ich hab das Wochenende nur frei bekommen, weil ich __mich__ um Tante Olive kuemmern musste," fuhr Bellatrix fort. "Sie ist sehr schwer krank erkrankt."_

_Die letzten Worte sprach sie derart ueberdeutlich, dass ich wusste, sie waren an __mich__ gerichtet. Versuchte sie etwa allen Ernstes, mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen? Meine Mutter wuerde uns noch alle ueberleben, davon war ich insgeheim ueberzeugt. Die pure __Galle__ sorgte schon dafuer. Auf ihrem Totenbett wuerde sie noch auf mich schimpfen und die Schande beklagen, die ich ueber unser nobles - ueber _ihr _nobles Haus gebracht hatte, korriegierte ich __mich__ sogleich. _

_"Wurmschwanz," meinte ich gedehnt, "sag meiner Cousine, dass meine Mutter nun bereits seit Jahren stirbt und dass kein Grund besteht, sich bei jedem neuen Migraeneanfall falsche Hoffnungen zu machen."_

_"Peter," konterte Bellatrix betont, "richte bitte meinem Cousin von mir aus, dass seine Mutter in der Nacht auf Samstag in der Tat fast gestorben waere - wie er vermutlich wuesste, wenn sein letzter Aufenthalt im Haus seiner Vaeter nicht ueber ein Jahr zuruecklaege, oder er sich ab und an mal nach dem Befinden seiner Verwandten erkundigen wuerde."_

_"Sag ihr, dass ich kein Interesse an einem Haufen degenerierter Schwarzkuenstler habe, die mir vorschreiben wollen, wie ich zu leben habe, nur weil ich zufaellig mit ihrem Namen rumlaufen muss." _

_"Sag ihm, dass uns aufgefallen ist, dass er nicht gerade loszieht, um die Welt zu erobern mit seiner Ingenieurausbildung."_

_"Weil es so edel ist, sich im Leben auf ein Netz von Geld und Beziehungen zu stuetzen, anstatt Eigeninitiative zu entwickeln, da stimmst du mir sicher zu, Wurmschwanz." seufzte ich entnervt._

_"Weisst du, Peter," laechelte Bellatrix den mittlerweile aeusserst unbehaglich dreinblickenden Wurmschwanz an, "ich hab da was laeuten hoeren, mein Cousin sei unlaengst zu Geld gekommen. Von der Erbschaft unseres Onkels lebt es sich natuerlich angenehmer als von selbst erwirtschaftetem Geld. Unter den Umstaenden wird er mit seiner Ausbildung wohl nie fertig werden - aber das war ja von Anfang an klar." _

_Lily schuettelte nur den Kopf ueber uns, was ihr jedoch wieder Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Bellatrix nahm ihre Tasche vor sich auf den Schoss und oeffnete die Lederklappe mit einem Laecheln. "Dann lass uns doch mal sehen, was die Frau Doktor dabei hat."_

_"Irgendwas gegen Erkaeltung waer ganz klasse," seufzte Lily. Bellatrix nickte und fing an zu wuehlen. Die Dreistigkeit, dachte ich. Was sollte ich James sagen: dass seine Verlobte vor meinen Augen vergiftet worden war und ich nichts unternommen hatte? _

_"Wenn ich du waere, Lily, wuerde ich sie nicht so ohne weiteres an mir rumdoktern lassen..." sagte ich bedeutungsvoll._

_"Das wissen wir alle, Black," meinte Snape trocken. "Bei dir waeren die koerperlichen Reaktionen nicht abzuschaetzen."_

_Ausholen und reinschlagen, dachte ich. Ausholen und reinschlagen... Snape war der eine Mensch, dem ich moeglicherweise Avada Kedavra auf den Hals haette jagen koennen. Ohne es zu bereuen, versteht sich. Peters kleine Augen schnellten von Snape zu mir, zu Bellatrix und wieder zurueck zu mir. Lily sah __mich__ ebenfalls nachdenklich an - ganz so, als ob ploetzlich eine Menge Dinge Sinn fuer sie machten. Bellatrix verhielt sich wie immer, wenn das Thema zur Sprache kam: sie tat, als ob nichts waere. "Hier," sagte sie zu Lily. "In einem Zug."_

_Lily trank. "Pfui, Spinne," lautete ihr ganzer Kommentar. Bellatrix laechelte. Lily streckte sich, als der Trank zu wirken begann und wiegte den Kopf nach allen Seiten. "Herrlich," grinste sie."Ich bin ein neuer Mensch."_

_St.__ Mungo's Krankenhaus!" schrie der Fahrer, als wir ungemuetlich zum Stehen kamen. "Das brauchst du wohl nicht mehr," laechelte Bellatrix und packtei hre Siebensachen. "Also dann..." Und dann brach sie doch die Regeln des Umgangs miteinander, die sich bei uns eingebuergert hatten und sprach __mich__ direkt an: "Du passt auf dich auf, ja, Sirius? Da draussen laufen Spinner rum." _

_"Du irrst dich trotzdem," sagt Snape kuehl. "Ich hab dich nicht sofort verdaechtigt. Anfangs war ich sogar fest ueberzeugt, dass du nichts tun wuerdest, was deine Familie irgendwie gutheissen wuerde."_

_"Und warum hast du deine Meinung geaendert?"_

_"Es ist was passiert." Er laesst sich Zeit mit der eigentlichen Antwort, setzt sich umstaendlich auf den anderen Stuhl im Zimmer, gegenueber von Remus. Ich merke, dass ich schon wieder kurz davor bin, in die Luft zu gehen. Wenn er es bemerkt, laesst er sich davon nicht irritieren. "Nun, Black," sagt er langsam. "Ich weiss nicht, ob du es weisst, aber Bellatrix musste im Februar 1981 eine Zeitlang das Bett hueten."_

_Das ist nicht gerade die Einleitung, die ich erwartet habe. Februar 1981, keine gute Zeit in meinem Leben. Voldemort war auf dem Hoehepunkt seiner Macht. Seit kurzem wussten wir mit Sicherheit, dass es im Orden einen Verraeter gab. James hatte es mir nach einem Gespraech mit Dumbledore kurz vor Weihnachten gesagt. Mit keiner Silbe erwaehnte er, dass der Verraeter einer von seinen drei besten Freunden sein musste. Ich konnte es mir auch so denken und daraus, dass ich keine weiteren Fragen stellte, konnte James schliessen, dass ich es auch wusste._

_"War sie krank?"_

_"Nein, sie war schwanger und verlor das Kind." Pause. Er wartet, bis die Worte sich gesetzt haben. "Rodolphus verhielt sich in dieser Sache sehr, __sehr__ merkwuerdig, deshalb kam mir der Gedanke, er koennte vielleicht herausgefunden haben, dass es nicht sein Kind war."_

_"Sondern meins," sagte ich kalt. "Darauf willst du doch hinaus."_

_"Waer das wirklich so abwegig gewesen?" fragt er spoettisch. "Bellatrix ist ein Mensch wie jeder andere, mit den normalen Schwaechen, die jeder von uns hat – auch wenn es einem manchmal anders erscheint. Ich wusste, dass ihr euch im Dezember bei Regulus' Beerdigung gesehen hattet, also haette es vom Zeitpunkt ungefaehr hinkommen koennen."_

_"Und da hast du angefangen zu denken, sie koennte auf die Art Macht ueber __mich__ ausueben und ich waere zu ihnen zurueckgekrochen, weil sie das von mir verlangte…"_

_"Es war das einzige Argument, das mir einfiel, was stark genug gewesen waere, dich auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen," sagt er schlicht._

"Hast du James von Bellatrix erzaehlt?" hoere ich mich fragen mit einer Stimme wie gesplittertes Glas.

Er mustert mich boshaft. "Von Bellatrix und dir, meinst du? Nun, das ist die Frage, nicht wahr?"

_Am 13. April 1978 erwischte es __mich__. Zufaellig war es ein Freitag, und ich erinnere mich genau, dass ich wenig empfand ausser erschoepftem Erstaunen, dass meine Gluecksstraehne offensichtlich jetzt ein Ende hatte und ich den Weg aller gehen wuerde, die wir zuvor verloren hatten. Umringt von schwarzen Kapuzen, den Blick auf meinen Zauberstab in der Hand dessen gerichtet, den ich als Lucius Malfoy zu kennen glaubte, schien sich ein Teil von mir einfach losgeloest zu haben - von aussen auf meine Sprachlosigkeit zu sehen und mir zuzubruellen, dass nichts mich jetzt retten konnte, bloss der Tod._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Ich hatte __mich__ fuer stark gehalten. Ich hatte gesehen, was der Cruciatusfluch aus Menschen machte und doch geglaubt, ich, Sirius Black, koenne es aushalten, ich wuerde nicht schreien. Natuerlich schrie ich._

_Der Wind brauste ueber das Heideland oder vielleicht war es mein eigener Pulsschlag, der so laut in meinen Ohren donnerte und mein heiseres Schluchzen uebertoente, als ich nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es, zu Fuessen meiner Folterer im Gras lag. Es war nicht der Mann, der meinen Zauberstab hielt, der den Fluch ueber mich geworfen hatte, sondern jemand neben ihm. So geschah es noch dreimal und mit jedem Mal starb etwas von mir, bis es mir am Ende wirklich egal war, ob sie __mich__ jetzt umbrachten. Ich haette genausogut schon tot sein koennen. Beim vierten Mal muss ich das Bewusstsein verloren haben._

_Ich erinnere __mich__ nur noch dunkel daran, wie ich auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus aufwachte und mit Erstaunen James' blasses Gesicht ueber mir erkannte. Lily war da, sie sah aus, als ob sie gleich losheulen wuerde. Remus hielt meine Hand, als ich in St. Mungo's wieder zu mir kam. Die naechsten Tage waren recht seltsam. Zu Zeiten war ich ueberhaupt nicht ansprechbar. Ich ertappte __mich__ dabei, dass ich eine Stunde oder laenger auf denselben Fleck an der Wand gestarrt hatte. Dazu kam hin und wieder das erschreckende Gefuehl, in Traenen ausbrechen zu muessen. Als ich schliesslich wieder einigermassen klar im Kopf war, kreiste mein Geist dauernd um das, was passiert war. Auf irgendeine Art - ich haette nicht sagen koennen, wie oder warum - war ich verschont worden. Das Wunder, dass ich noch lebte, schlug sich - nachdem ich es einmal geschafft hatte, die Benommenheit abzuschuetteln - in einen immensen Tatendrang nieder. _

_James hatte es die naechsten 24 Stunden nicht leicht mit mir. Geduldig wiederholte er ein ums andere Mal, was die Heiler ihm gesagt hatten: Dass ich fruehstens Ende der Woche das Krankenhaus verlassen duerfte. Ich war ein uneinsichtiger Kranker. Zwar konnte ich spueren, dass es mir wirklich nicht gut ging, doch ich betrachtete das nicht als Grund, ruhig im Bett liegen zu bleiben und Loecher in die Luft zu gucken. Ausserdem wollte ich, wenn ich mich schon irgendwo zusammenrollen und meine Wunden lecken sollte, das gern in meinen eigenen vier Waenden tun. Die Visite platzte gerade herein, als ich __mich__ mit James deswegen zankte. _

_"Gut, dass Sie kommen, Doktor!" meinte James mit hoerbarer Erleichterung, die sich jedoch schnell in etwas anderes verwandelte, als er sich nach der Tuer umwandte. "Ich kann ich einfach nicht dazu bringen, sich ruhig zu - verhalten..."_

_Und eine Stimme, die ich selbst in der schwarzen, versengenden Haupthoelle wiedererkannt haette, erwiderte gelassen: "Wer kann das schon?" _

_Von allen Heilern in Ausbildung, die dieses Haus beschaeftigte, musste ausgerechnet Bellatrix ihr Praktikum in der Abteilung fuer Fluchschaeden ableisten. Vermutlich, dachte ich bitter, hatte sie sogar darum gebeten, hier arbeiten zu duerfen. Nicht umsonst war Tante Elladora eine Koryphaee auf dem Gebiet der Dunklen Flueche. Bellatrix ging einen Schritt weiter und untersuchte die praktischen Auswirkungen auf die Opfer._

_"Am besten, du entschuldigst uns kurz, Potter," meinte sie freundlich zu James._

_Ich hatte sie im Verdacht. Mit verschraenkten Armen sass ich im Krankenbett und starrte sie kalt an, als sie sich mir naeherte. Ich hatte nichts Konkretes und konnte schon gar nichts beweisen, aber ich war nicht umsonst in __Grimmauld Place__ 12 aufgewachsen. Ich wusste, dass meine Eltern und meine Tante Voldemorts Ideologie unterstuetzten und dass Bellatrix diese Denkweise von ihnen uebernommen hatte. Wenn ich Voldemort gewesen waere und versucht haette, die Besten unserer Besten auf meine Seite zu ziehen, haette ich sie auf jeden Fall haben wollen. Und ich wusste, Bellatrix wuerde aufgeschlossen sein - womoeglich war es diese Aufgabe, auf die Tante Elladora sie ein Leben lang vorbereitet hatte. _

_"Ich muss dir ein paar Fragen stellen ueber die Kombination von Fluechen, die dich Freitagnacht getroffen hat."_

_"Die Kombination?" fragte ich verstaendnislos. "Mit Cruciatus war ich eigentlich bedient."_

_"Aber was war vorher?" wollte sie wissen und bewaffnete sich mit Feder und Pergament, um meine Antworten festzuhalten. " Wenn ich untersuchen soll, wie genau du durch die Folter beeintraechtigt bist, muss ich genau wissen, welche Flueche auf dir lagen und in welcher Reihenfolge sie dich getroffen haben."_

_Darauf, das alles noch einmal durchzuleben, war ich offen gestanden, nicht scharf. Es war einfach dumm gelaufen. Von einem Impedimentafluch getroffen, hatte ich nicht schnell genug vom Schlachtfeld Disapparieren koennen, so hatten sie __mich__ geschnappt. Es war mir unangenehm, Bellatrix gegenueber zuzugeben, wie schnell und unspektakulaer es vor sich gegangen war. Ich erzaehlte von dem Ort, an den man mich gebracht hatte - ein kleines Waeldchen in einer Heidelandschaft -, wieviele Todesser dort gewesen waren - ich hatte sieben gezaehlt - und wie mich der Fluch getroffen hatte._

_"Ich weiss nicht, wie lange es anhielt," fuhr ich sie an. "Dafuer hat man echt kein Gefuehl, wenn man unter Cruciatus steht. Die Zeit zieht sich wie Kaugummi, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit nur eine halbe Minute gewesen sein koennte." _

_Bei dem Wort Kaugummi hob sie die Augenbrauen, hatte sich aber gleich wieder im Griff. "Ich muss das fragen, Sirius. Ich weiss, dass das Zeitempfinden unter Cruciatus ein anderes ist als normalerweise. Wie oft warst du insgesamt unter dem Fluch?"_

_"Viermal." Da war ich mir ziemlich sicher._

_"Hattest Du den Eindruck, dass sich die Dauer der Flucheinwirkung verkuerzte oder verlaengerte von Mal zu Mal?"_

_"Weiss ich nicht! Es kam mir jedesmal gleich ekelhaft vor!" Ich schloss die Augen bei der Erinnerung daran. Mein Magen rebellierte. Ich erinnerte __mich__ wieder an das Gelaechter, die boshaften Fragen ueber nebensaechliche Dinge, die nur die Farce einer echten Befragung unter Folter darstellten. Der furchtbare Gedanke, dass vielleicht, gerade waehrend ich diese Qualen durchlitt, niemand von meinen Freunde an __mich__ dachte..._

_Ich kaempfte __mich__ zurueck in das Hier und Jetzt und begegnete dem Blick meiner Cousine. Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich ganz leicht. "Hast du geschrien?" _

_Ich sprang vom Bett auf und wollte nur mit einem Krankenhausnachthemd bekleidet auf den Flur stuermen. Bellatrix war jedoch schneller, als sie sich mir in den Weg stellte. Gute Reflexe mochten fuer Todesser unerlaesslich sein... "Nicht doch, Sirius," schnurrte sie. "Die viele Aufregung ist nicht gut fuer dich."_

_Fuer einen Moment riss die Wolkendecke auf und gleissendes Licht erfuellte den Raum. Bellatrix' Blick hielt meinen und in der ploetzlichen Helligkeit wurden die feinen bernsteinfarbenen Ringe um ihre Pupillen sichtbar, die man nur erkennen konnte, wenn sie direkt ins Licht sah. Mit dem Licht kam eine seltsame Anwandlung ueber mich, als ob das Denken fuer Sekunden ganz einfach aussetzte. Fuer einen Moment verspuerte ich nur das brennende Verlangen, Bellatrix auf das Bett zu schleudern und sie zu erwuergen, zu vergewaltigen, ich wusste nicht genau, was. Ich wusste nur, dass es mir eine ungeheure Befriedigung verschafft haette, sie vor Schmerz schreien zu hoeren. Doch der Himmel bewoelkte sich fast sofort wieder und die Welt war wieder normal._

_"Dann verschwinde von hier," stoehnte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zaehnen und setzte __mich__ schwer atmend aufs Bett._

_"Lass __mich__ meine Arbeit tun und du bist __mich__ los," meinte sie liebenswuerdig._

_"Was in Salazars Namen," zischte ich, "hat deine Arbeit damit zu tun, aus mir herauszukitzeln, wie ich __mich__ unter dem Fluch verhalten habe? Du willst nur deine eigene perverse Neugier befriedigen."_

_Sie schien darueber nachzudenken, schuettelte dann den Kopf und leckte sich kurz ueber die Lippen. "Wir haben ein Spezialteam gegruendet," erklaerte sie. "Zur Erforschung der Auswirkung von Cruciatus auf das menschliche Gehirn."_

_"Und du bist Teil davon," fluesterte ich._

_"Ich kann mit Stolz sagen, dass ich von ganz oben dafuer vorgeschlagen wurde, ja."_

_Das war in gewisser Weise mehr als ich ertragen konnte. Ich kaempfte gegen den Drang, hysterisch aufzulachen. "Was ist nun mit dem Schreien?" wollte ich wissen._

_"Nun, mir ist aufgefallen, dass manche Menschen schreien und manche nicht, wenn sie dem Fluch ausgesetzt sind. " Sie laechelte schief. "Bei der Befragung der Opfer, meine ich."_

_"Wo sonst?" Meine Stimme triefte vor Ironie._

_"Meine Theorie lautet, dass es unterschiedliche Arten gibt, mit Schmerz fertigzuwerden. Menschen, die in der Lage sind, Traenen zu vergiessen, wenn sie traurig sind, werden eher schreien, wenn sie unter Cruciatus stehen, als solche, die kein Ventil fuer ihr Leid suchen. Das ist faszinierend, findest du nicht auch?" Sie liess mir keine Gelegenheit, mich zu fragen, warum mir in all den Jahren nie richtig zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, wie sehr ich mich in ihr taeuschte: meine Cousine hatte keine sadistische Veranlagung wie fast der ganze Rest der Familie. Sie konnte einfach zwischen richtig und falsch nicht unterscheiden. Sie empfand nichts, wenn sie vom Schmerz anderer Menschen sprach. Nur kuehle, sachliche, professionelle Neugier. In gewisser Weise war das noch schlimmer._

_Gespannt auf meine Reaktion beobachtete sie __mich__. "Dich hab ich schon heulen sehen, Sirius. Wenn du jetzt sagst: Ja, ich hab geschrien, bestaetigt das meine Theorie."_

_"Das wirst du nie wissen."_

_"Auch gut," sie stand auf. "Wir machen besser nachher weiter, du bist erschoepft."_

_Ich konnte nicht anders. "Ist das dein grosses Ziel im Leben?" spuckte ich. " Nachts in Verkleidung die Leute zu entfuehren und zu foltern, die am naechsten Tag dann hier eingeliefert werden, damit du sie fuer deine kranken Studienzwecke nutzen kannst? Den Schaden erst anrichten und ihn dann wieder beheben?!"_

_Ihre Augen blitzten. "Der Fluch muss dein Gehirn schlimmer angegriffen haben, als ich zuerst dachte. Demnaechst werden sich noch Onkel Alphard, James Potter und Schulleiter Dumbledore auf deiner Liste der ueblichen Verdaechtigen wiederfinden. Du kannst Freund und Feind nicht mehr unterscheiden, Sirius!"_

_Grob packte ich sie am Handgelenk und zog sie auf meine Augenhoehe herunter. "Ich kenne dich," zischte ich, "und ich weiss, was du bist..."_

_Und dann nahm sie mir den Wind aus den Segeln. "Tust du das, Sirius?" fluesterte sie. Ihr Gesicht war keine Handbreit von meinem entfernt. Ich konnte ihren Atem in meinem Gesicht spueren. Himbeer, dachte ich verschwommen, ich hatte recht... "Tatsaechlich? Kennst Du __mich__ so, wie du es moechtest?"_

_Das kann nicht wahr sein, dachte ich. Das kann ich nicht empfinden, wenn wir eben noch davon gesprochen haben, wenn ich weiss, dass sie auf deren Seite steht, dass sie vielleicht dabei war... Langsam richtete sie sich auf, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden, und machte einen Schritt vor, so dass sie mit einem Bein zwischen meinen stand. Meine Kehle wurde eng. Der Schock ihrer Naehe sandte einen heissen, koestlichen Schauer ueber meine Haut. Ohne Hast legte sie mir die Arme um den Hals, erst den einen, dann den anderen. _

_Irgendwie fanden meine Haende den Weg um ihre Taille. Ich beobachtete, wie sich die schweren Lider kurz ueber ihrem dunklen, raetselhaften Blick schlossen und der Anblick, der Hinweis darauf, welche Wirkung ich meinerseits auf sie hatte, erregte mich mehr als alles andere. Mein Atem ging so schwer, als stiege er vom Grund eines unruhigen Meeres auf..._

_Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen, als die Tuer abrupt geoeffnet wurde. Mein erster Gedanke galt natuerlich James. Ich konnte mir nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, wie er reagieren wuerde, wenn er __mich__ so sah, in den Armen des Feindes. Aber der war es nicht, sondern ein junger Heiler mit rotem Spitzbart. "Bellatrix," sagte er. "Besuch fuer dich." Wenn er von dem Anblick, den wir boten, irgendwie befremdet war, liess er es sich in keiner Weise anmerken. _

_"Besuch?" wiederholte sie und entzog sich meinem Griff. Ihre Robe glitt wie Wasser durch meine Finger. Ohne einen Blick zurueck folgte sie ihm auf den Flur. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durchs Haar. Was tat ich da? Was war ueber __mich__ gekommen? Ich __musste endgueltig den Verstand verloren haben. Ich sollte kuehl und beherrscht ergruenden, was Bellatrix ueber die Vorfaelle von Freitagnacht oder ueber Todesseraktivitaeten im Allgemeinen wusste. Wenn ich mich immer so anstellte, wuerde ich es in diesem Leben nicht mehr schaffen, die Beteiligung meiner Verwandten dem Orden oder dem Ministerium zu beweisen. Irgendwie dachte ich nicht mit dem richtigen Koerperteil. _

_Immer noch aufgewuehlt und zornig (hauptsaechlich auf __mich__ selbst), oeffnete ich die Tuer, um James zu suchen und meiner Cousine nachzuspionieren. Ich war immer noch wacklig auf den Beinen, aber jetzt schien es mir, als sei es eine andere Art von Erschoepfung. Das ungestillte koerperliche Begehren verschaffte mir die Illusion, der Feind haette auch in jeder __erdenklichen anderen Hinsicht die Oberhand. Was vermutlich die Absicht meiner Cousine gewesen war. So tief unten war ich zuletzt auf unserem Abschlussball gewesen. Und wo ich gerade daran dachte - was ich draussen vorfand, trug nicht dazu bei, meine Laune zu heben._

_Die Arme, die keine Minute zuvor auf meinen Schultern gelegen hatten, schlangen sich nun um den Hals eines hochgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Mannes in einem Reiseumhang. Der Mund, den ich um ein Haar auf meinem gespuert haette, beruehrte nun seinen._

_Die Umstehenden blickten laechelnd auf das Bild - die beiden schoenen, jungen Menschen, die einander nach langer Trennung umarmten und sich kuessten, __als gaebe es kein Morgen mehr._ Alle kannten die Privatgeschichten unserer reinbluetigen Aristokratie, alle wussten, dass Rodolphus Lestrange zwei Jahre in Frankreich fuer Gringotts gearbeitet und seine Braut in der Heimat auf ihn gewartet hatte. Zwei kuenftige Stuetzen der magischen Gemeinschaft, die bereits in jungen Jahren so grosse Verantwortung trugen, er als Finanzier, sie als Heilerin. Und das alles in diesen dunklen Zeiten... was fuer ein entzueckendes Paar.

_Ich merkte, wie ich die Faeuste ballte. Die Leute wollten die Wahrheit einfach nicht sehen, auch wenn sie ihnen buchstaeblich ins Gesicht sprang. Jeder wusste, was fuer eine Sorte Hexen und Zauberer die Blacks und die Lestranges waren, aber weil die Mehrheit von ihnen jung war, Grips hatte und gut aussah, ging man in den Medien und der oeffentlichen Meinung gleichermassen grosszuegig ueber die generationenlange schwarzmagische Praxis hinweg. Mein Zorn war wie eine Welle, die von mir wegstroemte und von der ich mir wuenschte, dass sie ueber meiner feinen Verwandtschaft zusammenschlagen moege. Es schien zu funktionieren, Bellatrix zumindest drehte sich nach mir um. Rodolphus hielt den Blick auf sie gerichtet und strich ihr mit einer derart intimen Geste das Haar hinters Ohr, dass es in mir das Beduerfnis weckte, den einen oder anderen Unverzeihlichen Fluch auf der Stelle anzuwnden._

_"Du erinnerst dich an meinen Cousin?" fragte Bellatrix mit suesser Stimme._

_Rodolphus' Augen verengten sich als Antwort darauf. Wir beide hatten unsere letzte Begegnung in Hogwarts noch in Erinnerung. Er zoegerte einen Moment. "Ja-" sagte er dann. "Natuerlich..."_

_Ich war nicht voellig sicher, aber die Stimme von Bellatrix' zukuenftigem Mann haette leicht dieselbe sein koennen, die Freitagnacht den Fluch ueber __mich__ gesprochen hatte. Wer sagte, das er tatsaechlich erst jetzt aus dem Ausland zurueckgekehrt war? Bei diesen Leuten war es gut moeglich, dass sie zuerst ihren Herrn aufsuchten und dann ihre Braut. _

_Was ich jetzt empfand, war das Gegenteil der chaotischen Wut, die in mir tobte, als ich ihnen ins Netz gegangen war: es war ein kalter, toedlicher Hass, dessen ich __mich__ bis Freitagnacht nicht fuer faehig gehalten hatte. _

"Hast du?"

"Zu deiner Beruhigung: nein. Du?"

"Es gibt nichts zu erzaehlen."

"Natuerlich nicht. Und Harry?"

"Was soll mit ihm sein?" Es ist das erste Mal, das ich hoere, wie er seinen Vornamen benutzt.

"Dumbledore hat mir erzaehlt, dass er von der alten Geschichte mit Frank und Alice erfahren hat. Er kennt den Namen Lestrange."

"So? Den hab ich ihm selbst genannt, als ich ihm von deiner Todesserclique damals in Hogwarts erzaehlt hab."

"Du solltest echt nicht so viel das Maul aufreissen ueber Dinge, von denen du nichts verstehst. Um Mrs. Lestranges Maedchennamen bist du wohl sorgsam herumgeschlichen?"

"Was willst du eigentlich, Schniefelus?"

"Ich will, dass du sagst: Ich, Sirius Black, habe einen Fehler mit toedlichem Resultat gemacht. Ich war zu dumm zu erkennen, wer von meinen Freunden der Verraeter war, und meine Dummheit kostete Severus Snapes Partnerin das Leben."

"Du redest, als waerst du der einzige, der was verloren hat in jener Nacht."

Er wirbelt blitzschnell herum, packt mich bei den Armen, bevor ich Zeit habe zu reagieren und wirft mich fast gegen die Wand. "Hoer zu, ich werde es nur einmal sagen: Wenn ein Zauberer einem anderen das Leben rettet, entsteht eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Wenn dem Lebensretter etwas zustoesst, bevor die Schuld abgetragen ist, kann der, den es betrifft, das an jedem Ort der Welt spueren und ich versichere dir, diese Erfahrung will niemand machen. Das ist der eine Grund, warum ich ueberhaupt erst nach Askaban gebracht wurde: Ich war am 1. November 1981 in keiner Verfassung, mich gegen drei Auroren, darunter mein Onkel, durchzusetzen."

Er laesst mich los und ich versuche, aus dem schlau zu werden, was ich gehoert habe. "Weil kurz zuvor zwei Menschen getoetet worden waren, mit denen du eng verbunden warst."

Natuerlich muss er das letzte Wort haben, denke ich, als er einen Schritt zurueckmacht und mich kalt ansieht. "Also, wenn man's genau nimmt: drei."

_Bellatrix heiratete Rodolphus Lestrange am 4. Juni 1978 - ein Jahr und elf Monate nach unserem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts und fast genausoviel Zeit hatte er in Frankreich verbracht. Es war der Tag vor meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag und eine Woche bevor James und Lily sich das Jawort gaben, deshalb ist es mir so gut in Erinnerung. Und auch, weil ich natuerlich die Anzeige im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte. "Huebsches Kleid," meinte Lily, als sie ueber meine Schulter gebeugt am Kuechentisch von Godric's Hollow lehnte, und da hatte sie recht. Eigentlich waren wir auf der Suche nach dem Kreuzwortraetsel gewesen, als ich ueber die Hochzeits- und Todesanzeigen stolperte und mir sofort wuenschte, Rodolphus Lestranges Name solle moeglichst bald unter letzteren auftauchen._

_Der Tagesprophet berichtete ausfuehrlich: eine Feier mit dreihundert Gaesten war geplant, im Anwesen der Lestranges in der Naehe von __Canterbury__, anschliessend eine kleine Hochzeitsreise auf die Insel __Malta__. "Nur eine Woche," liess sich meine Tante Elladora zitieren. "Bella hat wichtige Verpflichtungen hier." Und die Journalistin liess sich ueber die Grossartigkeit der jungen Mrs. Lestrange auf medizinischem Gebiet aus. Ja, solche Leute brauchte das Land, die es nicht noetig hatten zu arbeiten, aber trotzdem ihr ueberragendes Talent in den Dienst der magischen Allgemeinheit stellten. Die Romanze zwischen Bellatrix und Rodolphus kam in vollem Umfang wieder aufs Tapet. In Hogwarts hatten sie sich kennengelernt, sich nach dem Schulabschluss verlobt und zwei Jahre aufeinander gewartet, waehrend Rodolphus in Frankreich war. Wie wundervoll fuer zwei Sproesslinge aus so alten, angesehenen Familien!_

_Ich tat, was jeder an meiner Stelle getan haette. Ich ging in die schummrige kleine Kneipe bei mir um die Ecke und bestellte mir etwas zu trinken. Und danach noch etwas. Und noch etwas. Und noch etwas. Obwohl ich wusste, es wuerde nicht genug sein, um die Bilder vor meinen Augen auszuloeschen. Bellatrix in ihrem Hochzeitskleid, der Sternenglanz in ihrem Haar bei unserem Abschlussball. _"Kennst du mich so, wie du es moechtest?"

_"Nein, und ich werd es nie," sagte ich zu meiner Erinnerung. Natuerlich hatte ich gewusst, dass es so kommen wuerde, seit unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts schon. Was haette sie auch sonst tun sollen - __mich__ heiraten? __Mich__, einen ausgestossenen Blutsverraeter? Sie wollte __mich__ nicht und ich war nicht... _so_. Ich war nicht so degeneriert wie der Rest der Familie. Egal, was ich fuehlte bei dem Gedanken, dass sie unerreichbar fuer __mich__ war - das war sie immer gewesen. Es tat weh, ich konnte kaum atmen._

_Hier sitzt Sirius Black, dachte ich, waehrend ich __mich__ mit meinem fuenften oder sechsten doppelten Feuerwhiskey befasste. In einer Viertelstunde wird Sirius Black zwanzig Jahre alt. Zwanzig Jahre. Und alles, was es zu wissen gibt, ist . Nichts sonst ist von Bedeutung: Freunde, Aussehen, Beliebtheit, der Phoenixorden und der Kampf gegen das Boese. Das hoert sich toll an, aber die Wahrheit sieht nun mal anders aus_

_Als Lily und die Jungs mich gegen ein Uhr so fanden, war ich noch nicht blau genug, um mich nicht mehr zu schaemen, dass sie __mich__ so sehen mussten. Aber schlimmer war, dass sie offensichtlich alle den Grund kannten. Ich wuenschte auch verzweifelt, es waere nicht so glasklar gewesen. Lily war am schwersten zu ertragen, wie sie __mich__ so liebevoll beim Arm fasste und mir beim Aufstehen half. "Komm," sagte sie, "gehen wir nach Hause." Sie hatte einen Anti-Kater-Zaubertrank fuer mich, den sie neben die Couch stellte, bevor sie __mich__ fuersorglich zudeckte und mir einen Gutenachtkuss gab. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Sirius."_

_Es dauerte eineinhalb Jahre, ehe ich Bellatrix wiedersah. In dieser Zeit verloren wir fast die Haelfte der Ordensmitglieder und Ende 1979 betrug die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung eines Aurors im Beruf etwa vier Jahre. Die Gegenseite zog es vor, als brave Buerger aufzutreten und ihr finsteres Treiben in Heimlichkeit fortzusetzen. _

_Die neue Generation fanatischer Reinblueter unterschied sich von der meiner Eltern insofern, als sie nicht planten, auf der faulen Haut zu liegen und Einfluss nur ueber ihren Namen und ihr Vermoegen auszuueben. Die Lestranges - ein Sohn im Finanzwesen beschaeftigt, der andere derzeit in diplomatischen Diensten in __Pakistan__, die Schwiegertochter hatte gerade ihre Zulassung als Heilerin bekommen - waren nur eins von vielen Beispielen. Die meisten von Bellatrix' Freunden hatten bereits in allen moeglichen respektablen Fachrichtungen Fuss gefasst: __Florence__ Wilkes schrieb hoechst erfolgreich fuer den Tagespropheten, den sie irgendwann von ihrem Vater uebernehmen wollte. Procyon Avery hatte seine erste Veroeffentlichung in "Arithmantik heute" waehrend er noch in Hogwarts war. Evan Rosier war gleich von der Schulbank ins Kommittee fuer Experimentalverwandlung aufgenommen worden und Snape... nun ja, der juengste Alchemist, den die Gilde je gehabt hatte - das konnte sich auch sehen lassen. Voldemort hatte keine halben Sachen gemacht und die Besten unseres Jahrgangs rekrutiert - denn daran, dass sie ihm alle Treue geschworen hatten, hatte ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel. _

_Aber es war schwer, gegen sie vorzugehen - gerade weil sie so gut etabliert waren. Jeder kannte die Lestranges und die Malfoys. Jeder wusste, dass Bellatrix der Kommission vorstand, die die Auswirkungen von Cruciatus auf das Gehirn und das Nervensystem untersuchte. Haette ich dem Zauberer auf der Strasse erzaehlt, dass diese begabte, schwer arbeitende Hexe, die angeblich so viel fuer die magische Gemeinschaft getan hatte, in Wirklichkeit auf der Gegenseite stand, haette man __mich__ fuer verrueckt gehalten. Oder geglaubt, dass ich einen tiefsitzenden Groll gegen meine Familie hegte und deshalb die Behoerden auf Bellatrix und Narzissa respektive ihre Ehemaenner hetzen wollte. Letztendlich war es auch das, was viele bei uns im Orden dachten._

_Moody und die Longbottoms wollten nichts hoeren, wenn ich davon anfing. Es gaebe nicht den geringsten Verdacht gegen Bellatrix und Narzissa. Lucius Malfoy wurde verdaechtigt, zusammen mit einer Reihe anderer Slytheringestalten, doch gegen Bellatrix' Clique wurden anfangs keine Vermutungen laut. Mit Ausnahme von Snape natuerlich, dem Moody hoechtspersoenlich nicht traute. Ich fand es unfair, dass Moody gegen Snape voreingenommen sein durfte, weil er ihn als Kind gekannt hatte, ich __mich__ aber wegen Bellatrix zurueckhalten musste. _

_"Meine Cousine ist nur einer von vielen Anhaltspunkten," sagte ich zu ihm. "Ich weiss nicht genau, was sie treibt oder wo sie reinpasst. Ich weiss nur, dass sie luegt, wenn sie den Mund aufmacht. Und dass sie von ihrer Herkunft, ihrer Weltanschauung und ihrer Persoenlichkeit her die ideale Kandidatin ist."_

_Es war ein paar Wochen vor Weihnachten, und wir hatten unser Ordenstreffen bei Longbottoms zuhause. Den ganzen Tag schon fuehlte ich __mich__ von einer merkwuerdigen Unruhe erfuellt. Als wuerde heute noch etwas passieren, worauf ich nicht vorbereitet war. Frank Longbottom schuettelte den Kopf. "Wir koennen nicht auf jeden losgehen, der in Slytherin war - egal wie sehr seinen Verwandten seine Nase missfaellt." Er sah Moody bedeutungsvoll an. "Bellatrix Lestrange wird in der magischen Gemeinede sehr geachtet - die Spezialeinheit zur Erforschung von Cruciatus existiert praktisch nur durch ihre finanzielle Zuwendung."_

_"Wenn Leute wie Bellatrix nicht waeren, braeuchten wir moeglicherweise kein solches Spitzenteam." gab ich zurueck._

_"Es gibt bislang keinen Grund zu denken, dass deine Leute involviert sind, Sirius. Die Hausdurchsuchung in __Grimmauld Place__ hat nichts ergeben."_

_Die uebliche Leier eben. Sie haetten mich mitnehmen sollen, dachte ich duester. Ich haette bestimmt ein paar der Notversteckchen meiner Familie wiederentdeckt. Es war eins unserer Lieblingsdiskussionsthemen, doch niemandem schien es aufzufallen, dass ich heute weniger bei der Sache war als sonst. Ich spielte mit meinem Glas, liess es so heftig auf die Tischplatte knallen, als meine Finger sich kruemmten, als sei ich ihrer nicht mehr Herr, dass es kaputtging. Zum Glueck war es leer gewesen, die einzige Fluessigkeit, die auf die Tischdecke tropfte, war mein Blut. An der Tafel geschnitten, waehrend alle um sie herumsassen und schockiert guckten, wo hatte ich das schon gesehen?_

_Ich musste hier raus._

_Ich sprang vom Tisch auf, rief Dumbledore irgendwas von Schwierigkeiten zuhause zu und stuermte aus dem Haus, ohne auf die perplexen Gesichter zu achten, die ich zurueckliess. Erst als die Tuer hinter mir ins Schloss fiel und ich den eisigen Nachtwind im Gesicht spuerte, wurde mir klar, warum ich so aus dem Haeuschen war, und auch, dass ich einen sehr treffenden Ausdruck gewaehlt hatte fuer das, was los war. Schwierigkeiten zuhause. Schwierigkeiten in der Familie._

_Das war es, was __mich__ verfolgte. Blutmagie. Die Bellatrix in unserem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts angwandt hatte, um __mich__ von den Toten zurueckzuholen. Die ihr Zeichen auf mir hinterlassen hatte und __mich__ staerker an meine Cousine band, als ein blosser Verwandtschaftsgrad es vermochte. Und jetzt suchte __mich__ diese Bindung heim. _

_Bellatrix litt Qualen. Ich spuerte es deutlich. Und sie rief __mich__ zu sich, ob sie es absichtlich tat und sich dessen nun bewusst war oder nicht._

_Schnee fiel auf London, der erste in diesem Winter, als ich in Hundegestalt durch die verlassenen Strassen des Westend schoss._

Ooooh, boeser Cliffhanger, gell? ;) Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen?

Das naechste Kapitel wird schrecklich romantisch. Mehr sag ich nicht :)

PS: Hier wird ein Teil aus Bellatrix' Leben angesprochen (die Fehlgeburt naemlich), den ich in einer anderen Fanfic geschildert hab, "Kind des Kriegersterns". Lohnt sich, mal reinzulesen.


	7. Die Ebene der schrägen Gefühle

**Disclaimer: **ihr wisst schon 

**Author's Note: **Ihr habt bestimmt nicht mehr dran geglaubt, oder? :) Ausgerechnet beim übelsten Cliffhanger aller Zeiten leiste ich mir so was. Schon skandalös. Ok, ich bitte euch auf den Knien um Vergebung – hab auch ein schönes langes Kapitel als Bestechung vorzuweisen :) Übrigens tuts mir Leid, dass im letzten Kapitel ein paar Sätze in der Luft geendet haben. Weiß gar nicht wie das passiert ist. Was wollt ich jetzt noch sagen? Ah ja...

**DANKÄÄÄÄ, pirat, loony, fabula, fairy, cara, Arwen, Shila, Sveni und Dream !!!**

**Dream: **Nein, durch die Legilimetik hat ers nicht rausgefunden. Er ist nicht dämlich, ihm ist aufgefallen, dass Werwölfe ein riesige Kapitel im Verteidigungsbuch der 3. Klasse sind, im Unterricht aber auffallend abwesend waren. Er verdächtigte zunächst ein paar seiner Lehrer, aber Remus' Fehlzeiten waren dann doch zu auffällig. – Also, abgesehen vom kleinen Harry waren in diesem Mordfall nur noch drei andre Leute im Haus. Alle andern: Snape, Hagrid, Sirius, kamen später. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr schwer, oder?

**Cara:** och, Eliza fängt sich wieder :) Es gibt noch mehr Männer auf der Welt ;) Aber die feine Art wars nicht, da muss ich dir rechtgeben.

**Fairy:** nein, das war nicht die Fehlgeburt. Die trägt sich im Februar 1981 zu und wir sind im November 1979. Dauert also noch.

**Fabula: **in diesem Kapitel zeigt sich Bellatrix auch von einer ziemlich verletzlichen Seite, aber eher unfreiwillig

**Loony:** Also, die Nummer, die Dumbledore sich da mit dem Hauspokal geleistet hat, war definitiv ein Fehler. Auch in Harrys erstem Jahr übrigens. Ich finde, so was kann man nicht machen – schon gar nicht auf der Feier. Das, was Sirius bereut hat, kommt im letzten Kapitel. Aber in diesem gibt's auch ein paar Sachen für ihn zu bereuen ;) Oder doch nicht?

**Pirat:** flashbacks gibt es bis zum Schluss, das versprech ich hoch und heilig. Und nicht alle werden Sirius' sein :)

Und weiter geht's. Dieses Kapitel ist nicht ohne Grund mit R geratet, also viel Spaß.

**VII. Die Ebene der schrägen Gefühle**

_  
Walked away released from all my sins_  
_Walked away released from all my sins_

_But the cruelest thing was all my suffering  
When I held you that night_

_I knew it felt so right  
I knew it felt so right_

_  
Walked away released from all my crimes  
Walked away released from all my crimes_

_  
But I could never hide what I kept inside_

_-- Spain, Untitled #1_

Sie sind da. Der Lärm, der von unten heraufdringt, verrät es mir. Eine neunköpfige Familie – weniger den verlorenen Sohn – kann nicht stillschweigend anrücken. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es die Weasleys sind. Ich versuche, mir ihren ersten Eindruck von unserem neuen Hauptquartier auszumalen: vermutlich sind sie noch zu geschockt von der wuchtigen, vergammelten Pracht, um viel anderes zu tun, als zu gucken. Das Geschnatter verrät jedoch Gegenteiliges.

Wenn die Kids erst wirklich Besitz ergreifen von unserer Räuberhöhle, wird der Lärmpegel noch zunehmen. Ich freue mich darauf – und sei es bloß, weil ich mir bei all dem das Gesicht meines Vaters vorstellen kann, der dieses Haus so gut ausgestattet hat mit allem was die magische Technik hergibt, um Ihresgleichen draußenzuhalten.

Es sind noch mehr Leute angerückt, ich kann einzelne Stimmen heraushören. Kingsley. Dädalus Diggle. Das unvermeidliche Gebrüll meiner Mutter aus ihrem Rahmen und Arabella, die darauf eingeht, bevor sie es schaffen, sie wieder zuzudecken. Dann – wie um mir die Absurdität der Situation noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen zu führen: ich verkrieche mich unterm Dach und er spielt den Gastgeber – höre ich ausgerechnet Snape darauf antworten. Was für einen fürsorglichen Ton Molly im Gesrpäch mit ihm anschlägt. Sie sind alle so eigenartig tolerant ihm gegenüber, das ist mir schon öfter aufgefallen. Wissen sie etwas, das ich nicht weiß – oder kenne ich ihn besser, als sie es tun?

Ich sollte hinuntersprinten und alle begrüßen, schließlich habe ich mich die letzten Tage zu Tode gelangweilt. Statt dessen ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich den Kopf in den Nacken lege und durch das ewighohe Treppenhaus bis unters Dach emporstarre. Für Sekunden habe ich das Gefühl, hier gibt es etwas zu holen für mich, ich darf nicht gerade jetzt aufgeben und mich zu den anderen gesellen. Doch das Gefühl ist schnell wieder verflogen.

Ich senke den Blick, bereit, die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen, als mich etwas innehalten lässt, das ich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Treppenhauses erspähe. Es ist das zweite Foto von mir, das ich entdecke. Sie haben es erstaunlicherweise nicht weggeworfen, obwohl ich drauf bin (unter anderem). Ich hätte es auch nicht getan, wenn es mir gehört hätte. Es ist einfach zu niedlich.

In einem dunkelblauen Umhang stehe ich als Vierjaehriger knöcheltief im Grimmauld'schen Herbstlaub und klaube eifrig Blätter zusammen, die Zungenspitze in feierlicher Konzentration zwischen die Zähne geklemmt. Ehe ich jedoch genug beisammen hatte, taucht eine neue Gestalt im Bild auf: mit feuerrotem Umhang, die schwarzen Locken zu einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz aufgebunden. Die Hände voller Blaetter ausgestreckt vor sich haltend, rennt sie kichernd auf mich zu, um mich "einzuseifen", wie wir das als Kinder genannt haben. Mein Kopf ist plötzlich erfüllt von der Erinnerung an unser entzücktes Gekreische.

_"Du weisst wirklich nichts darüber?" Alastor Moody plierte mich prüfend an, wie er auf der Couch in meinem Wohnzimmer hockte, als verdächtigte er mich der wüstesten Machenschaften, denen ich in meiner Freizeit ausserhalb des Ordens nachging. Er war vor zwanzig Minuten hereingeplatzt und hatte sich ums Verrecken nicht hinauskomplimentieren lassen, egal, was ich anstellte. Aber wenn die Pflicht rief, gab es bei Alastor kein Halten mehr._

_"Wenn ich's dir doch sage," wiederholte ich entnervt. "Ich weiß nicht, wo sie stecken koennte. Und es ist mir auch völlig egal. Ich will mit diesem ganzen Haufen nichts mehr zu tun haben." Ich war sauer. Mein Heim war meine Trutzburg – komplett mit Plattenspieler und einer schönen großen Garage für meine Mühle. Seit ich mit siebzehn eingezogen war, hatte ich mein Menschenmöglichstes getan, mir hier das Heim aufzubauen, das Grimmauld Place mir nie gewesen war. Weder Freund noch Feind sollten ungebeten hereinschneien und mir erzählen, wie ich mein Leben zu führen hatte. Ausnahmen machte ich nur für ganz wenige Auserwählte, und Alastor Moody – der moich seit der Sache mit Snape in der Sechsten so wenig leiden konnte wie ich ihn – gehörte nicht zu ihnen. _

_Er seufzt schwer, doch seine misstrauischen Augen ließen meine nicht los. Ich fühlte mich entschieden unwohl, wusste jedoch, dass mir das nicht anzumerken war. "Wieso interessiert ihr euch plötzlich so brennend für meine Familie? Das letzte Mal, als ich vorgeschlagen hab, denen auf den Zahn zu fühlen, habt ihr mich niedergebrüllt."_

_"Tja," meinte Alastor und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Das war eigentlich nicht meine Idee. Crouch hat von ganz oben die Anordnung erhalten, nach deiner Cousine zu suchen. Die Blacks machen sich Sorgen, ebenso ihr Ehemann, scheint es. Und da sie ein wertvolles Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft ist..."_

_"Soll heißen: die wissen auch nicht, wo sie sich rumtreibt?" Die Sache begann, mir Spass zu machen. Das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks in Panik. Sollten die Familien der Täter doch ruhig auch mal erleben, wie es war, wenn man um einen geliebten Menschen bangte, der spurlos verschwunden war. „Tja, die müssen ja wirklich verzweifelt sein, wenn sie ausgerechnet mich anhauen. Man kann's natürlich verstehen bei der gegenwärtigen Lage..."_

_„Wie meinst du das?"Er fasste mich scharf ins Auge._

_„Bloß so."Ich zuckte die Achseln. „Wir stecken in einem ziemlichen Chaos. Leute verschwinden pausenlos oder werden gefoltert und umgebracht. Keiner weiß so wirklich, was zu tun ist. Und wenn Bellatrix mal eine Nacht ausser Haus schlaeft, rennt meine Tante zu Millicent Bagnold. Und die alamiert Crouch. Und der schickt seinen besten Mann los. Bellatrix kann sich wirklich sicher fuehlen."_

_Alastor schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn dir irgendwas einfällt, schick mir 'ne Eule,"knurrte er und stieg in die Feuerstelle, wo er alsdann in einem Wirbel von gruenem Feuer verschwand. __Ich begab mich in mein Schlafgemach, wo ich feststellte, dass mein Gast aufgestanden war._

_Da sie die letzten beiden Tage beinah durchgeschlafen hatte, konnte man sagen, dass das unser zweiter Anlauf zu einem Versuch der Kommunikation war, als sie mich anschaute, dann an sich hinunterblickte und mit Bezug auf den Pyjama, den sie trug, meinte: „Von dir?"_

_Ich nickte._

„_Dankesehr." __Unter einem ploetzlichen Schwindelanfall schloss sie die Augen und wurde noch bleicher. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu__ in der Befürchtung, sie würde umkippen,__ doch sie hob mir abwehrend die Hand entgegen – eine schlanke Linke, an der Lestranges Trauring funkelte._

„_Leg dich besser wieder hin." meinte ich mit mehr Sanftmut, als ich ihr gegenüber in Jahren aufgebracht hatte._

_Unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern sandte sie mir einen Blick zu, der wie ein Blitz in meinem Kopf einschlug. „Ich bin Heilerin, Sirius. Ich weiß, wann's mir gut geht."_

_Statt einer Antwort tippte ich sie leicht an der Schulter an und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sie aufs Bett stürzte. Sie erhob keinen Einspruch, als ich sie sorgsam wieder zudeckte, schloss nur erschöpft die Augen. Ein bisschen, wie um mich nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Die Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der ich sie in meine Wohnung gebracht hatte, suchte mich plötzlich wieder sehr lebendig heim. _

_Ich hatte sie ohnmächtig und schwer verletzt auf der Straße liegend gefunden, und als ich es nicht schaffte sie aufzuwecken, hob ich sie kurzerhand vom Boden auf und trug sie in meinen Armen weg. Dass sie Hilfe brauchte, war nicht zu übersehen, doch ich wagte esnicht, sie nach St. Mungo's zu bringen. Die würden das alles noch viel seltsamer finden als ich und sich allerlei Gedanken machen. Ich beschloss, sie an den einen Ort zu bringen, wo kein Mensch sie vermuten würde, weder ihre Seite noch meine: ich brachte sie zu mir nach Hause. _

_Sie war in Zivil gewesen, wie ich vermerkt hatte: eine gewöhnliche dunkle Robe, wenn auch selbstredend von feinstem Tuch und Schnitt. Kein Todesserkleidung, ich hatte nach wie vor keine Beweise. Sie kam nicht zu sich, als ich sie in meine bescheidene Wohnung in einem Londoner Muggelviertel trug. Ihr Kopf lag an meiner Schulter, so dass ich ihren warmen Atem an meinem Hals spüren konnte. Unwillkürlich zog ich sie etwas enger an mich, bevor ich sie vorsichtig auf mein Bett legte. _

_Mit mehr oder weniger geschlossenen Augen vollführte ich den Zauber, der ihre Straßenkleidung gegen einen von meinen Schlafanzügen vertauschte. Erst als ich die Bettdecke über sie zog, sah ich, dass sie die Augen ein wenig geöffnet hatte. Sie war gefährlich bleich, ihr Gesicht wie Marmor in der kohlschwarzen Finsternis ihrer Haare._ _In ihren Augen flackerte des Erkennen auf. Mein Gesicht war keine zwei Zentimeter mehr von ihrem entfernt._

_"Nein. Nicht."_

_Ich spürte eine Hitzewelle durch meinen Körper schießen, für die ich mich selbst verabscheute. Aber es war dennoch schwer, keine Kurzschlusshandlung zu begehen. Warum ist die Versuchung, einen hilflosen Menschen zu quälen nur so groß?_

_Ich schlief tief und relativ sorglos auf der Couch im Nebenzimmer, wenn man bedachte, wer noch in meiner Wohung nächtigte. Ich hatte jedoch ihren Zauberstab in Verwahrung genommen und mochte nicht glauben, dass eine unbewaffnete, schwer angeschlagene Frau mir bis zum nächsten Morgen gefährlich werden konnte. Ich sollte recht behalten._

_Da sie die ersten zwei Tage, die sie in meiner Wohnung (in meinem Bett) zugebracht hatte, größtenteils verschlafen hatte, konnte man sagen, dass dies unsere erste Unterhaltung war, seit ich sie Donnerstagnacht auf der Straße aufgelesen hatte. In den kurzen Zeitabschnitten, wenn sie wach gewesen war, hatte sie brav gegessen und getrunken, was ich ihr brachte - und nicht für einen Moment hatten die stillen Tränen aufgehört, über ihre Wangen zu fließen._

_Also gehörte auch Bellatrix zu den Leuten, die sie mir geschildert hatte: wer weint über sein Elend, schreit unter der Folter. Denn um nichts anderes ging es: nach allem, was ich in meinem langen Leben schon erlebt hatte, erkannte ich die Nachwirkungen von Cruciatus, wenn ich sie vor der Nase hatte. _

_Ich konnte mir nicht erklären, was in ihrem Leben vor sich ging. Es war, als hätten wir die Rollen getauscht: sie war das Opfer von Folter geworden und ich musste ihr helfen, wieder gesund zu werden. Die Versuchung war groß, zu tun, was sie getan hatte, und sadistische Fragen über den Hergang der Ereignisse zu stellen. Allerdings war es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie auch nur eine einzige von denen, die mir im Kopf herumschwirrten, wahrheitsgemäß beantworten würde._

_Am Mittwoch versuchte ich so was eine richtige Konversation zustande zu bringen. Es schien ihr etwas besser zu gehen, ich ermunterte sie, die Badewanne auszuprobieren, was sie auch tat. Anschließend kochte ich uns eine Kleinigkeit zu Mittag, während sie es sich auf der Couch bequem machte und jede meiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Ich brachte ihr einen Teller Suppe und sah zu, wie sie unentschlossen den Löffel hindurchgleiten ließ._

„_Ich habe Schlaf gebraucht," erklärte sie mit einem winzigen Lächeln. „Du weißt nicht, wie lange es her ist, seit ich richtig schlafen konnte – so fest und so lange, wie ich wollte..."_

_Ich starrte auf sie herunter – unsicher, was von der Situation zu halten war. Der letzte Mensch, den hierzuhaben ich je erwartet hatte. Ich war auf sie nicht eingerichtet. Allein der Gedanke, dass James oder Eliza hier unangemeldet hereinplatzen könnten und sie auf meiner Couch finden würden: die Knie bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, in den Quilt eingekuschelt, den Maggie mir zur Wohnungseinweihung geschenkt hatte. _

„_Möchtest du nicht dein eigenes Bett zum Schlafen?"machte ich einen halbherzigen Versuch, sie doch noch zum Sprechen zu bewegen. Doch die Mühe hätte ich mir sparen können. _

„_Kaum."Sie legte den Kopf schief, als folgte sie mit den Augen einem weit entfernten Ton, den nur sie hören konnte. „Lass mich einfach eine Weile hier... ausruhen."_

_Donnerstag musste ich mich wohl oder übel in der Arbeit blicken lassen. Ich hatte eine Eule hingeschickt, dass ich mich übelst erkältet und beschlossen hätte, die Sache auf Muggelart auszukurieren. Eine blöde Ausrede, aber irgendwie wollte mir ums Verrecken keine bessere einfallen. Die lange Abwesenheit von Hogwarts machte sich doch bemerkbar, ich war aus der Übung, ganz klar. Wie hatte sich unser Leben seither gewandelt._

_Als ich an diesem Abend gegen fünf nach Hause kam, stieg mir schon an der Tür ein so köstlicher Geruch in die Nase, dass mir augenblicklich der Magen in den Kniekehlen hing. Ich wusste, was das war, auch wenn ich den originalgetreuen Duft nie mehr erschnuppert hatte seit meiner Flucht von Grimmauld Place. Als ich in die Kühe kam, fuhrwerkte dort ein zierlicher Teufel in zu großen Männerklamotten herum, konzentriert arbeitend. Die schwarze Mähne hatte sie zu einem unordentlichen Knoten aufgesteckt._

_Sie hatte Kleider von mir gemopst: Jeans, Pullover und wahrscheinlich auch die Socken. Der Pulli schlackerte um ihre Arme, machte sie zierlich und harmlos, fast zerbrechlich. Die Jeans lagen jedoch eng genug an, dass mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, als sie sich weit über den Tisch lehnte, um nach dem Salzstreuer zu angeln. _

_Ich spähte in den Ofen. "Hähnchen in Wermutsauce?" fragte ich gerührt._

_"Denkst du, ich hab über einen lächerlichen Zeitraum von vier Jahren dein Lieblingsessen vergessen?"_

_"Warst du etwa draußen?"fragte ich plötzlich alamiert. Meine Cousine ohne Begleitschutz in der Muggelwelt... Alles Mögliche könnte da passieren... Vor allem den Muggeln._

_"Nur ganz kurz," spielte sie ihren Ausflug herunter. „Du hattest die Kräuter dafür einfach nicht im Haus, also bin ich in den Tante-Emma-Laden da an der Ecke gegangen."_

_Bei ihren rassistischen Vorurteilen, ohne die geringste Ahnung zu haben, was sie erwartete, war das irgendwie eine Leistung. Es war leichtsinnig und verantwortungslos. Es war genau, was ich auch getan hätte. "Und?" grinste ich__. "Wie war's?"_

_Sie warf mir einen prüfenden Blick zu und zuckte dann die Achseln, während sie weiter den Salat auf Vordermann brachte. "Die alte Lady dort meinte zu mir: Sie sind doch bestimmt Mr. Blacks kleine Schwester. Nein, hab ich gesagt, ich bin Mr. Blacks kleine Cousine. Sie kennt mich übrigens als Bella." _

_Jetzt musste ich wirklich lachen. Ich gab mich so gern der Illusion hin, sie in und auswendig zu kennen, dass es mich immer ganz aus dem Konzept brachte, wenn sie etwas komplett unerwartetes tat. Ich konnte es kaum fassen, dass ich hier in meiner Wohnung an meinem Tisch saß und mit meiner Cousine ein Festmahl samt Rotwein verspeiste, als hätten wir draußen keinen tödlichen Konflikt am Laufen, in dem wir auf verschiedenen Seiten standen. Es war verrückt, dachte ich, aber irgendwie hatten wir hier ein ruhiges Fleckchen gefunden, das niemanden außer uns beherbergte: keine Freunde, keine Familie, keinen Voldemort, keinen Phönixorden. Nur uns beide. _

_"Eigenlob stinkt," riss sie mich aus meinen Gedanken, "aber da sich sonst offenbar niemand dazu aufgefordert fühlt, stell ich einfach mal fest, dass es gut schmeckt."_

_Ich beeilte mich, dasselbe kundzutun. Es kam mir tatsächlich wie ein Wunder vor, mein Leibgericht auf den Tisch gestellt zu bekommen, wenn ich nach einem schweren Tag heimkam. In der ganzen Zeit, die ich für mich selber kochte, hatte ich Hähnchen in Wermutsauce nicht so perfekt hinbekommen. "Woher kannst'n das, hm?"_

_"Hab ich Kreacher abgeguckt." Die Antwort ließ uns beide losprusten. Es war einfach zu komisch, doch es konnte gut sein, dass es stimmte. In die Küche hatte sie sich immer zurückgezogen, wenn es ihr oben zu bunt wurde. Wenn meine Mutter einen ihrer Tobsuchtsanfälle hatte oder Tantchen Araminta zu Besuch war. Oder, wenn sie ganz einfach allein sein wollte. Dasselbe Bedürfnis nach Zurückgezogenheit hatte sie jetzt – nun ja, vielleicht nicht hergeführt, das war ich gewesen, aber doch hier gehalten. In der Wohnung ihres abtrünnigen Cousins in Muggellondon. _

_Für eine Reinblutfanatikerin kannte sie sich in zeitgenössischer Muggelmusik gut aus, beschloss ich, als wir es uns später auf der Couch bequem machten. Ihr zufriedenes Lächeln, als sie Donovan in meiner Sammlung entdeckte, entging mir nicht. _

The continent of Atlantis was an island which lay before the great flood in the area we now call the Atlantic Ocean...

_Ich hatte Lust sie auszuquetschen – woher sie das kannte, wer ihr das gezeigt hatte und ein bisschen von dem vielen in Erfahrung zu bringen, was ich über sie nicht wusste._

„_Dein Mann sucht dich doch todsicher." Ich wandte den Blick nicht von ihr._

„_Nein," meinte sie und rollte den Kopf im Nacken hin und her. „Das glaube ich eigentlich nicht."_

_Ich starrte sie nur weiter an. „Er hat das doch nicht getan, oder?"_

_Sie starrte ehrlich überrascht zurück, und ich konnte nicht umhin, daran zu denken, wie ähnlich wir uns jetzt gerade sehen mussten. „Wie kommst du darauf?"_

_Ich antwortete nicht, unser beider Gehör konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Musik. Ich war noch nicht betrunken genug, um die wahrscheinlichen Aktivitäten ihrer angeheirateten Familie zur Sprache zu bringen. Ich wusste, es machte mich bereits zum Verräter, einfach hier zu sitzen und sie wie einen Gast zu behandeln. Auch wenn ich einer der wenigen war, der überzeugt war, dass die Familie Black dreck am Stecken hatte._

_Nein, ich hatte mich schon schuldig gemacht, als ich sie vom Boden aufgehoben und sie, stat sie in eine öffentliche Einrichtung zu bringen, mit zu mir genommen hatte. Nicht obwohl – gerade weil ich wusste, dass etwas faul war. Ich hatte sie beschützen wollen. Meine Schuld zurückzahlen. Was auch immer._

Way down below the ocean, where I wanna be, she may be...

_Die Nacht streckte sich über uns aus und ich fühlte meine Augenlider schwer werden. Seit dem Ende meiner Schulzeit hatte ich in einem Krieg gelebt. Ich war eine Zielscheibe aufgrund meiner Zugehörigkeit zum Orden und mir dessen bewusst. Wachsamkeit hatte mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und jetzt – hielt sie mich nicht einmal davon ab, zehn Zentimeter vom Feind entfernt einzuschlafen._

_Beim Aufwachen meinte ich für einen Moment, ihre Lippen in meinem Haar zu spüren. Doch als ich die Augen aufschlug, schlief sie, das Gesicht von mir abgewandt._

Ich treffe Snape in der Galerie der Elfenköpfe. Er hat also ebenfalls die Flucht ergriffen vor der Gesellschaft unten. „Deine Tante Elladora war eine Frau mit einem höchst sonderbaren Geschmack,"murmelt er vor sich hin. Als Kind war die Galerie für mich ein Gegenstand der mnicht enden wollenden Faszination. Elladora hatte die Sitte in Black Manor eingeführt, nachdem sie meinen Onkel Orion geheiratet hatte. Und meine Eltern aren natürlich erbaut genug davon gewesen, das auch für Grimmauld Place zu übernehmen.

„Den hatten sie alle," gebe ich grimmig zurück. „Die ganze Familie. Sie war ja auch mütterlicherseits eine Black."

„Ich weiß," nickt er. „Irgendwie sind wir alle miteinander verwandt. Kein Wunder, dass die Leute da mit der Zeit ein bisschen... eigen werden."

Ich grinse. Höre ich da ein klitzeklein wenig Kritik an unserer reinblütigen Inzucht heraus? Am Ende hat er sich wirklich von diesem Sumpf losgesagt...

„Hast du sie gern gehabt?"

„Wen?"

„Deine Tante Elladora."

Ich zucke die Achseln. „Ich bin in dieser Familie nur mit Andromeda und Onkel Alphard wirklich gut ausgekommen. Aber geliebt habe ich niemanden von ihnen."

Er wirft mir einen raschen wissenden Blick zu, wendet jedoch so flink die Augen wieder ab, dass ich es mir genauso gut eingebildet haben kann.

„Ich hatte sie gern," sagt er schließlich. „Um Elladora hab ich dich am meisten beneidet. Ich hätte mir einen Arm abhacken lassen, um an deiner Stelle zu sein. Diese riesige Familie, Tradition, Geld und Macht."

„Das fällt dir jetzt ein?" schnaubte ich. „Ein Wort von dir damals und ich hätte mit dir getauscht. Bei einem Auror in der Nockturngasse wohnen..."

„Ja," höhnt er. „Das kann ich mir bildlich vorstellen, was Moody aus jemand wie dir gemacht hätte – bei einer noch schwarzmagischeren Abstammung als meiner. Du wärst mal wieder lebenslänglich in Askaban eingelaufen – nur diesmal zurecht."

„Du wärst auch da gelandet, wo du jetzt bist."

„Nein," beharrt er. „Ich wär vermutlich tot."Er schaute mich an. „Hast du später noch mal mit ihr geredet?"

„Mit Elladora? Ich hab sie so gut wie nie gesehen. Sie hat ja immer sehr zurückgezogen gelebt. Ein paarmal sind wir uns noch über den Weg gelaufen. Und dann war da natürlich noch die Anklage, dass sie Voldemort finanziell unterstützt..."

Es hat gestimmt. Sie hat es nicht mal abgestritten. Sie war stur bis in den Tod, jeder Zoll eine Black. Sie gehörte zu den Leuten, die auf Bestellung krank werden können. In ihrem Fall war es Krebs, mit dem sie die Zeit ihrer Haft in Askaban zu verkürzen suchte. Aber zum Schluss wurde sie befreit. Von Voldemort höchstpersönlich, so dass sie daheim sterben konnte. Eine seltsame Geste, über die ich mir seither oft den Kopf zerbrochen habe. Die Prewetts, die sie festgenommen hatten, wurden umgebracht von einer ganzen Horde Todesser, noch in der Nacht, als Elladora starb.

Und jetzt sitzt Bellatrix in Askaban. Wartet auf Befreiung...

„Ich meine, sie war eine schwarze Hexe, ein Mitglied des Dunklen Ordens seit sie ein Teenager war und es hat ein unglaubliches Ende mit ihr genommen."Snape scheint tief in Gedanken. „Aber sie war ein einzigartiges Wesen. Sie wollte die Macht nur haben, sie aber nicht benutzen. Sogar zu ihren Hauselfen war sie gut, wenn sie ihnen nicht gerade den Kopf abschlagen ließ."

Ich muss lachen. „Ja, das ist etwas, was ich auch schon oft gedacht hab..."

„Was?" Er mustert mich neugierig.

„Wenn du wissen willst, wie ein Mensch wirklich ist, schaust du dir besser an, wie er seine Untergebenen behandelt und nicht seine Gleichgestellten."

_Auch wenn er nur eine Woche dauerte – es war mit Sicherheit der seltsamste Winter meines Lebens. Es fing früh an zu schneien in diesem Jahr, bereits Ende November. Bellatrix und ich beobachteten das Flockentreiben (und heftig war's für die Jahreszeit) von meinem Küchenfenster aus. Wir igelten uns ein, während draußen die Welt vom Wahnsinn verschluckt wurde, und der Schneefall dämpfte die Wirklichkeit für uns._

_Wir redeten so viel und über so unterschiedliche Dinge, wie noch nie in unseren gemeinsamen zwei Dekaden. Unsere Kindheit. Unsere jeweiligen Schleichwege in Hogwarts. Bücher, die wir gelesen hatten. Sogar Philosophie. Fast ohne zu streiten. Draußen mochte die Zaubererschaft sich einen blutigen Bürgerkrieg liefern – wir hielten uns an unseren Pfefferminztee._

_„Wie gut bist du mit Kleiderverwandlungen?"fragte ich sie freitagabends._

_„Wieso?"_

_Ich grinste. „Schaffst du's, dich einen Abend als Muggelmädchen auszugeben?"_

_Was mir vorschwebte, war die kleine Bar zwei Straßen von meiner Wohnung entfernt. An Bellatrix' Hochzeitstag hatte ich mich abends dort zugesoffen, so dass sie mich buchstäblich nach Hause tragen mussten. Es schien mir schon deshalb angebracht, sie mit dem Etablissement vertraut zu machen. Ich war seit Jahren – seit ich in die Gegend gezogen war, genaugenommen – ein mehr oder weniger regelmäßiger Gast dort gewesen. Aber ich hatte noch nie ein Date dorthin mitgebracht. Und darauf lief es jetzt ja hinaus._

_Bellatrix nahm meinen Arm, als wir uns auf den Weg machten. Ich betrachtete sie ungeniert: Jeans, Stiefel, Winterjacke und darunter eine enganliegende rote Bluse. Sie sah teuflisch schön aus. Die glitzernden Eiskristalle in ihrem Haar verstärkten den Eindruck absoluter Schwärze noch, gegen die sie sich abhoben. Sie zog nicht wenige Blicke auf sich, als wir durch die Tür kamen._

_Neugierig beäugte sie ihrerseits die diversen Muggelspirituosen und erbat sich von mir eine Auswahl. Sie war sich auch nicht zu fein, von mir Kleingeld für die Musicbox zu schnorren. Da saßen wir dann, kippten unser Bier und wenngleich sie sich dafür hätte interessieren müssen, was um sie her vorging, schließlich war sie zum ersten Mal in einer Muggelbar, war ihre Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf mich gerichtet. Jedem, der uns beobachtet hätte, ohne uns zu kennen, hätten wir wie ein abgöttisch verliebtes junges Paar vorkommen müssen, von dem – aus welchen bizarren Gründen auch immer – bisher keiner den ersten entscheidenden Schritt gemacht hatte._

_Sie lächelte, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu mir über den Tisch: „Du hast hoffentlich nicht geglaubt, du würdest um einen Tanz herumkommen, wenn du mich schon ausführst?"Das ist keine gute Idee, konnte ich nur noch denken, bevor sie auch schon vor mir stand und eine unwiderstehliche Hand nach mir ausstreckte. Zu meinem Verhängnis war es auch noch ein langsamer, geradezu schmelzender Song. Ich liebte dieses Lied zufällig. Es schien sich alles gegen mich verschworen zu haben. Der Text spottete meiner, wie ich in Muggellondon wieder zu mir kam – mit Bellatrix' Kopf an meiner Schulter._

Love hurts, love scars,

Love wounds and mars

Any heart not tough

Or strong enough...

_Ich neigte mich tiefer zu ihr herunter und ließ die Hände von ihren Armen über ihren Hals zu ihrem Gesicht heraufwandern. Sie hob den Kopf, als sie meine Berührung auf ihren Wangen fühlte. Ihr Blick suchte meinen, die Pupillen riesig unter den halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Sie neigte leicht den Kopf nach vorn und brach unseren Blickkontakt, als sei es für einen Moment zu viel für sie. Wir beide. Hier. So nah an der Erfüllung – und diesmal war da niemand, der uns kannte, keine Gesellschaft, die uns ihre Zwänge auferlegen konnte. Nur wir beide und unsere Entscheidung. Sie wich einen Schritt zurück und ich stand mit leeren Armen da._

_Wir gingen schweigend nach Hause, ohne uns zu berühren, ohne uns anzusehen, mit der ganzen Breite des Gehsteigs zwischen uns. Ich schloss die Tür auf und ließ sie vor mir die Wohnung betreten. Sie drehte sich noch im Flur zu mir um, hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt vor sich hin und zog dann ihren Ehering herunter und legte ihn auf dem Kaminsims ab. Das leise Klappern des Goldschmucks schien ein Echo in meinen Ohren nach sich zu ziehen._

_So oft ich mich später daran zu erinnern versuchte, ich konnte nie herausfinden, wer von uns beiden an dieser Stelle den entscheidenden Schritt getan hatte. Vermutlich hatten wir beide einen halben gemacht, ich weiß nur noch, dass sie plötzlich in meinen Armen lag und mich einhüllte mit ihrer Wärme und ihrem Duft und ihrer ganzen gefährlichen verbotenen Sinnlichkeit, und dass es mir gleichgültig gewesen wäre, wenn mich jetzt der gesamte Phönixorden und meine Familie dazu so gesehen hätte, und dann küssten wir uns._

_Ich hatte das noch nie so fertig gebracht. Erste Küsse sind normalerweise eine unsichere Angelegenheit, man muss sich erst auf einen neuen Partner einstellen – doch Bellatrix' Lippen trafen meine mit der Sicherheit und Präzision zweier füreinander angefertigter Instrumente. Eliza war das Eis, das ich erst zum Schmelzen bringen musste. Bellatrix stand bereits in Flammen. Eine Glut, die nur meine eigene aufwiegen konnte. Ich konnte spüren, wie sie fast zusammensackte, als ich den Mund über ihren Hals gleiten ließ. Ich war absichtlich grob, während ich in Gedanken unser beider Dummheit verwünschte. Wir hatten dies vor Ewigkeiten haben können._

_"Bitte, Sirius, oh mein Gott..." hörte ich sie stammeln. _

_Die ersten Kleidungsstücke fielen schon auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich ihre nackte Haut zum ersten Mal an meiner spürte. Ich ließ die Hände über ihre Brüste streichen und fühlte sie in Reaktion darauf erschauern. Nie wieder in meinem Leben wollte ich etwas anderes berühren als sie. Nie wieder wollte ich jamend anderes Berührung auf meiner Haut spüren._

_Sie war besser als jede Phantasie. Aber weit entfernt von der erfahrenen, geschickten Geliebten, die ich erwartet hatte. Ich hatte mir ausgerechnet, sie würde ein wenig spöttisch, distanziert sein und mich in eine Erregung versetzenm, die ich kaum bewältigen konnte. Doch nichts hätte mich darauf vorbereiten können, wie es wirklich mit ihr war._

_Sie war leidenschaftlich. Überwältigend leidenschaftlich sogar. Und ihr Bedürfnis nach mir war so, dass ich in einem noch halbwegs funktionstüchtigen Winkel meines Hirns noch registrierte, dass sie sich das hier ebenso ersehnt hatte wie ich. Ich war nicht der einzige gewesen, dem über Jahre hinweg die Nachtruhe versagt geblieben war . _

_Sie stieß einen seltsamen Laut aus, als ich mich zu ihr legte – fast ein Schluchzen. Ich nahm ihn in meinem Mund auf und trug ihn über ihre nackte, verletzliche Haut. Ihre Hände verfingen sich in meinem Haar, zitternd vor Ungeduld. Eine Vielzahl von Möglichkeiten, dies anzufangen, einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen, wie man so schön sagt, streiften mich und ließen sich wieder beiseite schieben, als ich spürte, wie sich ihre Schenkel um mich schlangen. Ihre Finger tasteten sich an meinem Oberkörper hinunter und ich hörte mich aufstöhnen, als sie mich zum ersten Mal berührte. _

_Sie lachte atemlos, als ich ihre Hand abfing und sie neben ihrem Kopf fest auf das Bettlaken presste. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich mich lange hätte beherrschen können. Ihr Mund fing meinen wieder ein. Es war unmöglich, etwas langsam anzugehen und das Vergnügen, das sie aus ihrer Wirkung auf mich zog, spiegelte sich in meinem, bis da nichts mehr war als die weißglühende Energie unsere Körper. Wir verbrannten uns gegenseitig zu Asche, die der Wind forttrug und in diesen Sekunden, die unmittelbar auf die Erfüllung unseres Verlangens folgten, glaubte ich, dass nichts mir je wieder Angst machen würde. Nicht einmal der Tod._

_Ich öffnete die Augen und dachte, dass ich ihr Gesicht noch nie so offen und entspannt gesehen hatte, so ungeschützt. Der Ausdruck ihrer Befriedigung. Ich teilte das Gefühl. Wir wurden sanfter, zärtlicher, nachdem die erste ungeduldige Begierde einmal gestillt war._

_Gegen Morgen lag sie entspannt neben mir ausgestreckt, die schwarzseidenen Haare wie eine dunkle Flut über das Kissen gebreitet. Ihr spöttisches Lächeln war zurückgekehrt. „Beweg dich nicht,"sagte ich und fuhr konzentriert mit Augen und Händen ihre Kurven nach. Bis ich mich auf den Rücken legte und sie über mich zog, so dass ich mich unter einem Zelt aus Haar wiederfand. _

„_Sirius?" war ihr erstes Wort, als sie erwachte. Es machte mich auf eine seltsame Art froh. _

_Die Raffinesse kam später. Wir waren beide nicht unerfahren um Umgang mit dem anderen Geschlecht und hatten uns doch gegenseitig noch viel beizubringen. Die Zeit vergeht anders, wenn man glücklich ist. Wir spürten keine Erschöpfung. __Wir vergaßen immer wieder zu essen und hätten wir drei Monate statt drei Tagen im Bett verbracht, wären wir vermutlich bis auf die Knochen abgemagert. Ich war mir irgendwie bewusst, dass dies alles enden würde und zwar bald - und sperrte deshalb die Wirklichkeit nur um so konsequenter aus, um dem Moment erst ins Auge sehen zu müssen, wenn er wirklich da war. _

„_Verlass ihn, Bellatrix," sagte ich am dritten Tag. Der Gedanke an ihren Ehemann war ein Misston in der Harmonie unserer Abgeschiedenheit. Eine widersinnige Situation: allein an ihn zu denken, wenn wir so in meinem Bett lagen, meine Hände auf ihrem Körper, ihre Glieder um mich geschlungen, in die Säfte unserer Liebe gebadet. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich es sagte. Es hatte keine Einfluss auf sie, wwas ich dachte oder fühlte, das war mir klar, als sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte, ohne zu antworten. Und es wurde noch eindeutiger, als sie am Abend die Kleider anlegte in denen sie hergekommen war. _

„_Ich muss gehen," sagte sie einfach. Ich sah, dass sie ihren Ehering trug._

_Ich machte keine Szene. Es sei erwähnt, dass ich kurz daran dachte, vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen, es aber bleiben ließ. Etwas von meinem Stolz war noch lebendig. Ich war keine Alternative für sie, war es nie gewesen. Ich war ein Ausgestoßener in ihrer Welt. Ein Blutsverräter, dessen gebrochenes Herz nicht zählte. Begriffe wie Gut und Böse, Richtig und Falsch waren meinem Gedächtnis zeitweise entfallen._

„_Ich bring dich." meinte ich und griff nach meiner Jacke. Ihren verblüfften Blick hätte ich genossen unter anderen Umständen, so wies ich sie nur darauf hin, dass Zaubererroben für Motorradfahrten nicht unbedingt geeignet waren. Aber von Kleiderverwandlungen verstand sie ja etwas. So betrachteten wir ein letztes Mal die Welt aus der Vogelperspektive, der wir uns während der letzten Tage verschrieben hatten. _

_Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest um meine Mitte und ihre Wange lehnte an meinem Rücken, doch schließlich und endlich wurden die Straßen und Lichter tief unter uns besser sichtbar und die Welt hatte uns wieder. Oder wir hatten die Welt wieder. Es war spät und Grimmauld Place lag still und verlassen unter dem klaren Sternenhimmel. Ich stand an meine Mühle gelehnt und beobachtete, wie sie ihre Jeans verschwinden ließ und wieder Mrs. Lestrange wurde._

_Der kommende Tag war ein Montag. Mir fiel ein, wie ich nicht gewagt hatte, sie nach St. Mungo's zu bringen und ob sie wohl morgen dort wieder ihren Dienst versehen würde. An Cruciatus forschen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Obwohl es sie beinnah das Leben gekostet hatte. Ich wusste nicht, was mich trieb oder woher die Worte kamen, aber mit einem Schritt war ich bei ihr und hielt sie bei den Schultern gepackt. „Du kannst nicht zurückgehen – du wirst sterben, wenn du so weitermachst."_

„_Wenn ich nicht weitermache, werd ich mir wünschen, ich wäre gestorben."Sie griff nach meiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter und hielt sich regelrecht daran fest, als sie zurücktrat. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging durch den Schnee von Grimmauld Place davon. Ihre Füße setzten leicht auf, doch ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mir mit jedem Schritt, den sie machte, ein Hammer aus Eis gegen den Brustkorb schlug._

_Bleib bei mir. Verlass mich nicht._

_Ich liebe dich._

„Das hast du jetzt wieder schön gesagt, Black. Ist dir diese Weisheit eingefallen bevor oder nachdem Pettigrew dein Leben ruiniert hat?"

Der Stachel trifft mich plötzlich, ich habe ihn ausnahmsweise nicht kommen sehen. „Das hast du genossen, was?"halte ich dagegen. „Dass James Verrat drohte von einem seiner besten Freunde und er sich nur an dich wenden konnte?"

„Seine Arroganz hat ihn letztlich zu Fall gebracht, das war das einzig Genussvolle an dieser Sache. Er hätte besser sein können zu Pettigrew. Und du auch."

„Ach, was weißt du schon von uns?"

Er lacht unfroh. „Eine Menge mehr als du denkst, und eine Menge mehr, als ich möchte, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Ihr habt euch mir ja über Jahre hinweg förmlich aufgedrängt, da kriegt man schon das eine oder andere mit. Du hast mehr als einen Grund, wütend zu sein, denn tief drinnen weißt du, dass du es hättest kommen sehen müssen."Er zuckt die Achseln. „Zugegeben: ich hab mich nicht wesentlich cleverer angestellt. Du hast Lupin verdächtigt, ich dich – und James wollte natürlich auf keinen von euch was kommen lassen. Er lebte immer noch in seiner Rumtreiber-Phantasiewelt. An Pettigrew hat keiner von uns gedacht, das war unsere gemeinsame Dummheit."

„Das können wir uns kaum gegenseitig zum Vorwurf machen," fange ich an, doch er unterbricht mich. „Hast du überhaupt versucht, ihm zuzureden, dass er Dumbledore zu seinem Geheimniswahrer machen soll? War dir denn nicht klar, dass es die sicherste Lösung gewesen wäre?"

„Doch," sage ich. „Aber damals hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es nicht in seinem Sinn gewesen wäre."

„Nein, natürlich nicht," schnaubt er. „Er sah seine Welt den Bach runtergehen, was konnte er da schon tun, als einen letzten Rumtreiber-Kampfschrei ertönen lassen und dir sein Leben anvertrauen? _Er_ wollte eine Geste machen, und _du_ wolltest eine Geste machen, als du Pettigrew vorgeschlagen hast. Und Lily wurde das Opfer eurer Vernarrtheit in Symbolik."

„Du hast nicht weniger Schuld daran als ich,"sage ich kalt.

„Stimmt," nickt er. „Hätte ich sie nicht gewarnt, dass er von Harry erfahren hat, wären sie nie auf die Idee mit dem Fideliuszauber gekommen. Hätte ich mich nicht mit James angelegt beim letzten Mal, als wir uns gesprochen haben, wäre er meinen Argumenten vielleicht zugänglicher gewesen. Aber eigentlich glaube ich das nicht."

Ich glaube es auch nicht. Nicht wenn er ihm zur Vorsicht geraten und im gleichen Atemzug mich beschuldigt hat, der Verräter zu sein. Aber James hätte so oder so lieber einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter geküsst, als auf Snape zu hören. Gott, er fehlt mir. James wird immer 23 für mich bleiben, so wie ein Teil von mir immer das Alter haben wird, in dem ich nach Askaban kam.

_Das war schlimm genug gewesen, doch es sollte noch schlimmer kommen._

_Der Frost zog an, doch es fiel kein neuer Schnee mehr. Der Stillstand in der Natur ergänzte sich ganz gut mit dem Stillstand in meinem eigenen Leben. Ich versuchte, irgendwie weiter zu machen, nachdem mir für 72 Stunden das Paradies gehört hatte, bevor ich wieder daraus vertrieben wurde. Ich musste mich mit den Tatsachen abfinden. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für mich, glücklich zu werden. Ich war ganz einfach nicht dazu bestimmt. _

_Um mich abzulenken, wiederholte ich mir, was mir auch so einen Anstoß hätte geben müssen: dass unsere Welt am Rande des Zusammenbruchs stand und ich mir, wie alle anderen es tagtäglich taten, ein Bein herausreißen musste, damit es mit etwas Glück vielleicht doch nicht dazu kam._

_Ich arbeite Tag und Nacht. Und je mehr ich mich in meine Aufgaben hineinkniete, desto klarer wurde mir, wie aussichtslos unsere Lage war. Unsere Feinde waren uns über. Ich sah in die erschöpften Gesichter meiner Freunde. Wir waren so wenige, hatten so viele verloren. Die Todesser konnten mit einem nach dem anderen von uns abrechnen._

_Und James hatte ein Geheimnis vor mir. Ich wusste nicht, was es war – er sagte mir bloß einmal, dass etwas passiert sei, etwas sehr Gutes, womit er nie im Leben gerechnet hätte, und dass uns das sehr helfen würde, die Unsrigen zu beschützen. Ich vermutete, dass jemand übergelaufen war._

_Eliza war sonderbar in letzter Zeit. Zugeknöpft, das heißt noch mehr als sonst. Ich fragte mich, was mit ihr los war und ob sie jemanden hatte, mit dem sie über ihre Probleme reden konnte. Einmal sprach ich James darauf an, doch der wich mir aus. Ich hatte das Gefühl, das er etwas wusste, was er mir nicht sagen konnte, weil sie es ihm unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraut hatte. Und noch mehr Geheimnisse._

_Lange Zeit sagten Lily und James uns nichts von dem Kind. Eine Schwangerschaft bedeutete in unserer Lage erst einmal Gefahr. Lily war fast im sechsten Monat, als sie es nicht länger verheimlichen konnten. Es hätte ein Anlass reiner Freude sein müssen, doch in die Euphorie der werdenden Eltern mischte sich Furcht. Die beiden kamen mir unsagbar verletztlich vor, und ich verspürte ein wildes Bedürfnis, mich jedem entgegenzustellen, der ihnen übelwollte. _

_Aber immerhin, so sagte ich mir naiverweise, waren wir nicht mit den Sorgen und Nöten der Longbottoms geschlagen. Für uns alle mochte die Prophezeihung von Sibyl Trelawney den Befreiungsschlag ankündigen – auch wenn es frühestens in 18 Jahren so weit sein würde – , für Frank und Alice bedeutete es in erster Linie Gefahr. Es waren noch mehr Leute schwanger in jenem Sommer, aber Neville Longbottoms Geburt war genau für Ende Juli „geplant", wie es in der Prophezeihung geheißen hatte. _

_Dass Harry sechs Wochen vor der Zeit zur Welt kommen würde, damit hatte natürlich niemand bei uns gerechnet. Und wie der Zufall so spielte, waren eben auch Lily und James Voldemort dreimal direkt unter der Nase entwischt. Unsere Bestürzung war groß. Allerdings wusste niemand außer dem Orden von der Frühgeburt. Alle Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich weiter auf Neville Longbottom, den Sprössling dieser Aurorendynastie. Es war ein großes Opfer, dachte ich, was Frank und Alice da brachten. Sie machten sich zur alleinigen Zielscheibe, wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie angegriffen wurden, um die Hälfte gesunken wäre, wenn Voldemort von Harry erfahren hätte._

_Es war einige Zeit nach Harrys Geburt, dass ich eines Abends zu Dumbledore nach Hogwarts kam. Wir tauschten die üblichen Grüße, ich nahm mir pflichtschuldigst einen Zitronendrop und unterdrückte mit schier übermenschlicher Willensanstrengung den Drang, ihn geradeheraus zu fragen, ob er irgendeine Ahnung hätte, wer der Vater von Elizas kleinem Mädchen sein könnte. Ich fragte mich, ob er vielleicht ähnliche Gedanken hatte, ob er, wenn er mich so versonnen betrachtete und auf seinem eigenen Drop herumkaute, als potenziellen Vater seiner Urenkelin in Betracht zog. Ich fühlte mich schlecht. _

_Ob er mir das wirklich zutraute: dass ich der Verantwortung ausweichen und Eliza in solch einer Situation allein lassen würde? Das alles auch noch im Krieg? Wir wussten beide, Eliza war wie eine Ikone für mich – ein heiliges Abbild all dessen, wofür ich eigentlich zu schade war. Sie war unberührt von allem, was ich mit meiner Herkunft und meiner dunklen Seite in Verbindung brachte. Sie war das Licht, deswegen hatte ich sie haben wollen – um Bellatrix mit ihr zu bekämpfen. _

_Ich wusste, dass ich sie gern hatte. Ich glaubte, dass sie sich auf eine gewisse Art von mir angezogen fühlte. Und ich hatte mir vorgemacht, dass die Gefühle, die zu einer festen Beziehung, zu einer Ehe dazugehörten, wachsen könnten, wenn wir ihnen die Zeit dazu geben würden._

_Natürlich hätten wir nicht direkt das gehabt, was Ted und Andromeda teilten. Aber das war eben nicht für alle. Oder die Liebe zwischen James und Lily, die alle mit ihrem hellen, klaren Sommertagsgefühl infizieren konnten, wenn man sie um sich hatte. Und schon gar nicht, würde es mit diesem Wahnsinn zu vergleichen sein, der mich zu Bellatrix hinzog. Was mich wieder an den Ausgangspunkt meiner Überlegungen zurückbrachte._

_Ob Dumbledore mir die Veränderung ansehen konnte?Die getilgte Schuld und dass trotzdem das Zeichen meiner Cousine stärker auf mir lag als je zuvor? Ob er erraten konnte, was mir passiert war?_

_„Ich habe dich im Auftrag von James rufen lassen."_

_Ich blinzelte. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz..."_

_„Ich habe dir etwas zu sagen, und das muss unter vier Augen geschehen."Seine Kristallaugen, denen seiner Enkeltochter so ähnlich, fixierten mich über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille hinweg. „Wir haben ein Sicherheitsproblem und es betrifft James und Lily."_

_Ich sog hörbar den Atem ein. Dumbledore nickte ernst. „Du weißt, die Mitglieder des Ordens sind nicht die einzigen, die für unsere Sache arbeiten. Wir haben eine Menge Leute auf unserer Seite, die im Verborgenen wirken, weil sie es aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht riskieren können, mit uns in Verbindung gebracht zu werden."_

_Oder weil sie es schlichtweg nicht wollten. Ich dachte an Eliza und murmelte Zustimmung._

_„Eine dieser Quellen arbeitet sehr eng mit mir zusammen und bereits seit einiger Zeit hegen wir beide den Verdacht, dass jemand aus James' und Lilys engem Umfeld Informationen an den Feind weitergibt."_

_„Was?!"_

_Er hob die Hand. „Wir wissen noch nicht, auf welche Art das geschieht. Es muss nicht unbedingt bedeuten, dass einer ihrer Freunde zum Verräter geworden ist. Meiner Quelle zufolge deutet jedoch alles darauf hin."_

_An dieser Stelle fiel der Groschen. „Remus und Peter wissen noch nichts davon. Sie haben mich nur hierherbestellt..."_

_„Weil James mich darum gebeten hat. Er hat von all seinen Freunden das meiste Vetrauen zu dir."_

_„Und tut recht daran,"sagte ich fest. „Ich würde mein Leben opfern, um James und Lily zu beschützen und vor allem den Kleinen."_

_„Ja, das hat James auch gesagt." Dumbledore glättete bedächtig seinen Bart. „Ich habe gezögert, einen von euch, egal wen, herzubitten und einzuweihen. Aber James hat darauf bestanden, dass ich mit dir spreche. Ich glaube, er wollte es dir nicht persönlich sagen."_

_Drei können ein Geheimnis wahren, fiel mir plötzlich ein – wenn zwei von ihnen im Grab liegen._

_„Ist sonst alles in Ordnung, Sirius?"_

_Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken auf. „Inwiefern?"_

_„Ich sehe, dass es dir nicht gutgeht, Sirius."Dumbledore machte eine vage Handbewegung. „Natürlich hat niemand von uns Grund, guter Dinge zu sein. Aber mir scheint, dass dich etwas bedrückt, was mit unserem Konflikt nichts zu tun hat."_

_Da war ich nahe dran, ihm mein Herz auszuschütten. Ich zögerte nur eine Sekunde zu lange, so dasseinem ungebetenen Lauscher Zeit genug blieb, einen überflüssigen Kommentar abzugeben._

„_Ich weiß, was dir fehlt, junger Sirius."Ich fixierte die Kante von Dumbledores Schreibtisch und konnte trotz allem Phineas' maliziös glitzernde Augen auf mich gerichtet fühlen. „Es ist dein Blut,_ _das dich ruft."_

_„Schweig."gab ich kraftlos zurück und dachte, die Schande überlebe ich nicht, wenn er das vor den Ohren meines Schulleiters hier ausspricht._

„_Armer Sirius."schnurrte mein Ururgroßvater voll sadistischem Amüsement. „In deinem Eifer, dich von deiner Familie loszusagen, hast du auf die einzige Frau verzichtet, die du in deinem Leben lieben wirst."_

„_Das reicht, Phineas," schaltete sich Dumbledore ein. _

„_Es ist lange her, und ich bin kein Verräter,"sagte ich schwach._

_Dumbledore streckte über seinen Schreibtisch die Hand aus und legte sie einen Moment auf meinen Arm. „Das weiß ich, Sirius."_

In Tante Elladoras altem Studierzimmer verlangt Moody nach meiner Meinung zur See um Askaban im Januar.

„Wieso?"frage ich.

Snape antwortet. „Weil wir Grund zu der Annahme haben, dass die Befreiungsaktion für die dort inhaftierten Todesser gleich nach Weihnachten steigen soll."

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Er könnte sich schon etwas mehr ins Zeug legen, die haben seit einer Dekade keinen Weihnachtsbaum mehr gesehen und... Und wie lautet der erstklassige Plan, mit dem das geschehen soll?"frage ich Alastor, ohne auf Snapes Leichenbittermiene zu achten.

Doch Moody macht eine abwehrende Geste. „Severus wird dir alles erzählen, was er darüber weiß. Ich bin sicher, das dauert auch nicht lange."

Snape fixiert schweigend den Boden. „Ja, Black", sagt er schließlich mit sanfter Stimme und zieht leicht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, ohne aufzublicken. „Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich darüber weiß, und es wird nicht lange dauern. Und dann werd ich dir das erzählen, was wir _beide_, mein Onkel und ich, darüber wissen – und das wird genau so lange dauern." Mit wehenden schwarzen Gewändern rauscht er zur Tür hinaus.

Manche Leute haben wirklich ein für allemal den Bogen raus, wie man sich beliebt macht.

„Ist es ein Wunder, dass ich immernoch Nadeln in die Wachsfigur meiner Schwester ramme?" fragt Mad-Eye eher rhetorisch.

Ich bin der letzte Mensch zu widersprechen.

**Author's Note:** Vielen Dank, dass Ihr hier so geduldig mit mir ausharrt, Leute! -knuddäll-

Das nächste Kapitel ist schon das letzte (und das allerdüsterste, zwangsläufig). Aber dann gibt's noch einen Epilog. Aus der Sicht von jemand ganz anderem, nach Sirius' Tod.

Sodele, dann seh ich mal zu, dass ich das etwas schneller gebacken krieg als letztes Mal :)


	8. Blackout

**Disclaimer:** in alter Frische 

**Author's Note:** Ich weiß gar nicht, was für eine Entschuldigung hier eigentlich noch überzeugend wäre flöt Nur so viel: Ich hatte wunderbare Ferien, dies mich endlich erlaubt haben, das 8. und letzte Kapitel fertigzuschreiben und zu posten. Für eure unerschütterliche Treue und Geduld werdet ihr mit einem ganz besonders langen und actionreichen Kapitel belohnt. Haut rein! ;)

Extrem dickes großes Dankeschön an alle, die das letzte Kapitel reviewt haben und mir Mails geschickt haben, um mich weiter zu ermuntern oder mir mit Kidnapping zu drohen :) Ihr seid so klasse schwärm

Hier also ist mein letztes Kapitel, das meiner Meinung nach einen besonders schönen Titel hat ;)

**VIII. Blackout**

_Fall for me, my southern cross, my star  
Shine for me when love has gone too far_

_-- Heather Nova, Heal_

Am späten Nachmittag wird es laut – zu laut, um weiter so tun zu können, als sei ich tot oder nicht da. Weil ich nichts besseres zu tun habe, verlasse ich meinen einsamen Posten unter dem Dach und bewege mich vorsichtig – weil ich nicht genau weiß, was mich erwartet – die Treppe hinunter. Auf dem untersten Treppenabsatz lümmeln Snape und Minerva McGonagall herum. Zwischen ihnen steht eine große Ebenholztruhe, die nicht gerade einen federleichten Eindruck macht. Weswegen sie mit bekümmerten Gesichtern auf ihre Last herniederstieren.

Schwarze Brauen wölben sich sarkastisch in seinem fahlen Gesicht. „Es entbehrt jeden empirischen Beweises, dass man mit so was bis unters Dach kommt, ohne die Treppe runterzufallen und sich den Hals zu brechen – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Fracht was zustoßen könnte."

McGonagall scheint mir mit den Nerven mehr oder weniger am Ende. „Würdest du dich jetzt bitte an der Truhe festhalten, anstatt dumm rumzulabern?"

„Na schön," Snape bückt sich nach der Truhe mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der sein ganzes Elend ausdrückt. „Wo ist eigentlich der Herr des Hauses? Der könnte auch mal mitanpacken. Ich will nicht hoffen, dass wir hier klar Schiff machen müssen, während der da oben seiner verlorenen Kindheit nachjagt."

„Wieso lasst ihr das Ding nicht einfach magisch unters Dach schweben?" frage ich im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes von oben herab. Beide verrenken sich die Hälse nach mir zwei Treppenabsätze weiter oben.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben," höhnt Snape. „Daran hab ich auch schon gedacht. Nur deine Ex-Hauslehrerin meint, Magie könnte dem kostbaren Inhalt schaden, den wir dringend noch benötigen werden. Indes sie mir nicht verraten will, worum es sich handelt." Er strafte McGonagall mit einem Blick tiefster Verachtung.

„Aber mir?" strahle ich sie hoffnungsfroh an. Meine Neugier ist geweckt.

„Träumen Sie weiter, Mr. Black," holt mich McGonagall auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Was ist jetzt?" raunzt mich Snape an. „Machst du hier vielleicht mal zu unserer Unterstützung einen Finger krumm?"

„Ähm," ich lege den Kopf schief, als sei ich hart am Nachdenken, „nein. Wenn es so streng geheim ist, wollt ihr ja sicher nicht, dass ich Hand dran lege und meine Neugier nicht bezähmen kann, stimmt's?" Gutgelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr verziehe ich mich ins Erdgeschoss und tue so, als könnte ich die Dolche nicht spüren, die sie mir im Geiste in den Rücken rammen.

_Was Dumbledore mir im Frühherbst, wenige Wochen nach Harrys Geburt, erzählt hatte, klang noch in mir nach, als ich eines Nachts anfang Dezember heimkam und meinen Bruder Regulus in voller Todessermontur vor meiner Wohnung auf der Treppe sitzend vorfand. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich hätte einen in der Krone, dann, dass ich halluzinierte. Beides stimmte nicht. _

„_Sirius." Er lächelte mich an. „Ich hab auf dich gewartet."_

_Mit einem leisen Pfeifen stieß ich den Atem aus, den ich angehalten hatte, seit ich ihn erblickt hatte, und verlieh damit meiner Sprachlosigkeit Audruck. Ich rechnete eigentlich nicht damit, dass er einen Packen seiner cruciofreudigen Kollegen mitgebracht hatte, dafür saß er hier zu feierabendlich entspannt in der Gegend rum. Allerdings konnte das nicht dazu beitragen, dass ich mich wesentlich wohler fühlte._

_Ich hatte meinen Bruder nicht mehr gesehen seit dem Abschlussball meines Jahrgangs in Hogwarts. Natürlich war ich einigermaßen auf dem Laufenden, was er machte (Astronomie im Stonehenge Observatorium, wie es sich für den Erben der Blacks geziemte). Dennoch hatten wir uns gegenseitig so gründlich aus unserem Leben geschmissen, wie es für Blutsverwandte möglich war. Achselzuckend schloss ich die Wohnungstür auf, in gewisser Weise zu erschöpft, um mehr zu tun. _

_Unauffällig äugte er in meiner Wohnung umher, wobei er nicht versäumte, sich den Anschien zu geben, als passierte es alle Tage, dass er das Heim eines assimilierten Zauberers betrat. (So nannte meine Generation diejenigen von uns, die in einer Muggelumgebung mit ihren Nachbarn Verstecken spielten, anstatt unter ihresgleichen zu leben.) Und Salazar allein mochte es wissen – vielleicht war es tatsächlich so. Assimilierte – Muggelfreunde, wie man sich in Regulus' Kreisen ausdrückte – waren schließlich die bevorzugten Zielscheiben der Todesser. Misstrauisch sah ich zu, wie er seine Manteltasche abtastete. „Lass dir nicht einfallen hier zu rauchen, sonst schmeißt mich meine Vermieterin achtkant raus." _

„_Du Armer. Die Straße ist zwar nicht besser, aber sie ist immer da, nicht wahr?"_

_„Was willst du, Regulus?" schnappte ich. Die Zigarette ließ er immerhin stecken, legte nur die Packung auf meinen Küchentisch und sah mich dann an._

_„Ich brauche deine Hife, Sirius."_

_Ich überlegte, ob ich mich verhört hatte. Mein Bruder, der Erbe der Blacks, das jüngste Mitglied, das die Sternguckergesellschaft von Stonehenge je gehabt hatte, kam zu mir dem Blutsverräter und allgemeinen Versager und bat um Hilfe. Die Welt war aus den Fugen._

_Regulus ließ sich auf der Kante meines Bettes nieder, als ich nichts sagte. Die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die sich gegen die ansonsten wachsbleiche Haut seines Gesichts abhoben, fielen mir erst jetzt auf. Er sah aus wie jemand, der seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschlafen hat. „Du weißt, dass ich wie die meisten aus unserer Familie dem Dunklen Lord verpflichtet bin."_

_Ich war im Grunde erstaunt, dass ich es schaffte, so ruhig zu bleiben. Hier kam das erste Mitglied der Familie Black, das freiwillig einen Fuß in meine bescheidene Hütte setzte, und erklärte mir kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze, dass alles stimmte, was ich die letzten Jahre an Verdächtigungen gegen meine Familie geäußert hatte. Und nicht nur das: seine ganze Haltung zeugte von der Hoffnung, bei mir auf Anteilnahme zu stoßen._

_„Ich gehöre zu den Seinen seit ich sechzehn bin. Und jetzt hat es ein Ende, das hab ich mir geschworen. Wenn die anderen so weitermachen wollen, wie bisher, bitte sehr. Aber ich... Ich halte das nicht aus, Sirius. Du hast keine Ahnung," er klang panisch noch bei der Erinnerung. „Die Dinge, die ich gesehen habe... Die ich tun musste..." Seine Stimme erstarb._

„_Du hast also Angst?" fauchte ich. „Ist es das?" _

_Mein Bruder erwiderte meinen Blick nicht. In meiner Erregung ging ich darüber hinweg. „Salazar, eure Dummheit macht mich krank! Ihr werdet erst klug, wenn ihr eure eigenen Eingeweide oder die eurer Freunde im Dreck liegen seht. Jahrelang hab ich mir den Mund fusselig geredet, dass Mord und Folter keine Vorgehensweise sind, wenn man nachts ruhig schlafen will." Ich griff nun doch nach den Kippen, die er mitgebracht hatte und zündete mir mit zitternden Fingern eine an. „Und jetzt, wo du diese einfache Wahrheit endlich begriffen hast, da kommst du zu mir, deinem Blutsverräter von Bruder, mit dem du über Jahre kein Wort mehr gewechselt hast –" _

_Regulus war aufgestanden, sein Gesicht war kalt und entschlossen. „Jetzt hör mal zu: entweder sie bringen mich offen um oder es wird ein Unfall sein. Ich bin in Gefahr, du könntest mich retten und mit diesem Wissen wirst du den Rest deines armseligen Lebens zubringen, Bruderherz."_

_Vielleicht – wenn er das Wort armselig nicht benutzt hätte – wäre alles anders ausgegangen, aber als ich das hörte, knallten mir ein paar Sicherungen durch, wie die Muggel sagen. Ich warf ihn praktisch aus meinem Haus. Er habe sich die Suppe eingebrockt, nun solle er sie auslöffeln. Ich könne ihm da nicht helfen. Es sei zu spät. Regulus ging, hängende Schultern und gerötete Augen. Ich nahm eine doppelte Dosis Baldrian, um mich zu beruhigen. Drei Tage später weckte mich die Flohnetzwerkverbindung mitten in der Nacht. James teilte mir in knappen Worten mit, dass man meinen Bruder tot aufgefunden hatte. Mit dem Dunklen Mal über ihm schwebend._

_Und so stahl ich mich durch die kleine Gartenpforte und landete ich an dem Ort, an den nie mehr zurückzukehren ich mir geschworen hatte. Eine Beerdigung im Schnee, der früh gefallen war in diesem Jahr und noch fiel, in großen, dichten Flocken, die ich in meinem Haar schmelzen fühlte, als ich mich der Trauergesellschaft näherte. Ich sah meine Eltern, meine Tante Elladora. Lucius Malfoy an Narzissas Seite – die mich kommen sah und eine schlanke, weiße Hand auf den Arm der Hexe neben ihr legte. Bellatrix hob den Kopf bei der Berührung und folgte Narzissas Blick, so dass sie mich in einiger Entfernung von ihnen zum Stehen kommen sah. Ihre großen, schwerlidrigen Augen schwammen in Empfindungen, die ich nicht deuten konnte. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, ob der Ausdruck darin Liebe oder Schuld oder Verachtung oder Gleichgültigkeit war._

_Meine Mutter stürzte sich auf mich, noch bevor alle Anwesenden dem Verblichenen die letzte Ehre erwiesen hatten. Einen wahnsinnigen Moment lang befand ich mich unter der Illusion, dass sie ihren verlorenen Sohn zuhause willkommen heißen mochte. Doch als sie an meinem Hals hing, schrie sie, unbeherrscht, schreckliche Dinge, die kein Kind sich von seinen Eltern anhören müssen sollte, und schlug auf mich ein. Der wesentliche Punkt aber war, dass unsere Plätze vertauscht seien: Regulus sollte leben und ich in der Erde liegen. _

_Ich war geschockt, wie sehr sich der Zustand meiner Mutter verschlechtert hatte seit wir uns zuletzt gesehen hatten. Sie spuckte und sabberte, konnte nicht mehr aufrecht gehen und kreischte mehr, als dass sie sprach. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dies sei nicht nur auf die Umstände, unter denen wir uns hier begegneten, zurückzuführen. Ich erinnerte mich plötzlich lebhaft an meine Kindheit. An Gerüchte, Fetzen, geflüsterte Worte hinter vorgehaltener Hand über die Krankheit der Melifluas. Trunksucht und Wahnsinn. _

_Ich sah ihnen nach, wie mein Vater und Tante Elladora sie halb davontragen mussten, und fühlte mich wie betäubt. Narzissa und Bellatrix folgten ihnen an den Seiten ihrer Ehemänner. Wie von selbst unternahmen meine Füße die vertrauten Schritte in Richtung des Hauses, und dann saß ich dort, mitten unter ihnen. Der Ermordete im Garten verscharrt, die Mörder bei Tisch versammelt. Es war genug, entschied ich, um meiner Mutter ihr letztes bisschen Verstand zu rauben. _

„_Ja, dann," meinte Lucius Malfoy gedehnt und reichte mir über den Tisch hinweg ein Glas Portwein, „bist du wohl der letzte Erbe des Hauses Black. Und bei dir liegt die Verantwortung, Nachkommen zu zeugen, die den Namen von dir übernehmen können." Ich starrte ihn kalt an und er lächelte ebenso kalt zurück. Ich wusste, er dachte an seinen eigenen Sohn, der demnächst ein Jahr alt wurde, und dass die Verbindung mit Narcissa Black womöglich gewinnbringender war, als er früher angenommen hatte. „Ein Bein scheinst du dir nicht gerade auszureißen, bei dem Versuch, eine Mutter für deine Kinder zu finden," kommentierte er mein Privatleben ungebeten. „Oder ist das etwa doch dein schwarzes Haar, das Eliza McKinnons Kleine auf dem Kopf hat?"_

_Neugierige Blicken schwenkten von allen Seiten zu mir. Ich atmete tief durch. „Was Eliza McKinnons Kleine auf dem Kopf hat, geht dich einen feuchten Staub an." Ich ließ die Augen über die Tafel schweifen, bereit, Bellatrix niederzustarren, wenn sie den Fehler machte, mich anzusehen. Doch das tat sie nicht. Sie war nicht da. Ich sah die Lestrangebrüder links und rechts von meiner Tante Elladora sitzen, doch meine Cousine fehlte._

_Ich folgte Narzissa hinaus, als sie gegen Ende des Leichenschmauses aufstand. „Können wir vernünftig miteinander reden?" _

_Narzissa wölbte fragend ihre eleganten Brauen. „Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Kannst du?"_

_Ich kämpfte den aufkeimenden Zorn nieder. Hier ging es um mehr. „Ihr habt ihn umgebracht, nicht wahr? So war es doch –"_

_Sie musterte mich wie einen ganz besonders nervtötenden Phantasten. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie du auf solch einen Gedanken kommst."_

„_Oh, eure kranken Spielchen mit Muggeln und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wems Feinden waren ihm zu blutig, da wollte er aussteigen. Und bevor er dem Ministerium erzählen konnte, wer von seinen zahlreichen Verwandten noch in die Sache verwickelt ist, habt ihr ihm ein Angebot gemacht, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte." _

_Sie sah so wenig schuldbewusst drein wie ich es tat, wenn meine Familie wegen meiner Ansichten über die Reinheit des Blutes auf mich losging. Statt dessen zeigte sich etwas anderes in ihrem Gesicht. Eine derart unverfälschte Ablehnung und Geringschätzung, dass ich es trotz allem, was ich in dieser Familie schon erlebt hatte, wie einen Schlag ins Gesicht empfand. „Was weiß du denn schon? Du Versager."_

_Wie ein boshafter, kleiner Schatten tauchte Kreacher an Narzissas Seite auf und erkundigte sich, was die junge Mistress wünschte. „Bring meiner Schwester etwas zu essen auf ihr Studierzimmer," orderte meine Cousine und kehrte zu Tisch zurück, ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Unwillkürlich wanderten meine Augen durch die Halle und die Treppe hinauf in die Richtung, in der ich Bellatrix' altes Zimmer wusste. Ich fühlte Kreachers Augen auf mir – als fühlte er sich verpflichtet sicherzustellen, ob das weiße Schaf keinen Sabotageakt plante. _

_Ich funkelte ihn an und er verzog sich widerwillig, um Bellatrix ihr Essen anzurichten. Kurz entschlossen nahm ich den Weg über die Haupttreppe und fand mich alsbald in dem Korridor wieder, wo sich die Gemächer meiner Cousine befanden, die sie vor ihrer Eheschließung mit Lestrange bewohnt hatte. Ich musste erfahren, was passiert war, und sie war der eine Mensch in diesem Haus, der es wissen musste und mir mit etwas Glück eine klare Antwort geben würde. _

_Der Raum mit den Bücherregalen ringsum und dem kleinen Erker, in dem sie ihren Schreibtisch untergebracht hatte, erstrahlte in einem warmen, freundlichen Licht, wie ich es von den Räumen dieses Hauses überhaupt nicht gewohnt war. Ich sah mich nach der Lichtquelle um und entdeckte meine Cousine, die unter der Dachschräge aus Eichenholz stand und mit ihrem Zauberstab flammende Zeichen in die Luft schrieb. Sie bemerkte mich nicht und im ersten Moment konnte ich nicht viel mehr tun, als sie anzustarren. Der Feuerschein löschte die dunklen Schatten unter ihren Augen aus und ließ ihre Züge in einem milden Glanz erstrahlen, der mich an Heiligenbilder in Kirchen erinnerte. Ah, so schön..._

_Dann fiel mir die Schwärze der Decke über ihrer Flammenschrift auf. Wenn sie hier weiterkokelte, würde sie noch etwas in Brand setzen. Im selben Augenblick als diese Erkenntnis zu mir durchdrang, fing das erhitzte Materiial Feuer. Mit drei Schritten war ich bei ihr, hatte meinen Umhang ausgezogen und die Flammen damit erstickt.„Willst du das Haus anzünden?" fragte ich und dachte, dass das vielleicht die beste Lösung gewesen wäre._

_Sie stand sprachlos vor mir, von ihrem dichten, glänzendem, dunklen Haar eingehüllt, den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich ein solcher Horror, ein solch ratloser Schmerz, dass ich die Hand ausstreckte und sie vorsichtig, aber fest um ihren Nacken legte. Mit einem erstickten Laut sank sie an meine Brust, und ich konnte nichts tun, als sie an mich gedrückt halten und ihren Namen flüstern. „Bellatrix... Bellatrix, meine Liebe..."_

_Das Feuer spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, als sie den Kopf in den Nacken legte, ohne sich von mir zu lösen. „Oh, Sirius."_

_So weich, so täuschend nachgiebig... Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein ganzes Sein löste sich unter disem dunklen, strahlenden, hilflosen Blick auf. Ich hatte schon vergessen, aus welchem Anlass ich eigentlich hergekommen war._ Oh Merlin, _dachte ich,_ es war alles falsch. Wenn das der Preis ist, dann war ich im Irrtum. Es ist schon gut, Bellatrix. Ich bin hier. Ich bleibe, ich komme nach Hause, ich bleibe bei dir...

_Schon spürte ich ihren Atem auf meinen Lippen schmelzen, ihre Wangen unter meinen Fingern, zart wie Rosenblütenblätter. Dieser Kuss war anders als alle, die wir vorher geteilt hatten. Sie war mir nie so zerbrechlich vorgekommen. Ich stand wie ein Fels über sie gebeugt und ertränkte meine Hände in der Flut ihrer schwarzen Haare. _

_Das Herz ist ein Organ aus Feuer. Die Menschen tun ihr Möglichstes, am Leben zu bleiben, damit es weiterschlägt. Warum? Ich weiß es. Weil in uns allen die Hoffnung lebt, dass bei all den Augenblicken, die wir erleben – schönen und schwierigen, öden und aufregenden – auch einmal ein Moment wie dieser sein könnte. _

_Sie schmeckte nach Schnee, nach Winterwind, der über die Ebenen von Wiltshire brauste, wo mein Bruder nach den Sternen gegriffen hatte... Myriaden von Sternen, die sich in Bellatrix' Augen entzündet hatten im Schein der Kerzen, die die Große Halle von Hogwarts erhellt hatten bei unserem Abschlussball... Das alles trug sie in sich. Meine Vergangenheit, die Möglichkeit meiner Zukunft. Sterne und Wind und Feuer und Schatten und Himmel... Himmel ohne Ende. _

_Zumindest in der Theorie. Sie löste sich von mir und trat an mir vorbei, ohne mich anzusehen. Ich stand wie vom Donner gerührt. Wenn mir jetzt jemand gesagt hätte, ich wäre tot – ich hätte es geglaubt. _

„_Du solltest nicht hier sein." Sie war es, die sprach, aber wo sie meine Augen mied, begegneten sie dem boshaften Blick des Hauselfen. Ich hatte Kreacher mit dem Essen nicht hereinkommen hören, erinnerte mich überhaupt erst an ihn, als er an mir vorbeischlurfte und das Tablett auf dem niedrigen Tischchen in der Sitzecke abstellte. Er hatte uns wohl gesehen. Seine heilige Bellatrix, der er sich verpflichtet fühlte wie niemandem sonst in der Familie – und der Schandfleck, der Blutsverräter. Die Welt musste für ihn eingestürzt sein._

„_Und das werd ich nicht mehr lange," flüsterte ich. „Aber vorher will ich Antworten. Jemand muss mir die Wahrheit sagen."_

„_Wenn du sicher bist, dass du sie aushalten kannst." Sie saß in ihrem Sessel, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen wie ein kleines Mächen. Doch in diesem Moment erschien sie mir alt. Älter als ich es je werden würde. Die Schwere dieses Verbrechens und all der anderen, die ich nicht kannte und über die ich nur Mutmaßungen anstellen konnte, floss wie ein breiter Strom zwischen uns. _

„_Hast du...?" fragte ich nur. Meine Stimme verriet, wie nahe ich den Tränen war, doch es war mir gleichgültig. Ich wusste nicht einmal genau, ob ich um meinen Bruder weinen wollte oder um Bellatrix oder um mich selbst. Sie gab keine Antwort, aber plötzlich wusste ich nicht mehr, warum es mich je nach einer verlangt hatte. Die Wahrheit hatte die ganze Zeit so glasklar vor mir gestanden, dass ich mich durch Regulus' Tod in meiner Haltung hätte bestätigt fühlen müssen, doch stattdessen war ich hierhergekommen und hatte es aus ihnen herausschütteln müssen. Ich hatte nur hören wollen, wie jemand mir das Gegenteil versicherte. Und ich hatte es von ihr hören wollen._

„_Oh, wieso?" stöhnte ich, ein klagender Laut, von dem ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich ihn in mir hatte. „Wieso?"_

_Bellatrix schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wölbte ihre dunklen Brauen, ohne den Blick zu heben. „Weil ich's kann, Sirius," sagte sie weich. „Ich hatte immer sehr genaue Vorstellungen, wie meine Rolle in unserer Geschichte aussehen soll. Ich will gern Verbrechen und Strafe, Wahnsinn und Tod auf mich nehmen – solange mir nur die Schande erspart bleibt."_

„_Die Schande kannst du nicht ertragen?" schrie ich. Sie redete wirr. „Du meinst uns, oder nicht? Aber du täuschst dich. In der Welt, wie du sie willst, hätte ich nicht mit dir schlafen dürfen – ich mag ein Blutsverräter sein, aber du bist nicht mal ein Reinblut. Für dich wär kein Platz in Voldemorts Universum. Dein Vater –"_

„_Hör bitte auf, solchen Unsinn zu reden," murmelte sie nachsichtig. „Mir wird noch bang um dich. Du weißt ja, was sie sagen... über die Familienkrankheit. Und wenn du so sprichst, hörst du dich verdächtig danach an."_

_Und mit plötzlicher Klarsicht kam ich zu der Erkenntnis, dass es das war, was sie beabsichtigte, was sie umtrieb. Dass dieser ganze, leicht gestörte oder verstörte Zustand eine Inszenierung von ihr war, die sie mir und der ganzen Familie vorspielte, ob sie sich dessen nun bewusst war oder nicht. Dass sie diesen Grenzgang zwischen Vernunft und Wahnsin wagte, weil er vor ihr selbst als letztendlicher Beweis für ihre Zugehörigkeit zu uns gelten konnte. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie anders war. Ein Verdacht nagte in ihrem Unterbewusstsein und hier war das Ergebnis der Entwicklung einer Persönlichkeit, die sich scheute, das Fundament ihres Daseins infrage zu stellen. _

_Ich lief davon, wie schon einmal. Auf meinem Weg die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haupteingang hinaus begegnete mit niemand. Ich war allein mit meinem schmerzhaft hämmernden Herzen. Ich verließ das Haus, trat auf den mondlichtüberfluteten Grimmauld Place, ging zu meinem Motorrad, das ich früher am Tag dort geparkt hatte und startete durch, dass es kreischte. „So ein verrückter Penner!" hörte ich im Losfahren einen Muggel hinter mir schelten. „Geben die jetzt eigentlich jedem den Führerschein?"_

Das ganze Haus ist okkupiert und das zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit. Mir war nie klar, wie zahlreich unsere Ordensmitglieder eigentlich sind – bis ich sehe, wie sie eine düstere Bude wie Grimmauld Place 12 mit ihrem Geplapper erfüllen und alles daran setzen, den Saustall wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Es ist unmöglich, allein einen einzige Gang zu durchqueren, irgendwem begegne ich immer. Arabella. Kingsley. Emmeline, die mit einem Wutschen ihres Zauberstabs ein Smiley vor mir in die Luft zeichnet.

„Hast du jetzt eigentlich nichts Besseres zu tun, als dir vor den Kindern einen anzusaufen?" fällt Molly gerade über Mundungus her, als ich in die Küche komme. „Hallo, Sirius." Sie lächelt mich freundlich an, ein seltsamer Kontrast zu der strengen Miene, die sie Dung gegenüber gleich wieder aufsetzt. Mundungus ist nicht mehr so sicher auf den Beinen, dabei ist erst früher Abend. Vielleicht vertragen Quartalsäufer ab einem gewissen Punkt in ihrer Karriere den Alkohol wieder schlechter.

Ich blicke mich in der Küche um, sie ist voller Rotschöpfe. Ron winkt mir vom Tisch aus zu, neben ihm sitzt die Jüngste der Weasleys, das einzige Mädchen. Ich grinse zurück. Sie machen nicht den Eindruck, als würde Dungs schlechtes Beispiel irgendwelchen Schaden bei ihnen anrichten. Arthur Weasley wischt sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtisch ab, das über dem Herd hängt. „Ach, Sirius, was ich dich fragen wollte: Gibt es nicht zufällig einen Plan von dem alten Kasten? Man verläuft sich ja in den vielen Treppenfluchten..."

Ich war blöd, dass ich nicht früher heruntergekommen bin. Jetzt sind es nicht länger nur meine häuslichen Angelegenheiten. Alle haben daran teil – und ich bin vom Fach, dies ist mein altes Zuhause und wenn ich schon sonst für niemanden zu was nutze bin, kann ich doch wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass meine Alliierten sich im Haus meiner Väter zurecht finden. „Klar," sage ich. „Gibt's bestimmt. Ich werd mal in der Bibliothek gucken, das wär der Ort, an dem sie so was aufgehoben hätten."

„Großartig," meint Arthur mit seinem verbindlichen Lächeln. „Dann haben wir einen Überblick über die Räumlichkeiten und können einen Plan aufstellen, wie wir am besten vorgehen, um alles auszukundschaften und sauberzumachen."

Allerdings großartig. Hausarbeit hab ich als Kind schon gehasst, aber was tut man nicht alles – jeder muss Opfer bringen für die gerechte Sache. Ich mache mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

_Das letzte Jahr, damals begann es. Der Anfang vom Ende. Es gab nie einen entscheidenden Zusammenstoß, keinen Punkt, an dem ich meine Niederlage fest machen könnte, nur viele, viele kleine Schritte, die zu unserer Vernichtung führten. Manchmal denke ich, es wurde nie wieder mit uns wie es war, seit der Nacht in der sechsten Klasse, als ich Snape in die Heulende Hütte geschickt hatte. _

_Man macht einen Fehler und Jahre später rächt er sich, man weiß nicht, wie. Ein chinesisches Sprichwort sagt: „Wenn man lang genug am Ufer eines Flusses sitzt, sieht man die Leichen seiner sämtlichen Feinde vorbeitreiben." Das trifft auf Snape mehr zu, als auf jeden anderen Menschen, den ich kenne. Er brauchte keinen Finger krumm zu machen, wir erledigten das schon selber für ihn. Er musste nur zuschauen und einen nach dem andern von uns abhaken._

_Wir waren nicht die einzigen, beileibe nicht, die mitansehen mussten, wie alles, was sie geliebt und woran sie geglaubt hatten, den Bach runterging. Um uns herum bröckelte die Welt, wie wir sie kannten, verloren Hexen und Zauberer ihre Hoffnung, ihren Mut und ihre Selbstachtung. Für das nackte Leben verrieten sich Freunde und Verwandte gegenseitig an den Feind. Es war schwer, nicht an allem, was man eingetrichtert bekommen hatte, zu zweifeln. Und so war ich von mir selber nicht wirklich enttäuscht, als ich damit anfing._

_Lily und ich hatten kurz bevor sie starben einen furchtbaren Streit deswegen und am Ende heulten wir beide. Sie wusste nicht, was in der Schule vorgefallen war, das für Jahre danach einen Keil zwischen Remus und mich treiben sollte. Ihr war ebenso klar wie mir, dass viele sogenannte Dunkle Kreaturen (Werwölfe, Vampire und ähnliche) sich auf Voldemorts Seite schlugen. Und vor der Tatsache, dass einer ihrer Freunde Informationen an den Feind weitergegeben haben musste, konnte sie genausowenig die Augen verschließen wie James. Aber Remus war für sie immer noch Remus. Sie mochte ihn am meisten von sämtlichen Freunden ihres Mannes. _

_Anfang Oktober stand unser Entschluss fest: wir würden uns verstecken. Es wurde zunehmend ungemütlich, trotzdem hatte es eine Weile gedauert, bis wir uns dazu durchgerungen hatten. Der außergewöhnlich blutige Angriff auf die McKinnons überzeugte dann schließlich sogar James. Er nahm wie selbstverständlich an, dass ich das gleiche tun würde. Und wenn ich es auch für eine gute Idee hielt, das wichtigste war in meinen Augen, dass die kleine Familie in Sicherheit sein würde. Um mein eigenes Wohlergehen machte ich mir weniger Sorgen._

_Wir hatten immer noch keinen zuverlässigen Zauber ausgekundschaftet, als Lily und James etwa eine Woche vor Halloween von Dumbeldore angeschrieben wurden. Ich wartete in Godric's Hollow auf sie, wo ich auf Harry aufpasste, während sie bei Dumbledore waren. Wir saßen am Tisch und spielten mit dem Inhalt der Obstschale, als Lily und James zurückkamen, beide in einem Zustand höchster Erregung. Lily stürzte sich auf den Kleinen, der unruhig in meinem Arm zappelte, und vergrub die Nase in seinem weichen, zerzausten Schwarzhaar, dem seines Vaters so ähnlich. _

_Zu meiner Verblüffung sah ich James zum Wohnzimmerschrank gehen und eine ordentliche Flasche Feuerwhiskey herausholen, von dem er sich eine gediegene Ladung genehmigte. „Also?" sagte ich befremdet. Lily nahm Harry hoch und schilderte mir in knappen Worten die Situation. Sie müssten sich sofort verstecken. Voldemort hatte offenbar Wind davon bekommen, dass es noch ein anderes Kind gab, auf das alle Faktoren der Prophezeihung zutrafen._

„_Woher wissen wir das?" fragte ich. Lilys erschöpfte Augen trafen James' düstere. „Wir wissen's halt," mumelte er. „Dumbledore hat uns auch einen Zauber gefunden, mit dem wir das unbeschadet überstehen." Er sah Lily, die das Kind auf der Hüfte balancierte, anklagend an. „Du findest auch, dass ich ein verantwortungsloser Idiot bin, stimmt's?" Mir fiel die Kinnlade herunter._

„_Nein, James," erwiderte Lily, „das finde ich nicht. Aber du scheinst es zu denken, wenn du dich jetzt schon davon provozieren lässt, was..." Sie brach ab._

„_Wer hat das gesagt? Dumbledore?" fragte ich fassungslos._

„_Nein," wehrte James ab und wandte sich wieder seinem Feuerwhiskey zu._

„_Wer denn?" Lily machte eine hilflose Handbewegung. „Euer Spion?" hakte ich nach, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. _

„_Sirius, bitte. Du weißt, dass wir darüber nicht reden können, es ist gefährlich." Sie wandte sich an Harry. „Was gab's denn zum Abendessen?"_

„_Griesbrei," antwortete ich für ihren Sohn. „Mit Kirschkompott."_

„_Fein, ja?" Harry strahlte sie an und sie küsste sein Näschen. Bald würde er selbst anfangen zu sprechen. Ich hoffte, dass ich dabei war, wenn er sein erstes Wort sagte. Und dass ich mit etwas Phantasie „Tatze" hineininterpretieren konnte._

„_Was ist das für ein Zauber?" wollte ich wissen. Und was folgte, war der letzte Schritt hin zu unserem Verhängnis. Noch am selben Abend saßen wir zu fünft um den Wohnzimmertisch von Godric's Hollow. Lily und wir vier Freunde. Wie in alten Zeiten. Die Clique, die so vieles gemeinsam durchgestanden hatte, in der sich einer auf den anderen verlassen konnte wie auf sich selbst. Und auch das hier würden wir zusammen in den Griff bekommen. Ich saß zwischen meinen Freunden, als James und ich den Zauber ausführten und fühlte ganz deutlich, dass es das war, was ich vom Leben erwartete: Loyalität war meine Göttin und auf deren Altar würde ich alles opfern, wenn es drauf ankam – sogar mein Leben. Ich beobachtete Remus genau, dabei spürte ich Lilys Blick auf mir und wusste, dass sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, das Portrait ihrer verblichenen Schwiegermutter von seinem Platz an der Wand zu nehmen und es mir über den Schädel zu ziehen. _

_Ich tat die Nacht lang kein Auge zu. Über mir zogen die Sterne ihre Kreise, sichtbar durch das Fenster in der Dachschräge über meinem Bett. Bei Sonnenaufgang war ich mir sicher. Wir hatten einen Fehler gemacht. Jeder Idiot würde in mir James Potters Geheimniswahrer vermuten – und Voldemort war etwas intelligenter als der durchschnittliche Dunkle Zauberer. Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Bislang wusste er nichts von dem Fideliuszauber und hatte somit noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich Gedanken über mögliche Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Und wenn er damit anfing, würde sein Verdacht als erstes auf mich fallen. _

_Nur dass ich es dann nicht mehr sein würde. Ich sprang aus dem Bett. Wir würden nicht das Nächstliegende tun und uns auf Verderb und Gedeih Voldemort ausliefern. Ich war aus einer Slytherinfamilie. Ich war nicht so leicht berechenbar. Wir würden vorbereitet sein, weil wir uns eben nicht wie die sentimentalen Trottel verhalten würden, als die wir Gryffindors den Slytherins galten. _

„_Das ist nicht der Grund!" fuhr Lily mich an, als ich noch am selben Tag mit Peter bei ihnen anrückte und erklärte, wir hätten einen Fehler gemacht. „Es geht um Remus! Du willst ihn nicht dabei haben, er soll nicht wissen, wer unser wirklicher Geheimniswahrer ist!"_

„_Lily," sagte James, „bitte."_

„_Was ist hier los? Ich versteh nicht mehr, was läuft..." Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Wenn ihr nichts besseres in dieser Situation wisst, als euch am laufenden Meter gegenseitig zu verdächtigen, hätten wir Dumbledore nehmen sollen."_

_Peter rutschte auf der Couch nach vorne. „Ich hab nie viel für euch tun können, Lily. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ihr in Gefahr seid, waren es immer Remus und Sirius, die für euch gekämpft haben. Aber was ich habe, gehört euch – meine Freundschaft und meine Treue." Er blickte aus wässrigen, blauen Augen zu ihr auf. „Oder vertraust du mir nicht, Lily?"_

„_Ach, Peter," sagte Lily. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir, was denn sonst? Und es stimmt doch nicht, dass du nie was für uns getan hast. Ich bin nur so... wegen Remus. Das alles nimmt mich so mit." Und so kam es mir auch vor: dass sie nachgab, weil sie schlicht und einfach zu erschöpft war, um weiter zu streiten. Vor ihren Augen unterschrieben wir ihr Todesurteil._

„_Fliegt vorsichtig!" verabschiedete sie sich später von uns und umarmte uns beide. Ich grinste und pflückte ein einzelnes, langes, feuerrotes Haar aus meinen. „Immer."_

_Wir umarmten auch James, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zu meinem vor der Einfahrt geparkten Motorrad machten. „Ich hab solche Freunde eigentlich nicht verdient," hörte ich ihn im Weggehen sagen. „Stimmt," nickte Lily im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Aber nachdem sich sogar deine sogenannten Feinde ein Bein rausreißen, um dir beizustehen in der Not, müssen deine Freunde sich was einfallen lassen, um da mitzuhalten." Ich drehte mich um und sah sie in der Tür ihres Heims stehen, lächelnd, sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt, seine Arme um ihre schlanke Gestalt geschlungen. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie lebend sah. _

_Peter lächelte auch, als er hinter mir auf die Mühle kletterte. „Danke, dass du das machst, Wurmschwanz," sagte ich zu ihm, als ich ihn zu Hause absetzte. „Ist doch Ehrensache," meinte er. Auf dem Heimweg fühlte ich mich so ruhig, wie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr. Wie ich es genaugenommen seit der Winterwoche mit Bellatrix nicht mehr gewesen war. Ein unangenehmer Gedanke streifte mich: Ob sie für ihn nach ihnen suchen würde? Ein bizarres Gesellschaftsspiel entwickelte sich: Voldemort und die Potters als feste Inseln in einem Supf, der von meiner Cousine und mir durchstreift wurde. Sie schlich herum, um etwas herauszufinden, ich um ebendas zu verhindern. _

_Die darauffolgende Woche machte ich Pläne für meine eigene Sicherheit. Normalerweise hätte ich Eliza gefragt, ob sie meinen Geheimniswahrer machen wollte, doch das war ja nun nicht möglich. Peter wollte und konnte ich nicht noch mehr aufbürden. Remus schied aus... Ich musste in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Das wichtigste und dringlichste Problem war gelöst: James, Lily und der Kleine waren sicher. Alles andere – konnte man gemächlich angehen. Lily und James piesackten mich jedoch damit, sie machten sich Sorgen um mich, die zu zerstreuen mir nicht gelang. Wir konnten uns natürlich nicht mehr über das Flohnetzwerk unterhalten, nur noch über verzaubertes Papier, was mir ein magerer Ersatz für meine Freunde schien. Daher war ich froh, als sie mich für Halloween zu sich nach Hause einluden. Wir waren nicht mehr sicher, wie es funktionierte und zogen uns gegenseitig auf mit unserer Unfähigkeit, sich die einfachsten Zauber zu merken: musste ich Peter mitschleppen, damit ich Zugang zu Godric's Hollow hatte oder genügte es, wenn sie einfach die Tür öffneten und sich zu erkennen gaben? _

_Ich beschloss, Peter zu holen, weil ich ihm das Apparieren nach Godric's Hollow nicht so recht zutraute. Er war immer schlecht darin gewesen, was mehr als einmal Anlass geboten hatte, ihn aufzuziehen. Doch er war nicht da, als ich gegen acht Uhr am Halloweenabend zu seinem Haus kam. Ich wartete ein Weilchen. Überlegte, ob ich mir Sorgen machen musste, entschied mich aber dagegen. Der Trottel hatte vermutlich vergessen, dass wir uns bei ihm treffen wollten, und erwartete mich nun in Godric's Hollow. Wenn man ihm nicht alles fünfzig Mal erklärte, dachte ich und stieg wieder auf meine Mühle. _

_Zuerst sah ich das Haus oder was davon übrig war aus der Luft. Und obwohl mein Verstand mir sagte, worauf ich da blickte, wollte mein Herz ihm nicht glauben. Dabei wusste ich, was mich unten erwartete, ich kannte das Bild: grüner Nebel über den Ruinen von Godric's Hollow. Ich hatte davon geträumt. Glaubte ich jedenfalls. Ich wusste... es hatte so weit kommen müssen. Es war wie ein grauenhaftes Déjà-vu. „Nein!" stöhnte ich, auf den Knien vor dem zerstörten Heim meiner Freunde, ohne zu wissen, wie ich aus der Luft dorthin gelangt war. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich hatte die Warnung erhalten und nichts daraus gemacht. Ich war schuld. Wenn ich doch nur... _

_Ich hörte Harry leise weinen. Es war tatsächlich alles wie in meinem Fiebertraum. „Oh, Sirius," hörte ich Hagrid mit tränenerstickter Stimme sagen. Geschickt half er mir vom Boden auf, ohne dabei das Kind in seinem Arm fallen zu lassen. Auf Harrys Stirn war Blut, eine ehemals klaffende Wunde, die bereits notdürftig versorgt war. Ich streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, wagte aber nicht, ihn zu berühren. Leise greinte er weiter. „Wie ist das...? Was hat er...?" stammelte ich. _

„_Es muss Du-wißt-schon-wer gewesen sein." Hagrid zog die Nase hoch. „Er hat Lily und James... Und dann wollte er den Kleinen..." Er presste Harry so fest an sich, dass ich um das Leben meines Patenkindes zu fürchten begann. _

_Ich streckte nun doch einen Finger aus und berührte die heiße, glühende Haut an den Rändern des Fluchmals. Harry stieß ein Wimmern aus. „Was läuft hier?" flüsterte ich. „Wie kann so was sein?" Unsere Blicke trafen sich in der Finsternis. Doch ich erhoffte mir von Hagrid keine Erklärung. Wir mussten zu Dumbledore, entschied ich, jetzt gleich._

„_Gib mir Harry," sagte ich mit trockenem Mund. „ich bin sein Pate. Ich kümmere mich um ihn." _

„_Nein, Sirius," schüttelte Hagrid den Kopf. „Dumbledore will, dass ich den Jungen zu ihm bringe. Er kennt einen sicheren Ort für ihn, wo man ihn nicht finden wird."_

„_James wollte, dass er zu mir kommt," begehrte ich auf. „Wenn ihm was passiert..." Mir versagte für einen Moment die Stimme. „Das hat er immer gesagt. Ich soll für ihn nach Harry sehen."_

„_Dumbledore will, dass Harry zu seiner Tante und ihrer Familie kommt."_

"_Dumbledore weiß nicht –" Ich brach ab und beschloss, nichts zu sagen. Ich würde mir Peter greifen und dann konnte er dem Rest der Welt erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Wenn ich ihn nicht vorher tötete. „Gut," sagte ich. „Dann tu mir den Gefallen und nimm das Motorrad, ja? Damit kommst du schneller zu ihm. Und ich werd es sowieso nicht mehr brauchen."_

_Ich sah ihnen nach, wie sie davonflogen. Harry war... nun ja, so sicher, wie man sein konnte, wenn man gerade von einem Dunklen Zauberer überfallen worden war und Mutter und Vater dabei verloren hatte. Wenn man einen Paten hatte, der zu dumm war, einen Verräter zu erkennen, wenn er einen sah. Der Morgen kam, strahlender Sonnenschein nach einer Regennacht. Ich zitterte, doch nicht vor Kälte, als ich im Licht des neuen Tages vor Peters Haus stand. Ich fand ihn dort natürlich nicht. Aber dafür etwas anderes, was ich brauchte, um ihn ausfindig zu machen. Schwarze Magie hatte Lily und James getötet, dann sollte Schwarze Magie auch dazu beitragen, den Mann zur Verantwortung zu ziehen, der dafür verantwortlich war._

_Es fiel mir erstaunlich leicht, den Zauber anzuwenden. Und er erwies sich als erstaunlich effektiv. Aber wenn die Dunklen Künste Schrott wären, hätten wir keine Probleme und die Auroren wären arbeitslos, nicht wahr? Nun, wenn Peter glaubte, er könnte wieder zum Muggel werden und so seiner gerechten Strafe entfliehen, indem er sich in Mugellondon versteckte. Dann hatte er sich verrechnet. Er musste wissen, dass ich ihm auf der Spur war. Er musste wissen, dass es keine Methoden gab, für die ich mir in dieser Lage zu fein war. _

_Es muss jedoch hervorgehoben werden, dass Wurmschwanz sich ebenfalls keine Methoden zu fein war, als er feststellte, dass ich ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit in die Enge getrieben hatte. Ich folgte ihm durch die Menschenmenge, seiner verstohlenen Blicke über die Schulter, als er Land zwischen uns beide legen wollte, sehr wohl gewahr. Ohne zu blinzeln hatte ich die Augen auf ihn geheftet. Und dann überraschte er mich damit. Er stellte sich mir. Ich trat auf ihn zu und sah, dass er weinte. Er rang die Hände. Bei dem Anblick stieg ein solcher Zorn in mir hoch, wie ich ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Glaubte er, er könnte jetzt an mein Mitgefühl appellieren? Nachdem ich Godric's Hollow gesehen hatte?_

_Passanten wurden aufmerksam. Ich spürte ihre Blicke, obwohl ich meinen keinen Sekundenbruchteil von Wurmschwanz abwandte. Sein Geflenne und mein steinerner Ausdruck erregte ihre Neugierde. Er schluchzte, doch seine Hand fingerte nach seinem Zauberstab. Ich war ganz ruhig. Er war immer ein hoffnungsloser Fall im Duellieren gewesen. Es gab keine Chance, dass er hieraus als Sieger hervorgehen konnte. Ich verzog keine Miene, bis ich ihn sprechen hörte._

_„Lily und James, Sirius! Wie konntest du nur?"_

_Die Dreistigkeit ließ mich tatsächlich stocken. Und mein Schicksal war besiegelt. Greller Lichtschein erhellte Wurmschwanz' verzerrte Gesichtszüge und die Welt ging zu Bruch mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnerschlag._

_Es wurde still in meinem Kopf. Ich war allein, so schien es mir, für eine lange Zeit mit einem Bild der Verwüstung. Peter war verschwunden, die Straße vor mir aufgerissen. Ströme von Blut bedeckten die Trümmer. Entsetzte und wachsame Augen näherten sich mir. Ich hörte jemanden lachen. Ausgelassen. Wahnsinnig. Wenn ich je ein entfesseltes Lachen gehört hatte, war es das. Es wollte mir nicht in den Kopf, wer da lachen konnte bei solch einem Anblick. Hände packten mich, und da merkte ich erst, dass ich es war, der lachte. Und ich war noch nicht so weit aufhören zu können._

_Sie schafften mich fort. Das war falsch. Sie sollten nach Peter suchen, riet ich ihnen. Jemand schlug mir ins Gesicht. Ich sackte zusammen, so dass sie mich regelrecht weiterschleifen mussten. Die umwerfende Komik der Situation schien allen außer mir verborgen zu bleiben. James hätte mich verstanden. Lily... Das brachte mir den nächsten Schlag ein, woraus ich schloss, dass ich ihre Namen laut ausgesprochen hatte. Man sprach mit mir, nicht dass es viel Sinn gehabt hätte. Askaban? Lebenslänglich? Soso. Ich begriff nicht, was vor sich ging. Sie spuckten mir ins Gesicht, mein Meister sei verschwunden, der kleine Harry hätte ihm wohl den Garaus gemacht._

_Das nächste, was ich wusste, war, dass mich der Seewind umfing und die Gespenster der Erinnerung mit sich brachte._

_Es heißt, in Azkaban sieht man sein ganzes Elend, Tag um Tag und nichts anderes._

_Ich sah mein Glück. Die glücklichsten Tage meiner Jugend. Im Kreis meiner Freunde. Von denen einer den anderen zu Tode bringen und mich in diese Hölle schicken sollte. Jedes Lächeln von Peter, das ich sah, war ein Judaskuss. Jedes Bild von James (dreckig und verschwitzt strahlend mit dem Schnatz in der Hand ), jedes von Lily (hilflos lachend über meiner Schulter hängend, als wir in den Drei Besen unseren Schulabschluss feierten) wurde zum Martyrium. _

_Remus... „Ich war das, ich hab ihm gesagt, wie man an der Weide vorbeikommt." Meine Mutter... Regulus... „Ich bin in Gefahr, du könntest mich retten und mit diesem Wissen kannst du den Rest deines armseligen Lebens verbringen." Harry, mein Kleiner... Ich hab dich im Stich gelassen. _

_Sirius... Sirius Black... zum Schlechtwerden sorglos und von sich selbst überzeugt. Jede Gewissheit, jede Überzeugung wurde hervorgezerrt und zu einem lächerlichen Fetzen Gefühl zerrissen. Jede Dummheit, jede Niedrigkeit, jede Eifersucht, jeder Schmerz. Ich hatte nie gewusst, dass ich so viel gelitten hatte in meinem Leben. Was würde wohl passieren, wenn man einem umgekehrten Effekt unterworfen würde? Nur noch gute Erinnerungen übrig. Der Himmel... und hier war die Hölle... Bemerkenswert, das noch unterscheiden zu können._

„_Sirius... Sirius!"_

_Lass mich, dachte ich. Lass mich schlafen. Vielleicht sterbe ich im Schlaf... Doch die Stimme ließ sich einfach nicht vertreiben, sie zerrte hartnäckig an meinem schlaf- und dementorenumnebelten Bewusstsein. Sie rührte an Dinge... Herbstlaub... Ich verband etwas Gutes mit ihr, was aber gleich wieder davonwirbelte und durch andere Erinnerungen ersetzt wurde. _

Du kommst nie von uns frei. Und wenn du stirbst, wird unser Name auf deinem Grabstein stehen...

_Ich schlug die Augen auf, wandte mühsam den Kopf. Und blickte in zwei schwerlidrige, graue Augen unter elegant geschwungenen schwarzen Brauen. Das Gesicht, zu dem sie ghörten, war sehr blass. Kreidebleich traf es vermutlich besser, den Umständen angemessen. Die Lippen jedoch waren sehr rot. Als Kind hatte sie ihren Mund gehasst. Der Mund ihrer Mutter mit dieser vollen Unterlippe – zuviel des Guten für ein kleines Mädchen. Außerdem schien er bei ihr, im Gegensatz zu Elladoras, ein bisschen aus der Form gegangen zu sein. Die Konturen schienen immer wie etwas verwischt. Aber nun war sie längst erwachsen. Und wusste damit umzugehen. Wie jetzt, als sie die Frage wie einen seidenweichen Hauch ihren Lippen entströmen ließ. „Du bist zum Verräter geworden, hab ich gehört?"_

_Ich rollte herum, stellte fest, dass ich auf dem Boden meiner Zelle lag, direkt neben dem vorderen Gitter, durch das mein Besuch sich mit mir unterhalten wollte. _

„_Mit deiner Hilfe fand der Dunkle Lord die Potters, heißt es. Du warst die ganze Zeit sein Diener, heißt es. Es heißt sogar..." Sie beugte sich etwas weiter vor, so dass ich ihren Atem an meiner Wange spürte. Ein Dementor schwebte direkt über uns, offenbar genießend, was ihre Gegenwart für mich tat. „Es heißt sogar, du hast in seinem Auftrag deinen Bruder ermordet. Seitdem frage ich mich natürlich..."_

„_Umsonst!" Mit einem Satz war ich am Gitter meiner Zelle und umklammerte die Stäbe. „Es steckt kein Körnchen Wahrheit darin. Ich bin kein Verräter, vor allem nicht an James. Ich bin nicht verrückt, ich_ bin kein Mörder_!"_

_„Das weiß ich, Sirius." Sie betrachtete ihre Fingernägel. Ramponiert, vermerkte ich. „Es wär zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein."_

_Was sollte ich darauf sagen? Meine Familie lebte in einer verkehrten Welt. Wo weiß schwarz war. Und schwarz weiß. Und nun war ich, der Blutsverräter, im Gefängnis und die Verkörperung des Black'schen Ideals frei um mich hier heimzusuchen und zu verhöhnen. _

Ich will gern Verbrechen und Strafe, Wahnsinn und Tod auf mich nehmen – wenn mir nur die Schande erspart bleibt...

_Was ging ihr durch den Kopf, wenn sie mich hier sah, dachte ich. Was hatte ich für Worte gesprochen, die sie jetzt quälten. Deren ich mir vermutlich ebensowenig bewusst war, wie sie sich ihrer Aussprüche, die mir nun einfielen. Wir hatten uns weh getan, über die Jahre, zwei Jahrzehnte, war einiges zusammengekommen._

_Ich ließ die Gitterstäbe los und trat zurück vor den herandrängenden Dementoren. Bellatrix griff in die Untiefen ihrer Robe und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Ein Basilisk aus Licht richtete sich drohend vor den Wächtern von Askaban auf und ich tat meinen ersten befreiten Atemzug seit dem Tag nach Allerheiligen._

„_Das ist hier nicht erlaubt, Mrs. Lestrange." _

„_Ich wünsche, ungestört mit meinem Cousin sprechen zu können. Ganz gleich, welche Schande er über sich und uns gebracht hat, wenn er auch ein Verräter und ein Mörder ist – er gehört doch zur Familie," erklärte sie salbungsvoll. Der Wächter neigte beeindruckt den Kopf. Ich lachte wieder, der Wächter registrierte es mit Schaudern und einem unbehaglich verzogenen Gesicht. Vermutlich dochte er an die zerfetzten Muggelleichen. „Sie haben euch festgenommen?" Das war wirklich zu ironisch. _

„_Und verhört. Wir sind schon sechs Wochen hier, jedenfalls sagte man mir das heute."_

„_Was ist heute?" wollte ich wissen._

„_15. Dezember 1981, der Tag meiner Entlassung. Ich kann wohl kaum dafür verantwortlich gemacht werden, was du verbrochen hast."_

„_Man sollte meinen, deine eigenen Taten würden ausreichen."_

„_Mach dich nicht lächerlich, ich bin ein Stützpfeiler der Gesellschaft. Wir werden ja sehen, hab ich zu Longbottoms gesagt, wie lange das St. Mungo's Spezialteam für Erforschung von Cruciatus ohne mich auskommen wird." _

„_Dein Sturz, Bella. Das war's dann."_

„_Träum weiter, Sirius," gab sie zurück, ein altes Spiel wieder aufnehmend. „Mein Weg wird hier nicht enden."_

„_Dein Weg war zuende, als ein einjähriges Kind deinen Meister zu Asche und Staub verglüht hat."_

_Ihre Augen flackerten gefährlich, aber sie hatte sich noch im Griff. Erstaunlich, nach sechs Wochen Askaban. „Wie?" fragte sie nur._

„_Ich hatte gehofft, du könnstest mir das sagen. Mir hat man nur mitgeteilt, dass mein... äh, Meister bedauerlicherweise verschwunden ist. Hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. Sieht gar nicht gut aus für dich und deine Todesserfreunde."_

„_Das nehme ich nicht hin. Ich kämpfe dagegen."_

„_Wirst du nie klug?" fuhr ich sie an. „Es ist aus. Die Toten sind tot. Du kannst ihn nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken."_

_Sie umklammerte die Gitterstäbe links und rechts von meinem Kopf und trat ganz nah an mich heran. „Du hast so keine Ahnung, Sirius," zischte sie verachtungsvoll, „was ich alles kann." Sie wühlte die Fingerspitzen in mein Haar, links und rechts oberhalb der Schläfen. „Du hattest als Kind keine Ahnung, du hast sie jetzt nicht und du wirst nie welche haben."_

„_Und dafür dank ich meinem Schöpfer. Nichts hab ich in meinem Leben weniger betrauert als den Verlust der ,Ahnung', wie du das nennst, wenn einem eingetrichtert wird, dass man ein besseres Mensch ist nur aufgrund seines Blutes. Und alles, was damit einhergeht..." _

„_Ach, dass du verzichtet hast ist nichts Neues. Aber was hast du gewonnen?"_

„_Meine Selbstachtung?"_

„_Das erzähl mal Lily und James Potter."_

_Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die mir selbst in meinem diffusen Geisteszustand noch höchst bemerkenwert erschien, hatte ich sie beim Hals gepackt. Meine Finger drückten auf ihre Kehle._

„_Verwandtenmord," lächelte sie fast schalkhaft. „Sehr originell."_

„_Hast du Angst?"_

„_Und wie." Nach einer gewissen Zeit hier drin fürchtet man den Tod nicht mehr. Ich konnte ihren Puls unter meinen Fingern spüren. Die Haut ihres Halses war fast durchsichtig. _

„_Ich liebe dich, Sirius," sagte sie fast verträumt und so beiläufig, dass ich es um ein Haar versäumt hätte. Sie hatte den Kopf in meine stützende Hand zurückgelegt, die schweren Augenlider auf Halbmast. „Ich konnte das vorher nicht mal denken, aber ich hab's gemerkt, als sie die Erinnerung an meine Liebe zu dir aus mir rausgesaugt haben. Es war noch mehr Liebe da, ich war selbst überrascht, wie nahrhaft meine Gefühle sein konnten, aber die Liebe wächst vielleicht mit der Erkenntnis... Du merkst, ich spreche in der Gegenwart."_

„_Für mich ist es Gegenwart, Vergangenheit und Zukunft," murmelte ich wie im Fieber. Meine Finger um ihren Hals lockerten sich. Ich zog ihren Kopf näher, so dass ihre Stirn meine berührte. „Ich hasse dich, aber ich werde dich bestimmt noch lieben, wenn ich ins Grab sinke."_

„_Eher unwahrscheinlich, dass ich dann da sein werde, um dein geröcheltes Bekenntnis zu vernehmen."_

_Wir lehnten erschöpft aneinander, beide so schwer atmend, als seien wie meilenweit gerannt. Die Dementoren fingen wieder an zu schwärmen, bereit, die Kraft, die wir uns gegenseitig gegeben hatten, von uns zu stehlen. „Mrs. Lestrange," hörte ich eine weibliche Stimme rufen. Auror Longbottom, wenn mich nicht alles täuschte. „Die Besuchszeit ist zu Ende." _

_Ich öffnete die Augen und sah Alice Longbottom missbillgend zu uns herüberblicken. Ich wusste, sie wurde nicht recht schlau aus dem, was sie sah. „Hoffentlich zieht sie jetzt nicht die falschen Schlüsse," murmelte ich._

_Bellatrix hob den Kopf von meiner Schulter. „Oder die richtigen, noch schlimmer," flüsterte sie. _

_Ich sah ihr nach, wie sie durch den langen, schimmernden Korridor davonging._

Was hernach passierte, weiß ich. Sie wartete geduldig ihre Chance ab. Kehrte nach St. Mungo's zurück, als sei nichts vorgefallen. Arbeitete. Aß. Schlief. Bejubelte öffentlich Voldemorts Sturz. Brachte in Erfahrung, dass die Longbottoms in jener Nacht als erste in Godric's Hollow gewesen waren. Lauerte ihnen auf zusammen mit ihrem Schwager und ihrem Mann und Barty Crouch junior. Folterte sie um den Verstand. Ergebnislos.

Verraten vielleicht? Ich kann mir keine Umstände vorstellen, unter denen Bellatrix _Black um Gottes Willen_ Lestrange geschnappt werden würde. Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich muss es nicht wissen. Das Leben (in seiner ganzen Sinnlosigkeit an diesem Ort) ist kompliziert genug. Ich verbanne meine Cousine aus meinen Gedanken und betrete die Bibliothek meines Vaters...

Nur um vor Schreck beinah einen Herzanfall zu erleiden. Jemand steht vor der Wand mit den Familienfotos. Eine schlanke, sehr gerade Gestalt in einer dunklen Robe. Dichtes, glänzendes dunkles Haar fällt ihr um die Schultern. Sie hat mich gehört. Halb wendet sie sich um.

Ich kenne dieses Gesicht sehr gut. Besser vielleicht als irgendein anderes, wie ich in lichten Momenten bereit bin mir einzugestehen. Hohe Wangenknochen und eine ausgeprägte Kinnpartie. Weiße, im düsteren Licht der Bibliothek fast durchscheinende Haut und volle, himbeerrote Lippen. Das Beeindruckendste in diesem Gesicht jedoch sind die Augen – groß, tiefliegend und so schwerlidrig, dass sie fast schwarz wirken. Obwohl ich doch weiß, dass sie grau sind.

Ich sehe in das Gesicht meiner Cousine Bellatrix. Das auch auf der Fotografie direkt hinter ihr zu sehen ist. Doch vor meinen Augen verändert sich dieses Gesicht, verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln, arglos und liebenswürdig wie nichts, das man jemals auf Bellatrix' Gesicht angetroffen hat. Aber bei dieser Veränderung bleibt es nicht. Die Konturen verändern sich, die Form. Sogar die Farben. Bis ein völlig unbekanntes Mädchen mit einem herzförmigen Gesicht und strahlenden dunklen Augen vor mir steht. Sie scheint mich jedoch zu kennen.

„Sirius?" fragt das Mädchen mit einem breiten Lächeln. Und streckt mir auf mein sprachloses Starren hin die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Tonks."

**Author's Note: **Ich kann nur hoffen, Ihr haltet genausoviel von diesem Abgang wie ich :):):) Nee, ernsthaft. Feedback wär göttlich. Und es kommt ja noch der Epilog. Der ist auch gut ;) Wann der fertig ist, kann ich nicht versprechen, aber jeder der reviewt wird angemailt, wenn es so weit ist.

Frohes Neues!!!


	9. Epilog

**Disclaimer:** ...schnarch...

**Author's Note:**So, da isser endlich. Ich kann mich wiedermal nur dafür bedanken, dass Ihr mir hier die Treue haltet. Der Epilog ist leider nicht so gut geworden, wie ich (und Ihr wohl auch) ihn gern hättet, aber was soll man machen. Ich hoffe, er gefällt Euch trotzdem ein bisschen :)

Heißen Dank mal wieder an Pirat, Maia, ctb, dream, mimim, cara, skatez, mixi, arwen &fairy! Wenn ich Euch nicht hätte...

dream: nee, wusst ich nicht lol. Das ist ja mal was. Ich kenn nur ein Buch, das Wolkenkuckucksheim heißt :) Die Krankheit der Melifluas ist ganz gewöhnlicher Wanhsinn durch Inzucht - und dass sie gern mal einen heben... Eliza ist tot, ja, allerdings nicht mit dem Rest der Familie umgebracht worden, sondern bei einer andern Gelegenheit, auf die ich in "Alles wird gut" noch weiter eingehe. Die andern Fragen: 1) in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr. Ich schreib noch was mit Snape und Eliza als Hauptfiguren - dartin wird auf ihre Beziehung zu Sirius eingegangen. 2) dazu mehr wenn James erzählen darf ;) Die 3 Personen, zu denen Snape eine Bindung hatte und die in der Nacht gestorben sind, waren natürlich James (Lebensschuld), Lily (wird noch erklärt) und Voldemort (durch das Dunkle Mal).

cara: JKR könnte ein Buch für Erwachsene über diese Zeit schreiben :) Aber irgendwie glaub ichs nicht...

fairy: ich geh mal davon aus, dass Remus von dem Tausch nichts wissen durfte, deswegen hab ich sie den Zauber zweimal durchführen lassen. Nein, Sirius wusste dass Eliza eine kleine Tochter hat - er wusste nur nicht, wer der Vater ist.

So, dann führts Euch mal zu Gemüte :)

**Epilog**

(Peter, Juni 1996)

Was kann es Tröstenderes geben als die an Sicherheit grenzende Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die letzten Gedanken deines Geliebten, bevor er starb, dir galten? Ich denke nach und mir fällt nichts ein. Vielleicht habe ich auch zu idealistische Vorstellungen von Liebenden im Allgemeinen und diesen beiden, die ich so gut kenne, im Besonderen. Möglich wär's – ich habe nie geliebt.

Ich sehe Bellatrix aus Seinem Zimmer kommen, beobachte jeden ihrer ruhigen Schritte, die Hände, die nicht zittern, als sie sich umdreht, um die Tür zu schließen. Eine müde Traurigkeit liegt auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hat nicht gekniet dort drinnen, kein Staub verunziert die schweren Falten ihrer Robe. Sie wurde nicht gefoltert. Keine Geste verrät kürzlich erlittenen Schmerz, jedes Haar ihrer Frisur ist an seinem Platz. Kein Haar gekrümmt, sozusagen.

Ich starre so penetrant, als sie sich von der Tür abwendet und den Korridor entlanggeht, dass meine Augen schmerzen. Doch unsere Blicke treffen sich nicht. Es ist, als ob sie meinen nicht einmal spürte, doch das scheint nur so. Sie weicht mir aus. Das klingt anmaßend, nicht wahr? Dass ich denke, Bellatrix Black Lestrange hätte es nötig, meinen Blick zu meiden und die unausgesprochenen Fragen darin. Aber nicht anders verhält es sich.

Wir wissen, dass ich weiß, was passiert ist. Oberflächlich zumindest. Sie sind alle verhaftet worden, bis auf sie, die unser Herr gerade noch retten konnte. Neben der unaussprechlichen Erleichterung, dass ich nicht dabei war und nun der Bestrafung entgehe, empfinde ich eine bittere Resignation, weil es keine Bestrafung geben wird. Nicht für sie. Sie ist so etwas Besonderes. Ich weiß noch, wie sie zurückkam, wie Er sich still verhielt, als Malfoy sie ins Haus brachte. Wie Er persönlich Anweisungen für ihre Pflege gab und alle paar Stunden selbst nach ihr sah.

Frustriert beobachte ich, wie sie mit ihrem schwingenden, elfenhaft leichten Schritt auf das Fenster zuhält. Viel ist nicht mehr von ihr übrig nach Askaban – ich weiß, dass das alle denken. Aber ihre Art, sich zu bewegen ist noch die gleiche wie damals. Seltsam, oder nicht? Dass von allen Eigenarten gerade die, von der sie im Gefängnis am wenigsten Gebrauch machen konnte, überlebt hat.

Ich betrachte sie, unruhig lauernd, berstend vor einer kranken Neugier – wie sie sich mit der gleichen gedankenlosen Grazie aufs Fensterbrett hievt, die sie schon als Kind hatte. Dieser unbekümmerte, Erinnerungen weckende Charme wirkt grotesk an einer Frau, die nur mehr ein Schatten ihres alten Selbst ist, wie alle hier denken, wenngleich sie es nicht laut sagen.Früher strahlend und die Selbstbeherrschung in Person hat sie jetzt etwas Angeknackstes, wie bei einem Diamanten, der durch einen Bruch im Innern das Licht nicht mehr so regelmäßig spaltet wie einst. Aber die Kanten schneiden noch immer jeden, der ihn falsch anfasst. Deswegen sagt auch niemand etwas.

Ihr Wahnsinn ist ein so perfektes, feines, tödliches Instrument, die anderen in Schach zu halten und dem Teil ihrer Familie, der die Strafe nicht mit ihr teilen musste, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, dass ich mich bisweilen frage, wieviel davon echt sein kann. Könnte eine Wahnsinnige ihre Trümpfe so geschickt ausspielen?

Auf dem Fensterbrett schlingt sie die langen, schwarzverhüllten Arme um die Knie und spiegelt sich in der Scheibe – nachtschwarzes Haar und mondscheinhelle Haut. Ein zartes, fast kindlichen Profil. Spiegle dich, Bella, sieh dich an. Du hast etwas gutzumachen für all die Jahre, in denen du nichts hattest, das als Spiegel dienen konnte – bis auf _sein_ Gesicht.

Er ist tot, jetzt weiß ich es. Sie hat es getan oder vielleicht ist es einfach _passiert_ – ich weiß nur nicht, wie. Ich empfinde nichts dabei. Ich möchte schreien und mir den Kopf an der Wand einrennen, mich heulend und zitternd zu Boden fallen lassen – aber ich kann mich nicht dazu aufraffen. So wenig, wie sie es kann.

Ich hätte es gern gesehen, das Familientreffen. Zwischen Bellatrix und Narzissa fließt ein breiter Fluss, vierzehn Jahre in denen die eine am Leben war und sich weiterentwickeln konnte und die andere nicht. Aber Sirius ist in der Zeit stehengeblieben so wie sie. So wie ich in gewisser Weise. Bei seinem Ausbruch war er noch immer 22, das Alter, in dem man ihn nach Askaban gebracht hatte. Sirius wird immer jung für mich bleiben. Wild und eigensinnig, gerissen und naiv, abgebrüht und unschuldig, zornig und gleichgültig, tapfer und heuchlerisch, scharfsichtig und selbstgerecht und lebendig... so voller Leben.

Mit der Erinnerung an den jungen Herumtreiber Sirius taucht ein anderes Bild auf, das Zwillingsstück, unvermeidlich wie ein spöttischer Schatten. Die Prinzessin von Slytherin. Wo er die Projektion der Sehnsüchte sämtlicher Mädchen von Hogwarts darstellte, war Bellatrix der Traum aller schlaflosen Nächte der männlichen Jahrgangskollegen. Meine eingeschlossen. Dass ich ihr nie auch nur den Atem einer kränkenden Bemerkung wert war, muss wohl nicht eigens erwähnt werden. Bellatrix machte sich weder Freunde noch Feinde. Man existierte für sie – oder man existierte nicht.

James und Sirius existierten – letzterer mit jedem Herzschlag und jedem Atemzug. Doch ich war es, der in Rattengestalt in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geschickt wurde, um dort zu spionieren. Daher war ich es auch, der beobachten konnte, dass sie und ihre Freunde sich gar nicht so erschreckend anders aufführten als wir, wenn sie unter sich waren. Viele Jahre bevor ich einer von ihnen wurde, beobachtete ich sie. Sie faszinierten mich, alle sechs – Bellatrix jedoch aus naheliegenden Gründen am meisten. Ich gewöhnte mir an, viel öfter als nötig hinunter in die Kerker zu schlüpfen, ohne dass meine Freunde davon Wind bekamen.

Die Erinnerung an jenen ersten Sommer in Hogwarts war in mir noch lebendig – als Bellatrix und Sirius schon damit begonnen hatten, sich bis aufs Blut zu verfeinden, aber eben noch kein eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen herrschte und sie noch, wie sagt man, Umgang pflegten. Wir waren schwimmen, als die Sonne hoch am Himmel stand, verließen aber die kleine Bucht, als es am Abend empfindlich kühl wurde. Von Sirius an der Hand den Felsen heraufgezogen, stand sie atemlos und auf wackligen Füßen an der Kante. „Du bist voller Sand," stellte ich fest und streckte die Hand aus, ohne zu überlegen. Mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers strich ich die winzigen, goldenen Körnchen von ihren glatten, hohen Wangenknochen. Ihre Augen zwinkerten bei bei jeder Berührung. Ich schwöre, dass ich nie etwas feineres und zarteres berührt habe als ihre Haut. Es war nicht schwer, Sirius zu verstehen. Noch weniger, als die Jahre sich ablösten und ihre Beine jeden Sommer am See länger und ihre Kurven ausgeprägter wurden. Es war unmöglich, nicht hinzustarren. Die Mädchen starrten mit hilflosem Neid, die Jungen entweder mit Verlegenheit, gespielter Gleichgültigkeit, Unternehmungslust oder – wie Sirius – mit einer Mischung aus Hass und Verlangen.

James wäre ausgerastet, wenn er je etwas vermutet hätte. Aber James hatte in solchen Sachen noch nie das Pulver erfunden. Trotzdem sagt mir etwas, Sirius wäre lieber von ihm, dem Gleichrangigen durchschaut worden, als von mir, dem er sich doch in jeder Hinsicht so turmhoch überlegen wusste. Es waren meine eigenen Gefühle, die mich auf die Spur brachten. Und die Tatsache, dass ich ihn einmal im Schlaf, als er einen recht... interessanten Traum zu haben schien, ihren Namen sagen hörte. Ich lag mit klopfendem Herzen in meinem eigenen Bett und biss auf meine Fingerknöchel, als könnte der Schmerz meine Erregung dämpfen.

Ich brauchte einen Ersatz für mein eigenes in dieser Hinsicht total ereignisloses Leben und so beobachtete ich die Menschen, die ich kannte. Die eine Liebesgeschichte direkt unter meiner Nase, die zu verfolgen sich lohnte. Mit den Jahren wurde ich immer sensibler für die feinen, unbeherrschten Schwingungen zwischen ihnen, wobei längst nicht mehr zu unterscheiden ist, von wem sie letztlich ausgehen. Es ist ein seltenes Naturereignis, denke ich noch heute: die große Liebe, die als krankhaft oder politisch nicht korrekt eingestuft wird, zum Greifen nahe und doch unerreichbar, so dass sie keine andere Wahl hat als sich in Aggression zu äußern.

In Streit, Kränkungen und Verletzung, Duellen, Quidditch, Konkurrenzkampf um Noten und Anerkennung und den Hauspokal, was sich schließlich zu einem regelrechten Krieg zwischen uns uns ihrer Clique ausweitete. Interessant, dass wir uns verdroschen, damit Sirius und Bellatrix im Eifer des Gefechts erhitzte Blicke austauschen konnten, ohne dass es jemandem komisch vorkommen musste. Manchmal denke ich, wir waren alle irgendwie eingeweiht. Aber ich wäre trotzdem neugierig gewesen, Ratte zu spiele, wenn sie sich mal allein gegenüber gestanden hätten – was sie immer zu vermeiden wussten, weil eine solche Auseinandersetzung sehr schnell in etwas anderes ausgeartet wäre.

Am Ende des niedrigen, düsteren Flurs öffnet sich eine Tür. Der Hausherr kehrt heim. Wicken Fen steht seit Jahren leer und wohin sollte Er wohl gehen, wenn nicht zu seinem Patenkind? Es ist, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, das erste Mal, dass ich froh bin, Snape zu sehen. Jetzt werde ich etwas erfahren. Mit ihm wird Bellatrix sprechen.

„Einer übrig, Peter," meint er im Vorüberrauschen zu mir – wohl als Ansporn, mich weiter ins Zeug zu legen, damit Remus auch noch daran glauben muss. Wenn man lang genug am Ufer eines Flusses sitzt, sieht man die Leichen seiner sämtlichen Feinde vorbeitreiben. Das hat noch auf niemanden mehr zugetroffen als auf Snape. Aber ich würde das Maul nicht so aufreißen, wenn ich er wäre. Er kann froh sein, dass noch niemand die Sache mit dem Mädchen herausgefunden hat. Nur ist das ein unglaublicher Gryffindorzug an ihm: Er kann einfach die Klappe nicht halten. Unbezähmbare Neugier, überschäumender Tatendrang und eine Rasierklinge, wo andere Leute eine Zunge haben – die Kombination hat schon manchen in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Wenn sie ihn je erwischen, wird er fluchend sterben, anstatt schweigend zur Hölle zu fahren, das weiß ich. Von mir erfährt hier jedenfalls niemand, dass Severus Snapes einziges Kind den Nachnamen der Frau trägt, die zu ihrer Zeit mehr von unseren Leuten eingebuchtet und umgebracht hat als selbst Mad-Eye Moody. Auch Snape nicht. Ich hege Sympathie für ihn, aber gleichzeitig leide ich ihn nicht. Paradox? So ist das hier, auf der Ebene der schrägen Gefühle.

Wider besseres Wissen rücke ich etwas näher an die kleine Szenerie im hinteren Teil des Hauses heran, sehe zu, wie Snape sich neben der Fensterbank auf den Boden kauert. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, als er ihren Arm berührt, die Fingerspitzen zwischen den Lippen. Sie sieht mehr denn je wie ein junges Mädchen aus. Ich verpasse seine ersten Worte, weil sich in meiner Erinnerung Bilder der jetzigen Bellatrix mit der von vor 15 Jahren, vor 20, vor 25 Jahren vermischen. Dem, was ich dann höre, entnehme ich jedoch, dass er so wenig weiß wie ich über die genauen Vorgänge in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Er wird sie zum Reden bringen, mit seiner leisen, seidigen Stimme und der Hand auf ihrem Arm und dem vollkommenen Trost, den in manchen Lebenslagen nur eine ein Vierteljahrhundert alte Freundschaft bieten kann. Und letztlich wollen wir alle unsere Geschichte erzählen, jeder von uns.

„Sirius kann sich gar nicht von seiner Familie lösen, jedenfalls nicht von Bellatrix," gehörte zu den ersten Dingen, die ich Ihm über meine Freunde anvertraute. „Er ist in sie verliebt. Aber er würde wahrscheinlich Harakiri begehen, wenn ihm das einer ins Gesicht sagt. Das verträgt sich nicht mit der Vorstellung, die er von sich selber hat." Es tat seltsam gut, das alles einmal auszusprechen, das geheime Wissen, das ich über Jahre angehäuft hatte. Remus und Lily. James' Verdacht, dass Snape sein Halbbruder sein könnte. Sirius' verbotene Gefühle für seine Cousine. Meine Freunde waren wahrhaftig nicht die Strahlemänner, die Dumbledore in ihnen sah.

„Ich hab ihn geschockt, weißt du, und er ist gefallen," murmelt Bellatrix in Snapes Schulter. Seine Hand gleitet mit einer Geste unendlicher Vertrautheit (um deretwillen ich ihn erwürgen könnte, weil ich nicht er sein kann) durch ihre wirren Haare, weiße Finger, die sich gegen die schwarzen Locken abheben. „Er verschwand hinter dem Schleier… und ich hörte jemanden schreien."

Sie hebt den Kopf von seiner Schulter, ihre Blicke begegnen sich, als ein blitzschneller, unerklärlicher Gedankenaustausch zwischen ihnen stattfindet. „Ich hab geschrien." – „Du warst es." sagen sie gleichzeitig. Bellatrix' Augen werden größer und glänzender als sie ohnehin schon sind von dieser Erkenntnis, wie ein fiebriger Hauch, der sich über ihr Gesicht legt. „Ja..." Das Wort verliert sich in der Düsternis von Wicken Fen.

„Möchtest du schlafen?" fragt Snape.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte trinken." Aber sie bleiben wo sie sind – sie auf dem Fensterbrett, er kauert davor. Das war der letzte Akt des Dramas. Wenn ich damals vor Jahren bei unserem Abschlussball dachte, ich hätte das Ende gesehen, als sie sich auf der Tanzfläche trennten, dann war das ein Irrtum. Dies ist das Ende. Sie ist jetzt allein – nicht nur auf ihrer Seite des Konflikts und des Familienerbes. Sie ist allein im Leben. Die Erinnerung verschwimmt vielleicht nach 14 Jahren Askaban und einer einzigen Begegnung, die dazu diente, ihren Geliebten zu töten, und so glaubt sie vielleicht inzwischen, es war ein Trugbild und dass sie nie mehr waren als Anathemata.

Aber wenn sie das denkt, täuscht sie sich. Sirius hat sie geliebt und er hat diese Liebe wie ein Brandmal getragen. Ich weiß es, Bellatrix, würde ich gern sagen. Ich hab sein Gesicht gesehen, damals an diesem Weihnachtsmorgen in unserem fünften Schuljahr. Du warst unten am See, ganz allein, und er stand oben in unserem Schlafsaal am Fenster. Er hat nicht gemerkt, dass ich wach war, geschweige denn, dass ich wusste, was er beobachtete. Da hat er dich geliebt, das schwöre ich. Da hat er für wenige Momente alles verdrängt, was sonst zwischen euch stand und war einfach nur verliebt in seine Cousine. Aber das auszusprechen verbietet sich von selbst. Was kümmert sie das Wissen oder Nichtwissen einer Randfigur ihres Lebens wie mir? Ich schweige.

_Er war zu schwach,_ werden sie in den Annalen des Dunklen Ordens schreiben über den Mann, den Bellatrix Lestrange liebte.

_Sie waren zu stark, _wird das Urteil lauten, wenn die andere Seite siegt. Oder wird die Geschichtsschreibung alles vermeiden, was die Helden des Phönixordens irgendwie kompromittieren könnte? Es kommt nicht darauf an, aber in diesem Moment wünsche ich mir, dass künftige Generationen diese Geschichte hören werden, auch wenn es dabei nichts zu lernen gibt – außer was passiert, wenn zwei Ebenbürtige, die zusammengehören, verschiedene Seiten in einem Krieg wählen.

Fixsterne eben – unverrückbar von ihrem einmal gewählten Standpunkt hielten sie an dem fest, woran sie glaubten, und wenn die Welt in Flammen aufging einschließlich ihrer so schwer kalkulierbaren Herzen und sie schlussendlich für mehr als eine Dekade in die Hölle auf Erden verbannt. Wo das, was sie sich am meisten wünschten, so nah war und zugleich so unerreichbar fern wie... ja, wie nur je in der wirklichen Welt.

FINIS

August 2004 – März 2005


End file.
